<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LJ Meets The Super Robot Monkey Team by PerkyGoth14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554140">LJ Meets The Super Robot Monkey Team</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14'>PerkyGoth14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending time with the incredible and superhero Parr family and hearing about Akito's adventures with the Loonatics in Acmetropolis, LJ is given his own time to shine as he brings some of his friends over to Shugazoom City where they meet a boy named Chiro and make five new friends: The Super Robot Monkey Team. They soon team up to protect the city and fight for justice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Betcha didn't see this fandom coming. Heck, I didn't see this coming, but that's what happens when you start dating one of your newer collab partners and you introduce a whole new world of fandoms to each other. After all, that's where the upcoming Storybrooke/Turtles saga came from as an attempt to educate each other. Anyway, we hope you enjoy this for what it is and we hope you like this attempt at a pilot episode for this series. As always, remember to Read &amp; review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LJ was, to say the least, gripped with anticipation; he'd been on adventures in movies before, yes, but never through a TV series. And now... This would be his finest moment: his greatest triumph. And it couldn't have come soon enough!</p><p>"Have fun with your adventure." Zofia said to LJ as she brought out her scooter helmet with her backpack.</p><p>"Thanks!" LJ smiled. "...What're you gonna do?" he then asked.</p><p>"Going to the library for the day," Zofia replied before smirking at herself. "I'm kind of a nerd like that."</p><p>"Well, alright," LJ replied. "This one is gonna be a very long one, so I'll see you when I see you."</p><p>"See you," Zofia nodded as she put her helmet on and latched it together as she stood on her scooter. "Just don't get too starstruck."</p><p>LJ smirked before the siblings waved at each other and Zofia soon rode off to visit the local library. LJ then waited in the living room as every second that passed felt eternal as he was eager to get started before he soon saw a note that landed on his stomach and he read it to himself.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Come right over, I'll handle the rest for your new journey. -Thor"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Awesome," LJ grinned as he got up, grabbed his backpack, then headed out. "First Kim, then Cris, then Raul, then Lynn. They'll probably be at Mr. Thor's by the time I arrive," He stopped and pondered. "Oh, and Akito too. Can't forget him!" And so, he left to begin his new adventure.</p><hr/><p>Thor was shown to be at home as he was making sandwiches, as always and brought out bags to his wife and daughter.</p><p>"Thank you~" Zoe and Elyse said as they accepted the sandwich bags.</p><p>"Enjoy!" Thor smiled. "They're made with love, just don't choke on the sweetness!"</p><p>The two laughed as they walked off to go where they were needed as he came back to his company.</p><p>"All right, it's just us until LJ comes over." Thor smiled at Chrissy, Kimberly, Raul, and Lynn as Akito seemed to be doing push-ups.</p><p>"Alrighty then!" Raul replied. "Brand new world, plenty of adventure to go with it!"</p><p>"Hold on though," Thor smiled. "We have to wait for LJ."</p><p>"Well, he better hurry up already!" Lynn groaned as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"Patience," Thor told her. "By the way, Chrissy, I love your new outfit."</p><p>"Huh? Oh, thanks." Chrissy replied.</p><p>Thor smiled and nodded before hearing a knock on the door. "Come in!~" he then called out.</p><p>The door opened, and LJ came inside, exhausted. "Here... I am..." he wheezed. "Anybody got any water?"</p><p>Thor wiggled his fingers and conjured up a bottle of water. "Here you are!" he beamed, handing it to LJ, who took it and drank it all.</p><p>"Ohhh, that's good..." LJ exhaled. "Thanks, I needed that, but otherwise... I am ready to get a move on! Let's do this thing!"</p><p>"All right, so just so you know, I'll be around on your first day just to see how you do, but after that, you'll be on your own unless you absolutely need me." Thor reminded.</p><p>"I understand, but thank you," LJ replied. "I really appreciate this."</p><p>"I'm sure you do," Thor beamed as he came to his staircase. "Follow me upstairs."</p><p>And so the kids followed Thor up the staircase, curious as to what this could mean. Thor chuckled in excitement as he brought them up to a mass hallway with various doors left and right.</p><p>"Was this always here?" Chrissy asked Thor.</p><p>"Why are you selling sandwiches when you can afford a house like this?" Lynn then added.</p><p>"This is the interworld doorway!" Thor smiled. "These doors hold the entrances to any universe and world I choose to send you to! BEHOLD!" he then opened one door as a skinny man with glasses was shown to be showering and singing before he yelled out and saw that he had an audience before the door was covered with a bashful chuckle. "Heh... Whoops!"</p><p>The group blinked at each other before looking back at him.</p><p>"Behold!" Thor then said as he opened the doorway to Shuggazoom City.</p><hr/><p>"Whoa... This place is AMAZING!" LJ gasped as he admired the bustling metropolis.</p><p>Just then, they heard a shout of terror; looking over, the group saw a black-haired boy running for his life through the streets. Behind him was a chubby black kid with an afro, and a lanky redheaded kid, who were running behind him.</p><p>"Hey, Chiro, come back!" yelled the black kid. "We just wanna play a little game!"</p><p>"Yeah, called 'Thwomp the Dweeb'!" added the redheaded kid. "It's real fun, cuz <em>you're</em> the dweeb!"</p><p>LJ rolled his eyes. "Oh, great; it's B.T. and Glenny; those two are <em>always</em> picking on Chiro!" he explained.</p><p>"Maybe you should help him." Thor suggested.</p><p>"I'm on it!" LJ replied before looking over to his group. "Come on, guys! It's hero time!"</p><p>"Already?" Lynn asked. "We just got here!"</p><p>"That's the thing about adventures," Thor said to her. "You gotta be ready and alert whenever possible!"</p><hr/><p>Chiro kept on running; he managed to outpace his pursuants, and while he wasn't strong, he was at least smart enough to find a hiding place. And one was right in his sights. B.T. and Glenny tore down the corner of the street as they passed by the local hangout spot, the Hover Burger; the main cook, Mr. Gackslapper, was getting ready to fry up another batch of hover burgers on his grill. B.T. and Glenny then put themselves in reverse.</p><p>"Hey! You seen a monkey boy 'round here?" asked B.T.</p><p>Mr. G pondered for a bit. "Hmm... Hmm... Nope, can't say I have. Perhaps he went that way?" he pointed to his left.</p><p>"Thanks!" said Glenny. "C'mon, BT, we can still get 'im!"</p><p>And so, both boys ran off, and Mr. G watched them go until he glanced at a cabinet. "They're gone, Chiro; you can come out now." he said.</p><p>The boy in question pulled himself out of the cabinet, a bit tangled, but otherwise fine. "I owe ya one, Mr. Gackslapper. You really saved my bacon!" Chiro beamed.</p><p>"Hey, don't sweat it, kiddo. You're one a'my best customers," replied Mr. Gackslapper. "Now get on home, wouldja?"</p><p>Chiro checked his wristwatch. "Oh, man, you're right! The Sun Riders is on in 20! Bye, Mr. G!" he ran off, as Mr. Gackslapper waved to him.</p><p>"I guess he had things handled," LJ smiled. "Still, it couldn't hurt to stay close."</p><p>"I better take the shortcut through the outskirts!" Chiro exclaimed. "That way those bone-brains don't try comin' after me!"</p><p>"Who's that?" Chrissy asked LJ.</p><p>"Mr. Gackslapper," LJ explained. "He owns a fast-food chain called 'Hoverburgers'."</p><p>"Why does he call it that?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"I'll show ya sometime." LJ smirked.</p><p>"You know what his hair reminds me of?" Akito rhetorically asked the others before telling them the answer. "Tony Clark."</p><p>"I don't know Tony that well, so you'll have to show me later." LJ replied as he and the others followed behind Chiro.</p><hr/><p>Soon after, they found that Chiro was standing outside the mysterious Super Robot, which was covered in layers of moss.</p><p>"What a weird statue..." Chiro remarked, reaching out to touch the surface. The second he did, it began to rumble, before a door opened, and Chiro decided to walk inside the odd statue.</p><p>"He's going inside!" Raul pointed. "We'd better follow him!"</p><p>Thor stepped back with a small smile, gesturing for them to go on. The group followed behind Chiro as he looked all around. Chiro then blinked as he had a weird feeling before turning around.</p><p>"Oh... Hey." Akito smiled bashfully.</p><p>"...What're you guys doing here?" Chiro asked. "You don't go to my school... Do you?" he then asked as he suddenly felt unsure.</p><p>"Relax, kid, we won't hurt ya," Lynn replied. "We... Uh... Saw this robot thing and thought we could come check it out with ya."</p><p>"It is pretty weird, isn't it?" Chiro remarked. "...Well, I guess you could come along too... Even if I don't really know you."</p><p>"Cool!" LJ grinned as he and the others looked around the area. "Maybe we can find a lightswitch in here."</p><p>Chiro continued feeling around throughout the odd station until he could make out the shape of a lever. "I think I found something!" He grunted, trying to pull it, but so far it didn't budge. "Nnngh...! Man! This thing is stuck!"</p><p>"Hang on, we'll both give it a try!" LJ replied as he came over and gripped the lever. "1... 2... 3!"</p><p>The minute they pulled it down, a massive surge of energy shot through the both of their bodies, and a green energy construct in the form of a massive gorilla appeared, roaring loudly around them. The group screamed a bit as Chrissy and Akito held onto each other as this looked a bit new and creepy. A group of colored monkeys were shown to be in sleeping chambers and they were all different colors. After the green energy blast shot through the boys, the monkeys seemed to open their eyes like they were awakened from a very long slumber. There were then streaks of black, red, blue, green, and a golden yellow as the monkeys were awakened.</p><p>"Ugh... What just happened?" Lynn groaned as she was shown to be wincing slightly and had her eyes barely open from the bright light and fast-paced chaos.</p><p>LJ and Chiro were on the ground, knocked out, as the chambers opened up and the five simians emerged from them.</p><p>"Man, was that a good sleep or what?" asked the green one. "I feel pretty rested!"</p><p>"Aah!" Chiro yelped a bit.</p><p>"What? Wat it somethin' I said?" The green monkey shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe she just doesn't like your morning breath." The red monkey smirked.</p><p>"Ooh, you're so funny." The green monkey scoffed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Guys, I hate to interrupt, but I think we have company." The yellow monkey spoke up, sounding feminine compared to the other monkeys.</p><p>"Whoa... Okay, this is pretty cool!" LJ exclaimed.</p><p>"What exactly are you doing in here?" asked the blue one in a British accent.</p><p>"Calm yourself, Gibson," said the black one. "Clearly these children are here for a reason. I am called Antauri."</p><p>"And I am Mr. Hal Gibson," replied the blue monkey. "But I prefer to be called 'Gibson', not Mister, or Hal."</p><p>"Got it." LJ smiled in excitement.</p><p>"Name's Otto," The green monkey added as he approached Akito and Chiro. "I like to have a good time, though I can be handy whenever necessary."</p><p>"That's good to know," Akito replied before looking at the yellow monkey. "You seem to be a girl."</p><p>"I am," The yellow monkey nodded. "You may know me as 'Nova'."</p><p>"And that is SPRX-77." stated Antauri.</p><p>"But you can call me Sparx," replied the red monkey. "But <em>don't</em> call me Sparky, if ya know what's good for ya."</p><p>"Well... I'm Chiro." said Chiro.</p><p>The other kids proceeded to introduce themselves shortly after.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, on the far side of the universe, an ancient evil began to stir. "... So... Those accursed primates have woken up..." he remarked. "I suppose I am due for a little fun..." he gave a menacing chuckle.</p><p>The figure laughed as he was shown to be a very bad and cold guy. The kind you would never want to meet up in person or in a dark alley or anywhere pleasant for that matter. He was none other than The Skeleton King. The Skeleton King was the sworn enemy of the robotic monkey team that LJ, Chiro, and the others had discovered and due to their reawakening, he was awake and ready for anything himself.</p><p>"And now, to send down my Formless." The Skeleton King remarked as he held out his staff towards a bubbling pit of black goop.</p><p>From the pit emerged 12 lanky-looking humanoid creatures, each with skull faces, and streaks of white on their bodies.</p><p>"Mi'lord!" exclaimed a male voice. As Skeleton King turned to the source of the voice, out of the shadows stepped a large muscular figure with maroon skin, deep turquoise arms, maroon hair and bright orange eyes. He had dark teal faun-like legs with teal cloven hooves; he wore a bright blue facial mask with gold horns protruding from either side, dark teal gloves with gold trim over his large and jagged forearms. He also wore a very dark teal top covering his neck with a blue-green overlay, a blue belt with a unique design and gold trimming, a teal waist trail and a long blue-green loincloth.</p><p>"What do you want, Baron Draxxum?" asked Skeleton King.</p><p>"I wish to lead this assault on those miserable humans," Draxxum declared. "So as to make way for your arrival."</p><p>The Skeleton King gave a nod. "Very well; you shall have the honor of leading the attack, Baron, but you had better not fail... For your sake."</p><p>"I got this," Baron Draxxum replied. "It should be easier than my usual priority."</p><p>"I certainly hope so..." The Skeleton King warned. "Otherwise I'll have a bigger mess to clean up."</p><p>"I'll get started!" Baron Draxxum promised.</p><p>The Skeleton King nodded with a dark chuckle which would soon spell doom for the city.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE SUPER-ROBOT...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"...So you're saying that we have this 'power primate' thing in our souls?" asked Chiro.</p><p>"The Power Primate has combined with both of your souls, though its power is halved," Antauri explained. "You'll need some time to adjust to your new abilities."</p><p>Just then, an alarm rang out, and Otto turned on the viewer screen. The footage shown was of Shuggazoom City, under siege from the Formless creatures, and Draxxum's Oozesquitoes.</p><p>"No way!" Sparx exclaimed. "You're tellin' me bone-butt is up and at 'em the moment we wake up?"</p><p>"Who are you talking about?" asked LJ.</p><p>"The Skeleton King," replied Nova. "The most fiendish force in the universe...and for your sakes, I pray that you all never have to meet him. But we'd best get ready for action."</p><p>"Action?" Chiro sputtered, bewildered. "B-But I barely know how this Power Primate thing works!"</p><p>"Congratulations, kid," said Sparx. "Looks like you're gonna get your on-the-job training."</p><p>"Monkeys, MOBILIZE!" announced Antauri, and they quickly raced towards their tubes, although it was a tight squeeze to get inside for LJ and the others.</p><p>The tubes sucked them up, sending them shooting into the parts of the robot.</p><p>"What exactly is happening right now?!" Akito asked.</p><p>"Looks like we're in for a new adventure," Lynn added. "With monkeys!"</p><p>"You're not claustrophobic, are ya?" Chrissy smirked.</p><p>"Pfft! No!" Lynn rolled her eyes. "I have nine sisters and a brother, I think I can survive this!"</p><p>"I'm not sure if I like this!" Chiro gulped.</p><p>"Don't worry, Chiro; it'll be a lot of fun." Akito smiled reassuringly.</p><p>Nova and Kimberly were the first inside. "Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, Go!"</p><p>Next were Otto and Akito. "Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, Go!"</p><p>Followed by Gibson and Chrissy. "Fist Rocket 4, Go!"</p><p>Then, Sparx and Lynn. "Fist Rocket 3, Go!"</p><p>Finally, Antauri and Raul. "Brain Scrambler Pilot II, go!"</p><p>And at last, Chiro and LJ.</p><p>"...WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Chiro screamed.</p><p>"Torso Tank 1, Go!" LJ exclaimed as he and Chiro were now wearing new battle suits. "SUPER!"</p><p>"ROBOT!"</p><p>"MONKEY!"</p><p>"TEAM!"</p><p>"HYPER!"</p><p>"FORCE!"</p><p>"GO...!"</p><p>And with thunderous fury, the Super Robot took its first mighty steps after a decade of stasis lock.</p><p>"Aaauugh!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll get used to it!" LJ told Chiro.</p><p>"He's right, you know." Antauri added.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And they soon took off, but at a special hidden spot...</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>"Draxuum, huh?" Thor smirked to himself as he watched with his uncle's crystal ball. "That name sure sounds familiar."</p><p>The people all over the city began to run, scream, and panic due to the mass hysteria that overcame their home.</p><p>"Run, human scum!" laughed Baron Draxxum as the Formless assaulted the townspeople. "Run and tremble at the might of Baron Draxxum!"</p><p>"Game's up, mutant meister!" LJ declared as he shot out of the Super Robot with his friends.</p><p>"What the-?" Baron Draxxum glared. "Who are you?!"</p><p>"I'd say you could call me a new friend, but I'm not interested in being friends with the likes of you." LJ smirked.</p><p>"US NEITHER!" The others called out.</p><p>"Just try to face my special bugs then!" Baron Draxxum challenged.</p><p>A huge swarm of the Oozesquitoes soon stomped in over the group to slow them down and stop them from interfering with his plans.</p><p>Nova transformed her hands into massive metal fists and smashed the Oozesquitoes underneath. "LADY TOMAHAWK!" she exclaimed triumphantly.</p><p>"Whoa." Akito said.</p><p>"Not bad." Chrissy commented.</p><p>Several other Oozequitoes swarmed in which panicked the group.</p><p>"Hang on, I'll buy us some time!" Sparx told them before calling out for a move to protect them until further notice. "Magna-Field Shield!"</p><p>A magnetic shield soon came out which made Akito sigh in relief.</p><p>"Lemme guess; you guys do this sorta thing all the time?" Akito then asked.</p><p>"Used to anyway." Nova replied.</p><p>"Zero Spearo!" LJ declared as he formed a ball of energy in his hands, convalescing it into a spear and piercing some oozesquitoes with it.</p><p>Chrissy let out a massive scream that destroyed some of the Formless warriors.</p><p>"Nice." Akito said to Chrissy.</p><p>"It's what I do best." Chrissy smirked.</p><p>"Is there a window on this thing?" Akito asked.</p><p>"To your left." Sparx instructed.</p><p>"Good." Akito smirked before rolling down the window and shot laser eyes at the oozesquitoes who flew right to his side, only to be burned up on the impact instantly.</p><p>"Looks like I might have a bit of a challenge." Draxxum remarked, holding out his hands and conjuring massive purple vines from the ground, wrapping around the kids and squeezing them.</p><p>The kids cried out from the purple vines.</p><p>"I... I dunno what to do!" Chiro panicked.</p><p>"You gotta help us!" Antauri told him.</p><p>"WHAT CAN <em>I</em> DO?!" Chiro yelped. "I AM FREAKING OUT!"</p><p>"You have the power, dude!" LJ told him. "Try using a kick... Like so!" With a shout, LJ kicked backwards at the vine, slashing it across the stem and cutting it off. "Now give it a shot, except kick at the stem forwards."</p><p>"Heh, not bad." Chiro chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah! Now you try!" LJ smiled. "Think of it as like a way cool video game you get to test out in real life!"</p><p>"Plus you only have one life to do it." Lynn muttered.</p><p>"Not helping." Chrissy warned Lynn.</p><p>"Was I supposed to help?" Lynn smirked.</p><p>Chiro tried to relax himself and soon tried to do what LJ suggested and soon did the same thing and it proved to be successful. "Ha! That wasn't so bad!" he then smirked once he was able to help out.</p><p>"Yeah! Now go for a punch!" LJ declared.</p><p>Chiro wound up his arm, and punched through the vines, tearing through them.</p><p>"What?!" Draxxum exclaimed. "NO!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Chiro grinned.</p><p>"Nice, Chiro!" LJ beamed for his new friend.</p><p>"I won't let fools like you stop me!" Draxxum glared. "I'll show you what I can <em>really</em> do!"</p><p>"Yeah, lose!" Lynn smirked.</p><p>"Less talkie, more fighty!" LJ declared. "Now Lynn, you're sporty, right? Then maybe use your sports skills to tear these vines up!"</p><p>"Aw, yeah!" Lynn smirked. "This should be fun! Just hang onto your sports cups!"</p><p>"I'm not sure I wanna know what she means by that." Sparx commented.</p><p>Lynn soon lunged out as she used her sports skills into good use by football tackling and running before slamming down on the remaining bugs as they were decreasing more and more and she now made way for Draxxum. "I'm comin' for ya, Big Ug-O!" she then called out.</p><p>"Insolent brat!" Draxxum snapped, summoning a new group of vines to lunge out and grab Lynn, but she spin-kicked the vines apart in a hail of fury as she lunged at the evil mutant, who got kicked in the chest.</p><p>"You're mine!" Lynn smirked.</p><p>"Nice one, Lynn!" Akito called out.</p><p>"Don't mess with the best." Lynn grinned.</p><p>"Come on, let's finish it up!" LJ declared.</p><p>"All right, Big and Ugly, you messed with the wrong town and new friends to help out." Akito glared.</p><p>"I refuse to be beaten by mere children!" Draxxum proclaimed.</p><p>"Sorry, but you made that mistake by doing what you did!" Akito snapped.</p><p>"Laser Criss Cross!" Gibson soon called out as he shot laser blasts.</p><p>Draxxum winced as he was hit by the lasers, making him fall to his knees; Kimberly used her rainbow-bending power to wrap around Draxxum, restraining him.</p><p>"Way cool!" LJ exclaimed. "We beat him!"</p><p>Draxxum grunted as he fell, feeling the agony of defeat and the pain of the sudden fall.</p><p>"I just love these rainbows." Kimberly beamed.</p><p>"As you should." LJ smiled.</p><p>"Whoa! I can't believe it, we did it!" Chiro beamed. "That was pretty awesome!"</p><p>"I admit, you are in need of training," declared Antauri. "But you have the potential to bring out your full powers."</p><p>Chiro smiled. "Thanks, Antauri; whatever you got in store, we can handle it together!" he replied.</p><p>"I can tell this is the beginning of a new partnership." Antauri replied.</p><p>The others smiled as that sounded like it was a good sign.</p><p>"Having fun, LJ?" Kimberly giggled.</p><p>"Like you wouldn't believe!" LJ beamed proudly. "This is the most fun I've had in a while, but I'm glad I got to spend it with you all!"</p><p>The others smiled back and looked touched before they came down and regrouped on the solid ground.</p><p>"You kids did pretty good back there." Antauri said to them.</p><p>"It was our pleasure, really," Akito smiled. "So, uh... I guess we should get to know each other better."</p><p>"That might be a good idea, yes," Antauri replied. "Especially from all that chaos."</p><p>"Especially with that... Uh... Um..." Chiro added as he pointed to the robot.</p><p>"That's the Power Primate." Nova told him.</p><p>"Right, that, I knew that." Chiro then nodded, acting like he already knew the name, but seemed to had forgotten already as he grinned bashfully.</p><p>"In due time, we'll be more than willing to explain everything about the Power Primate," Gibson replied. "In the meantime, let's make sure this no-good fiend is handled properly." But as he turned back to face Baron Draxxum, he saw that he was being carried off by the Formless ooze.</p><p>Before Lynn could attack him, Sparx held up his hand to block her. "What are you doing?" asked Lynn. "He's getting away!"</p><p>"Anything we could do to him is nothing compared to the punishment Skeleton King has in mind for him." Sparx replied.</p><p>"Then I wouldn't wanna be him right now." Lynn remarked.</p><p>"I don't think anyone would." Akito nodded in agreement.</p><p>"I'm almost afraid to ask." Chrissy added.</p><p>"Well, at least the city is safe." replied Raul.</p><p>"Until Skullhead pulls another plan out of his brain bag." Sparx then said.</p><p>"All the more reason for us to stick around and keep fighting the good fight." LJ declared.</p><p>The group soon walked away together after another job well done.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meanwhile...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"<strong>YOU LET THEM GET AWAY?!</strong>" The Skeleton King snapped. "You had <em>so</em> much promise and potential!"</p><p>"Mi'lord, I promise I will not fail again!" Draxxum exclaimed.</p><p>"You're right," declared the Skeleton King. "Because you won't get the chance."</p><p>As if on cue, a horrific creature grabbed Draxxum and pulled him into its lair, as he screamed in agony.</p><p>The Skeleton King shook his head firmly. "I'll have to be more careful and choose more wisely about the help of new minions next time..." he growled to himself a bit. "Such a shame that this had to happen. No matter though..." he then said hopefully. "That Robot Monkey Team won't get the best of me and I intend to make it so!" But the Hyperforce wouldn't give in either; they'd keep on fighting against the Skeleton King until their battle was done.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"This is just so crazy and wild to think about," Chiro said. "I dunno if I can handle this kinda life now."</p><p>"You'll get used to it, I promise," Kimberly replied. "Besides, we all did amazing out there. Especially you."</p><p>"Look, you'll have plenty of time to train and figure out your powers," LJ explained. "Besides, we'll be right there with you to help ensure that you can master them."</p><p>"I really hope so." Chiro said.</p><p>"Hey now, I happen to know so," LJ smiled. "You got us here to help you out."</p><p>"Gosh, you sound like you know everything." Chiro commented.</p><p>"Well, I wouldn't say I know everything," LJ shrugged. "Just a lot of stuff. Let's say I've been in a similar situation, and I'm gonna do what I can to help guide you through this."</p><p>"Well, I appreciate that," Chiro replied. "It'd sure be nice to have some friends like you guys around."</p><p>"Well, we're gonna be sticking around for a good, long while," LJ smiled. "Count on it."</p><p>"Great." Chiro smiled back.</p><p>LJ nodded before getting a text on his emergency phone.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>"Come back and see me soon if you don't mind. I'd like to talk about your progress before you go on. -Thor"</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"That your parents?" Chiro guessed.</p><p>"He's more like my uncle, really," said LJ. "I should be back pretty quickly, he just wants to check up on me."</p><p>"Well, all right," Chiro said. "You can come right back?"</p><p>"Yeah, no problem." LJ smiled.</p><p>"Are your parents expecting you?" Kimberly asked Chiro.</p><p>"I should be fine," Chiro said softly. "My parents usually don't notice if I'm gone too long or anything."</p><p>LJ gave a small glance back at his new friend, then continued on his way.</p><hr/><p>Soon, he found himself back in Thor's house. Thor was fast asleep on the couch for a bit.</p><p>"...HEY!" LJ called out.</p><p>"Wah!" Thor yelped and suddenly fell off of the couch before smiling bashfully. "Oh, hey, LJ. Glad ya didn't catch me doing something silly."</p><p>"Um, yeah," LJ replied. "...So, you wanted to see me about something?"</p><p>"Yes, I did," Thor smiled. "I just wanted to hear about how it went and if you got to meet Chiro with The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go?" he then explained before grunting as he stuck out his tongue which now seemed to be tied in a knot.</p><p>"It was pretty good, and yes I did." LJ replied.</p><p>"Well, thath good," Thor replied before shaking his head violently and got the tongue out of the knot. "I saw that you guys ran into a real creep."</p><p>"Yeah, Draxxum," LJ nodded. "He was major bad news, but he was no match for our teamwork."</p><p>"So it's working," Thor beamed. "Chiro is fulfilling his destiny against The Skeleton King and using the Power Primate. Just as the legends had prophesized."</p><p>"Well, not yet," LJ explained. "He'll need time to learn how to use his powers so he can properly battle evil."</p><p>"I'm sure you'll be a great help though," Thor smiled. "I just wanted to see if the robot monkeys woke up and if there's progress being made, such as waking them and the Power Primate. You're doing great though."</p><p>"Thank you, sir," LJ nodded. "I'll keep doing my best."</p><p>"Ah, you don't have to call me 'sir'." Thor smiled bashfully.</p><p>"You're an adult and I'm a kid," LJ replied. "It might be good for me."</p><p>"Sometimes I wish certain Kids Next Door operatives would do that without spite in their voices," Thor rolled his eyes. "They do a good job against adults who aren't like me, but most of them can be quite the handful."</p><p>"Well, they <em>are</em> mostly distrustful of adults," LJ shrugged. "So it's a given they'd be like that."</p><p>"Yeah..." Thor replied. "Anyway, I'm glad to hear about your progress. I'd like to ask you to come back though before you go to sleep, along with your team of friends to tell me more and if you want, I'll go back home and let you take it from here or I can stay here in case you need some extra help. Think of me as the Tutorial Guide to your living video game that is an adventure."</p><p>"Ohhhhh. Cool!" LJ beamed. "I guess you could stick around for a while."</p><p>"You don't mind?" Thor smiled bashfully. "I'd hate to be an intruder."</p><p>"Well, you can observe," LJ replied. "That way you're not gonna intrude on anything."</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Thor smiled. "Anyway, that was all. You can go back with your friends if you want."</p><p>"Alrighty then!" LJ replied as he went back to rejoin the others. "See you around!"</p><p>"See ya!" Thor smiled as he got himself comfortable.</p><p>"What a cool guy." LJ said to himself on the way back.</p><hr/><p>Kimberly, Chrissy, Lynn, and Akito soon waited for LJ to come back as Lynn and Akito attempted to have a competition over who was stronger while Kimberly and Chrissy just watched them.</p><p>"Back!" LJ exclaimed as he teleported in.</p><p>"Oh, good!" Kimberly smiled.</p><p>"So, uh, what did Mr. Moltenscar say?" Chrissy asked, a little nervously.</p><p>"He just wanted to see how I was doing," LJ replied. "Said my progress was great!"</p><p>"Oh, good!" Kimberly beamed. "I was worried you were in trouble."</p><p>"Nah, I doubt it," LJ replied. "That Mr. Thor's like another dad sometimes, but he says we're doing great."</p><p>"Well, that's good to know," Akito remarked. "I guess we better see Chiro and the rest of the gang again to let them know that we can stay."</p><p>"Yeah," LJ replied. "Sounds like a plan!"</p><p>"Come on then," Akito replied. "We told them that we had to wait for you before we would decide to do something else."</p><p>LJ nodded as they soon went back to see the Robot Monkey team.</p><p>"This Robot Monkey team stuff still sounds weird sometimes," Lynn commented. "Feels like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon or anything weird like that. Not to mention Lincoln's Ace Savvy comic books."</p><p>"You'll get used to it." LJ shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess." Lynn shrugged.</p><p>Chiro soon came out with the robot monkeys.</p><p>"Good news, guys!" Kimberly told them. "We're staying a while!"</p><p>"Great!" Chiro replied. "At least I hope so."</p><p>"Of course it's great," Kimberly smiled. "I'm getting the feeling that a new adventure is now off the ground."</p><p>"You and me both!" LJ winked.</p><p>"So, lemme get this straight; I'm now apart of this team?" Chiro asked.</p><p>"You sure are, kid, and so can your friends," Antauri replied. "And it might be better for you anyway."</p><p>"Well, I guess it could give me something to do." Chiro smiled bashfully.</p><p>"Kick-ass!" LJ declared. "Looks like we'll have lots to do now!"</p><p>"Yeah!" The mini team cheered in excitement about their upcoming adventures within this adventure.</p><p>"Very good," Antauri replied. "Now that that's settled, let's get comfortable while we still can."</p><p>"Yeah, until The Skeleton King comes back with extra help." Nova added.</p><p>"Yeah!" The mini team cheered in excitement about their upcoming adventures within this adventure.</p><p>"Nice," Sparx replied. "Now that that's settled, let's get comfortable while we still can."</p><p>"Yeah, until The Skeleton King comes back with extra help." Nova added.</p><p>"In the meantime, we'll need to begin your training," replied Gibson. "So let's get to it!"</p><p>Antauri nodded. "Gibson is correct; this is when your training shall begin."</p><p>"Wouldn't have it any other way." LJ remarked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While the others were outside, cleaning the Super Robot, LJ was in a makeshift lab, working on something that would help to enhance the powers of the Hyperforce.</p><p>Chrissy was shown to be doing some sort of work-outs before she glanced over to see what LJ was doing and decided to go and visit him. "Hey, uh, are visitors allowed in here?" she then asked, knocking on the wall to get his attention.</p><p>"Sure, door's open," LJ replied as he continued to scribble things down and use a blowtorch on the metallic substance before him. "C'mon in, just don't break anything, and you should be peachy."</p><p>Chrissy soon stepped inside and looked around curiously. "Whatcha doin'?" she then asked him.</p><p>"Working on some things to help increase the Monkey Team's powers." LJ replied.</p><p>"Interesting..." Chrissy commented. "Guess it's better than cleaning all the time, though my Aunt Aria gets pretty sore if I don't clean up my room," she then shrugged and crossed her arms. "Your activity definitely sounds more interesting though."</p><p>"Yeah, I reckon it is," LJ replied as he continued. "They're supposed to be miniature robots that link up with the Monkey Team and unlock these super cool powerups when activated."</p><p>"Is that a comic book thing?" Chrissy asked curiously.</p><p>"Kinda," LJ replied. "It's something I got inspired by using the Mini-Cons from 'Transformers: Armada', and Powerlinxing."</p><p>"Ahh... I see now," Chrissy said as she now understood. "Let's hope your cousin doesn't showboat either."</p><p>"I sure hope he doesn't either," LJ rolled his eyes. "He and Uncle Atticus tend to like taking attention away from others at times."</p><p>"Almost reminds me of someone." Chrissy replied about herself bashfully.</p><p>"Hey, it's alright." LJ told her soothingly.</p><p>"I know," Chrissy said bashfully. "I guess it still gets to me some of the times."</p><p>LJ finished using the blowtorch. "Should be done in a matter of minutes," he replied. "Gotta let the metal cool. I'll go out and see the others."</p><p>"They're mostly cleaning, but all right," Chrissy smiled. "I look forward to seeing your final product too."</p><p>"I'm sure it'll be amazing." LJ replied as he took off his welding equipment and went outside. There, he saw the monkeys, Raul and Kimberly trying to hold onto Chiro and keep him from falling.</p><p>"We got'cha!" Nova called before the rope slipped from her hands.</p><p>Chiro screamed as he fell... At least three inches, landing on his back.</p><p>"Wow." Akito said.</p><p>The other monkeys soon dropped down and surrounded Chiro.</p><p>"You okay, buddy?" Antauri asked the fallen boy.</p><p>Chiro groaned as he ended up on the ground.</p><p>"What happened, Chiro?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"Heheh..." Sparx chuckled. "He lost! Check it out," he then pointed to the robot which was dirty on the right leg. "My side sparkles. The kid missed a spot."</p><p>As Sparx laughed, Nova made her fist gigantic, before she punched the side of the robot, causing the grime to fall on Sparx. "Hmph... Sore loser." The red monkey grumbled.</p><p>The other monkeys turned to Chiro, who was astonished. "Whoa... Who <em>was</em> that girl...?" he asked, curious.</p><p>"A girl?" Akito asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I saw a girl right before I fell," Chiro replied. "She seemed... Mysterious."</p><p>"Hmm... Maybe we could go look for her." Akito suggested.</p><p>"Then maybe you could talk to her if you don't chicken out like Lincoln with Ronnie Anne." Lynn smirked.</p><p>"I haven't met Ronnie Anne, but she sounds more like a friend than a girlfriend to your brother." Chrissy said to the tomboy.</p><p>"Oh, come on," Lynn smirked. "We all know if a girl picks on a boy or vice versa, it means they like each other."</p><p>"That seems like outdated thinking," LJ replied. "Nowadays, if a girl or boy picks on one another, then the person they're picking on will assume that they're bullying them. And regardless of intent, bullying is still bad."</p><p>"Hmph," Lynn shrugged and crossed her arms. "That's how I show affection anyway."</p><p>"I bet it is." Chrissy rolled her eyes.</p><p>Chiro went to change back into his school uniform and met the others to go and find the girl he saw as he knew he saw her and she wasn't just his imagination.</p><p>"All right, do you remember what this girl looks like?" Kimberly asked Chiro.</p><p>"...I'll know her when I see her, I only caught a quick glimpse of her," Chiro replied. "It was like I blinked and she was gone."</p><p>"Very interesting." LJ nodded before he and Chiro spotted B.T. and Glenny standing near a tree, with B.T. holding a small monkey in his meaty fist.</p><p>"What is that, some kind'a wonky jungle rat?" BT asked.</p><p>Just then, Chiro and LJ slid in front of them, shooting piercing glares. The tiny monkey bit B.T. on the hand, making him scream and drop the primate, who scurried away.</p><p>"Figures the Monkey Kids would protect her!" Glenny remarked as he and B.T. took off.</p><p>"Yeah, monkey boys for a monkey girl!" B.T. added. "Damn thing probably had rabies...!"</p><p>"And don't come back, you lousy reprobates!" LJ yelled after them.</p><p>"Monkey girl?" Chiro repeated curiously.</p><p>A girl with pink hair tied into low pigtails in a green jumper with puffy orange short sleeves with a pink heart that seemed to shine on her dress with blue shoes soon stepped out as she giggled with a tiny monkey on her head. Chiro beamed and blushed with hearts in his eyes once he saw the girl face-to-face.</p><p>"Thank you," The girl smiled at Chiro. "My name is Jinmay. I'm new in town."</p><p>"Hey, small world." Akito chuckled.</p><p>"Me... I, um... Chiro," The black-haired boy added. "Where you from?"</p><p>"I'm from..." Jinmay started before the little monkey began chittering as it climbed onto Chiro's head.</p><p>"Hiya, fuzzball." Chiro chuckled.</p><p>"That's Sokko," Jinmay replied. "I think he likes you."</p><p>Chiro looked sheepish. "Hey... I think I like him, too." he grinned.</p><p>"And I'm LJ, glad to meet'cha." LJ finally added.</p><p>Akito, Kimberly, Chrissy, and Lynn soon introduced themselves next.</p><p>"Are you from here too?" Jinmay asked the rest of the group.</p><p>"Not exactly," Chrissy replied. "We're visiting with our new friend and I guess you're our new friend too."</p><p>"It's my pleasure as President and Proud Member of the Unicorn Club to welcome you, even if I'm not from this town." Kimberly smiled.</p><p>"Unicorn Club?" Jinmay asked Kimberly curiously.</p><p>"I'll tell you about it later," Kimberly smiled. "Perhaps we could hang out and help you around this town since we're new too, though Chiro should know the town better than we do."</p><p>"Yeah!" Chiro replied.</p><hr/><p>And so, Chiro and Jinmay went all around Shuggazoom City; first, they had lunch at the Hover Burger... Then they went for a rickshaw ride; they even rented a pair of gorilla costumes and scared B.T. and Glenny away! The two laughed together after doing that. The group smiled as it looked cute to see Chiro and Jinmay having a lot of fun together. The two soon had hover snowcones as they appeared to be falling in love with each other.</p><p>"Ugh... Mush..." Lynn groaned.</p><p>"Now, Lynn, you'll find someone yourself someday," Akito advised. "Like how I have Emi."</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Lynn smirked. "The Pokemon Princess Mary Sue."</p><p>"Hey, back off!" Akito snapped. "Emi is <em>not</em> a Mary Sue!"</p><p>"Lynn, quit starting unnecessary conflict," LJ ordered. "We're supposed to be a team."</p><p>"Hmph. Fine." Lynn crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.</p><p>"She'll warm up eventually..." Kimberly commented. "...I hope."</p><p>"I'm just glad those two are getting along." Chrissy smiled at Chiro and Jinmay's bonding.</p><p>"Yeah, they're definitely getting along swimmingly," LJ replied. "I should probably get back to working on Project Powerlinx."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE SUPER ROBOT...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Anyone seen Chiro?" asked Antauri. "He and the others were late for their Tactics lesson."</p><p>Sparx was polishing his magnets as he answered. "Kid skipped out on pilot training, too."</p><p>"They were supposed to aid me in rewiring the Super Robot!" Gibson added as he was suddenly electrocuted. "...Not that I really needed it, anyway. *koff-koff!*"</p><p>"I'll try the communicator," Antauri said as he soon accessed through the com-link that the boy had with him. "Monkey Team to Chiro. Monkey Team to Chiro. Are you there, Chiro?"</p><p>Chiro was smiling at Jinmay as his mind was elsewhere as they looked into each other's eyes.</p><p>"He's not responding." Antauri told the other Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"I get the feeling he's ignoring us." Sparx replied.</p><p>"He probably just has something important to do with his friends." Nova smiled innocently.</p><p>"And what, pray tell, is more important than the team?" Gibson glared.</p><p>"Uh..." Nova paused thoughtfully before a red alert was heard.</p><p>The team soon faced the screen to see what the problem was.</p><p>"The Skeleton King's horde is headed for the city!" Gibson alerted. "It's a big one!"</p><p>"We can't activate the robot without Chiro," Antauri maintained. "We'll have to fight without it."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BACK IN THE CITY...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The citizens were going about their lives, until they heard massive rumbling. In the distance, an army of Formless Warriors were heading towards Shuggazoom City on motorcycles. The people screamed in horror, and ran for their lives, as from out of the cloud of dust emerged a massive, rotund robot with a television screen on its stomach.</p><p>The screen flickered, and upon it appeared the sinister smile of the Skeleton King. "Doomed citizens, surrender and bow down to my will," he commanded. "Or send out your monkeys to their fate!"</p><p>In the blink of an eye, the other five members of the Hyperforce sprung into action, darting towards the entrance and standing fiercely as the horde of Formless stood on the edge.</p><p>"Monkeys it is..." Skeleton King remarked. One of the Formless revved its motorcycle, and as the tires squealed it led the assault into the city.</p><p>"Monkey Team, go!" Antauri told the others as they began to run into action.</p><p>The monkeys soon jumped as they sprung into action against the Formless swarm.</p><p>"ENERGY SAWS!" Otto called out as he aimed for one Formless and sliced right through it.</p><p>The Formless was soon cut in half and the remains fell on the ground with an explosion an oil puddles surrounding it.</p><p>"Magna-Ball Blazer!" Sparx called out as he attacked next.</p><p>A group of Formless soon took to the skies and exploded from the Red Monkey.</p><p>"LADY TOMAHAWK!" Nova called out before her fists grew big and she slammed the road which made it grow up in the middle and made a couple of Formless crash right into it.</p><p>The Formless were still coming in and fast despite the Monkey Team's efforts.</p><p>"When facing superior numbers, logic dictates the use of environment to one's advantage," said Gibson. He transmuted his right hand into a conical drill and ripped through a nearby structure, causing it to fall and crash onto the Formless' heads.</p><p>Antauri charged into action. "CLAW DISRUPTOR!" he announced before his hands turned into glowing claws, which he used to rip through the Formless.</p><p>Skeleton King's TV Robot flew down and fired a beam from its claw, knocking the monkeys backwards. "Not so tough without the boy, are you?" laughed the villain.</p><p>"Bonehead is right..." Sparx winced. "We need Chiro and the others!"</p><p>"They'll be here!" Otto reassured.</p><p>"I hope so..." said Nova, as Antauri tried contacting Chiro again.</p><p>"Monkey Team to Chiro! Come in, Chiro!" The black monkey called. "Where are you? I repeat, where are you?! CHIRO!"</p><p>But Chiro was far too busy, preoccupied with his date with Jinmay.</p><hr/><p>Akito snuck over a bit to swipe Chiro's com-link and soon came back to the others. "Hello?" he then answered.</p><p>"Fudo?" Antauri's voice replied. "You're not Chiro. What's going on down there?!"</p><p>"Heh, it's kinda complicated," Akito smiled sheepishly. "Chiro's kind of on... Well--"</p><p>"WE NEED HELP!" Antauri's voice told him sharply. "WHATEVER HE HAS GOING, IT WILL HAVE TO WAIT!"</p><p>"That might be a problem." Akito said as he saw Chiro and Jinmay share a milkshake together.</p><p>"Indeed it is," LJ replied. "We better go help our simian amigos."</p><p>"What about Chiro?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"I dunno if we should bug him or not," Lynn shrugged. "Kid's got his head in the clouds right now."</p><p>The room soon began to shake as the people inside began to look worried as the Formless came after them from in there now.</p><p>"Uh-oh," Kimberly gulped. "We got company."</p><p>The people soon rushed out of the diner, though Chiro was still focused on Jinmay.</p><p>"Fine, we may as well fight off the Formless first," LJ declared.</p><p>Just then, Sokko began pulling and yanking at Chiro's face before biting his forehead. That jostled Chiro out of his stupor, and made him turn the way Sokko was pointing; outside he saw the people running for their lives.</p><p>"What is it, Chiro?" asked Jinmay.</p><p>"Trouble!" Chiro replied before he transformed into his Hyperforce mode. "HYPERFORCE, GO...!"</p><p>Jinmay had starry eyes as she gazed on. "...Wow..."</p><hr/><p>A group of Formless soon came toward the Robot Monkeys along with Akito, LJ, Kimberly, Chrissy, and Lynn.</p><p>"This could get ugly." Chrissy glared as the Formless soon brought out blades to fight with.</p><p>The Robot Monkeys got ready for anything before they soon looked up to the rooftop and saw Chiro jumping out to help his friends out.</p><p>"Chiro! Finally!" Akito said in relief.</p><p>"I see ya left me some bad guys." Chiro smirked as he looked back at them.</p><p>"What're friends for?" Sparx scoffed.</p><p>"We missed you, Chiro." Antauri added.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. No time to explain," said Chiro. "We got bone drones to battle!"</p><p>"Now that's my kinda fun!" LJ declared. "Ring 'em and sting 'em!"</p><p>The Formless charged at the heroes, but Chrissy destroyed three on her end with a sonic scream; Kimberly squeezed two to goop with her rainbow lasso; LJ blasted three to glop with his new sting zappers, and Chiro destroyed two with his lightning kick.</p><p>"The hills are alive, with the sound of fury!" LJ exclaimed as he shot a concussion blaster, which fired soundwaves that caused a few more Formless to burst into goo puddles.</p><p>Jinmay looked very impressed and wowed by Chiro. Nova screamed out as she jumped out for a Formless before Chiro got it before she did and grinned towards Jinmay. Another girl saw that and soon looked like she was in love with him.</p><p>"Hm... Show-off." Nova commented.</p><p>Sparx soon went running next, only for Chiro to stomp on a couple of Formless before the red monkey could. "Hmph." he then scoffed and crossed his arms.</p><p>"Man, he's quite a fight hog right now, isn't he?" Akito commented.</p><p>"I see what he's doing," LJ remarked. "He's beating up all those Formless so he can impress Jinmay!"</p><p>The TV Robot was firing lasers as Antauri charged headlong into action, and before he could leap at it, Chiro sent the massive mech flying backwards with one mighty punch. Its screen broken, TV Robo decided to make a break for it with the Formless goop following behind.</p><p>"Yeah, you <em>better</em> ooze away!" Otto shouted.</p><p>"The kid ditched us again!" Sparx groused.</p><p>Antauri crossed his arms. "Not <em>this</em> time."</p><p>Chiro soon walked off with Jinmay as he punched the air in excitement while she carried Sokko. "So, you like my moves?" he then asked the girl.</p><p>"I wasn't impressed." Jinmay grinned innocently.</p><p>Chiro looked wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.</p><p>"I thought you were great before." Jinmay then said which made him smile sheepishly.</p><p>Suddenly, a bright light shined in their eyes with a voice. "Chiro! Report to base, NOW!"</p><p>"GET YOUR BUTT UP HERE!" Lynn's voice added.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A LITTLE WHILE LATER...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Back at the base, Chiro was being court-martialled.</p><p>"I thought you wouldn't understand," he said casually. "So I kept a little secret, what's the big deal?"</p><p>"We're a team," Antauri replied. "We don't keep secrets from each other."</p><p>"Okay, fine; then I have another secret," said Chiro. "Jinmay's coming over to meet you all."</p><p>That left the primates utterly frazzled.</p><p>"Uh... Is that wise?" Akito asked nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, why not?" Chiro shrugged. "These guys are kinda like my family."</p><p>"I'm afraid the bandanna boy is right," Antauri replied. "That's impossible!"</p><p>"No outsider has ever set foot in The Super Robot!" Gibson added.</p><p>"Too late," Chiro smirked as he saw the girl of his dreams right behind him. "She's already here."</p><p>The Robot Monkey Team soon gathered around to meet the girl.</p><p>"This is Jinmay." Chiro introduced them.</p><p>Each of the monkeys proceeded to introduce themselves to Jinmay, but all she could hear was random gibbering and hooting.</p><p>"I have no idea what they're saying..." Jinmay replied. "But I love 'em anyway! Look at how cute you are~" she gushed.</p><p>While nobody was looking, Sokko slipped away unnoticed.</p><p>Later, Chiro and Jinmay were in his room, gathered around a bizarre device.</p><p>"What's this thing?" asked the girl. "Hello?"</p><p>Her statement came out of the machine as a series of monkey sounds.</p><p>"That's my monkey translator," replied Chiro. "When it's done, you and everyone else will be able to understand the Hyperforce."</p><p>"Can't wait," Jinmay smiled.</p><p>"In the meantime, I made ya somethin'," Chiro told her. "Hold out your hand, close your eyes."</p><p>Jinmay did so, and Chiro placed a tiny clockwork robot monkey into her palm. The girl soon opened her eyes and blushed once she saw what was in the palm of her hand. "I... Love it!"</p><p>"Aww..." Chrissy and Kimberly whispered while Lynn seemed to gag.</p><p>It soon looked like Jinmay and Chiro were about to kiss until something interrupted them and they both looked bashful about it. A door was shown to have a bright light at the end of it as Sokko stepped out with a tiny, cute yawn.</p><p>"Hey, there's Sokko," Chiro smiled. "Where'd you crawl off to, little guy?"</p><p>"Sokko is tired, we should go." Jinmay said to Chiro.</p><p>"Aww..." Chrissy and Kimberly then pouted.</p><p>Lynn rolled her eyes at them.</p><p>"Maybe ease up on the aww-ing, guys?" asked Raul. "You might just run out!"</p><p>"I don't wanna say goodbye." Chiro frowned.</p><p>"Then don't!" Jinmay replied. "See ya tomorrow!"</p><p>And so, Chiro waved to her as she left on the elevator.</p><p>"Those two are <em>so</em> cute together!" Kimberly gushed.</p><p>"Hate to spoil the moment, but a silent alarm was tripped during Jinmay's visit." said Gibson, turning on one of the screens; it showed Sokko tiptoeing down one of the hallways.</p><p>"Aw... Looks like Jinmay's cute little guy got lost!" Otto said, as Sokko banged on a side panel and out popped a keypad. "That's not the bathroom~!"</p><p>Sokko soon appeared to be mashing at the keyboard.</p><p>"Huh? Is that tiny monkey a double agent or something?" Lynn wondered.</p><p>"I-I guess so." Akito shrugged.</p><p>"Aww... And now the little guy hacked our computer!" Otto soon said.</p><p>"I'm callin' it," Lynn said. "That tiny monkey is some kinda spy and that Jinmay girl might be in cahoots with her."</p><p>"Either that, or Jinmay believes that Sokko is just a normal monkey." Akito replied.</p><p>"Believe what'cha want, bucko," said Lynn. "But I know they're probably up to something."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>OUTSIDE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jinmay was humming to herself as she was walking home, until she bumped into Chiro and the others. Sokko stumbled back and ran into Jinmay's arms.</p><p>"Oh! Chiro!" she exclaimed. "You scared Sokko!"</p><p>"He deserves it, the little spy!" Chiro spat.</p><p>"Spy...?" asked Jinmay. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah! That's good," Lynn scoffed. "Little Miss Innocent! My little sister Lola is probably laughing at your gimmick."</p><p>"Why are you being so mean?" Jinmay pouted.</p><p>"I don't like being lied to by my friends!" Chiro glared.</p><p>"And neither do we!" Lynn added sharply. "So you and me are gonna have a little talk!"</p><p>"Whoa! Lynn..." Kimberly warned.</p><p>Jinmay soon walked away and began to cry. "I don't like this game, guys."</p><p>"It's no game." Chiro said softly and seriously.</p><p>LJ looked concerned. "I don't think she actually knows about what Sokko did. Maybe she was being manipulated?"</p><p>Lynn scoffed. "Yeah, right! Wake up, LJ. That girl was poison. Huh... Weird, usually Luna makes the music puns." she replied.</p><p>"Believe what you will," said LJ. "But I still have some faith in her."</p><p>Kimberly and Chrissy looked thoughtful.</p><p>"What do you guys say?" LJ asked the others.</p><p>"Well... I'm not sure how I feel about Jinmay right now, but if you still believe in her, LJ, then I do too." Kimberly soon said.</p><p>"Me too!" Chrissy added. "...Either that or she's a really good actress."</p><p>"I'm not sure how I feel, but as a future superhero detective; I always believe in innocent until proven guilty," Akito remarked. "My dad taught me that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>THE NEXT DAY...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Jinmay didn't show up and it was raining. </p><p>Chiro looked out, saddened, as the others came outside. "You guys were there for me, but I wasn't for you," he said. "I really let you down."</p><p>"Just because a friend makes a mistake, doesn't mean you give up on them." explained Nova.</p><p>"We got'cher back." replied Otto.</p><p>"Bet on it!" Sparx added.</p><p>Just then, the Super Robot's alarm system went off. "A monster alert!" exclaimed Gibson. "The city is under siege... AGAIN!"</p><p>"Let's go pound some bad guys." Chiro declared.</p><p>"You said it, dude." LJ gave a thumbs-up.</p><p>And so, the Robot Monkey Team went off along with the help of their new allies to save the day again.</p><p>"To the Cruisers!" Akito proclaimed as he took his seat, along with the rest of the Robot Monkey Team.</p><p>"Aw, yeah!" Kimberly beamed. "This must've been what it was like to be a Power Ranger."</p><p>"Yes, but with less spandex." LJ replied, as the suit-up sequence played out.</p><p>"Target directly ahead." announced Antauri, as a massive giant robot stomped on the frozen-yogurt place.</p><p>Chiro squinted. "There's something about that--"</p><p>Just then, the massive machine turned to face the Super Robot.</p><p>"Jinmay?! She's a robot!" exclaimed Chiro.</p><p>"I knew she was working for Captain Bonehead!" Lynn glared. "Let's throttle 'er!"</p><p>"I knew there was something I liked about her." Otto smiled.</p><p>"There has to be something we can do to snap her out of this!" LJ exclaimed.</p><p>Mega-Jinmay's eyes flashed red, and lasers shot out, blasting the Super Robot in the neck and sending it falling down.</p><p>"She's targeting our weaknesses," coughed Antauri. "Prepare for counterattack!"</p><p>The Super Robot soon stood back up. Mega-Jinmay's eyes flashed again before missiles shot out from the pigtails and began to shoot the robot at the legs.</p><p>"Chiro, what should we do?" Chrissy asked the boy.</p><p>"Okay! Okay! We fight back!" Chiro replied as he pushed a button. "Launch mega-missiles!"</p><p>The Super Robot's arms spread out and the mega-missiles soon shot out from the arms and began to hit Mega-Jinmay, though she seemed to be unharmed as she was still standing straight up.</p><p>"Well, that didn't work." Chrissy narrowed her eyes in deadpan.</p><p>Mega-Jinmay used her pigtails like Gatling guns, ready to fire more missiles back.</p><p>"Sky Formation D!" Chiro exclaimed as the Super Robot flew into the air and came back down to attack, but Mega-Jinmay just crashed right back into it.</p><p>"AUGH!" The group cried out and grunted as they nearly crashed.</p><p>"Chiro, I know you like this girl, but we have to fight back." Chrissy said.</p><p>"I know... Sorry about this, Jinmay," Chiro sighed before he began to fight back. "Laster-Tron FURY!"</p><p>Mega-Jinmay was soon sent flying off of the Super Robot and crashed in the ground, a few feet away from them, allowing the Super Robot to come back up on its feet.</p><p>"I've got her in my sights." Antauri said as he took a look at the screen as Mega-Jinmay began to get back up again and shot laser eyes from the Super Robot at Mega-Jinmay's weapon of choice, disintegrating it instantly.</p><hr/><p>Inside Mega-Jinmay's brain module, Sokko was at the controls, letting out an ungodly screech.</p><p>"It's the bad monkey!" Raul exclaimed.</p><p>Sokko piloted the brain module away into the sky.</p><p>"I'm on him!" Sparx exclaimed, pulling a lever and firing missiles after him; but Mega-Jinmay blocked the blasts.</p><p>"Robot monkeys... So overrated!" sneered Sokko.</p><p>Mega-Jinmay soon hopped over to the Super Robot and a strike to the face was instantly delivered. The Super Robot soon fell to the ground suddenly with Mega-Jinmay pinning it down and the pigtails whirled around very quickly and they soon went as fast as buzzsaws and tried to slice the head off of the Super Robot. Luckily, the Super Robot dodged the cutting before getting up off of the ground and Mega-Jinmay then sliced against the building beside them. The Super Robot backed away from Mega-Jinmay who kept on slicing other buildings before they both fell off of the bridge into the water and were floating. A huge chunk of the bridge nearly fell on the both of them, but the Super Robot caught it.</p><p>"We're not gonna get electrocuted, right?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"Nah, we'll be fine," Gibson reassured her. "However... SHE'S OVERLOADING THE SYSTEM!"</p><p>Mega-Jinmay's buzzsaw pigtails soon began to cut against the Super Robot. A piece of the bridge was soon crumbling and came to fall on top of them. Super Robot soon grabbed the piece and held it close, even if Mega-Jinmay was trying to kill them.</p><p>"Chiro, we can't hold the bridge and protect ourselves!" Antauri told the boy.</p><p>"...I know." Chiro replied thoughtfully before he soon came out from a panel of the Super Robot and soon called out to the girl he really loved, even if it didn't seem to be that way anymore.</p><p>"I hope he knows what he's doing." Chrissy said nervously.</p><p>"As do I," LJ replied, as Mega-Jinmay reached down to grab the boy.</p><p>"Jinmay, wait!" Chiro called, before he changed back to his civilian form. "It's me, Chiro. Remember, you and me?" he asked, taking out his wallet full of pictures from their date.</p><p>"Good boy, Chiro," LJ smiled. "Get her to remember the good times!"</p><p>"The ice-cream shop; gorilla suits?" Chiro explained. "There was something...a little? Maybe? No more secrets, Jinmay. I promise."</p><p>At that point, Mega-Jinmay ceased her buzzsaw pigtails. "....Ch-Chiro?" she asked, in a slightly amplified voice. Just as it looked like things were alright, Mega-Jinmay reached down and grabbed the boy.</p><p>"CHIRO!" exclaimed the group.</p><p>"I... I can't stop my arm!" Mega-Jinmay panicked, as Sokko hovered overhead in the sky-brain unit.</p><p>"Because I control it!" he chittered with devilish glee.</p><p>"Monkey Team..." Chiro grunted. "I think Sokko needs a spanking!"</p><p>LJ chuckled at that. "Read'ja loud and clear, amigo!" he replied.</p><p>"Let's spank that monkey!" Kimberly proclaimed.</p><p>"That sounds nasty for some reason." Chrissy remarked dryly.</p><p>And so, the Monkey Team and their new allies began to fight back against Sokko, hitting him with everything they had.</p><p>"Say good night, Mr. Banana Pants." Lynn smirked as she helped fire missiles towards him.</p><p>The target locked as the Super Robot fired and hit Sokko instantly before falling to the ground and landing hard as the tiny monkey soon ran out once he was defeated there.</p><p>Jinmay soon lowered Chiro to the ground in her giant hand and the sun seemed to shine bright right then as the clouds cleared at the cute and wonderful moment.</p><p>"Chiromay forever!" Kimberly cheered before pausing thoughtfully. "...Or Jinro."</p><p>"Whatever, they both sound cute," Lynn shrugged. "I would've suggested 'Clockwork Monkey' as a name, sounds cooler."</p><p>Chrissy and Kimberly grinned at her.</p><p>Lynn's eyes widened and her face went red. "...Shut up, wouldja?!" she snapped.</p><p>The two girls just gave smug smiles at one another.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>LATER...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As the Super Robot repaired the bridge, Jinmay was now back to her normal size.</p><p>"I know you need to find out where you came from, who you are." said Chiro as he held a small heart-shaped object.</p><p>"Maybe you could hold on to this for me." replied Jinmay.</p><p>"Don'cha need it?" asked Akito.</p><p>"I got something better now." Jinmay said as she opened her heart-shaped panel, revealing the small monkey toy from earlier.</p><p>"Aww~" Kimberly and Chrissy awed while Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I don't wanna say goodbye." Jinmay smiled at Chiro.</p><p>"Then... Don't." Chiro smiled back.</p><p>"Perhaps you could just say 'see you later'." Akito suggested.</p><p>"I like that better," Jinmay smiled. "See ya, guys. Someday."</p><p>"Right," Akito smiled back. "Until we meet again."</p><p>Jinmay soon walked off before taking off as her shoes became jet boosters. Chiro and the others smiled as they watched her go.</p><p>"Definitely one for the books," LJ said to himself. "Perhaps I should make her a Mini-Con unit as well..."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE, AT THE CITADEL OF BONE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"All I ask, my king, is one more opportunity." begged Sokko as he stood before the throne of the Skeleton King.</p><p>The fiend glowered down at his primate subordinate. "You've had your chance; I won't trust you with another." he replied.</p><p>Sokko turned around as he heard something. "No... No, not <em>that</em>!" he exclaimed as he saw a monster that looked like a jack-in-the-box with legs approaching. <strong>"NO!!!</strong>"</p><p>The Skeleton King cackled with devilish glee as Sokko was grabbed by a chain and pulled off into the darkness, squeaking for his life. "Oh! I almost forgot..." realized the villain, extending his hand.</p><p>A pained squeal was heard, and out of the darkness floated a strange-looking orb that placed itself in S.K.'s chest.</p><p>"One day, Chiro," The Skeleton King glared at the boy's image as it appeared in his staff. "One day..."</p><hr/><p>The others soon took that time to rest and reflect after a big adventure. At least so far because there were more to come eventually. LJ was shown to be writing in a notebook.</p><p>"So what're you doing now?" Chrissy asked.</p><p>"Taking a quick break from my other task to do some homework." LJ replied.</p><p>"What kind of homework?" Chrissy asked. "When did you get homework?"</p><p>"It's sort of an adventure report," LJ explained. "Mr. Thor said that sometimes we have to write about our experiences and share with him. I guess he thought it'd be a nice little activity for off days or after we finish one mission if we stay longer like when Akito and Estelle stayed with The Loonatics."</p><p>"Ohh... Okay then." Chrissy then smiled.</p><p>LJ jotted down his recap for today's escapade. "I admit, I can't stand homework," he stated. "But I guess this is the exception to the rule. After this, I'll work a little more on my project, then I'll kick back a bit."</p><p>"That sounds good," Chrissy said. "The adventure life is quite a busy one."</p><p>"It really is," LJ replied. "Mom, Dad, Uncle Atticus, and Aunt Mo make it look so easy sometimes."</p><p>"I'm sure I could say the same thing about my aunts from the times they met them during the days of Canterlot High School." Chrissy smiled bashfully.</p><p>"Yeah," LJ replied. "But I'm sure that's in the past and bygones are bygones. For the sake of their children's happiness."</p><p>"I should say so with us being allowed to date." Chrissy blushed a bit once she then said that.</p><p>LJ winked at her as he finished writing. "Exactly!"</p><p>Chrissy giggled a bit.</p><p>"Finally, I'm done," LJ then said. "This should be good so far."</p><p>"This adventure certainly is interesting so far." Chrissy replied.</p><p>"Yeah," LJ nodded as he sent the paper off to Thor. "If Day 1 was this great, I can't wait for Day 2."</p><hr/><p>Thor smiled as he was shown to be reading this paper while on his couch. "Aww... I'm glad he's having fun," he then said. "I'm glad we got to work out this adventure for him."</p><p>"You're as soft as a marshmallow." Zoe smirked at her husband.</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm <em>your</em> marshmallow," Thor smirked back. "I'm not sure how long this whole case will take, but I look forward to hearing some more later." And of course, he would, but not for another day.</p><hr/><p>LJ and his friends soon hung out and did whatever they could to pass the time until their next mission. LJ took the time to keep doing what he was doing before while Lynn lazily flipped through the TV to find something entertaining to watch and rolled her eyes at the sibling superhero team on TV that was a lot like her own family, but with one girl and ten boys rather than one boy and ten girls.</p><p>"Hey, they kinda look like you and your family." Kimberly said to Lynn.</p><p>"Oh, please," Lynn rolled her eyes before she decided to watch the show anyway. "Meh... This is kind of my guilty pleasure anyways. I think this is one where they face The Flock of Fury or whatever they're called."</p><p>"I kinda thought Raul's dad faced those people when he was a kid, but whatever." Kimberly shrugged as she decided to watch the show with Lynn.</p><p>"Better than that Princess Pony crap," Lynn scoffed. "It's so girly and annoying. No offense though."</p><p>Kimberly shrugged. "None taken; Princess Pony's kind of a stereotypical depiction of equines anyway." she replied. "Besides, you're okay, even if you're a bit rough around the edges, but if LJ likes you, then I don't see any reason not to trust you."</p><p>"I'm just awesome like that." Lynn smirked.</p><p>"Not to mention modest." Kimberly rolled her eyes.</p><p>"So, you and Chrissy are both LJ's girlfriend... That kid must really get around." Lynn commented.</p><p>"Yeah, he does," Chrissy replied. "In a way, he helped improve our lives. And now you get to be a part of that, too."</p><p>"Sweet." Lynn smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, some time passed and it was suddenly blistering hot outside which made everybody pant and sweat like a mythomaniac strapped to a lie detector.</p><p><em><strong>"Sizzle, sizzle, Shuggazoom City!"</strong> </em>A radio announcer called as people on the streets were baking in the miserable and crippling heat outside. <strong><em>"It's hot out there, but don't fret it or sweat it! To beat the heat, you just gotta hydrate or refrigerate! Get yourself a holographic ice cream cone, but stay outta that sun or you'll end up well done! Find some shade or better yet, go on and get wet, wet, wet! Talkin' 'bout a swimming hole or a swimming pool, fool! Stroll down to your friendly neighborhood river or lake or stream or leave the cool dudes to beam!"</em></strong></p><p>"So... Hot..." Lynn groaned. "Feels like my Pop-Pop's place whenever the Air Conditioner goes out."</p><p>"I like breaking a sweat, but this is too much," Akito groaned. "I wish my cousin Melody was here."</p><p>"Last I heard, she was with Ethan Red Wind..." LJ replied as the Super Robot was stomping towards a large chasm.</p><p>Once they arrived, the foot door opened, and Gibson, Nova, and Otto ran out, shouting with joy.</p><p>"Watch out, here I go...!" Otto called as he sprang off the edge, expecting to land in a cold stream. Instead, he and Nova landed in a dry gulch.</p><p>"This is an unfortunate turn of events..." Antauri noted. "Gibson?"</p><p>The blue monkey scratched his head. "According to my calculations..."</p><p>"The river's dried up?" asked Sparx from a nearby ledge. "Guess I'm a genius too!"</p><p>"No water? Phew!" Chiro seemed to sigh in relief before he caught himself. "Oh, uh, I mean, too bad! What a shame!"</p><p>Sparx seemed to notice that before there was suddenly some rumbling that nearly knocked them off balance.</p><p>"What was that?" Chiro wondered.</p><p>"Minor tectonic activity," Gibson remarked. "Nothing to get excited about."</p><p>"Yes, there is!" Otto replied as he pointed at the nearby crack.</p><p>Suddenly, a burst of water shot out and the Robot Monkeys were underwater, but they weren't short-circuiting.</p><p>"Swimming is a go!" Otto proclaimed joyfully. "Haha!"</p><p>Akito, LJ, Kimberly, Chrissy, and Lynn soon panted before they caught up to Chiro and saw something that seemed to be sweet salvation on a day like today. "WATER!" The group proclaimed before they soon went to dive in after the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"Into the splash zone!" Lynn whooped as she cannonballed into the water.</p><p>The others continued enjoying themselves, as Chiro looked down, nervous...until he saw Sparx's tail fan blowing in his face.</p><p>"Hey, kid; relax, be cool." the red monkey urged.</p><p>"I am!" Chiro replied. "Cool as a hardly-sweating... Um... Cool person..."</p><p>"Uh-huh..." Sparx replied. "So, you gonna go in?"</p><p>"I would, but the water looks too deep!" Chiro smiled bashfully. "I mean, cold!"</p><p>"It doesn't feel too cold, at least compared to the temperature outside." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"According to my readings, the water is warm," Gibson said as he stuck his tail in the water to be like a thermometer before he glanced suspiciously at Otto who used the water like his own personal bathtub. "Unusually warm."</p><p>"Wasn't me." Otto smirked before bolting out of the water.</p><p>"Yeah, at least it's something though." Akito remarked as he enjoyed the water.</p><p>"Yep!" LJ agreed. "Better than sweatin', yes-sir!"</p><p>"Then where is all this warm water from?" Nova asked as she paddled around the water.</p><p>"If you studied your history, you'd know Shuggazoom was constructed above a subterranean reservoir." Gibson educated.</p><p>"Good to know, I guess." Akito shrugged.</p><p>"Uh-oh." Nova suddenly grew wide-eyed.</p><p>Otto soon came shooting down from the sky and splashed into the water, making a huge cannonball as the water splashed everywhere. "Haha! You should've seen the look on your faces!" he then laughed at the others who were soaking wet.</p><p>"You're such a child." Gibson scoffed before he soon made a drill appear in his hand and he then shot a burst of water right at Otto.</p><p>"Oh, and that wasn't childish?" Akito asked, unimpressed.</p><p>"That's the joke." LJ shrugged.</p><p>Nova made her fists massive. <strong>"BOOM-BOOM WAKE-UP!!!"</strong> she shouted as she leapt into the air, only to bring her fists down and cause a massive wave that sent Gibson and Otto spinning through the water.</p><p>"Kid, it's okay; I know how ya feel." Sparx told Chiro.</p><p>"Whaddya mean?" Chiro asked nervously.</p><p>"You know, ya think you'll get all wet," Sparx replied. "And then there's all that sand in your shorts and fingers getting all wrinkly..."</p><p>"Totally!" Chiro replied sheepishly. "I mean, absolutely!"</p><p>"Chiro, are you sure you're not afraid of swimming?" Akito asked.</p><p>"What? Me? No! What makes ya say that?" Chiro replied innocently.</p><p>"Hmm..." Akito paused thoughtfully.</p><p>There was then some shaking which made the water come up higher and it began to turn dangerous.</p><p>"Uh-oh! Another quake!" Otto warned. "This can't be good."</p><p>"It's not," Antauri replied as he floated out of the water in a meditation bubble. "Monkeys? Mobilize!"</p><p>"Aww!" Kimberly, Lynn, and Chrissy complained about having to get out of the water so soon.</p><p>Chiro pressed his badge and regained his hero form. "HYPERFORCE, GO!!" he exclaimed.</p><p>And one mobilization sequence later, the Monkey Team was on the move.</p>
<hr/><p>The Robot Monkeys and their new allies soon sat down in their respective seats with their new allies in the Super Robot.</p><p>"See anything, Antauri?" Akito asked.</p><p>"We've got flooding," Antauri said as he checked one tracker. "In Sectors 3, 5, and 11."</p><p>"11? That's the Transit Tunnel!" Chiro replied. "Make tracks, team!"</p>
<hr/><p>Meanwhile, in the Transit Tunnel, the people there were panicking as the water began to flood inside.</p><p>"Don't worry, Mr. Cheepers; I won't let you get wet!" A man said to his giant stuffed penguin.</p><p>As debris rained down all around the group, the vehicles kept on rolling.</p><p>"Gibson, Chrissy, Sparx, Lynn," ordered Chiro. "We need cover. Blast those tiles!"</p><p>"We're on it, kid!" Sparx replied. They fired rockets at the falling tiles and Chiro was able to get a good view of what was in front of him and LJ; a transit car was forced from the tracks and it looked like it was gonna get flipped, or crushed by the water's pressure. Either way, not pleasant.</p><p>"Great... Water everywhere..." Chiro muttered to himself.</p><p>"Nova, Kim, Otto, Akito, get those leaks!" LJ ordered in a clear voice.</p><p>"Gotcha." Nova answered.</p><p>"Aye, aye, chief!" Otto nodded.</p><p>They drove their F.C.C. (Foot Crusher Cruisers) over to the nearest leak, and while Akito and Nova held the water back with their robotic arms and super-strength, Otto sealed the crack with cement from his cannons.</p><p>"Perfection!" Akito smiled.</p><p>The people still panicked as they had no idea what was going on or what would happen next.</p><p>"Antauri, we need an escape hatch!" Chiro soon called out.</p><p>"My thoughts exactly." Antauri replied as he pushed a button.</p><p>A buzzsaw soon came out as it came to the nearest wall and it soon left a huge hole until mechanical claws drew out and soon grabbed onto where the innocent people were kept.</p><p>"Now to get the Transit Car into place." LJ then said.</p><p>"Right!" Chiro replied before they moved it upright.</p><p>The two boys then jumped on top of the Transit Car.</p><p>"And now, shall I do the honors?" Chiro smirked at LJ.</p><p>"I'd be insulted if you didn't." LJ smirked.</p><p>Chiro nodded and soon pounded his fist into the top of the car. "<strong>THUNDER PUNCH!</strong>"</p><p>The people then cheered once they saw a way out after seeing LJ and Chiro's faces. A tractor beam was soon shown and lifted the people up and out of the Transit Car.</p><p>"Oh, no, ya don't!" Nova glared as she saw a leaky spot and covered it with a giant hand.</p><p>"Whoa! This isn't going exactly as planned!" Chrissy then said.</p><p>"These things rarely do!" Nova replied.</p><p>Everything was going smoothly until the water forced back and created more leaks and the water was rising quickly than before. Even the ceiling was about to crumble. A large chunk of rubble escaped Gibson and Sparx's grasp and fell into the water. It loosened the tank's grip on the transit car and knock it off the tracks. I tried my best to keep it upright, but the car was heavier than it looked. Chiro lost his balance and quickly grabbed the radio antenna before he fell into the water.</p><p>"Hurry it up, kid! The ceiling ain't looking good." Sparx told Chiro.</p><p>The last person to exit the scene was the man with his penguin plush, "Going up, Mr. Cheepers."</p><p>Chiro smiled, "That's everybody. We're clear."</p><p>"So let's head up and move it!" LJ added. "Transform and Roll Out!"</p><p>The Transit Car soon rumbled which made Chiro nearly fall off, but luckily he held on tight.</p><p>"Careful!" LJ warned Chiro.</p><p>"Otto!" Nova cried out once she saw something.</p><p>"I see it! I see it!" Otto told her.</p><p>The hole in the ceiling soon cracked and water gushed out everywhere as the quaking shook the room.</p><p>"Monkey Doo Doo!" Sparx panicked.</p><p>"No reason for such foul language," Gibson scolded. "...<em>Double</em> Monkey Doo Doo." he then muttered at the sight of the chaos.</p><p>The escape hatch then closed shut after the man with the penguin plush had gone, leaving the Robot Monkey Team and their new allies down below.</p><p>"Slag!" LJ exclaimed. "Now we're stuck here!"</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Akito complained.</p><p>"Not a problem!" Chiro told them. "We're taking the torso tank out of here!"</p><p>"Great!" Chrissy replied. "Be careful, boys!"</p><p>"Don't worry, Chris, we're on our way!" LJ promised.</p><p>The water soon splashed around as Chiro looked nervous and LJ seemed to notice that.</p><p>"I can make it..." Chiro panted to himself softly. "Just three strokes and I'm there..."</p><p>"You okay, Chiro?" LJ asked.</p><p>"Huh? Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Chiro said wearily. "I'll be okay. Let's get out of here."</p><p>"Right!" LJ nodded. "Now let's get going."</p><p>Chiro still looked frozen on the spot as he began to look sickly and scared.</p><p>"...Chiro?" LJ frowned in concern.</p><p>"Monkey Team? I have a problem..." Chiro soon said, trying to use his communicator.</p><p>There was no response other than static.</p><p>"Monkey Team!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>The water levels soon began to rise.</p><p>"...Chiro, are you afraid of swimming?" LJ soon asked.</p><p>"What? No! Don't be crazy!" Chiro said nervously. "I'm fine! Really!"</p><p>"I know when someone is afraid, my friend," LJ replied firmly. "...Because I know what that's like."</p><p>"...You do?" Chiro asked wearily. "You couldn't possibly know."</p><p>"I used to be afraid of lots of things," LJ replied. "I had a... Traumatic experience when I was a baby, which led to me developing fear of the ocean."</p><p>"When you were a baby?" Chiro's eyes widened.</p><p>"Yeah," LJ nodded. "It pretty much ruined my life for a long time."</p><p>"And you got over it?" Chiro then guessed.</p><p>"I had to learn how to, in order to save my friends and family," LJ replied. "And you'll need to do the same."</p><p>"You make it sound so easy." Chiro groaned.</p><p>"You just gotta believe in yourself, no matter how cheesy that sounds," LJ replied. "I believe in you."</p><p>"At least one of us does." Chiro gulped.</p><p>"Does Antauri give you any advice on times like this?" LJ asked.</p><p>"Well, he once told me to just visualize a solution and one will come." Chiro then said.</p><p>"Well, there's your answer!" LJ replied, as the water grew deeper. "Slag! The water's getting higher!"</p><p>A familiar voice spoke from the communicator, "Somebody call for a push?"</p><p>"Ultra-gear!" LJ exclaimed. "Good thing you guys showed up so suddenly!"</p><p>"You two okay?" Otto asked.</p><p>"Why wouldn't we be?" Chiro asked in assurance. Then he looked around, "Uh... Anybody seen Sparx or Gibson?"</p><p>Then there was the sound of powering up and rubble moving. Then Gibson's voice spoke up, "Somebody call me?"</p><p>"Nice job, Gibson." Sparx answered.</p><p>Then the escape hatch opened again, and Antauri flew in toward our location.</p><p>"Chiro, LJ, grab on." He told the boys.</p><p>"Don't gotta tell US twice, big bot!" LJ replied as they clung to the Brain Scrambler, which flew away, just as a massive wave of water splashed down onto the train car.</p><p>"Let's scram!" Chiro added.</p><p>"We're outta here!" Lynn laughed in excitement.</p>
<hr/><p>A little girl was shown to be holding her desert before she suddenly cried out as the water levels rose over her and she was suddenly electrocuted. Chiro's bullies were then shown to be riding down the stream on a large person's stomach. The Robot Monkey Team then made it onto a bridge as they watched the city flood even more and more.</p><p>"This sounds like Aunt Cherry's story about that rooster called Chanticleer." Akito commented.</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Lynn rolled her eyes. "What kinda name is... Shanty... Chanta... Whatever that rooster's name was you just said?"</p><p>"I mostly mean from the flood that started the story," Akito explained. "My Aunt Cherry has stories about everything."</p><p>"As much as I'd love to delve in on Mom's stories, we gotta do something about that water!" LJ replied. "It's rising too fast!"</p><p>"The intensive seismic activity most likely damaged the city's subterranean support system." Gibson informed the group, looking over the analysis on the Torso Tank's computer.</p><p>"To put it simply, the water's not rising. The city's sinking!" LJ translated.</p><p>"Then the damage must be repaired." Antauri concluded, "We have one option."</p><p>"Uhh... We go back down?" Sparx guessed with an uncertain look.</p><p>Antauri nodded and Chiro grew tense once again.</p><p>"Down, periscope! Dive! Dive!" announced Raul. "AWOO-GAH! AWOO-GAH!"</p><p>"Brace yourself, amigo," LJ told Chiro. "We're in this to win this."</p><p>Chiro bit his lip as he still felt scared.</p><p>"It'll be okay," LJ soothed. "Don't worry about it."</p><p>And so, they went under the sea like they were in some sort of Jules Verne novel.</p>
<hr/><p>"So, uh, how far are we going down here?" Akito asked.</p><p>"Conservative estimate? Roughly 20,000 megavantums." Gibson calculated.</p><p>"Whoa! Sounds really deep!" Otto commented. "Just think if we got stuck down here! I wonder if a fish would eat us?"</p><p>"As long as we don't have to see an ugly face by the name of Morgana, I'm happy." Akito remarked.</p><p>"Underground lake, directly ahead!" Antauri soon told the others.</p><p>And so the group ventured into Shuggazoom City's support system.</p><p>"Impressive."</p><p>"Wow!"</p><p>"Check it out..."</p><p>"Amazing!"</p><p>"That's big."</p><p>"Whoa!"</p><p>"And to think, the entire city is supported by these pillars."</p><p>Otto aimed his headlights at a pillar. Marks and holes covered it, just like the others. It looked like it was about to topple over. "Looks like the quakes hit this one pretty hard."</p><p>"It appears we may have a bigger problem." Antauri told the team.</p><p>"I would speculate that those holes are not from any earthquake." Gibson summarized.</p><p>Kimberly took a better look. "Gibson's right. These holes look more like-"</p><p>"Teeth!" Chiro finished with a gasp, "Teeth marks!"</p><p>"Something big was here..." LJ grimaced. "...And chances are, it's still around."</p><p>The pillars soon began to fall like dominoes.</p><p>"Watch out!" Lynn called out.</p><p>Everything began to shake with falling debris everywhere which would be fatal if they got hit.</p><p>"The city's coming down!" Chiro told his teammates.</p><p>"Time to go back into Super Robot mode!" LJ called out.</p><p>"Machinder Mode, team. Go!" Chiro called out.</p>
<hr/><p>Soon after, the Super Robot had reassembled itself and was holding the city up as its supports crumbled.</p><p>Gibson was looking over the stats on his chair, "The city is stabilized, the robot is holding..." he gasped, "I stand corrected! It obviously wasn't an earthquake that caused the city to sink."</p><p>"It was some kinda... Big... Toothy thing." Otto added as he looked over the stats on his chair chart.</p><p>"So let's find it, so I can smash it and pound it and slam it and-" Nova shouted, as she let her temper get the better of her and she almost attacked Chiro, Sparx, and Antauri with her false attacks.</p><p>"Nova..." Antauri said sternly.</p><p>Nova noticed and quickly put her hands behind her head with a sheepish smile.</p><p>LJ chuckled at Lynn. "Now, that reminds me of someone..." he smirked.</p><p>Lynn grinned bashfully in response.</p><p>"Is there an underwater mode?" Akito asked Antauri.</p><p>"Yes, we'll have to prepare for that operation." Antauri nodded.</p><p>"Uh, but someone has to stay behind and handle the robot," Sparx said nervously. "That someone should be me."</p><p><em>"Me!</em> I'll do it!" Chiro cried out before looking nervous. "I-I'll stay."</p><p>Akito looked curious at them before he soon sat on the floor and took off his socks and shoes.</p><p>"Chiro, it'll be fine, I promise." LJ told his new friend about going underwater.</p><p>On that note, Nova, Antauri, Gibson, Otto, and LJ got their gear on, and exited the Super Robot.</p><p>"Wait up!" Akito smiled as he jumped in and then swam after them.</p><p>LJ nodded at his cousin as they swam off after the Robot Monkey Team. Sparx was soon in front of a computer while Chiro sat by himself.</p><p>"Not much of a swimmer, are you, Chiro?" Kimberly asked the boy.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, no, not really," Chiro sighed. "I just think I should stay here and wait for the others."</p><p>"Well, hopefully you'll be able to help when they need you." Raul replied.</p><p>Chiro sighed as he felt bad for letting his fears get to him about helping the others.</p><p>"You cool, Sparx?" Kimberly asked the red monkey.</p><p>"Always," Sparx chuckled as he looked back. "It's just a little water. Nothing to be afraid of, right?"</p><p>"Right." Chiro smiled as he gave the red monkey a thumb's up.</p><p>Sparx soon stepped out, getting his own underwater mask and went to go under the water after the other Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"Chiro, if you tell your friends what you're afraid of, it makes it feel not so scary and they can even help you get over your fears." Kimberly advised.</p><p>"I'm supposed to be the leader," said Chiro. "Leaders don't go getting scared, they're supposed to be brave!"</p><p>Just then, LJ's voice came onto the comlink badge. "Well, even leaders like Optimus Prime get scared sometimes. Of course, his main fear would be not being able to help his friends when they need him."</p><p>"Huh? LJ?" Chiro blinked in surprise. "Were you listening in this whole time?"</p><p>"I tuned in a few seconds ago, but I didn't wish to interrupt," LJ replied. "Figured I'd let you say your piece, and then offer some advice. Besides... The Sun Riders wouldn't give up in times like this... And you musn't, either. Wait... What is that?! Oh, dear Primus... I've found the creature! AAAAAAAAAA--" ...and then the line went dead.</p><p>"LJ? LJ!" Chiro panicked. "Come in, LJ!"</p><p>There was no response.</p><p>"He's gone..." Kimberly said, lowly and worriedly.</p><p>"This is bad." Chiro gulped nervously.</p><p>"Chiro! We need your help!" Gibson shouted, feeling more panicked by the second. "Help! Chiro! Help us--!" And his communicator went dead too, as the others were pulled down.</p><p>"We have to help them, Chiro," Kimberly said to the black-haired boy. "I know you're scared, but they need us now more than ever!"</p><p>"Okay, Chiro, stay calm," Chiro said to himself. "You'll think of something... I can't help!" he then frowned as he bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I can't swim."</p><p>"No time like the present," Kimberly urged. "It'll be okay. I promise. Plus LJ believes in you too and he's been through something like this and even Akito's father from when he was a kid."</p><p>The city was soon attacked by the creature from beneath the water and this was shown on a screen in front of them due to the pandemic.</p><p>"Perfect!" Chiro frowned. "Shuggazoom City's in trouble, the Monkeys and some new friends are gone, and I'm still afraid of water. Some hero I turned out to be." he then sulked before sitting down.</p><p>"Chiro, listen to me," Kimberly told him. "Sometimes courage means that you go through with your fears to help someone and that doesn't make you a coward or not brave. You can help out and you can save everybody if you just believe in yourself hard enough."</p><p>"It's not much..." sighed Chiro. "But it's all I've got. Time to make some waves."</p><p>"There you go!" Kimberly smiled.</p><p>"Chiro..." An eerie voice called.</p><p>"All right, Chris; I hope you had a big breakfast, cuz you're gonna need all your energy." Kimberly said to the blonde girl as she did her make-up.</p><p>"I just put on my make-up, but I guess if I must..." Chrissy sighed. "LJ might need our help."</p><p>"And the Robot Monkey Team." Kimberly reminded.</p><p>"Yeah, them too." Chrissy replied as she brought out her backpack and took out a stylish scuba suit.</p><p>Shortly after, the three stood on the edge of the Super Robot's exit, clad in their scuba gear. Chiro's eyes darted to the sides, as he heard the creepy voice again.</p><p>"...Chiro..." And with an evil cackle, there stood the grinning visage of the Skeleton King.</p><p>"Skeleton King...!" Chiro glared as Kimberly and Chrissy took defensive stances.</p><p>"Wherever there is fear, you'll find ME, boy..." hissed the sinister skull. "Now, you're outnumbered, alone, trapped! You <em>should</em> be afraid."</p><p>Chiro scowled. "I won't let my fear stop me anymore!" he retorted.</p><p>"Way to go, Chiro." Kimberly approved.</p><p>Chiro soon swam out with the girls towards The Skeleton King only to phase right through him as he suddenly disappeared. The boy then yelped and wailed as he was suddenly falling underwater.</p><p>"Holy, doublecross!" Kimberly glared. "Now I'm angry!"</p><p>The rest of the team was shown to be ensnared in mechanical tentacles.</p><p>"Chiro! Do you read?!" Gibson cried out.</p><p>"We could do with some help!" Otto added.</p><p>"The kid ain't coming!" Sparx scoffed. "We all knew Chiro was afraid of water! What'd you expect?"</p><p>"Have faith in the boy...." Antauri grunted. "He'll face his fears! After all... You did."</p><p>"Sparx!" Nova pointed downward, and the red monkey's eyes widened. Below the group was the gaping, tooth-filled maw of the beast.</p><p>"...What big teeth... Great..." Sparx winced.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Chiro, Kimberly, and Chrissy were swimming to the rescue, though Chiro was having a devil of a time with it. "...This swimming thing isn't so tough..." he exclaimed before he was suddenly attacked by one of those pincer-mouths, which tried to chomp him.</p><p>Fortunately, Kimberly tied it up with her rainbow rope, but not before it grabbed Chiro and began squeezing him. </p><p>As his rocket pack burst, Chiro began to summon a massive surge of energy. "<strong>...MONKEY... FU!!"</strong> he shouted, bursting free of the tentacle, and ripping it apart.</p><p>Kimberly and Chrissy both looked very proud of Chiro's newfound bravery.</p><p>The tentacles soon whimpered like scared dogs as they backed off away from the boy.</p><p>"Gibson's rocket pack!" Chiro said once he saw something on the ground and soon swam after it.</p><p>"You're doing it, Chiro!" Kimberly smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I am." Chiro replied as they soon swam in through a crater that the tentacles went through.</p><p>After coming on the other side, they found a very ugly monster down below who had trapped the rest of the team in its tentacles as it snarled and looked like it was about to eat them all up. Chiro soon punched through one tentacle which then freed Otto.</p><p>"Chiro!" Antauri called proudly.</p><p>"YAHOO!" Otto cheered once he was free.</p><p>"Guess I underestimated the kid." Sparx remarked.</p><p>"Way to go, Chiro." LJ grinned.</p><p>"What took ya so long?" asked Sparx, as Chiro cut him free.</p><p>"Couldn't find my flippers!" Chiro replied.</p><p>Otto then used his saw-hands to cut Gibson and LJ free of their tentacle trap. In a matter of minutes, the others were all freed! Chrissy and Kimberly both hugged LJ in relief. The tentacles came back for some more and they all decided to take that time to retreat before they ended up on the ground.</p><p>"We can't leave until that thing's properly taken care of," Akito narrowed his eyes. "Time to fight back."</p><p>"Yeah!" Chiro added. "Any idea how to fight this thing?"</p><p>"Not like this." Nova replied.</p><p>"Also, is anyone else hot or is it just me?" Akito suddenly asked.</p><p>"Whatever this creature is..." said Antauri as he fought off the snapping jaws. "It seems to thrive in elevated temperatures!"</p><p>"Which is probably why it positioned itself above an active lava flow!" Gibson replied as Sparx pulled him away from a gnashing jaw.</p><p>"Terrific, we're standing on a volcano," Lynn remarked, as one arm grabbed her. "It just keeps gettin' better...!"</p><p>"So let's turn up the heat!" Chiro exclaimed. "THUNDER... PUNCH!" he charged some volt energy into his hand and slammed it into the ground.</p><p>There was a huge crack left in the ground.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Akito asked Gibson as that panicked him somehow.</p><p>"Don't you understand?!" Gibson panicked. "That'll trigger an eruption!"</p><p>"Oh, right." Akito then said.</p><p>"Exactly!" Chiro smirked. "Follow my lead, team! HYPERFORCE, GO!"</p><p>"I'm a little unsure about this, but if you're sure about it, Chio, I have enough faith in you." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"That boy has lost his fears!" Antauri said as he sounded proud of Chiro.</p><p>"And his mind." Gibson grumbled.</p><p>"MAGNA-TINGLER BLAST!" Sparx yelled as he broke out of the tentacle and plunged his magnets into the ground.</p><p>"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO-SAWS!" Otto boomed as he jammed his saws into the ground.</p><p>"BOOM BOOM WAKE-UP!" Nova yelled.</p><p>"SONGBIRD'S SCREECH!" Chrissy shouted as she let off a massive soundwave towards the floor, sending the vibrations through.</p><p>The monster seemed unaffected though.</p><p>"SPIRIT BOMB!" Akito called out as he soon shot out his next attack, based on the moves that of a Z-Fighter.</p><p>"DOUBLE MONKEY ATTACK!" Gibson and Antauri soon added.</p><p>The ground soon began to crumble and the monster screamed as it slowly fell through into the lava.</p><p>"Who's sinkin' who now, Ugly?" Chiro glared at the monster.</p><p>"Thank Celestia." Akito whispered to himself once the monster was gone.</p><p>"Time to go!" Antauri announced.</p><p>"Our rocket packs are busted!" Sparx exclaimed. "We'll never beat this heat!"</p><p>Chiro gave him a warm look. "Sparx... Remember, be cool."</p><p>"Be cool?" asked Sparx, until it clicked. "Right!" He popped out his tail fan, and held out his hand. "C'mon kid!"</p><p>Chiro took hold, and Sparx's tail-fan propelled them out of the crevice, along with the other monkeys who used their fans.</p><p>"That should work out just fine." Akito said hopefully.</p><p>The group soon grabbed on as they were leaving with the help of the propeller fans.</p><p>"Looks like Shuggazoom City just found a new foundation!" Nova commented.</p>
<hr/><p>Once outside, the Robot Monkey Team and their allies were out in the open and the tentacle monster was defeated, so the people gathered around in amazement and awestruck. The petrified tentacles were made into a bigger and better brand new playground and a fat man soon used the fire hydrant which made water sprout out as the two bullies slid down one tentacle and ended up on top of the water. The girl with her electric snowcone smiled in relief before sharing her treat and the man got his precious penguin plush back from the pilfering appendages. Try saying that three times fast. The Robot Monkey Team then took off as they had another job done and the crowd cheered for their success.</p><p>"Well, once again, the day is saved, and everything is back to normal!" LJ declared triumphantly. "Now let's go enjoy our summer's day the right way, okay?"</p><p>"Yeah!" The others cheered at that.</p><p>In the water, a black-haired girl smiled as she swam up by the shore and poked her head out, resting her head in her arms.</p><p>"Melody!" Akito smiled. "I was wondering if you'd join the water party."</p><p>"I just thought I'd come say hi for a minute," Melody smiled back. "And I see you've made some new friends too."</p><p>"You'd be right on that," LJ replied. "How are things with you and Ethan? Also, last I checked, you had a brother, right?"</p><p>"Ethan seems cool so far," Melody smiled. "I just wish I could've grown up with him, especially on my 12th birthday."</p><p>"I can understand that." LJ smiled back.</p><p>"Also, yes, but he's home right now," Melody then nodded at the other part. "I'll bring him over sometime. His name is Prince Caspian."</p><p>"Ah, cool." LJ smiled and nodded.</p><p>Ethan smiled as he soon came beside Melody. LJ beamed as he waved at the two.</p><p>"Good to see ya, cous," Akito said to Melody. "You like being a big sister?"</p><p>"A lot better than I thought I would," Melody replied. "Though I wouldn't mind it if Ponyo became my little sister instead."</p><p>"She's a fish girl that we met with Lee's five-year-old cousin, Sōsuke." Akito then said to LJ just in case he didn't know.</p><p>"Ahhhh," LJ nodded. "First I've heard, so... Cool."</p><p>"Maybe we'll see Ponyo and Sōsuke again someday so you can meet them too." Melody said to LJ.</p><p>"That'd be great." LJ agreed.</p><p>"Well, we won't keep you away from adventure much longer," Ethan said. "We'll see you around."</p><p>"You guys take care!" LJ and Zofia waved.</p><p>"Goodbye!" Melody and Ethan waved back and soon went back for a swim under the sea.</p><p>"That was great," LJ smiled. "I didn't expect to see them."</p><p>"Me neither, but it was nice." Akito smiled back.</p><p>And at that, they went to go back to their temporary home with the Robot Monkey Team. They would continue their battle against evil, but for now, they'd enjoy their free time.</p>
<hr/><p>They soon went back to their own private pool and Chiro was shown to be laughing and having a good time in the water with Sparx.</p><p>"Oh, good!" Kimberly smiled. "Now they're having fun too."</p><p>"Meanwhile, I think I'll work on my tan." Chrissy smirked as she began to sunbathe.</p><p>Just then, a massive gaping maw rose from the depths, and Chiro and Sparx screamed in terror!</p><p>Turns out it was actually Nova, pulling a prank on them. "Shoulda seen your faces!" The yellow monkey chortled before she looked up. "...Oh, no."</p><p>"<strong>MONKEY-TSUNAMI...!!!</strong>" Otto shouted as he plunged into the water with a splash!</p><p>"And it was the greatest summer ever," LJ's voice narrated. "...Well, okay, maybe not exactly summer, but still... You should've seen it!" he then said as he was shown to be sketching a picture of what just happened to go in with his adventure report. "Once more, the Skeleton King's sinful scheme had been shattered, and Shuggazoom City, or Pachinkopolis, as I've taken to calling it, was safe from destruction yet again." he then concluded his daily report.</p><p>"Wow! That's a nice drawing," Lynn said. "That looks just like us. You some kind of comic book artist?" she then asked him. "Lincoln would probably eat that up."</p><p>"Well, I dabble, but I mostly draw," LJ replied. "I appreciate the compliment, so thank you."</p><p>"Sweet," Lynn smirked. "Maybe you could make me look more awesome than I am now."</p><p>LJ rolled his eyes at her big ego.</p><p>"Hey, Akito!" Lynn then called out before she went to go after the boy. "I bet you I can swim faster than you can! No cheating with that fishtail!"</p><p>"I can't help my family genetics!" Akito's voice laughed.</p><p>"Well, I'll see what I can do," LJ told Lynn with a smirk, playfully tussling her hair. "I've done the impossible before."</p><p>"Sweetness!" Lynn smirked back. "Catch ya later!"</p><p>The rest of the day was spent with everybody swimming in the water and having a good time together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone's curious, Read Here for notes:</p><p>Ethan Red Wind is the son of Looma Red Wind from Ben 10 and Sokka from The Water Tribe on Avatar: The Last Air-Bender. Also if you're wondering how he knows Melody, you'll have to read Sonic Thunder Saiyan Turtle's rendition of Return to the Sea whenever he chooses to upload it. Looma also first appears in Lionel and Aang in Rabbits Run on my account and Ethan makes his first appearance in Zofia and the Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Yes, we both have autism, so what're you gonna do about it?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chiro and the rest of the (mostly) human group were asked to come in for special training.</p><p>"Whoa... What's this?" Lynn asked. "<strong><em>Cherry's Adventures in The Matrix</em></strong>?"</p><p>"Don't tempt the readers." Chrissy warned the tomboy.</p><p>"The Power Primate is the source of your Hyper Abilities, Chiro," Anaturi advised the boy. "Let it guide you through the maze. Also, good luck to the rest of you as I would like to see what you can also do based on our previous missions together."</p><p>"Alright, Bossman, let's see what we got!" LJ declared, throwing a few punches and kicks.</p><p>"Hey, I love mazes," smiled Chiro. "Ya get in, ya get out! Is this timed? Cuz you're gonna be a-<em>MAZE</em>-d at how fast I get to the end!"</p><p>"Ugh..." Lynn groaned. "I thought I was taking a vacation away from corny puns."</p><p>"What? What'd I say?" Chiro defended.</p><p>Antauri soon floated to one wall and a door opened before he glanced back at Chiro and the others. "It is good to have an end to journey toward, but it is the journey that matters in the end." he then advised.</p><p>"If you say so!" Chiro shrugged before he soon ran toward a wall and ran right into it. "Oof!"</p><p>The floor then opened up underneath him and Chiro fell and he then began to dangle.</p><p>"Chiro!" Kimberly gasped. "Watch out!"</p><p>"Ah... Good, Chiro... I see you're approaching the problem from a new perspective." Antauri commented as he watched the boy from below as the tiles opened and closed all over the maze.</p><p>Chiro hauled himself onto the tile. "This is a messed-up maze, Antauri. How do I pick the right path?" he asked.</p><p>Antauri reached down and drew out a glowing ball of black energy from Chiro's chest, as well as one from LJ's. "Embrace the Power Primate. And you'll discover the right path is often the one you're already on," He told the children. The orbs floated out of his hands and floated upward into the void, and Antauri followed after them. "Trust yourselves!"</p><p>Chiro smirked. "That is <em>so</em> cheating."</p><p>"Looks like a test in the school gym." Lynn commented.</p><p>"There just better not be a rope to climb." Chrissy complained, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Don't break a nail, Princess Pink," Lynn smirked. "That's a cool trick though, Antauri."</p><p>"All right, trust ourselves." Chiro soon said as he closed his eyes to go on a deep focus.</p><p>LJ soon did the same, as did the others, before the floor underneath them began to move a little.</p><p>"Whoa..." Chiro said as he felt the movement before looking around and gasped as the tile suddenly came shooting down.</p><p>"I don't think that counts!" Chrissy panicked. "Pull up! PULL UP!"</p><p>Suddenly, the background turned blood-red as an evil laugh echoed out, and a certain face appeared.</p><p>"Skeleton King!" Chiro exclaimed.</p><p>"Bonebrain the Great," LJ snorted. "One of these days, you'll get yours!"</p><p>The girls glared once they saw The Skeleton King. There soon appeared to be a solar eclipse as The Skeleton King grinned darkly and began to look like he was about to eat them alive.</p><p>We are soon shown a simulation room as the goggles were removed for the kids who came into the room with the black Robot Monkey.</p><p>"End Training Maze simulation." A computer voice said.</p><p>"I sensed something amiss with the Power Primate." Antauri said to Chiro and the others.</p><p>"Yeah, something big." Chiro nodded.</p><p>"Did we just get eaten?" Chrissy asked.</p><p>"I think we're alright, Pink Princess." Lynn said to her.</p><p>"Knock it off," LJ told Lynn. "She didn't do nuthin' to ya; anyways, what threat could be terrorizing Shuggazoom this week?"</p><p>"Good question." Kimberly remarked before looking over as a certain blue monkey appeared.</p><p>"We have a problem!" Gibson warned as they soon all gathered around to see what the big problem was this time. "Long-range scanners have picked up a massive object on course collision with Shuggazoom City."</p><p>Chiro's eyes widened in horror.</p><p>"No problem," Akito replied. "I'll just fly up into space and smash it into pieces and--"</p><p>LJ crossed his arms firmly at his cousin with a stern look.</p><p>"...Or I'll just wait until I hear what the Robot Monkey Team has planned." Akito then said sheepishly.</p><p>"Yeah, you <em>will</em>," LJ glared. "Besides, this show is called '<em>Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go'</em>, not <em>'Akito Fudo Solves Every Problem In 30 Seconds or Less'</em>."</p><p>Akito shuffled his foot bashfully.</p><hr/><p>Down in Shuggazoom City, the people were panicking about the incoming threat to the planet that would kill them all.</p><p>"THE END IS NEAR!" A crazy man cried out.</p><p>The team soon gathered in the robot to get to work.</p><p>"Monkey Team, the fate of the city is in our hands," Gibson warned the others. "According to my calculations, our only hope is the Graviton Disruptor."</p><p>"What's that?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"A device powerful enough to knock the incoming planetoid off collision course," Gibson explained before he saw that someone wasn't paying attention to him. "AHEM?!"</p><p>Otto poked his head out once he was called on like that.</p><p>"Unfortunately, there's not enough time to invent such a complicated device--" Gibson continued until the green monkey was still fiddling around with something. "OTTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"</p><p>Otto soon turned his seat around to show his brand new invention with a proud smile. "Finishing my Graviton Disruptor." he then stated simply.</p><p>Gibson growled in rage and bashed his head against the viewer screen, while Chiro shrugged.</p><p>"Monkeys, <strong>MOBILIZE!!</strong>" The hero boy then declared.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ONE-SUIT-UP SEQUENCE LATER...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Super Robot took off into space as the people of the city cheered for their heroes.</p><p>"So Chiro, how'd it go with the maze?" asked Sparx.</p><p>"Don't ask," Chiro replied. "Who needs the Power Primate when you've got Super Robot Mega-Boosters?"</p><p>"Can't argue with that." LJ shrugged.</p><p>"Logic." Chrissy muttered.</p><p>The Power Primate soon boost through space, coming closer towards the hazard to Earth.</p><p>"Approaching the planetoid." Antauri informed.</p><p>Chiro then pulled down his levers. "Mega-Boost off," he then said as his screen turned on. "We should be coming in..."</p><p>There was then turbulence that shook them a bit.</p><p>"Ugh! What was that?" Akito complained.</p><p>"I don't think it is, but it looks like we just got hit by snowflakes." Chrissy commented as the Power Primate was stuck in some sort of icy white substance that spun around in a circle.</p><p>"Those are not snowflakes, my dear; those are ice asteroids!" Antauri told her.</p><p>"I'm on it!" Sparx spoke up. "Route all power to the Fist Rockets!"</p><p>"You got it, Sparx!" Raul gave a thumbs-up.</p><p>"Wait, wait! We need a plan!" exclaimed Chiro.</p><p>"No time," Sparx replied as he saw a massive asteroid coming at them. "I've got an idea! Just go with it, Kid," Then he told Gibson, "Gibson, gimme an energy shield!"</p><p>"I'm way ahead of you." Gibson replied.</p><p>The Fist Rockets smacked together, forming an ener-shield on the robot's wrist; but the ice asteroid began pushing them back.</p><p>"Flying against these things isn't doing any good!" Kimberly exclaimed. "Sometimes, you hafta go with the flow! Foot cruisers!"</p><p>"Read you loud and clear." Nova replied.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Crissy added as she pressed a button on the control panel.</p><p>"Whoo-hoo! Just like merging with the fast lane!" Otto cheered as the Power Primate rolled backwards through the ring of ice asteroids.</p><p>Luckily they made it out with no harm done.</p><p>"You okay, Chiro?" LJ asked. "You seemed a little shook up earlier."</p><p>"Hmm... Nice call, Sparx," Chiro smiled in relief. "You too, Kimberly."</p><p>LJ smiled once he heard that Chiro was fine now.</p><p>"Nice? I deserve a medal," Sparx smiled proudly of himself. "Something gold. Maybe with those little wings."</p><p>"Hold the celebration for later," LJ advised.</p><p>As the group approached the planetoid, it was much bigger than they expected.</p><p>"Suddenly our Super Robot doesn't seem so super." Nova noted.</p><p>"Deploying anti-planetary measures," Antauri spoke up, activating Otto's graviton disruptor from the torso. "We're in position, Chiro."</p><p>Chiro nodded and turned to Otto, "Otto, charge the graviton disruptor!"</p><p>"Here goes nothing!" Otto declared.</p><p>Suddenly, the power seemed to go out in the Super Robot and the lights went out for them as they floated out into space.</p><p>"Well, that was certainly nothing!" Gibson face-palmed. "Now try pushing the right button!"</p><p>"Heheh... Oops! Thanks, Gibson!" Otto said bashfully before he pushed the other button and made the power come back on.</p><p>A beam of bright light soon shot out and made contact with the planetoid from the invention.</p><p>"Something's happening," Akito told the others. "It sounds like the planetoid is crumbling."</p><p>Debris from the planetoid soon began to break off and fly towards the Super Robot.</p><p>"Brace for impact!" Antauri warned the others.</p><p>LJ did a double-take. "Not crumbling... It's reformatting itself!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Something tells me this is no ordinary planet." Chiro noted.</p><p>The planetoid terroformed a Jack-o-Lantern-esque face. "I am Q..." he boomed.</p><p>"It talks?!" Otto exclaimed.</p><p>"That's a scientific impossibility!" Gibson gasped.</p><p>"No. An intelligent lifeform." Antauri concluded.</p><p>Chiro nodded. "Yeah. And if it talks, it's gonna listen."</p><p>"Let's hope so." LJ replied.</p><p>A speaker soon came out of the robot's mouth.</p><p>"Planetoid Q, you are on a collision course with an inhabited world!" Chiro's voice snapped.</p><p>"I must do what I must do." Planetoid Q replied without remorse.</p><p>"Almost sounds like Dr. Claw." LJ muttered to himself.</p><p>"Change direction!" Chiro yelled. "I repeat, CHANGE DIRECTION, NOW!"</p><p>"Whoa." Akito said.</p><p>"Gibson, did that do anything?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>Gibson checked his monitor before smiling. "Oh! I'm getting movement! I think it's trying to respond." he then said.</p><p>"GET OUT OF MY PATH...!" boomed Q, and his eyes lit up with flames, zapping the Super Robot with energy blasts.</p><p>"We've lost power," said Antauri. "We're going down!"</p><p>The Super Robot began to plummet towards Q's mouth as our heroes screamed in terror.</p><p>Antauri soon set some buttons with his tail, but nothing came from it. "We've lost power!" he then alerted. "We're going down!"</p><hr/><p>The group continued to scream as this didn't look good for any of them.</p><p>"This is bad." Akito said.</p><p>"Oh, no kidding, buddy!" Lynn glared. "Why don't you fly out and stop us from falling or something?!"</p><p>"I promised LJ I wouldn't meddle with my powers unless it was necessary." Akito replied.</p><p>"Better slaggin' believe I'm still holding you to that!" LJ exclaimed.</p><p>"Come on!" Chiro cried, pressing a button on the dishboard. "If we don't get some power, we're gonna be lunch!"</p><p>Just then, the power turned on.</p><p>"See? We didn't need him to stop us from falling!" LJ remarked.</p><p>"Hmph..." Lynn crossed her arms.</p><p>"Okay, let's get out of here!" Chiro told the others.</p><p>The robot soon stood up while floating in the air.</p><p>"Wait!" Antauri warned. "I've detected a propulsion system deep within the planetoid."</p><p>"Of course!" Gibson glared. "This is how the planetoid is propelling himself into Shuggazoom City!"</p><p>"Then let's do something about it!" Nova suggested. "Firing Foot Thruster 2!"</p><p>And so, they took off flying right into the planetoid's mouth.</p><p>"Uh, hey, Nova?" Lynn spoke up. "I think we should fly AWAY from this thing's mouth!"</p><p>"Listen to your feelings!" Nova defended. "Mine say we need to let it eat us, THEN we'll find that propulsion system, and then POW!"</p><p>"Exactly," LJ grinned. "Approaching the problem from a... NEW PERSPECTIVE! JUST LIKE WITH THE MAZE!"</p><p>"Sounds good to me!" Otto pulled a lever. "FIRING FOOT THRUSTER 1!"</p><p>Said compartment lit up, and the Super Robot flew closer to Planetoid Q's mouth.</p><p>"This better work, LJ," Lynn said. "Or else I'll kick your butt when we're dead!"</p><p>"It's gonna work," LJ replied firmly as they flew through Q's jaws.</p><p>"Two words: dental floss," Sparx remarked. "This place is disgusting...!"</p><p>"Then you oughta feel right at home, Sparx." Lynn sneered.</p><p>The mouth then closed once they were inside.</p><p>"You wanna start somethin', girly girl?" Sparx scoffed at Lynn.</p><p>"<em>What</em> did you call me?!" Lynn snapped.</p><p>"You heard me!" Sparx retorted.</p><p>"We better hurry!" Gibson cried out. "Planetoid Q is closing in on Shuggazoom City!"</p><p>"Stay calm; we're on course with the propulsion system." Antauri reported to the others.</p><p>"Q! I know you can hear me!" Chiro called out. "Why are you trying to destroy our home?"</p><p>"I do what I do~" Q's voice snarled.</p><p>"Not good enough, so we're gonna do what we do." Chiro retorted.</p><p>"Stopping you!" Akito added as he glared.</p><p>"I must do what I must do...!" Q boomed.</p><p>"What does that mean?" asked Kimberly.</p><p>"Sounds like something bad." Chrissy answered.</p><hr/><p>Suddenly, a massive wave of liquid shot forward and knocked the Super Robot even further into Q's innards; they reappeared somewhere else, only to get surprised by a massive fish-like creature.</p><p>"EVIL FISH!" Akito cried out.</p><p>The fish then swam by without attacking them.</p><p>"Phew..." Akito sighed. "...I almost lost my cool there."</p><p>"Can't lose what you never had," Lynn smirked. "You remind me so much of Lincoln."</p><p>"Hmph." Akito glared towards her.</p><p>The Super Robot soon looked all around in the liquids to see all sorts of floating animals and obscure items that looked like jellyfish, assorted fish, and even some seaweed.</p><p>"Status report!" Chiro announced as he pushed a call button.</p><p>"Danger! .6° ahead!" Akito cried out from his monitor.</p><p>"Almost looks like there's a fly trap plant or something down there." Kimberly added.</p><p>The Super Robot was drawn towards the liquid vent of the massive flower-looking vent.</p><p>"Aw, no; we don't want ANY part of that thing," Chiro declared. "REVERSE POWER!"</p><p>The Super Robot deployed its reverse thrusters to get away from the trap, but the current wasn't letting them escape.</p><p>"Current's too strong!" Antauri shouted.</p><p>"It's pulling us in!" Chiro cried.</p><p>Then Gibson got an idea. "Then go with the flow!" he instructed. "I say full speed toward that chopping thing!"</p><p>The Super Robot turned, and headed inside the trap, which closed itself shut again.</p><p>"Oh, Gibson, I hope you know what you're doing!" Chrissy cried out.</p><p>The Super Robot soon appeared to be digested and came out of the flowing current on the other side of the trap.</p><p>"Hahaha! It worked!" Chiro laughed happily. "You know, I'm almost starting to believe in this, uh... What's it called again?"</p><p>"Call it instinct!" Gibson replied. "It's also hard science. The accelerating body is far more difficult to stop than the inert one."</p><p>"Good to know." Akito shrugged.</p><p>"Know what else is impossible to stop?" Lynn rolled her eyes. "That monkey's mouth."</p><p>"I haveta agree with the red kid." Sparx added.</p><p>"I've got a lock on the propulsion system!" Antauri told the others. "We're back on course!"</p><p>"Interstellar!" LJ declared. "Full-speed ahead!"</p><p>And the Super Robot flew further into the depths still; soon, they were waddling around a slime-filled area that was covered with things on the walls that looked like cells and closed eyes.</p><p>"I don't like this, Team." Chiro commented.</p><p>"We'd better step lively. We're running out of time!" Gibson alerted the team.</p><p>As they continued, the eyeballs all opened up.</p><p>"Uh, guys?" asked Nova. "You get the feeling we're being watched...?"</p><p>All at once, the eyeballs shot open, and everyone screamed in horror as they began to glom onto the Super Robot.</p><p>"Bleaugh! Those slimy creatures have us trapped!" Gibson exclaimed.</p><p>"Not for long," Chiro replied, pressing some buttons. "We'll electrifry the robot an' shock 'em off!"</p><p>"Or what if we used their sliminess to help us squeeze out?" Akito suggested.</p><p>"Hey, yeah... I think you're onto something, Akito," Chiro smiled. "I'm with ya!"</p><p>"Let's hope it works then." Lynn remarked.</p><p>The Super Robot soon bounced on the sliminess and it began to slide through a new tunnel and ended up in a new room, though covered in eyeballs.</p><p>"Yick!" Chrissy winced. "Talk about eye candy!"</p><p>The Super Robot soon spun around to get the slime and eyeballs off and looked good as new.</p><p>"Yee-Haw, that was fun!" Sparx beamed.</p><p>"Speak for yourself." Gibson groaned.</p><p>"Good thinkin', Bandana Head." Otto smirked at Akito.</p><p>"That's using your noodle, cousinkins!" LJ smirked, tussling his hair.</p><p>"Hmph." Akito smirked playfully from the hair tussling.</p><p>"Not a solution I would've offered, Akito, but inspired all the same." Antauri remarked.</p><p>"I like this kid," Otto smirked. "He and I both follow our hunches. Sometimes they're all you got, eh, Chiro? Chiro!"</p><p>There was a loud buzzing sound heard as Chiro didn't respond.</p><p>"I have a concerned feeling about that though." Akito said as Chiro didn't answer right away.</p><p>"MONKEY TEAM, HULL BREACH!" LJ announced.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, the group had gathered in the meeting room... And found Chiro, covered in those eye-cells.</p><p>"Hey. That's a good look for ya, Kid." Sparx chuckled.</p><p>The eyes looked at him, then opened again to reveal they were mouths too. The Monkeys screamed and stepped back.</p><p>"They're biting me! And it hurts! A lot!" Chiro screamed as he ran around.</p><p>"Hang on, Chiro!" Nova shouted, as she summoned her gauntlets and attacked the cells, "Boom Boom Wake Up!"</p><p>"Magna-Tingler Blast!"</p><p>"Phase and Daze!"</p><p>"Whirling Destructo-Saws!"</p><p>"<strong>MONKEY... FU!!</strong>" Chiro yelled, blasting the last of the cells off his body.</p><p>"This is pretty cool." Kimberly smiled.</p><p>"As long as unicorns aren't involved." Lynn muttered.</p><p>Kimberly glared as Lynn smirked at her.</p><p>"Cyber Vac Drill Sucker!" Gibson called out as he took care of the scattered eye cells all around the floor.</p><p>"Yuck... That's just sick." Lynn then grimaced.</p><p>"Well, that's one way to get Gibson to vacuum!" Sparx laughed.</p><p>"Ugh." Nova groaned as even she felt "squicked" out.</p><p>"Lynn, next time you think of something to say, consider if it might insult or anger someone else because I don't take well to people insulting Kimberly or what she likes," LJ said firmly. "Butts in seats, people and simians. Pronto!"</p><p>"What's with him?" asked Lynn.</p><p>"Well, Kimberly was his first love," Raul replied. "And he won't let anyone insult her. Considering you have all the emotional tact of a wrecking ball, I'm surprised he hasn't lashed out at you yet. It wouldn't kill you to at least be more considerate."</p><p>Lynn stepped back only slightly from LJ's scolding.</p><p>"You okay, Kim?" LJ smiled.</p><p>"I'll be fine, thanks, LJ." Kimberly smiled back.</p><p>They eye-cells continued to get cleaned out of the Power Robot before they went inside and the eyes blinked once they hit the ground.</p><p>"That is just wrong." Nova grimaced.</p><p>"I wish I could say I've seen worse." Chrissy agreed.</p><p>And soon, they went back into the robot and they went back on track to what they were doing before.</p><p>"We're very close to the propulsion system." Antauri told the others.</p><p>"Hear that, Q?" asked Chiro. "We <em>will</em> stop you!"</p><p>"FOR BEINGS SO SMALL, YOU ARE UNQUESTIONABLY BOLD," Q's voice boomed. "BUT Q CANNOT BE STOPPED!"</p><p>"Uh, kid, try not to provoke the planetoid," said Sparx as a massive eye-shaped hole approached the Super Robot. They tried to turn the other way, but the hole caught up, and they fell inside. Soon after, the webbings of the eye caught the Super Robot, trapping it.</p><p>"We're trapped, Team." Antauri stated.</p><p>"It's worse than that." Chiro added, as Q was beginning to enter the stratosphere of Shuggazoom.</p><p>"YOUR EFFORTS ARE FUTILE," Q declared as he drew closer. "WATCH NOW, AS I DO WHAT I DO: ELIMINATE YOUR WORLD."</p><p>"We'll soon pass the point of no return." Gibson declared grimly. "When the chances to stop our home from being vaporized...drop to zero."</p><p>"So close...!" Antauri muttered, then shouted, "Q's propulsion system must be destroyed!"</p><p>"But we're stuck!" Sparx argued.</p><p>"Not all of us, chief." LJ smiled.</p><p>"Monkeys, we trusted you, now you trust us." Chiro added.</p><p>"We do trust you kids, but--" Antauri warned.</p><p>"It's all right, I remember the maze!" Chiro reassured. "I've got it now! Torso Tank and my new friends, ready to disengage!"</p><p>And so the chant began.</p><p>"Super!"</p><p>"Robot!"</p><p>"Monkey!"</p><p>"Team!"</p><p>"Hyperforce!"</p><p>"<strong>GOOOO!</strong>" Chiro, Akito, LJ, Chrissy, Kimberly, and Lynn added as they took off.</p><hr/><p>The human group then joined Chiro as the Robot Monkeys stayed behind and they soon split through a pathway and rolled down to stop Q themselves.</p><p>"Antauri, are you sure?" Nova asked in concern. "They're alone."</p><p>"No Robot Monkey Team member is ever alone," Antauri reassured. "Besides, Chiro has his friends with him and they can all learn how to work together in their own part away from us."</p><p>And so, the human members followed the multicolored trail to Q's brain.</p><p>"Closing on propulsion system!" declared Akito.</p><p>"We're almost there!" Raul added.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a sharp impact. Chiro and the others unclicked their seatbelts, and climbed onto the roof of the Torso Tank, where they saw they'd crashed into Q's brain... Along with a massive tower sticking out of it.</p><p>"Whoa..." Chiro exclaimed. "Gotcha!"</p><p>"Well, that was easy." Raul remarked.</p><p>"There's probably more to it than that." Akito guessed.</p><p>They soon ran towards the tower, squishing in their steps against the brain's surface. That was an odd statement. Unbeknownst to them though, something was coming from behind, most likely to ensnare them. Chiro looked ready to pull the lever until he and the others were grabbed by brainstems.</p><p>"What the heck?!" Lynn grunted and groaned as she struggled. "Get off of me!"</p><p>"Lynn, don't let your anger takeover!" Chrissy warned. "You have to relax!"</p><p>"She's right, this is all part of the plan!" LJ replied. "So chill out!"</p><p>Lynn grumbled to herself, before she passed out with the others. Soon, the group found themselves inside of a white void.</p><p>"Where are we?" asked Raul.</p><p>Suddenly, a rocky golem with Q's face manifested before them. "AT THE END OF YOUR JOURNEY, YOUNG ONES..." he boomed.</p><p>"That's Q?" asked Lynn.</p><p>"No, merely an avatar to manifest as," replied LJ.</p><p>"YOUR DOOM IS INEVITABLE," Q declared as he tried to smash the children, but they rolled out of the way just in time.</p><p>"We didn't come to fight'cha, rockhead!" Chiro exclaimed.</p><p>"YOU, WHO WOULD STOP Q..." The golem growled, firing laser vision at the kids, but Akito managed to block it.</p><p>"Is that all you got?" Akito smirked. "I've deflected laser vision since I was seven. Besides, you're trying to destroy Shuggazoom City!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Chiro added as he jumped up and kicked Q down in the face.</p><p>Q's face shattered before growing back in an instant. He then growled as he began to fight back, but they dodged him luckily enough.</p><p>"My planet can't even talk," Chiro frowned at Q. "What did it ever do to you anyway?"</p><p>"I DO NOT KNOW YOUR PLANET," Q explained. "HE SAYS I MUST DESTROY IT."</p><p>The Skeleton King soon showed up right behind him with a wicked grin on his face.</p><p>"YOU!" The group glared and growled at him as they should had known he would be behind this.</p><p>"Who else, children?" The Skeleton King laughed as the team battled Q. "Before me, Q randomly bounced around the galaxy. I provided the propulsion system. The power to control his destiny."</p><p>Q caught Raul off-guard with his laser vision, and then knocked him and Chiro down with a punch.</p><p>"Now Q hurtles to destroy Shuggazoom; I control his path!" Skeleton King cackled.</p><p>Just then, Chiro's eyes lit up. "Path! That's it!" he exclaimed before he began to concentrate. "Gotta follow your hunches... Call it instinct... Listen to your feelings... Go with the flow..."</p><p>Suddenly, a grid began to form around them that looked similar to the maze from earlier.</p><p>"Embrace the Power Primate..." Chiro crossed his arms. "Trust myself..."</p><p>"What is this?" asked Skeleton King. "The children! Destroy them!"</p><p>Q roared and fired his laser eyes, but LJ conjured a tile and blocked them this time.</p><p>"That's enough, Q," LJ declared. "You didn't choose this path; Skeleton King did. What would YOU choose?"</p><p>"CHOOSE? I THOUGHT CHOICE WAS A DREAM." Q replied.</p><p>"Looks like someone's been put under a toxic influence." Lynn glared.</p><p>"Don't listen to the children!" The Skeleton King demanded to Q.</p><p>Chiro soon lifted his hand as it glowed and the villain seemed to end up becoming blocky as the blocks fell from him like he was glitching out.</p><p>"HOW DO I KNOW WHAT TO CHOOSE?" Q soon asked, sounding forlorn.</p><p>"You have to look within and trust <em>yourself</em>." Kimberly advised.</p><p>"She's right." Chiro added as he held out his hand as he continued to glow before hitting Q gently.</p><p>Q looked relaxed and calm that time.</p><p>"FOOL!" The Skeleton glowered. "Your path has been chosen!"</p><p>"I CHOOSE... A DIFFERENT PATH!" Q glared at him before shooting lasers from his eyes as he didn't let Skeleton King manipulate him anymore.</p><p>"Atta boy, Q!" LJ cheered.</p><p>Skeleton King roared in anger as he faded from Q's mind, and soon, the children were untied from the brain stems.</p><p>"Over there! I see them!" Nova called.</p><p>Chiro and the others turned to see the Monkey Team running towards them.</p><p>"Hey, gang!" Sparx greeted.</p><p>"Hey, Monkey Team." Chiro and the others replied as they removed their helmets.</p><p>"Are you guys okay?" Antauri asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sure, no harm done." Chrissy reassured.</p><p>"And let's just say the Power Primate came in handy." Chiro smiled.</p><p>Sparx checked out the lever to see it pushed and looked back at the others. "Q! He led us here and now he wants this thing destroyed!" he then warned the others.</p><p>"Great! Q's moving too fast for us to stop," Gibson frowned as he took out a tracker. "There's nothing we can do."</p><p>"Yes, there is!" exclaimed Akito.</p><p>And so, the Super Robot continued to push Q towards the planet.</p><p>"If we significantly increase Q's velocity, we'll reach where we're supposed to be sooner than where we're supposed to be later." Gibson explained as he watched the screen.</p><p>"In short: if we speed up enough, we won't hit Shuggazoom!" Chiro replied.</p><p>"Th-That's what I said!" Gibson sputtered.</p><p>"Except he said it less confusingly!" Lynn replied.</p><p>"Hyperforce..."</p><p>"GO!" Everyone shouted as the thrusters increased their power.</p><p>The Power Robot soon began to push down on the planetoid while riding through space.</p><p>"And now just overhead of Shuggazoom City, Superman-style," Akito commented. "Only without spinning the Earth backwards."</p><p>"Turbo Nerd." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You know, I don't know why you jocks and popular people have to act like liking comic books and superheroes is a nerdy thing to do." Akito glared at her.</p><p>"It just is, only nerds who like all that stuff go to like Comic Book Stores and play pretend with that Dungeons and Dragons stuff," Lynn scoffed. "Like that could ever be cool. I mean, you've seen my brother and his Ace Savvy comics with that friend of his."</p><p>"Why did we bring her along again?" Raul deadpanned as the Power Robot hovered above the safe and happy people of Shuggazoom City as they cheered for their safety.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> cool," LJ snapped. "And I suppose that makes US nerds, so I guess you wouldn't want to hang out with us, huh?"</p><p>"No! I'll stay!" Lynn replied. "I'm just sayin'!"</p><p>"Well, keep comments like that to yourself!" Kimberly scolded. "It's not friendly teasing, it's just being a bully and I can't stand bullies, especially since my old friends made fun of my other friend, Gordon."</p><p>"Okay, sorry, jeez," Lynn said. "I didn't know it was such a big deal."</p><p>Kimberly then crossed her arms firmly with a nod.</p><p>"Come on, guys, let's get comfortable." Nova suggested.</p><p>"Thanks, Nova, we'd love that." Kimberly replied.</p><p>They soon went to the head of the Power Robot and looked out into space before they saw Q one last time.</p><p>"I WOULD ASK A THING OF YOU." Q spoke to them.</p><p>"Sure, buddy, what is it?" Akito replied.</p><p>"I WOULD CHOOSE TO BE ONE OF YOU." Q then explained.</p><p>"That's a brilliant notion, Q," LJ replied warmly.</p><p>Soon, Q reshaped himself into the head of a Super Robot Monkey.</p><p>"One last time, folks!" Raul declared.</p><p>"Super!"</p><p>"Robot!"</p><p>"Monkey!"</p><p>"Team!"</p><p>"Hyper!"</p><p>"Force!"</p><p>"GO...!" boomed Q, as his red energy turned bright blue; the group waved to their new ally as he turned and took off, into space.</p><p>Lynn looked a little emotional.</p><p>"You gonna cry?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"Pfft! No!" Lynn scoffed. "Why would I cry?"</p><p>"Because it's a good way to show you're human and crying doesn't make you look weak," Chrissy rolled her eyes. "You know, I used to cry a lot before my aunts came in and helped make me feel better."</p><p>"...They did?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I was going through a lot of tough stuff at that time," Chrissy explained. "My parents used to tell me to never cry to show weakness, but my aunts taught me that if I cried, they would do anything they could to help make me feel better and move on from my troubles. It's a pretty emotional moment for Q to go like this too after we got to know him."</p><p>"Yeah; anyone who says that crying is for weaklings doesn't know what true strength is," LJ said firmly. "And on that note, I'd best get to work on my report," he added. "Farewell, Planetoid Q; and may our paths cross again someday."</p><hr/><p>Everyone then decided to do their own thing as another mission was completed, though LJ had some homework to do and smiled as he was glad to do so and felt glad to be here. "Ah, Zo... I hope you're having fun back home..." he then said, though not feeling too homesick.</p><p>Zofia smiled as she was shown to be hanging out with Richard at the library, reading a book together that Mr. Dewey let them borrow.</p><p>LJ then continued to get to work on his report. Eventually, he finished up, and sent it off to Thor before he got back to working on Project Micron. "Never forget your roots." LJ said to himself as he took out a comic book and began reading it.</p><hr/><p>Lynn decided to do some work-outs and Akito soon joined her. Chrissy crossed her arms as she looked out into the distance and sighed as she felt alone, thinking about what her life was like before she met Aria, Adagio, and Sonata before she saw images of them surrounding her and she smiled at them as they smiled back at her.</p><p>"Ya know, you could call your aunts if you miss them so much," Kimberly suggested. "No one would think less of you."</p><p>"I don't wanna bother them." Chrissy said bashfully.</p><p>"Chrissy, that's silly," Kimberly replied. "They're your family!"</p><p>"Well... I guess you're right," Chrissy replied. "This should take a while." She took out her phone and went into another room, while Kimberly looked on with a knowing smile.</p><p>"Chrissy okay?" LJ asked.</p><p>"She's just gonna call back home for a little while," Kimberly said to him. "How's your project coming along?"</p><p>"Pretty good, really," LJ replied. "I'm almost finished."</p><p>"Oh, that's good," Kimberly smiled. "I can't wait to see what it looks like when you're all done."</p><p>"Trust me when I say that it'll be something worth remembering." LJ gave a wink and kissed Kimberly on the cheek.</p><p>Kimberly giggled and blushed from the kiss. "Oh, LJ~"</p><p>And so the both of them sat together, admiring the sunset over Pachinkopolis, as Shuggazoom would live to see another day.</p><p>"Lovely day, isn't it?" Kimberly asked LJ.</p><p>"It sure is, Kim, it sure is," LJ nodded in agreement. "And I'm glad that you decided to come with me."</p><p>"I'm enjoying this a lot more than I expected," Kimberly replied. "I feel really close with Nova."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you two have bonded," LJ smiled. "You two compliment each other nicely."</p><p>"Never thought I'd bond with a monkey... But I do have cats for neighbors," Kimberly replied. "But yeah, Nova's really cool."</p><p>LJ nodded with a smile as he gazed out on the sunset. Kimberly smiled back as she leaned in next to him.</p><p>"Those two certainly are interesting," Chiro said to Akito. "You got a girl back home?"</p><p>"I sure do," Akito smiled. "And she's my very own princess. I call her Emi."</p><p>"Sweet." Chiro smiled back.</p><p>"Jinmay kinda reminds me of her." Akito replied.</p><p>"Well... Don't that beat all." Chiro chuckled to himself.</p><p>"Maybe I could call her and you guys could meet her too sometime," Akito then said. "We're new allies after all."</p><p>"That'd be pretty sweet," Chiro replied. "She live back around your hometown?"</p><p>"She's originally from Pallet Town where she lived with her brother Ash and their mother," Akito explained. "Then when Ash got old enough, he began his Pokemon journey to Professor Oak's and had to take Emi with him and since Pikachu liked her, a bit more than he liked Ash, she decided to go along with him even though she was considered too young at the time."</p><p>"Well, we have the rest of the day off," said Chiro. "So I can hear the whole story."</p><p>"Oh... Well, okay!" Akito beamed.</p><p>"She sounds special." Chiro chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, she really is," Akito nodded. "We were originally gonna go visit my cousin Melody after we wanted a brand new adventure. Something we hadn't seen or been to before... My twin sister and older brother and other cousin and me... We went out on a boat before a storm happened and it was getting really bad and suddenly, I fell overboard and got swept away."</p><p>"Whoa." Chiro winced slightly.</p><p>"I tried to swim on my own and find a way out and I found a new boat and the people helped me up and on deck," Akito then continued. "Soon, I woke up and I met Ash, Emi, and Misty for the first time. I didn't meet Brock until later, but I met their other friend: Tracey Sketchit, and of course, Pikachu."</p><p>And so, Chiro listened as Akito told his tale. As for the rest of it? It's most likely already been published on the site.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day soon came and when everyone woke up, Akito was already awake, doing some exercises.</p><p>"I swear, all the men in that boy's family are obsessed with exercise and becoming strong." LJ said to himself, but he shrugged, deciding that he had other things to focus on, like putting the final touches on Project Micron; after all, it wasn't going to complete itself! And so, he had some breakfast, and afterwards he continued to work on finishing his project.</p><p>Everyone else was finishing up their own breakfast.</p><p>"So, Lynn, having fun not dodging 10 other people just to eat?" Chrissy asked.</p><p>"I miss it sometimes, but this is kinda refreshing actually," Lynn replied. "Especially in getting seconds on breakfast."</p><p>The group looked to each other and nodded in response.</p><hr/><p>After a solid five minutes of noisy machinery, LJ finally came out of his room, brushing the soot off of himself. "Finally... It's done..." he sighed in relief.</p><p>The group soon looked over.</p><p>"You've finished?" Kimberly smiled in delight. "Oh, LJ, that's wonderful!"</p><p>"Yeah," LJ panted as he drank an entire cup of water in under two seconds. "It took me almost six days, but I've finally completed the special project."</p><p>"Way to go, friend!" Gibson smiled. "Motivation and perseverance are very good keys to accomplishing one's goals!"</p><p>"I knew you could do it." Chrissy added.</p><p>"So, do you think maybe we can see what ya did?" Raul asked. "This should be pretty good."</p><p>"Sure," LJ replied. "Just need a few minutes."</p><p>"All right, dude," Raul smiled. "Looking forward to it."</p><p>"Me too." LJ smiled back.</p><p>"Mind if I take some pictures to send to Tech?" Akito asked LJ. "I'm sure he'd appreciate it."</p><p>"Go ahead." LJ nodded as he plopped down onto the floor and took a nap.</p><p>"Aww..." Kimberly pouted, though she put a pillow under his head and a blanket around him.</p><p>"Thanks, buddy." Akito said as he went to take pictures with his camera to send to a good friend of his: Tech E. Coyote.</p><p>"He worked himself out," Kimberly said to the others. "Let's try to be quiet."</p><p>"That might be a challenge for Otto." Gibson remarked.</p><p>"Hey, what's that supposed to--" Otto started, but Nova covered his mouth with one hand and shushed him with the other.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>AND SO, A HALF-HOUR LATER...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Ladies, gentlemen, simians of all ages... And Lynn," LJ declared as he brought out a covered flatbed into the room. "These are the results of Project Micron!" With a flourish, he pulled the cover off, revealing six robots that were at least the kids' heights. "Say hello to Goldfire, Maxima, Highwire, Fastlane, Grindor, and Buzzsaw: The Mini-Bots!" LJ proclaimed.</p><p>"Ooh!" The others reacted in awe and amazement.</p><p>"So cool!" Akito smiled. "Way to go, cous!"</p><p>"And you made these all yourself?" Lynn asked LJ.</p><p>"Yep," LJ replied. "I had ample time on my hands to do it, too."</p><p>"Pretty neat." Lynn said, about to reach out to touch one.</p><p>"Don't touch yet unless he says so!" Chrissy scolded.</p><p>"Sor-ry, Hissy." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>Chrissy and Lynn then growled at each other.</p><p>"Easy, easy," Akito told the girls. "Still, this is really cool, LJ. This is really amazing of you."</p><p>"Ah, thanks." LJ beamed sheepishly.</p><p>"We're heading out on patrol, team," announced Antauri. "We leave in five, so let's put the pedal to the metal, alright?"</p><p>On that note, the teams both got ready to head out, though LJ put Goldfire into his backpack before he headed out on duty. Chrissy and Kimberly smiled as they hugged LJ happily.</p><p>"Well, that kid's probably gonna go down in history like one of the greatest," Lynn said. "I wonder what Lisa would say about this?"</p><hr/><p>Soon after, the group had split up to patrol the city for any signs of Skeleton King's evil machinations, but they hadn't found a single thing.</p><p>"Monkey Team Border Recon, do you copy?" said Antauri.</p><p>"Chiro here. Sector 10 is all clear, Antauri," replied Chiro. "No sign of Skeleton King activity. Let's pack it in, guys."</p><p>Sparx gave a nod. "Right, kid," he agreed; just then, his left hand morphed into his magnet and sparked intensely before it returned to normal. "I'm scanning some kind of magnetic anomaly in the atmosphere!" He answered.</p><p>"Weird..." Lynn commented.</p><p>"Well, we better return to HQ ASAP, O-K?" Kimberly suggested.</p><p>"What? You have a hot date?" Sparx teased.</p><p>"Whoa! No, I just--" Chiro stammered.</p><p>"He was talking to me, Chiro." Kimberly smirked as the boy got nervous and sweaty.</p><p>"Reminder for Chiro: weekly television episodic serial: The Sun Riders, will begin in five minutes." The computer soon said which made Chiro even more nervous.</p><p>"The Sun Riders?" Chrissy asked. "Is that the team of galactic heroes from the planet Sarus?"</p><p>"No, that's The S-Force." Kimberly told her.</p><p>"Ohh... I knew that." Chrissy then said.</p><p>Sparx chuckled. "Go on, kid; watch your show. I'll cover for ya." he replied.</p><p>"Thanks, Sparx!" Chiro smiled in relief.</p><p>"Hey!" Sparx smiled back as he waved him off.</p><p>Some time had passed during the search.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Sparx said as he saw something on his screen. "...Whatever ya are!"</p><p>The power then went out for him.</p><p>"Ugh... I am never gonna hear the end of this!" Sparx complained before his magnets came out beyond his control and his power seemed to be going haywire. "What is making this happen?!" The red monkey's craft soon began to charge all around and it soon began to pull him in against his will which made him look all around in slight horror of what could possibly happen next.</p><hr/><p>Back at HQ, Chiro and the others were watching The Sun Riders when Antauri came inside. "Where's Sparx?" The black monkey asked.</p><p>"I dunno," Chiro replied.</p><p>"You mean he didn't come back?" asked Raul.</p><p>"This sounds serious," Akito said. "We better do some research."</p><p>They soon gathered in the main room with the other Robot Monkeys and decided to see what had happened to Sparx since they were missing him.</p><p>"The radar scan had Sparx in low orbit when his tracking beacon went dead." Gibson alerted as he checked the computer monitor.</p><p>"Where do you think he could be then?" Akito asked the Blue Monkey.</p><p>"Based on his last known trajectory, I calculate his path parried him into this sector." Gibson replied as he showed the deep vacuums of space of Sparx's possible current location.</p><p>"Please don't tell me that's garbage." Chrissy said as she looked at the screen.</p><p>"The Trashcon Corridor..." Otto exclaimed. "Nuthin' but a bunch'a broken, worn-out old space junk up there."</p><p>"He was checking out some magnetic anomaly," explained Akito. "Try contacting him."</p><p>"I advise we combine signal strength to increase overall range." said Gibson as he closed his eyes, and activated their communications.</p><p>"Monkey Team to Sparx; S-P-R-X-7-7, reply!" said Antauri.</p><p>Instead, the only reply they all got was an ear-splitting screech.</p><p>"Agh! What WAS that?" asked Kimberly.</p><p>"It appears his com signal is being jammed," replied Gibson. "By something up there."</p><p>"Well, dang." Lynn remarked.</p><p>"If Sparx were here, he'd wanna go rescue... Uh, himself." Otto said to the other Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"Good team effort though." Raul commented.</p><p>"Then that's what we'll do!" Chiro proclaimed as he changed into his Robot Monkey team uniform. "HYPERFORCE, GO!"</p><p>And so, the Robot Monkey team and their new allies dashed off to go after Sparx as it was time for a brand new adventure/mission. Saying the team name out loud felt a little hollow without Sparx's company.</p><p>"Nobody said 'Monkey'..." Lynn sighed. "That's a little sad."</p><p>"Let's just hope we can still handle the robot without Sparx." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"Likewise," LJ agreed. "Goldfire, initiate medieval protocol!" His backpack began shaking until Goldfire's pieces shot out and attached onto LJ's body like a suit of armor.</p><p>"Nice." Akito said.</p><p>"They do whatever you say?" Lynn asked LJ.</p><p>"Sure," LJ replied. "As long as it's within their capabilities. They function as power enhancers AND modes of transport."</p><p>"Hm... Well, I know one sister that might be jealous of that." Lynn commented.</p><p>"Now, enough dawdling," Chrissy said. "Off to space we go!"</p><p>"Right!" The others agreed as the Super Robot took off.</p><p>But, needless to say, it wasn't exactly in full-control.</p><p>"What's with the steering?" Chiro called.</p><p>"Without Fist-Rocket 1, the Gyro-Compensator is out of balance!" Gibson replied.</p><p>"Careful not to hit that big thing!" Nova exclaimed as a large, red mass appeared above them.</p><p>"What big thing?" asked Otto before he got a look. "...Oh, <em>that</em> big thing!"</p><hr/><p>They soon crash-landed in the middle of the floor and the robot had steam rising from it.</p><p>"Anyone hurt?" Chrissy asked.</p><p>"I think we'll be okay," Akito replied as he adjusted his bandanna. "Let's get to work, gang."</p><p>The hatch soon opened up as Chiro and the gang got ready to leave and explore.</p><p>"All right, Gibson, whatcha got for us?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"Bad news: we're too unstable to fly without Fist Rocket 1 and Sparx." Gibson replied.</p><p>"Aw, great." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Good news: I sense Sparx's presence," Antauri informed. "He is somewhere..."</p><p>Images of the mysterious surface appeared on the screen.</p><p>"But the million-dollar question would be, where is here?" asked Raul.</p><hr/><p>Soon after, the group was outside, searching the area; Otto felt like a little kid in a candy store.</p><p>"Look at this place!" The green monkey exclaimed. "Have you ever <em>seen</em> such a paradise?~"</p><p>"Of rusty ol' junk?" asked Nova, quivering. "Uh, no."</p><p>Otto screeched in alarm before he began digging through the pile until he found a spare part, much to Nova's discomfort.</p><p>"This place makes my fur itch..." The yellow monkey then shivered.</p><p>"I'm not very fond of it myself," Chrissy grimaced. "I'm starting to miss my gloves."</p><p>"Ah, just get in touch with your more boyish side," Lynn replied. "I've been through worse, like when Lincoln went on strike with taking out the trash."</p><p>Something crawled away in the background as they walked along to go and find Sparx.</p><p>"Whatever's jamming Sparx's com-signal appears to be coming from this location." Chiro said to the others as he took out the tracker.</p><p>"I think we have company though," Akito replied. "I can hear something coming."</p><p>The Robot Monkey Team then got ready to fight back before they saw something right behind them with a camera.</p><p>"Hey! Over there!" Nova pointed out.</p><p>"That thing might know where Sparx is." said Chiro, rushing towards the creature, but when he tried to attack it, it skittered out of the way and made a break for it.</p><p>"After 'im!" LJ declared, taking off, with the others in hot pursuit.</p><hr/><p>Finally, the creature saw it was soon cornered.</p><p>"Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you." Chiro reassured, approaching slowly, but the creature grew wings and flew off into the sky.</p><p>"Otto, I thought you were gonna grab it!" Nova told her friend.</p><p>"Well, I thought Sparx was gonna--" Otto started. "...Oh, yeah. My fault."</p><p>"You're not to blame, Otto; there are other forces at work." Antauri replied as he checked the tracker.</p><p>Suddenly, walls opened up and started to surround the group.</p><p>"What is this?!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>"It's a trap!" Lynn panicked as the walls closed on them.</p><p>"Wait... Listen..." Antauri advised.</p><p>They started to go down at a very rapid pace and they all began to scream because they didn't know what was going on.</p><p>Once it stopped, the walls slammed down and they all looked ready to fight again as they ended up somewhere new.</p><p>"Stay alert, guys," Akito warned. "Someone brought us here and for their own good reason."</p><p>Suddenly, six dome-shaped robots rose out of the scrap pile. "Maybe it was those guys?" asked Otto.</p><p>"Goldfire, initiate defensive protocol," LJ replied. "Code: Bah-weep, graagnah-weep, nini-bong!"</p><p>As Goldfire changed LJ's right hand into a gatling gun, more dome-shaped robots rose out of the scrap.</p><p>"Perhaps they'll run away like their little friend," Gibson wondered before the robots summoned cannon turrets from their chests.</p><p>"Hyperforce, formation O!" Chiro declared, and the group leapt into action. "Chiro Spear-O!" Forming a bolt of lightning in his hand, Chiro threw it, piercing through a robot's chest and blowing it up.</p><p>"Whoa." Akito said before he glared as he jumped up and shot laser eyes at one robot in front of him.</p><p>"GHOST CLAWS!" Antauri called next as he helped out, shooting out a simple attack with claws.</p><p>Chrissy soon sonic screamed away a robot that instantly dismantled it.</p><p>"All right, now it's time to really play..." Raul smirked before he flipped his belt buckle and transformed as he roared, changing into his superhero form. "TURBO TIGRE!" he then jumped out and clawed at a couple of robots.</p><p>Kimberly then tied up a robot with her rainbow lasso and pulled it over before kicking it away into the air.</p><p>"Whoa... That was pretty strong of you." Chrissy said to Kimberly.</p><p>"Thanks, Chris." Kimberly nodded.</p><p>"TORNADO KABLASTO!" Otto shouted, sending out a whirlwind that spun another robot until it exploded. </p><p>One robot tried to smash Gibson, but he leapt away, before Goldfire blocked his attack, then smacked the robot into a wall using a pair of flame-tipped clubs.</p><p>"PHOTON SCALPEL!" Gibson called as he laser-blasted the robot right down the middle. "Nova, little help, please?" he asked as two more surrounded them.</p><p>"LADY TOMAHAWK!" Nova called as she enlargened her fists, and smashed the robots into scrap metal.</p><p>"There are too many robots!" Chrissy complained.</p><p>"Don't give up!" Kimberly told her. "We can do it!"</p><p>Lynn soon jumped down and stomped on a couple of robots and even kicked one before jumping on it like it was a soccer ball.</p><p>"Everybody okay?" Chiro asked as that seemed to be the last of them.</p><p>"I forgot," Nova groaned. "In all formations, Sparx covers our rear."</p><p>"I think we got bigger problems." Lynn said as she saw the robots doing something.</p><p>"There's too many robots!" Raul exclaimed.</p><p>"There's never too many for us to fight." replied Akito.</p><p>"Ah, but are there too many for us to fight... And WIN?" asked LJ.</p><p>The robots soon got together and made an even bigger robot.</p><p>Several others were made and they soon charged towards the Robot Monkey team and their allies.</p><p>"Looks like we'll find out for ourselves." Antauri remarked to LJ.</p><p>The robots soon swarmed on them... Only to stop and suddenly back up.</p><p>"Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Reset!" A voice piped up to the robot army.</p><p>"Who is that, Willy Wonka?" Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"This is no way to welcome visitors to the realm!" The tall, thin, sharply dressed robot scolded, hitting his staff against one robot which made the others fall behind it like a set of dominoes.</p><p>The robots soon scattered as the leader came toward the curious group.</p><p>"My deepest apologies; my soldiers are somewhat single-minded in duty," The leader said to his guests before he introduced himself. "I am your host: Lord Scrapperton version 2.8. Grand Earl of the Mecha Realm."</p><p>"He sounds like one of the cast members of Monty Python..." LJ remarked.</p><p>"I'm Chiro, and these are--" but before the boy could speak further, he noticed that Scrapperton wasn't listening.</p><p>"The finest examples of mech-simians I've ever laid optics on!" The man beamed (if he had a face, he'd be beaming). "All the wadgets and the gadgets; it must've taken you years to collect them all! Not to mention that golden fellow! I can only imagine what work went into building him! ...Bit of a collector myself, you see."</p><p>"Well, that golden one belongs to LJ." Akito commented.</p><p>"Mm-hmm..." Chiro added. "Actually, that's why we're here. We're missing one: a red one."</p><p>"It's always the red ones, isn't it?" Scrapperton chuckled as he observed the Robot Monkeys up close.</p><p>"You see, his ship disappeared here and we were wondering if you've seen him." Kimberly then explained.</p><p>"Hmm... No... Decidedly not," Scrapperton replied. "Come with me, my new friends to the parlor," he then leaned in with a small whisper. "That's where we'll find your lost monkey, see if we don't."</p><p>"That guy is weird." Lynn said to the others.</p><p>"Why do you think he's weird?" Akito asked.</p><p>"He's just weird," Lynn shrugged. "He's probably gonna make us have a tea party and eat crumpets."</p><p>"You make that sound so horrible," Kimberly said to her. "Besides, it would be good manners and he can help us find Sparx."</p><p>"Perhaps," LJ replied. "Although some of us could keep Captain Clockwork here busy while a few of us go looking for Sparx."</p><p>"Now there's an idea." Raul replied.</p><p>"Just usin' the old noodle." LJ smiled.</p><p>"Whatever was jamming Sparx's signal is coming from in here," said Gibson. "So that's a very good idea."</p><p>"Besides, I'm guessing this guy's up to something," added Chiro. "Paraphrasing what Lynn said, he's too happy....like creepy-happy. Some of us will keep 'im busy, while the rest track down the signal."</p><p>"Chiro." Antauri called.</p><p>"I know what I'm doing." Chiro reassured.</p><p>Scrapperton soon came by on a flying cogwheel.</p><p>"The Monkeys and girls will stay here," Chiro said as he jumped up before Akito joined his side. "And, uh--"</p><p>"Do what they wish!" Scrapperton beamed. "In my kingdom, they're welcome!"</p><p>"Lynn Loud Jr is not joining a tea party," Lynn scoffed. "Whichever one doesn't have the tea."</p><p>"Fine by us," Kimberly replied. "Besides, I hardly think this is the time for a tea party."</p><p>"I'd best stay behind with the others," LJ said through Goldfire. "Besides, someone's got to keep you two from getting at each other's throats."</p><p>The team watched as Chiro and Akito took off with Scrapperton. "He split us up again..." remarked Nova.</p><p>"Let's find Sparx." said Antauri.</p><p>"You got it," LJ nodded. "Hyperforce, ROLL OUT!"</p><p>The team then dashed off for some special investigation.</p><p>Meanwhile, Akito, Chiro, and Scrapperton flew throughout the area.</p><p>"I would never have dreamed of this being possible when I was a human!" Scrapperton marveled.</p><p>"Whoa... Back up... You were a human?" Akito asked Scrapperton.</p><p>"Yes! Sparing the gruesome details, one day I found myself severely lacking in the leg department." Scrapperton nodded as he gestured to his leg.</p><p>"That's awful!" Chiro gasped.</p><p>"Nonsense! It was the beginning of my grand upgrade!" Scrapperton exclaimed. "Tick-tock! Tick-tock!"</p><p>"Why do you keep saying that?" Akito asked.</p><p>"That must be his thing." Chiro guessed.</p><hr/><p>Soon, the cogwheel lowered itself through a hallway.</p><p>"Those were the best gears of my life...." sighed Scrapperton as he remembered. "Leg #1: serial number G-H 11929, a genuine masterpiece from the age of steam. It was my first gadget...I had to have a matching pair. But I couldn't stop there, tick-tock, tick-tock. Titanium replaced bone; my raspy organic lungs became a fuel-efficient carburetor! I had outgrown my chaotic human biology to become truly, a self-made man. Tick-tock!"</p><p>"You replaced all your human parts?" asked Chiro.</p><p>"'Upgraded'," clarified Scrapperton. "In order to collect a full set, I really quite had to, tick-tock!"</p><p>MEANWHILE...</p><p>The others continued their search for the signal.</p><p>"We're closing in on whatever's jamming Sparx's com signal." said Gibson, as Otto busied himself by ogling the multitudes of spare parts.</p><p>"OHH! A TK-421!" he gushed. "You know what I could build with one a' these?"</p><p>Nova wrapped her arms around his head, and shushed him.</p><p>"Save it for another time, Otto." Lynn suggested.</p><p>They soon hid and had to be quiet as they saw robots marching around in front of a door.</p><p>"I'll handle them." Antauri suggested.</p><p>"Okay." Otto muffled.</p><p>Antauri soon crawled on the wall and soon shot a Ghost Claw through one robot through the chest. He then did a couple more before they soon exploded and combusted on impact. The rest of the Robot Monkeys soon walked over, along with the other kids.</p><p>"Nova, we need to go behind that door." Antauri told the female yellow monkey.</p><p>"Yes, so if you don't mind." Raul added.</p><p>"I'll give it to Scrapperton, he knows how to build stuff, but I can break everything!" Nova glared as she went up in flame before she soon pounded the door with her fists rapidly, but nothing seemed to happen to the door.</p><p>"...This might be a problem." Chrissy groaned.</p><p>"No kidding," LJ agreed, as he activated his blowtorch.</p><p>"Now...just need some string..." Otto muttered as he looked around.</p><hr/><p>Back with Chiro and Akito, they were still aboard Scrapperton's cogwheel as it lifted them into another room.</p><p>"Home again, home again; jiggety-jig," the mechanical man commented.</p><p>"Wow..." Chiro gasped. "That's some throne!"</p><p>"You could call it my 'seat of power'," Scrapperton chuckled. "For it's also a neutron generator; batteries the whole place. It's a bit twitchy, but got to keep the gravity field going."</p><p>Just then, an alarm blared out. "Uh, what's that?" asked Akito.</p><p>Scrapperton's head glanced from side to side. "Um, er....no cause for alarm. I've, er, missed...tick-tock time." The top of his hat lifted, revealing a pinkish inner layer into which he stuck an odd-looking device. "Right-o, Mister Cogsmith; Coggy is the best thing I've ever found. One-of-a-kind, really. He's so full of great ideas!"</p><p>Akito and Chiro looked on awkwardly as Scrapperton was winding the device, making his hat turn in a circle. "Yess.... Yeeeees... Yeeeeeessss... Tick-tock..."</p><p>"Should... Should we be watching this?" asked Akito, nervous.</p><p>Eventually, Scrapperton removed 'Coggy' from his head. "In fact, it was Coggy's idea to build this place, tick-tock!" he exclaimed, gesturing to the whole mechanical pyramid.</p><p>"Erm... You don't say..." Akito commented.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, pretty cool," Chiro added. "But where are those scanners you were talking about? We're kinda worried about our friend."</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, but first come see my personal best collection, tick-tock!" Scrapperton replied as he pointed his staff over to show them something or rather, someone. "These are the most precious of precious!"</p><p>"No way!" Chiro gasped once he saw who it was. "It's the Sun-Riders! You actually have the whole set?!"</p><p>"Why collect it all if you're not going to collect them all?" Scrapperton remarked casually.</p><p>"I guess that's a fair enough point." Akito replied.</p><p>"Super Quasar... Aurora 7..." Chiro gasped. "You even got Johnny Sunspot and his sidecar!"</p><p>Scrapperton placed a hand on Chiro's shoulder. "I've always wanted one who shares my... Desire to collect, as you do, young Chiro." he said ominously.</p><p>Chiro began to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Uh...thanks but no thanks," he replied. "You know, we <em>really</em> need to find our friends, so..." As he was backing off, he accidentally knocked into a junk pile, which toppled away to reveal... Fist Rocket 1!</p><p>"The Fist Rocket!" Akito exclaimed.</p><p>Now Scrapperton looked rather ominous. "...I have been a teensy bit deceptive, tick-tock, bad Scrapperton," he chided himself. "It's a leftover from my human days."</p><p>Chiro glared firmly. "Where. Is. My. Monkey?" he ordered.</p><p>"You better have a good explanation for this, Scrapperton." Akito added sharply.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Nova finally broke the metal door down, leading the others inside with her once they were finally able to get inside.</p><p>"Sparx!" Antauri called as he rushed inside, seeing the red monkey, though he was trapped in a barrier and didn't seem to answer. "Sparx?"</p><p>"I got it." Otto said as he took out his saws and soon cut through the bars, able to cut through them.</p><p>Sparx looked up, looking a bit sad. "He took my hands! My beautiful hands!" he then cried before showing new hands which looked very, very different. "He gave me these! I think these are <em>his</em> hands!"</p><p>"Wow... Can you crack your knuckles?" Otto asked only to get hit by Nova. "Um... I made you a yo-yo..." he then smiled sheepishly before walking over and dropping the yo-yo into Sparx's new hand.</p><p>A giant vacuum soon came out and suddenly sucked the rest of the Robot Monkeys inside.</p><p>Kimberly then made a rainbow rope and threw it, latching onto the Robot Monkeys and grabbed Lynn's hand.</p><p>"Whoa! Hey, kid, I didn't know you swung that way." Lynn commented.</p><p>"Ha, ha, very funny, wise butt!" Kimberly scoffed. "Everyone gather around! We're going in with them!"</p><p>"Are you nuts?!" Lynn asked.</p><p>"You wanna get nuts?!" Kimberly narrowed her eyes. "I'LL SHOW YOU NUTS!"</p><p>The rainbow rope soon went up with the Robot Monkeys as Lynn, Kimberly, LJ, Raul, and Chrissy joined them through the vacuum and they were soon dumped into a new room... Which also had Chiro and Akito inside of it.</p><p>"Still feel like crackin' wise?" asked LJ firmly. "...No? Good, then shut up before I shut you up myself!"</p><p>"Sparx!" Chiro exclaimed as he ran over to his friend.</p><p>Sparx rubbed his head. "You okay, kid?" he asked.</p><p>"I'm fine," Chiro replied, before withdrawing at the sight of Sparx's bizarre new appendages.</p><p>"Oh, my God!" Akito exclaimed. "You have man-hands!"</p><p>Sparx put them behind his back, sheepish.</p><p>"Give him back his magnets!" Chiro demanded.</p><p>Scrapperton laughed darkly. "Tick-tock, 'fraid I'm not quite done with 'em just yet!" he replied, as a pair of hydraulic arms emerged from his back, with Sparx's magnets attached to them. "I've got plans... Big plans."</p><p>The group members each took a fighting stance.</p><p>"Now, what was it the red monkey said?" asked Scrapperton. "Ah, yes... MAGNA-BALL BLENDER!"</p><p>The two magnets glowed with energy and formed a blue ball, which was fired at the group. trapping them inside it.</p><p>"REPULSOR RAY, GO!" Scrapperton shouted, launching the energy ball at a wall, causing the group to hit the surface and slide down.</p><p>The group groaned from the impact.</p><p>"Tick-tock... Tick-tock..." Scrapperton said mockingly.</p><p>Eventually, the group woke up, now locked up where Sparx was before Otto helped break him out.</p><p>"You all too?" Lynn asked the other Robot Monkeys who were now handless and powerless. "Man, that sucks."</p><p>"Way to be supportive, Lynn." Chrissy rolled her eyes.</p><p>Chiro soon woke up and saw the bars and tried to kick at them, only to get electrocuted.</p><p>"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Akito winced.</p><p>"Otto, cut us out of here!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>Otto tried to do that, but nothing happened, obviously. "No can do, Chiro." he then said in regret.</p><p>Sparx was shown to be scratching himself innocently.</p><p>"At least you've <em>got</em> hands!" Nova glared.</p><p>"There's no risk fighting about this," Raul said. "We have to get out of here."'</p><p>"Have you tried your tiger claws?" Kimberly asked him.</p><p>"Yeah, but that's no good either," Raul replied. "I just got barbecued."</p><p>"So, how we gettin' outta here? Should we split up?" asked Sparx.</p><p>"I made that mistake already, Sparx," said Chiro. "We're not as good without all our pieces. We do this together."</p><p>"Know what Sparx would say if he were here?" Otto asked, before said red monkey covered his mouth.</p><p>"I'd say, 'right on, kid'." replied Sparx.</p><p>And so, the Robot Monkeys linked up with LJ and Chiro, and let out their loudest primal chants, though Nova and Chiro were kinda grossed out by Sparx's appendages. The others could only look on as the Power Primate's spirit flowed through them, before it destabilized the bars, bursting them.</p><p>"And <em>that's</em> the way to get 'er done," LJ declared. "No fuss, no muss; just good ol'-fashioned monkey muscle!"</p><p>"Well, that was easy." Akito smiled.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Scrapperton was hard at work. "Chim Chimeree, Cogsmith!" he then announced as he got his staff into place. "Do what you do!"</p><p>A giant metal capsule soon erupted from the floor and shot through the ceiling as Sparx's magnets popped out.</p><p>Strong magnetic energy soon shot through and shot right at Shuggazoom City and began to absorb metallic items such as robo-dogs, metal braces in people's teeth, and eventually the whole city itself.</p><p>"Tick-tock! Soon, my collection will be the whole world closer to completion!" Scrapperton exclaimed in delight.</p><p>"I don't think so!" Chiro glared as he and the rest of his team were soon shown right behind him. "That's no collectible, that's my home!"'</p><p>"And now you're gonna get it!" Chrissy added sharply.</p><p>Chiro lunged at Scrapperton, and sent him sprawling with a Thunder Punch.</p><p>"I suppose that would've hurt..." said Scrapperton, summoning the Monkey Team's weaponry. "...were I still human!"</p><p>Just then, more of Scrapperton's drones assembled behind the group.</p><p>"The team and I will get Scrapperton," LJ declared. "The rest of you handle his tinker toy collection."</p><p>"Handle 'em?" asked Otto, flailing his nubs around. "How are we s'posed to do THAT?"</p><p>"I dunno; I'm pretty hand-y with these," Sparx smirked, gesturing to his new appendages.</p><p>Lynn groaned. "God, you're worse than Luan..." she grumbled.</p><p>"You have other limbs," LJ stated. "I suggest you make use of them. Now let's kick some can!"</p><p>"LIGHTNING KICK!" Chiro soon called out, coming for Scrapperton.</p><p>Scrapperton soon saw him and began to fight back before Chiro could continue his attack.</p><p>"Look out, Chiro!" Akito called out.</p><p>"LIGHTNING DODGE!" Chiro then called to avoid the hanks of the Robot Monkeys being used against him.</p><p>Chrissy soon jumped down in front of a set of robots and screamed them away.</p><p>"Augh! Do you have to do that?!" Lynn groaned as she clamped her hands over her ears. "Seriously! So loud!"</p><p>"It's one of my special ways to deal with villains and jerks," Chrissy defended. "My Aunt Adagio taught me that."</p><p>"The kids are right... Let's go!" Otto called out before he soon headbutted against one robot.</p><p>Nova then lashed out her tail and squeezed a robot with it like it was made out of rubber.</p><p>"BLAZING JUSTICE!" LJ boomed as he spun his clubs like windmills until they turned into fiery wheels; he then tossed them at Scrapperton, who had his left leg torn through by their intense heat.</p><p>Chiro dodged another attack, while Gibson shimmied up the length of Scrapperton's cannon. "Whup! I'm metal too...!" he exclaimed, caught by surprise when he found himself being pulled up by the machine's magnetic pull.</p><p>"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO-BLADE!" Scrapperton declared as he unleashed Otto's saws; Chiro threw a large chunk of machinery, which made the blade riccochet back, ripping through Scrapperton's right leg and making him fall.</p><p>"You are a clever boy..." The mechanical man mused as he struggled to stay upright.</p><p>Gibson was almost pulled out into open space, but thanks to his fellow Robot Monkeys helping him stay tethered to the ground, he was kept from floating any further. Scrapperton tried using Nova's Lady Tomahawk and Gibson's drill cannons, but Chiro and LJ took them both out.</p><p>"Now that is just rude!" Scrapperton remarked before he knocked Chiro down with his staff. "Young Chiro, I will collect it all eventually;why not just get your upgrade over with?"</p><p>Thinking quickly, Sparx used a yo-yo to snag the cane and got it lodged within the gears of the mechanical pyramid.</p><p>"Well, I guess Otto's gift came in handy." Lynn had to admit.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Scrapperton exclaimed once he saw that.</p><p>"Too bad, huh?" Akito smirked. "What a shame!"</p><p>"Tick-tock! I must fix!" Scrapperton cried out before his head flew away after sprouting wings.</p><p>"You're not going any--" Akito glared as he kept a firm hold on Scrapperton before looking up as the head flew away. "Where...?"</p><p>"Well, I didn't see that coming." Chiro commented.</p><p>"Stop that head!" Lynn called out as she went to chase the head.</p><p>"Cogsmith! Come out of there this instant!" shouted the head as he tried to pull his staff out. "You'll ruin everything!"</p><p>But in an instant, the magnetizing ray shut off, disabling its effects. Although the cane had been removed, the machine was still going haywire.</p><p>"Uh-oh," said Scrapperton. "This bodes ill..."</p><p>Chiro tore off the monkeys' attachments from Scrapperton's pack, while Sparx ripped off his magnets from the magnetizer; and in a matter of minutes, the Monkeys had their hands back! Just then, they all began floating in the air!</p><p>"So this is what he meant by gravity field..." Akito muttered.</p><p>"That's the least of our worries," informed Gibson. "That thing is going into critical overload!"</p><p>Scrapperton could only watch in horror as his precious collection of gadgetry began floating off into space. "Oh! Oh, my collection!" he wailed.</p><p>"Your collection is history, Scrapperton," said Chiro. "Now c'mon!"</p><p>"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Scrapperton scowled, before speaking in a more unstable tone. "I-I'm starting a new collection... Yes... Tick-tock!"</p><p>Chiro reached for him, but Sparx pulled him back.</p><p>"C'mon, kid; we're outta here." The red monkey said.</p><p>"I feel somewhat sorry for him." Chrissy said about Scrapperton as he cried for his collection, even if he did quite horrendous things to them.</p><p>"Unfortunately we'll never make it back to the Super Robot on foot." Gibson said to the others.</p><p>"Don't have to." Chiro smiled as he pointed to his conveniently placed ship.</p><p>Everyone wasted no time in boarding onto the ship and went to fly off to get to the Super Robot and get back home. Several pieces of metal collateral began to fall from the area around them like snowflakes or raindrops as they flew off, though they had to leave Scrapperton behind.</p><hr/><p>"Wahoo! Yeah!" Sparx laughed. "Who's the monkey with the moves?"</p><p>The others gave him a look for his cockiness.</p><p>"I'm just tellin' it like it is." Sparx shrugged in defense.</p><p>The Super Robot soon took off with a jet boost and made it off of the pyramid in time before it exploded.</p><p>"And we are out of here!" Akito announced.</p><p>"WAHOO!" cheered Sparx.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A LITTLE BIT LATER...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"No point in saving those hands, Sparx," said Nova as she glanced at the organic hands floating in a tank.</p><p>"I dunno, I could use a good backscratcher," Otto said before Nova elbowed him. "What? I'm just sayin'."</p><p>"Scans show no bios... No mechs..." Gibson reported. "In short... No Scrapperton."</p><p>Chiro looked a bit guilty for what had happened, as did Chrissy.</p><p>LJ gave a quiet sigh. "So long, Scrapperton; perhaps you will finally know peace," he said. "All the gadgets in the galaxy won't replace real friends... And your upgrades won't change anything about who you are on the inside."</p><p>Chrissy bowed her head. LJ saw that and decided to hug the blonde girl in deep comfort.</p><p>"He must've been vaporized when the generator went." Antauri remarked.</p><p>"Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce, let's go home." Chiro said softly.</p><p>The Super Robot soon took off to go back home to Shuggazoom City as that was the last of Scrapperton... Or so they would think.</p><p>"Is it weird if I feel kinda sorry about this?" Chrissy asked.</p><p>"Of course not," Kimberly replied. "It was a bit rough."</p><p>"But he did all that bad stuff," Lynn reminded. "He was practically a villain!"</p><p>"Maybe, but he wasn't doing his collecting for nefarious purposes," replied LJ. "He was misguided and convinced that upgrading himself would help make himself perfect. Unlike Skeleton King, he wasn't pure evil... Just manipulated."</p><p>"Hmm..." Lynn paused for a moment.</p><p>"Just think about it a little," Chrissy said to Lynn. "And people deserve a second chance."</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Akito asked Chrissy.</p><p>"I just feel like this isn't the last time we'll see Scrapperton," Chrissy replied. "Life has a funny way of working out like that."</p><p>"...She's not wrong." Akito had to admit.</p><p>"After all, it's pretty early in our journey," LJ agreed. "So kinda hard to count out most of our foes."</p><p>"Hmm... All right then," Lynn shrugged. "I'll try not to jump to conclusions."</p><p>"Emphasis on 'try'?" Kimberly guessed.</p><p>"Yep," Lynn replied. "You just shouldn't mess with The Lynnster."</p><p>Kimberly and Chrissy rolled their eyes on that.</p><p>"Hey, Akito," Lynn smirked. "How much can you bench?"</p><p>"Quite a lot," Akito smirked back. "I'm strong like my dad who's about as strong as Zeus and Hercules."</p><p>"Pfft! Those are just stories Lisa talks about sometimes," Lynn rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing as Zeus, Hercules, or even Paul Bunyan."</p><p>"You'd be surprised." Akito said mysteriously.</p><p>"Yeah, his dad met those guys," LJ replied. "As in, for real. If you're gonna be part of the crew, you gotta lot to learn. Like most things that are legends usually turn out to be real."</p><p>Lynn still looked doubtful.</p><p>"I'll show you my mom's scrapbook sometime," LJ said to her. "I know it sounds crazy, but she was there with Akito's dad and they've been on many, many, many adventures over the years. At least 20 years ago."</p><p>"Yeah, sure." Lynn shrugged and soon went to go and do some push-ups.</p><p>"Give her time," Kimberly advised. "But she does have a lot to learn if she's gonna hang around us."</p><p>"Indeed," LJ replied. "I remember how most of you didn't believe all the wild stuff that happened to my parents at first, but you guys learned."</p><p>"With what Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik do with their adventures, I sorta have to believe anything," Kimberly nodded. "Especially unicorns, no matter what the other kids in school say."</p><p>"Pfft... Girly, perky, annoying unicorns." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Who have horns on their heads that could slice you in half," Kimberly added sharply. "Also if you don't like unicorns, that's fine, but don't insult them around me. Especially Lady Amalthea."</p><p>"If you say so..." Lynn shrugged. "I'm just not a pony girl and I'll wait to believe all this adventure stuff when I see it."</p><p>"Think your mother would mind if we look at her scrapbook?" Raul asked LJ.</p><p>"I just have to ask first," LJ replied. "It should be okay though as long as it doesn't get lost. She was once told that if the scrapbook gets lost or destroyed... The consequences could be dire."</p><p>"Well, we're not gonna let that happen," Raul replied. "Besides, Sporty McSporterson is on an adventure with five robotic monkeys that pilot a giant mecha and fight an evil space skeleton! How are unicorns sounding unrealistic by comparison?"</p><p>Lynn glanced over before hiding her face behind a book of hers called Biff's Sports Almanac.</p><p>"I thought so!" Raul then said. "You shoulda seen what my dad used to do with my Aunt Frida when they were younger before they met Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and their friends and all of their crazy adventures!"</p><p>"All right, all right, you don't have to bite my head off." Lynn rolled her eyes behind the book.</p><p>"Just wait and see," LJ smirked. "Even if you don't believe it now, no sense forcing it on you when you can learn for yourself."</p><p>"Hmm..." Lynn paused.</p><p>Everyone then took the time to relax and reflect on their latest mission until the next one would come around. IN OUR NEXT EPISODE, Chiro learns just why some people say that you should never meet your heroes when he comes face-to-faces with THE SUN RIDERS!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone was fast asleep one night, all dreaming after a very big and tough mission, though nothing that they couldn't handle, especially the Robot Monkeys. Suddenly, something shifted which suddenly woke all of them up from their peaceful slumber.</p><p>"Wake up," Antauri told the kids. "Something is wrong."</p><p>The kids groaned before they slowly woke themselves up.</p><p>"Chiro!" Antauri called as he soon went for their human member... Only to see that he wasn't in bed.</p><p>"Where'd he go?" Kimberly wondered.</p><p>Just then, everyone heard a bunch of yelling sounds from the control room.</p><p>"Looks like Chiro's intercepted some intruders," LJ remarked. "He might need some back-up, so let's go give it to 'im!"</p><p>The group soon took off and went to go and see Chiro as he appeared to be fighting. Though when they came in, he was just watching his favorite TV show and acted like he was apart of it.</p><p>"Oh, boy... I've seen this before..." Akito commented.</p><p>"Heh... What's up, guys?" Chiro grinned sheepishly.</p><p>"You, obviously." Lynn glared a bit groggily.</p><p>"Isn't it a little late for this kind of behavior?" asked LJ.</p><p>"I guess I got a little too excited." Chiro grinned bashfully.</p><p>"Maybe just a bit," Akito replied. "Maybe wait until everyone's a little more awake?"</p><p>"I'm just such a big fan of The Sun-Riders," Chiro smiled. "You'd have to watch to understand."</p><p>"After I've had some more beauty sleep." Chrissy grumbled before she stormed out of the room and slid down her sleep mask.</p><p>"Well, princess prissy pants makes a good point," Lynn replied, before giving Chiro a dig in the arm. "That's for making me get up in the middle of the night." And she went back to her room.</p><p>"At least TRY to go back to bed," LJ replied with a yawn as he and the others dispersed to their rooms.</p><p>Chiro gulped nervously as everyone went back to sleep. It was an even longer night, but eventually, everyone else fell back asleep after their little rude awakening.</p><p>"That's it, I'm gonna show 'em how cool this show really is, first thing tomorrow morning." Chiro decided to himself.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>AND SO, THE NEXT DAY...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Chiro had everyone gathered in the meeting room. "What I am about to share with you is the coolest superhero team ever." he declared.</p><p>"Whoa, a little love here?" Sparx smirked.</p><p>"I meant on TV." Chiro explained. "They're the reason I wanted to be a superhero. Meet... The Sun Riders!"</p><p>"Deja vu..." LJ remarked.</p><p>On the screen, it showed a giant red monster wreaking havoc. Standing nearby were three people: a man, a woman, and a red-haired boy.</p><p>"They look like a family." Kimberly commented.</p><p>The monster glanced at the three and soon breathed fire on the Sun-Riders, only to miss as they jumped out of the way just in time.</p><p>"Sun Gun: Desert Sun!" The woman called out as she shot her gun at the monster.</p><p>The monster roared before it was suddenly hit and soon roared out of both pain and anguish. Suddenly, it fell right in the middle of the ground.</p><p>"Aurora Six," Chiro began. "She can stun any monster with her Sun Gun."</p><p>The others then noticed that Chiro and Sparx began to look like they were in love.</p><p>"Oh, please!" Nova smirked.</p><p>"That guy looks cool." Akito said as he saw a strong guy coming on screen next.</p><p>"<strong>SOLAR HELMET... HOT SHOT!!</strong>" The man yelled, firing an energy blast from the three-pronged visor on his helmet, blasting off one of the monster's fingers.</p><p>"Super Quasar," continued Chiro. "He leads the Sun Riders and wields the power of 1,000 suns!"</p><p>Antauri and Otto were definitely interested. The monster picked up a truck and threw it at the Sun Riders, but the red-headed boy put up his hands as energy began to build up in his palms.</p><p>LJ squinted. "Is that what I think it is...?"</p><p>A ball of black energy formed in the boy's hands, and he thrust them forward. "BLACK HOLE BLACK-OUT!" he exclaimed as he fired the energy at the truck, sucking it in and making it vanish.</p><p>"That's Johnny Sunspot, the kid sidekick genius who builds all the team's gadgets!" Chiro finished. "His gloves can make black holes!"</p><p>Gibson scoffed. "Black hole energy is extremely unstable," he remarked. "Bringing his gloves together like that could destroy the universe!"</p><p>"Gibson... It's a television show," LJ replied. "Of <em>course</em> it's not going to be realistic."</p><p>"You just have to remind yourself that." Kimberly remarked.</p><p>"Says the girl who believes in unicorns." Lynn smirked.</p><p>"RAWR!" Kimberly soon lunged out and tackled Lynn suddenly, getting into a cartoon fight cloud with her.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! You're gonna miss it!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>"Both of you, KNOCK IT OFF!" LJ yelled, his head growing to massive size while he yelled. "Damn it, Lynn, WHY must you ALWAYS antagonize one of your teammates?! It's like you don't know when to keep your mouth shut!"</p><p>Lynn glared a bit. LJ soon brought Kimberly off of Lynn as they sat together.</p><p>"What's next, Chiro?" Kimberly soon asked.</p><p>"That's the whole team." Chiro then said.</p><p>"Kinda reminds me somewhat of Power Rangers if they met The Secret Saturdays," Akito said before looking at LJ. "I'll try to see if you can meet them. Mine, Estelle, and Vincent's neighbor Megan's very close with their son these days."</p><p>"Well... I suppose that would be interesting," LJ replied. "I'm sorry about that, Chiro; I need to go get some air." he told the other boy, as he exited the room.</p><p>"Sure," Chiro nodded before showing the others some more. "Check out the Sun Cycles! Awesome, huh?" he then asked the others.</p><p>"I kinda like those, yeah." Lynn had to admit.</p><p>"And best of all, they have the coolest--... Uh, <em>second</em> coolest super robot in the galaxy." Chiro then continued.</p><p>"Killer." Raul grinned.</p><p>"Nebutron-7!" Chiro continued as the Sun-Riders got into their robot and took off at the monster who got back up off of the ground.</p><p>"Comet Clobber!" Johnny called out as a giant mallet formed out of the robot and it began to pound down on the monster like in a Whack-A-Mole game.</p><p>"It.. Looks like a beach ball on legs..." Raul noted.</p><p>Soon, the monster was pounded into the ground, and the heroic trio jumped out.</p><p>"Light!"</p><p>"Above Darkness!"</p><p>"FOREVER!"</p><p>Chiro stood up and imitated Johnny's pose as he spoke along with the TV. "SUN RIDERS, FIGHT ON!" they exclaimed. "Say it, do it, live it!"</p><p>The Robot Monkeys simply stared at him in silence.</p><p>"Well, uh, that was interesting." Akito commented.</p><p>Suddenly, an alarm was heard.</p><p>"We've got multiple Skeleton King Forces invading the city!" Nova reported to the others. "Kinda early, isn't it?"</p><p>"At least we're all more awake now." Raul remarked.</p><p>"We'll have Formless for breakfast," Chiro glared before he then proclaimed. "Monkeys, mobilize!"</p><p>"But what about LJ?" Akito spoke up.</p><p>"Someone can either go get him or we'll tell him about it later," Sparx replied. "Either way, put your rear in gear!"</p><p>"Time to recycle the animation!" Kimberly announced.</p><p>The others gave her a look.</p><p>"Sorry, I thought I'd say something meta since LJ isn't here." Kimberly shrugged bashfully.</p><p>Akito then decided to go and see LJ while the others got ready for their mission.</p><p>"Prepare to disengage!" Chiro announced once he sat comfortably.</p><p>The Super Robot then took off as it was time to face The Skeleton King yet again. LJ was outside in the park as he watched the Super Robot fly off into combat once again.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, there you are," Akito smiled once he found LJ. "You wanna come do our job with us?"</p><p>"...Sure, why not?" LJ replied. "I just needed a break."</p><p>"Oh, good, I thought you were mad at us or something." Akito smiled warmly.</p><p>"...No, not mad; just stressed," LJ replied. "I know that nobody said being leader would ever be easy, but it's getting VERY annoying to have to break up whatever argument Lynn gets herself into. It's like she can't go one minute without belittling something that someone else likes!"</p><p>"Yeah... Lynn Loud seems to be a bit fiery and careless," Akito had to admit. "It's like she thinks being a tomboy means she has to be competitive and always come out on top or something. I mean, Mom never did that when she was a kid, she even showed off her feminine side sometime after she met Dad... I'm sorry about that though."</p><p>LJ sighed. "You have nothing to apologize for." he replied.</p><p>"All right," Akito said softly. "So, you wanna come join us?"</p><p>"...Sure, that sounds fine by me," LJ replied. "Ready to go."</p><p>Akito nodded and then took off with LJ to go and save the day for Shuggazoom City.</p><hr/><p>"I'm getting a visual now." Gibson reported.</p><p>"Great." Chrissy replied.</p><p>"The Formless are in pursuit of someone." Antauri added.</p><p>"No way..." Chiro whispered in awe once he saw who it was.</p><p>Surprisingly enough, it was Aurora Sun and Super Quasar, with Johnny Sunspot in the sidecar.</p><p>"...Is this for real?" Lynn asked as she looked wide-eyed.</p><p>"Looks pretty real to me," said Kimberly. "Unless you wanna make fun of me for believing in THAT, too."</p><p>"Alright, putting a stop to this now," LJ declared as he came in. "Lynn, quit belittling Kimberly for believing in unicorns. Kim, I know you're tough, but what takes true toughness is not reacting to anybody who mocks your beliefs. Because we're a team, so we'd better start acting like it."</p><p>"All right, LJ, I'm sorry." Kimberly said as calmly as she could.</p><p>"You're forgiven," LJ smiled before glaring at Lynn. "Ahem?!"</p><p>"What?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"You didn't hear a word I said!" LJ ranted. "Stop making fun of Kimberly for what she likes! You wouldn't want her to make fun of what YOU like, would you?"</p><p>Lynn sunk in her chair a bit.</p><p>"That's what I thought," LJ replied. "Don't say sorry now, but you oughta. Now let's see what we're cookin' with today!"</p><p>As soon as he got a look at the screen, he practically choked on his spit. "The Sun Riders?!" LJ exclaimed. "They're <em>real</em>?!"</p><p>"I thought it was just a TV Show!" Lynn gasped.</p><p>"And the Formless are heading right for them!" Kimberly panicked, concerned for the Sun-Riders.</p><p>Indeed, the Formless were hot on the tail of the Sun-Riders... Until Johnny shot blackholes at a couple of them which made them fly away. Aurora looked back at the Formless and soon shot her Sun Gun at them, making one implode on impact. Super Quasar soon attempted to take his turn, but then suddenly, the Formless fought back, shooting at the Sun Riders which knocked them off-course. The three heroes then fell off of their rides and ended up in the middle of the road.</p><p>"This must be what it's like to watch the Power Rangers in action." Lynn commented.</p><p>Johnny got up to use his black hole gloves, but they wouldn't work. "My gloves are jammed...!" he exclaimed as they were surrounded by the Formless bikers.</p><p>On the stomach of the TV Robo, Skeleton King's face chuckled. "Give up now, Sun Riders, and I promise you won't feel a thing!" he declared.</p><p>"We <em>gotta</em> help 'em!" Chiro exclaimed. "Battle Formation Alpha-7! Hyperforce..."</p><p>"GO!" The group shouted.</p><p>"This should be good." Akito grinned eagerly.</p><p>Otto and Raul soon fired blasts from their tank against some of the Formless. Gibson and Akito then shot out overhead shots down to the ground. Nova and Kimberly then shot next which made one Formless shoot out and suddenly melt into an inky black puddle.</p><p>"Ew." Kimberly winced.</p><p>"Coming right at ya, Boneheads!" Lynn grinned as she swooped around and dropped shots, making one Formless scream before the explosion.</p><p>LJ put his arms together and fired his gatling guns, bringing down the TV Robo on top of some Formless and knocking out SK's signal.</p><p>The Torso Tank came to a halt before the Sun Riders, and the door opened with Chiro at the entrance. "Get in!" he told his heroes. "We're on your side!"</p><p>Johnny and Quasar looked at each other with smiles, but the trio got onboard, and the Hyperforce headed back to HQ.</p><p>"We'll keep you safe," Chrissy replied. "I just hope this doesn't give Chiro a swelled head."</p><hr/><p>And so, The Super Robot stood in place as the Sun-Riders came for a visit and got settled into their new environment.</p><p>"I'm Chiro and this is the Super Robot Monkey Team and our new friends," Chiro grinned as he looked starstruck at the sight of his heroes. "Are you like solar-powered? Why was Skeleton King chasing you? I thought you guys were only real on TV! You are real?"</p><p>"Yeah, aren't you guys, like, I dunno, actors?" Lynn added.</p><p>"Of course, Chiro and friends," Johnny smiled. "You see, after the show ended, we wanted something more."</p><p>"We gave up our lives as performers and embraced the fight against true evil." Quasar added.</p><p>"Skeleton King." Aurora concluded simply.</p><p>Chiro snorted. "We know 'im." he replied.</p><p>"And we hate him!" LJ added.</p><p>"Hey, I got an idea!" Chiro exclaimed. "Why don't we join forces an' fight the ol' bone-bag together?"</p><p>"That's a <em>solar</em> idea!" Johnny declared as the Monkey Team sweat-dropped.</p><p>"Solar..." Lynn repeated wearily.</p><p>"Ahem! Chiro?" Gibson called sharply as Chiro went to lead The Sun-Riders closer inside.</p><p>"Not now! Entertaining!" Chiro whined a bit.</p><p>"Oh, brother." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"This should be interesting," Akito commented. "I just hope this ends better than I expect."</p><p>"Why wouldn't it?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"It's just... Sometimes they say 'Don't meet your heroes'," Akito replied. "I just don't want that result to happen to Chiro."</p><p>"Solid point right there," LJ agreed. "Something like this may very well just shatter Chiro's beliefs beyond recognition."</p><p>"But we won't tell him right away," Kimberly advised. "It'd crush him and he'd probably just think we were jealous or something."</p><p>"I think I've seen that before." Chrissy nodded.</p><hr/><p>And so, Chiro began showing the Sun Riders around the Super Robot.</p><p>Johnny gave an impressed whistle when he took a look at the power supply. "Neutron generator, spectro-energy grid, quantum-pulse turbines, and the talking monkeys are a nice gimmick!" he remarked.</p><p>Gibson was offended by this. "Gimmick?!" he sputtered. And then he realized something. "...Wait, how is it you understand our primate tongue?"</p><p>"Galactic translators." Johnny replied proudly.</p><p>"Good to know." Akito replied.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Quasar soon took a look at a schematic of the Super Robot. "Robot Comrade, this Super Robot looks it's well-suited for battle." he then remarked.</p><p>"Yes, but we try to solve our problems without force." Antauri replied as he, Otto, and Raul worked on one of the fractured vehicles.</p><p>"Of course, who could fight when they could not fight?" Quasar chuckled as he looked back at them.</p><p>"I haven't met The Golden Eagle Twins my dad told me about, but that guy's starting to make me think of them." Raul narrowed his emerald eyes.</p><p>"How so?" Otto asked Raul.</p><p>"He seems a bit... Cocky and full of himself with his special skills," Raul explained. "I'm not sure I like this Quasar guy."</p><p>And elsewhere, Kimberly, Chrissy, Lynn, and Nova were with Aurora while Sparx was busy mooning over her.</p><p>"So, must be pretty hard being the only girl on the team," Nova replied. "At least, the only girl of the same species, am I right?"</p><p>"Not if you look like me~" Aurora replied, brushing her hand against Sparx's cheek, making him hoot in glee as he fell on his face.</p><p>Kimberly and Chrissy rolled their eyes slightly at Aurora's behavior.</p><p>"Yeah, you're so beautiful." Lynn shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, I'm glad you saw it my way, young man." Aurora replied.</p><p>Kimberly and Chrissy couldn't help but snicker, though just a little bit.</p><p>"WHAT?!" Lynn glared. "I am not a boy!"</p><p>"You could've fooled me." Aurora smirked.</p><p>"Why, you--" Lynn snarled. "Come say that to my face, Miss Girly Girl!"</p><p>Aurora got up, and strolled away.</p><p>"Can you <em>believe</em> that lady?! Mistakin' me for a boy!" Lynn fumed. "Talk about crazy, am I right?" But when she looked back, Chrissy and Kimberly were doubled over on the floor, screaming in laughter as tears of mirth shot from their eyes. "HEY! I CAN <em>TOO</em> PASS FOR A GIRL!!" she then shouted, her eyes aflame. "<strong>I'LL SHOW THAT OUTER-SPACE PIN-UP MODEL NOT TO MESS WITH <em>ME</em>!!</strong>"</p><p>"Not so nice when someone gets on you for how you look or what you look like, is it?" Chrissy smirked.</p><p>"Easy, Blondie, this is totally different!" Lynn glared.</p><p>"Weren't you named after your father?" Kimberly then asked.</p><p>"That's not the point!" Lynn glared. "NOW STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT!"</p><p>"Alright, alright," Chrissy replied as she and Kimberly got to their feet. "But if you want my help, you're gonna have to ask nicely."</p><p>Lynn deeply scowled at the two girls.</p><p>"Hey, don't take your anger out on us, we're on your side," Chrissy rolled her eyes. "You might wanna work on that temper of yours."</p><p>"All right, can I say one thing?" Lynn asked. "I promise it has nothing to do with those horned horses you like."</p><p>Kimberly rolled her eyes before sighing and asking, "What is it?"</p><p>"Anyone else think that Sunspot kid looks like a puppet dummy from the 1950's or something or is that just me?" Lynn then asked.</p><p>"Now that you mention it? Kinda." Chrissy replied.</p><p>"It's probably the gloves." Kimberly nodded.</p><p>"He just reminds me of my sister Luan's dummy." Lynn then said.</p><p>"Let's just not say that to his face," Kimberly advised. "That would be rude."</p><p>"Like I would ever be rude." Lynn rolled his eyes.</p><p>Kimberly and Chrissy shared a look with each other before they walked off with the tomboy.</p><hr/><p>"Gotta admit, Chiro, pretty neat set-up you got here." Johnny smiled as he strolled with the boy after looking around the Super Robot base.</p><p>"Thanks," Chiro replied. "Where's your robot, the Nebutron 7?"</p><p>The Sun Riders looked pretty nervous at that.</p><p>"Oh... Well... We had to leave it at... Um... Starbase X-22," Johnny answered quickly. "Because it needed repairs."</p><p>Lynn began to suddenly look and feel suspicious of that answer.</p><p>"Curious... I've never heard of any Starbase X-22." Gibson remarked.</p><p>"It's a secret and if I told you where it was, I'd have to incinerate you." Johnny whispered into his ear as he knelt down to the blue monkey's height.</p><p>Then suddenly, Chiro and Johnny laughed like that was supposed to be a joke.</p><p>"Well, this has to be some kind of joke because that sure wasn't." Lynn grumbled.</p><p>"While the Monkeys fix your bikes, I was wondering maybe if you could show me some of your Sun-Rider moves?" Chiro then asked his idols hopefully.</p><hr/><p>Soon after, the Sun Riders were gathered in the training hall with Chiro with the others watching.</p><p>"I wanna train too." Akito said.</p><p>"Maybe you'll get a turn later," Kimberly told him. "This is LJ's big adventure and not yours with the Loonatics."</p><p>"Fair enough." Akito shrugged as he stayed put.</p><p>LJ nodded firmly as they would watch Chiro in action.</p><p>"So, Chiro, just to make this more interesting," Johnny began as he stood with Aurora and Quasar. "No powers."</p><p>"This isn't training, it's sparring." LJ replied.</p><p>"We promise to take it easy on you." Aurora smirked.</p><p>Chiro bowed before narrowly dodging Johnny's kick and dodging Aurora and Quasar.</p><p>"I gotta say that this is kinda cool." Lynn commented.</p><p>"HEY!" Chiro complained once he got out of the way in time. "That was close!"</p><p>"Chiro-san, you must learn to expect the unexpected." Quasar advised as Johnny powered up his gloves.</p><p>"I thought they said no powers!" Akito glared as Chiro began to run while Aurora tried to shoot him.</p><p>Chiro soon ran to the wall and jumped off of it and off on top of Johnny's head and soon smirked once he made it to the other side without a scratch. Johnny snarled as he soon looked like he was ready to maul Chiro.</p><p>"I think Chiro has proven himself worthy." Aurora smiled as she restrained Johnny.</p><p>"Sure, let's give it to him." Johnny replied.</p><p>Chiro stepped back, but was surprised to see that Johnny was handing him a jacket. "For aiding us against Skeleton King today, we're making you an honorary member of the Sun Riders!" he declared.</p><p>"Whoa! This reminds me of Sun Riders episode 16!" Chiro gushed as he wore the jacket with pride. "Remember? The one where your evil twin tricks you into putting on a Solar Zap jacket and then zaps you?"</p><p>"Ooh, I didn't like the sound of that." Akito said nervously.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Johnny grinned as he then suddenly zapped Chiro. "I remember!"</p><p>"Whoa! Hey!" Chrissy cried out. "Stop that!"</p><p>"Don't tell me what to do, Blondie!" Johnny remarked. "Or I'll zap you too! Even if you ARE kinda hot~"</p><p>"Step off!" LJ declared. "Goldfire, sit this one out. I wanna beat these dweebs up myself!"</p><p>Chrissy crossed her arms firmly from Johnny's smart remark.</p><p>"What did you do to Chiro?!" Akito cried out.</p><p>Quasar, Johnny, and Aurora all laughed, sounding more like villains than friendly adventure heroes.</p><p>"You're supposed to be heroes!" Chiro grunted. "Why?!"</p><p>"Skeleton King has our allegiance." Quasar grinned darkly.</p><p>"WHAT?!" The kids cried out at the betrayal.</p><p>"Lemme guess, he said he could make them powerful," said LJ. "So all they had to do was betray everything they stood for!"</p><p>"Smart boy." Aurora smiled.</p><p>"And all we have to do is get rid of you and your pets." Johnny added.</p><p>"Chiro may be out of action," said Kimberly. "But that doesn't apply to us!"</p><p>"YEAH!" The others added in agreement.</p><p>Aurora and Quasar laughed at them.</p><p>"Stop laughing!" Chrissy glared. "We might not be Robot Monkeys, but we can kick butt just as good!"</p><p>"You're feisty, I like that," Johnny grinned at Chrissy. "Maybe you should join the Sun Riders instead."</p><p>"Not on your life." Chrissy sneered.</p><p>Suddenly, Johnny's gun went flying and soon hooked onto a magnet, belonging to a certain Red Monkey.</p><p>"You guys!" Raul said, relieved in seeing the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"About time you all got here!" LJ declared. "Let's roll out and kick butt!"</p><p>"And just once we fixed their motorcycles." Otto smirked.</p><p>Chiro soon jumped and over to the Robot Monkeys before ripping off his jacket. "I can't believe it! My heroes are nothing but gadget bad guys?!" he then frowned in disappointment.</p><p>"Sorry about that, Chiro, but they sometimes say you should never meet your heroes." Lynn advised.</p><p>"I'm just sorry you had to find out this way." Kimberly frowned in empathy.</p><p>Chiro glared at the Sun Riders. "Well now, you're gonna take on the real thing!" he declared as he and the others took defensive stances.</p><p>"That's why we're here, Jeero!" Johnny smirked.</p><p>"Hey, Gibson. How about turning off the lights?" smirked Chrissy. "Just to make things more interesting."</p><p>The Sun Riders looked confused as Gibson smirked and soon shut off the lights upon her request. The only light in the room was the eyes of the Robot Monkeys. They soon scattered and began to attack the Sun Riders.</p><p>"LADY TOMAHAWK!" Nova called out.</p><p>"WHIRRING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" Otto added.</p><p>"MAGNETINGULAR BLAST!" Sparx cried.</p><p>"And why should they get all the fun? RAINBOW WHIP!" Kimberly soon called out as she joined them, showing the Sun Riders that she and her friends had their own powers just as well as the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>As the lights came back on, the Sun Riders were now backed against the wall.</p><p>"Give up!" LJ declared. "We gots ya dead to rights!"</p><p>Johnny smirked. "We haven't shown you all our special effects!"</p><p>The Sun Riders linked hands. "SUPER SOLAR STRIKE!" they chanted; a massive energy wave shot out, knocking the team back.</p><p>"Of course... There's that..." Lynn said a bit wearily.</p><p>"You're gonna pay for that!" Chiro glared once he got back up on his feet.</p><p>"Chiro, we must retreat." Antauri advised.</p><p>"I don't think Chiro's gonna give up so easily." Akito commented.</p><p>Chiro then hopped onto a Sun Rider motorcycle while the Robot Monkeys piled up in the sidecar and he soon took off with them. Quasar and Aurora began to shoot at Chiro, only to miss him while the group kept themselves safe and protected before riding into the wall, only for there to be a secret door, leading outside Super Robot and they rode down the road.</p><p>"See ya!" Chrissy called out as she and the others took the other motorcycle and laughed. "CATCH US IF YA CAN!"</p><p>Suddenly, the Super Robot began to walk after the team.</p><p>"You were saying?!" LJ called.</p><p>"Stupid monkeys stole my ride!" Aurora growled.</p><p>"And we stole theirs; I'd call it a fair trade," Johnny replied. "Now hurry up and figure out how to drive this thing!"</p><p>The Sun Riders then pressed various buttons to chase after the team.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess I didn't think that through." Chrissy said with a sweat-drop.</p><p>The Super Robot soon began to chase after them once the Sun Riders found out how to make it move.</p><p>"There's nothing to worry about, they're not real pilots." Sparx told the others.</p><p>"They just play them on TV?" Lynn guessed.</p><p>"Right." Sparx nodded.</p><p>However, the Super Robot's hands opened up and several missiles went flying and exploding all around them as Chiro and Chrissy tried to drive them out of the way.</p><p>"They're not playin' now!" Nova told Sparx.</p><p>"Well, they're clearly not very good at it!" LJ smirked as the Sun Riders crashed into a nearby building.</p><p>"NO!" Johnny yowled. "That way, that way!"</p><p>And so, the gang kept on driving.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, it was night time and the moon was out before the two groups came to a stop.</p><p>"Now that they have Skeleton King's gadgets and our Super Robot, we're donefor!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>"Oh, Chiro." Raul frowned in concern.</p><p>"A hero is not defined by the tools he uses, but by the purpose with which he uses them." Antauri advised.</p><p>"That's... That's pretty deep." Lynn commented.</p><p>"Thank you." Antauri replied.</p><p>"So we're gonna have to beat them at their own game!" LJ replied. "Question is, how do we do that?"</p><p>"I have no idea unless we find some other second giant robot." Lynn shrugged.</p><p>"Hey! How about the Nebutron 7?" suggested Chiro.</p><p>"The beach ball with legs?" asked Raul.</p><p>"It's not much, but it's all we've got," said Chiro. "We just need to find wherever Starbase X-22 is..."</p><p>"If it even exists." Kimberly said mysteriously.</p><p>"I'm afraid there's something you kids should see." Gibson warned.</p><p>The others looked around as they felt nervous from that warning. Eventually, they drove over to a studio to look around for some back-up against the Sun Riders for taking the Super Robot.</p><p>"The old TV Studio where they film the Sun Riders' series!" Chiro observed the sight.</p><p>"Starbase X-22, I presume." Gibson said as they came to Lot #22.</p><p>"We should've known better." Akito face-palmed himself.</p><p>"Obviously, but perhaps Highwire and Maxima can help out." LJ declared.</p><p>"Are those your robot friends?" Lynn asked LJ.</p><p>"Yes, you were there for that," LJ replied. "But I digress... We can at least customize this thing to make sure it's at least more powerful than a giant rubber mallet."</p><p>"Well, I'm trying to remember all their names," Lynn shrugged. "But all right, let's do it then."</p><p>"Maxima! Highwire!" LJ commanded. "Operation: Upgrade!"</p><p>Maxima nodded. "No problem, boss man," she replied in an Italian-Brooklyn accent. "C'mon, sis. Let's do it, ah?"</p><p>Highwire nodded and the both of them began working on the N-7. The others stood by and waited, though they wouldn't have a long wait and Chrissy even filed her nails in the background. The doors then broke down once Maxima and Highwire finished their job.</p><p>"The Nebutron-7!" Chiro gushed once they saw the robot in the studio lot.</p><p>They soon drove into the studio lot to get a closer look as the lights came on, only to be shown to be a pair of robot legs with other tools and parts scattered around.</p><p>"Okay, so here's the legs, but where's the rest of the robot?" Lynn huffed.</p><p>"I think over there." Akito said as he pointed to the left.</p><p>All they found was a rusty pile of parts.</p><p>"That means the Sun Riders are even older than we think," LJ remarked. "I knew that Johnny wasn't really a kid."</p><p>"And the pervy little creep hit on me!" Chrissy fumed.</p><p>"Not to mention that space bimbo insulted me!" Lynn added.</p><p>"I'll help you look pretty, if that's what you want." Chrissy told her.</p><p>Lynn crossed her arms, but blushed a little.</p><p>"Whatya think?" Chrissy asked.</p><p>"I think I'll think about it," Lynn rolled her eyes. "I look just fine the way I am now."</p><p>"Okay, just don't bite my head off," Chrissy said before looking at LJ. "Whatya think? Is this robot beyond fixing, can you do something? Maybe we oughta spruce things up?"</p><p>"We got this," Maxima replied. "Gabagool!"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," LJ replied. "Any improvement could help fix up this scrap pile."</p><p>"I guess I underestimated those little robots of yours." Lynn commented.</p><p>"I figure that's gonna happen more often than not," LJ replied. "But I'm used to it. Let's go kick some Sun Rider butt!"</p><p>"Let's jet!" Akito added.</p><p>"This might work after all." Chiro smiled hopefully.</p><p>They soon heard and felt some stomps coming their way.</p><p>"Looks like we got company already." Kimberly then said.</p><p>"Defensive maneuvers, team!" LJ declared.</p><p>The Sun Riders stomped around the block in the Super Robot, now bearing the symbol of the Sun Riders on its chest.</p><p>"NebuTron 7 Crew, activate!" Chiro called out as they took their own positions in their new robot. "Solar Motion Accelerator, go!"</p><p>"Accelerator 1, go!" Otto soon called out.</p><p>"Accelerator 2, go!" Nova added.</p><p>"This might take a while..." Lynn mumbled as going in this robot was a bit slower than the Super Robot.</p><p>"Yeah, but we'll get it," Raul replied. "We're gonna get the Super Robot back anyway."</p><p>As the Nebutron 7 stepped out to meet the Super Robot, the kids looked up to see that they were seriously outmatched in weight AND height. The Sun Riders cackled with sinister glee.</p><p>"The Nebutron 7?" sneered Quasar.</p><p>"What do they think they're going to do in that junker?" asked Aurora.</p><p>"I dunno, but let's show 'em our upgrade!" Johnny smirked as he pushed a button.</p><p>The Super Robot's chest lit up with the Sun Riders' emblem.</p><p>"Now they've gone <em>too</em> far!" Nova exclaimed.</p><p>"Now what?" Raul asked.</p><p>"Deploy the Comet Cobbler!" Chiro commanded.</p><p>"Comet Cobbler deployed!" Antauri called out as he spun the crank, releasing a spiked mace in the air.</p><p>The mace soon hit the Super Robot, but it dropped and fell instantly from impact, making the others groan a bit. Akito soon pulled on his bandanna, pulling it down, buried his face underneath his bandana as he let out a frustrated and cacophonic outburst that was muffled.</p><p>"Relax, Aki!" LJ remarked. "Got a back-up for that: activate Skyboom Slugger!"</p><p>Maxima pressed some buttons, and a massive boxing glove shot out, knocking the Super Robot back at least four feet.</p><p>"Take that, chumps!" Lynn laughed.</p><p>"Well, that was unexpected," Quasar glared. "That's never happened with us before."</p><p>"One of those kids must've used some technology we hadn't used before." Johnny added.</p><p>"No matter, it was a good shot, but we won't lose so easily." Aurora huffed.</p><p>The Super Robot began firing its laser eyes at the Nebutron 7, but Nova and Gibson were helping to hold the ceiling up.</p><p>"Monkey Team, FIGHT ON!" Chiro declared as he began pedaling as fast as he could, making the Nebutron 7 zip and dart around, dodging the laser blasts.</p><p>"You will repent!" Akito called out from all of the chaos. "You'll give in to us!"</p><p>The Super Robot soon continued to shoot lasers and tried to stomp around, but failed from the Nebutron 7.</p><p>"It's not much, but it's the best we can work with." Chrissy said as they kept dodging and balling up like a hedgehog.</p><p>"How come that piece of junk is still in one piece?" Aurora complained.</p><p>"No more kid's stuff, Chiro!" Johnny called out as he grabbed the levers and pulled on them, sending some missiles flying towards the Robot Monkey team.</p><p>"Activate Nebutron defenses!" Chiro exclaimed as the Monkey Team used their weaponry to fend off the missile barrage.</p><p>"Good job, team!" said Raul. "Sparx, Gibson, get us outta here!"</p><p>The two monkeys fired up their back thrusters and flew the ship into the air.</p><p>The Sun Riders were dumbstruck. "They got that hunk of junk in the air!" exclaimed Johnny. "<strong>KNOCK 'EM DOWN!!</strong>"</p><p>The Super Robot smacked and swung at the Nebutron as if trying to swat a fly.</p><p>"Nyah, nyah!" Lynn mocked as she blew a raspberry with her fingers in her ears.</p><p>The Super Robot then suddenly hit them and they ended up crashing on top of the robot.</p><p>"Oh, dang it." Lynn then groaned.</p><p>Otto soon jumped out, though he wasn't going to ditch the group... At least, the others hoped he wouldn't. The Super Robot then grabbed on the Sun Riders' robot and ripped it in half to show Chiro and the Robot Monkeys inside.</p><p>"Goodbye, Super Robot Monkeys!" Johnny grinned maliciously as he got set to push a button to destroy them.</p><p>Just then, Otto ripped out some wires, which shut down the Super Robot's weapons systems.</p><p>"<strong>THEY SHUT US DOWN!!</strong>" growled Quasar.</p><p>"So WHAT?!" retorted Johnny. "We've got powers, let's <em>use</em> 'em."</p><p>The Sun Riders stepped out of the Super Robot in order to face Chiro and his friends in combat once more.</p><p>"Keep them separated so they can't use their 'super-solar' thingy." Chiro whispered to the others.</p><p>"Sounds like a plan," LJ replied. "I'm getting tired of these jerk-offs."</p><p>Lynn snorted.</p><p>"Grow up!" Chrissy told her sharply.</p><p>"Hyperforce, GO!" Chiro soon announced.</p><p>"Let's do it!" The others agreed and came to attack the Sun Riders.</p><p>"Ready! Super Solar Strike!" Johnny told the others only to get kicked by Lynn.</p><p>"Stand down, ya little creep!" Lynn glared.</p><p>Aurora soon shot her Sun Gun at Nova, Kimberly, and Chrissy, only for them to punch at the blasts like they were nothing. Sparx then took away her gun with his magnet, surprising her slightly.</p><p>"I thought you liked me." Aurora said to Sparx.</p><p>"I do... They don't." Sparx smirked before Nova, Kimberly, and Chrissy attacked Aurora.</p><p>Just then, Super Quasar fired a helmet blast that nearly knocked them off the edge of the Super Robot. Before he could fire another, he was attacked by Antauri and Akito. That just left LJ, Chiro, Raul, and Gibson to handle Johnny Sunspot.</p><p>"YAH!" Johnny called out as he flung dark holes at the four from his gloves.</p><p>The four kept running until they were suddenly hit back. Akito soon pinned down Super Quasar like he was wrestling before he was thrown off and sent crashing into Antauri. Otto then came back with his saws and sliced the air... At least, that was how it looked.</p><p>"You missed me, chimp!" Quasar mocked with a proud grin on his face.</p><p>"I think not!" Akito smirked.</p><p>Suddenly, Quasar's helmet split into four pieces and broke, much to his dismay. "MY HELMET! NOOO!" he then cried out as he soon fell off of the edge of the Super Robot and came crashing down into the bushes down below.</p><p>As Nova helped Sparx and the others up, Otto and Antauri blocked Johnny's black hole bubbles, only to be trapped in them.</p><p>As Chiro, LJ, Raul and Gibson looked on, the rest of their friends were trapped in bubbles as well. Johnny smirked proudly, rubbing the bubbles with Chrissy and Lynn trapped inside.</p><p>"I don't need fancy moves or loser teammates to beat you!" Johnny cackled. "Not when I have THESE!!"</p><p>He continued firing a barrage of bubble blasts as Chiro and the others took cover behind the Super Robot's right side.</p><p>"He hasn't used his Black Hole Blackout power yet." Chiro realized. "Okay, gang; I've got a plan!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A FEW MINUTES LATER...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The group walked out from behind the robot's head with their hands up.</p><p>"Okay, Johnny. You win. We surrender." Chiro declared.</p><p>Johnny shook his head. "Nuh-uh. Skeleton King wants you ALL gone!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Well, if you gotta," Raul replied. " But could you at least use your Black Hole Blackout power to do it?"</p><p>"Like you did in Episode 16, on your evil twin? For old time's sake?" added Chiro.</p><p>"...You really were a fan of the show," Johnny nodded, before he clapped his hands together. "Say hello to oblivion, Jeero and pals!"</p><p>LJ smirked. "Hook, line... Sinker."</p><p>As Johnny began to build up the energy, it became too much to handle, and his gloves began overloading. Johnny soon screamed as he disappeared into an implosion in the sky.</p><p>"Somehow, I feel this won't be the last time we see the Sun Riders." Lynn commented.</p><p>"I feel you might be right somehow." Akito agreed.</p><p>Johnny dangled with a firm pout as Quasar and Aurora were both in the middle of the ground in the agony of defeat and battle.</p><p>"And the name's Chiro!" Chiro glared sharply at Johnny before smiling at the Blue Monkey. "You were right, Gibson; clapping his hands together was bad news."</p><p>"Of course," Gibson smiled back. "You really should listen to me more often."</p><p>"Don't get cocky." LJ remarked as he freed the others from inside the black hole bubbles.</p><p>Soon, Maxima and Highwire disabled the upgrades and resealed the Sun Riders back into the Nebutron 7.</p><p>"Now go from this world, and trouble us no longer!" LJ declared as the Super Robot kicked Nebutron 7, sending it and its passengers soaring into space.</p><p>"Looks like Team Sun Rider's blasting off again~" Akito smirked at the others.</p><p>LJ rolled his eyes as Chiro just went inside without saying a word.</p><p>"Chiro's probably going through a lot right now," Kimberly said to the others. "Especially since he saw what had become of his idols."</p><p>"I can't blame him," Chrissy replied. "He's probably gonna be crushed for a while."</p><p>"Best we can do is be there for him in his time of need." LJ replied.</p><hr/><p>In his room, Chiro was angrily destroying his Sun Riders merchandise. "Stupid Sun Riders!" he groused as he threw it to the ground.</p><p>"Hey, Chiro, you don't have to do that!" Akito called out as they came into the room.</p><p>"He's quite right," Gibson agreed. "Wasn't it what they stood for that made you want to be a hero?"</p><p>"Yeah," Akito smiled. "I looked up to my dad's stories about Superman which made me wanna become a superhero detective."</p><p>"Yeah... I guess..." Chiro said before putting the poster back in place. "TV heroes are good, but nothing compared to my friends: real heroes!"</p><p>LJ and the others led Chiro into the main room, where the Monkeys had customized the Sun Riders' motorcycles, which had been left behind. So naturally, the group decided to go out for a test drive!</p><p>"Shall we?" Lynn asked the others. "This looks way cooler than my old bike back home."</p><p>"Let's do it!" Chrissy beamed. "Let's kick some grass!"</p><p>"You ride on a road." Kimberly corrected.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to sound cool." Chrissy replied bashfully.</p><p>"Alright, let's go!" LJ declared as the group rode off on their new motorcycle.</p><p>The group laughed as they rode away together in a new style. Chiro grinned proudly as they rode into the sunset while the Robot Monkeys had a great time as well. Even if Chiro's favorite heroes turned out to be a bust, this was still a great way to cheer him up and hopefully there would be better experiences after this one in the next upcoming missions against The Skeleton King, but next time would reveal a major blast from the Hyperforce's past.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet evening after taking the Sun Rider motorcycles out for a joy ride.</p><p>"Hey, you guys ever think maybe there was another Robot Monkey?" Akito asked as he and the others relaxed as LJ wrote his adventure report.</p><p>"Uh, I dunno," Kimberly shrugged. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>"I'm just saying, there's six tubes when we go on a mission," Akito replied. "Unless Chiro was part of some prophecy, I feel like there was another monkey before we showed up."</p><p>"It's an interesting idea," LJ replied. "Perhaps something happened to them?"</p><p>"You think the monkeys would mind if we asked?" Akito asked.</p><p>"We'll ask eventually, but it is quite curious." Kimberly had to admit.</p><p>"We should probably investigate on our own," LJ said as he got up. "They might not wanna talk about it."</p><p>"Well, all right then if you think that's best." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"Let's go then." Akito nodded.</p><p>And so, off the kids went. They found the group watching footage of a previous battle against a massive eyeball beast.</p><p>"Are we doing an <em>MST3K</em> thing?" asked LJ. "If so, I should probably get my Tom Servo and Crow puppets."</p><p>"Well, if you would like that, it might be nice." Kimberly smiled.</p><p>"Who and who puppets?" Lynn then asked LJ.</p><p>"They're two robots from the <em>Mystery Science Theater 3000</em> TV series," LJ explained. "They usually hang out with the human host and make snarky comments about the cheesy old movies they have to watch."</p><p>"Oh..." Lynn said. "Not sure what to make of that, but I'd probably do that with Francisco."</p><p>"A friend of yours?" Chrissy smirked.</p><p>Lynn looked bashful then. "Maybe?"</p><p>"Hey, guys, LJ's gonna have some fun with this viewing, is that okay?" Kimberly asked the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"Oh, uh, I suppose that would be alright," Antauri replied, sounding a bit like a father figure. "As long as an argument doesn't break out."</p><p>"Hopefully not!" Akito replied as he brought two puppets into the room.</p><p>"That's got to be the ugliest porcupine I've ever seen." LJ said through Crow as the eyeball beast regrew its spikes and came towards the Super Robot.</p><p>"At this point, we appear to be doomed," Antauri said as he paused the video. "Would anyone like to explain how we came to this?"</p><p>"Narrative tension?" asked LJ through Tom Servo.</p><p>"My reflexes were too slow." said Nova.</p><p>"My aim was off." Otto added.</p><p>"My calculations were faulty." Gibson sulked.</p><p>Sparx was casually polishing his magnet hands. "My... Sentiments exactly. They all goofed up."</p><p>"There's still room for improvement though," Raul remarked. "My dad always says 'No pain, no gain'."</p><p>"Yeah, pretty solid point there." LJ nodded.</p><p>"Take this time to learn and improve," Raul smiled. "That's what past mistakes help us do and to grow as people."</p><p>"Wow, Raul, that's very grown-up coming from you." Kimberly commented.</p><p>"I'd like to think so." Raul nodded, feeling proud of himself.</p><p>"Hey, let's not forget how this came out," said Chiro, resuming the video. "LASERTRON FURY!!" he called, activating the chest beam, which vaporized the eyeball beast into nothingness.</p><p>"I gotta admit, that was pretty cool." Lynn commented.</p><p>Chio then bowed proudly as Antauri shut the footage off.</p><p>"Ahem! Yes, but my intention, kids was to learn our weaknesses and thereby learn where we need improvement." Antauri informed the group.</p><p>"Another thing my dad says," Raul commented. "Though I'm pretty sure he had to learn that the hard way."</p><p>"I dunno," Chiro smiled. "As team leader, I'd say I was pretty good."</p><p>"Very well..." Antauri answered, then turned to the others. "For those of us who were not-so-good, I have an assignment: I want each of you to come up with one new battle move."</p><p>"That sounds like good enough homework." Raul commented.</p><p>"I believe you should each do something new as well for our next mission." Antauri advised.</p><p>"Can do, Antauri." Chrissy saluted.</p><p>And so, they left the Super Robot after that was done and taken care of.</p><p>"So you're really not gonna come up with a new move?" Otto asked Chiro.</p><p>"Hey, I've got enough moves and they're working just fine." Chiro reassured as he soon did some karate moves to demonstrate.</p><p>"...Yeah, that's... That's good, Chiro..." Akito grinned bashfully.</p><p>"Well, we could probably work out some new techniques," LJ replied. "Gotta keep Skeleton King and his cronies on their toes."</p><p>"I know I gotta work up my game," Raul nodded. "Even Turbo Tigre needs a recharge once in a while."</p><p>"Good idea." Akito agreed.</p><p>The rest of the team soon split up, leaving Chiro suddenly all alone.</p><hr/><p>As Chiro continued his practicing, he accidentally knocked open a secret panel in his room, which hid a monkey helmet and a gauntlet. "Nice... My own monkey hand!" he grinned as he put it on.</p><p>A beam of bright light then engulfed him and he was in his hero form.</p><p>"Lookin' good..." Chiro smiled as he looked in his mirror.</p><p>There was then a beeping sound heard that rang all around the Super Robot base.</p><p>"So, I was thinking if I reach out like this and squeeze my fist, I pull right back and I can snare someone like Wonder Woman's rope." Kimberly said before she demonstrated as a rainbow came from the palm of her hand in the string of a rainbow before it latched onto her and she pulled back, making Lynn grunt and come flying before hitting the middle of the floor.</p><p>"Cool." Akito said.</p><p>"Ugh! Watch it with those rainbows!" Lynn glared up at the girl in front of her.</p><p>"Sorry about that, Lynn." Kimberly smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"And I was thinking of something like this." LJ replied as he slammed his fists together, causing Goldfire and Maxima's pieces to merge with both of his fists, making them a pair of metallic gauntlets.</p><p>"That'd be great for a bashing," Chrissy commented. "I'm not sure what more I can do besides singing."</p><p>"You could try doing martial arts, so you could kick guys in the face like Black Canary," LJ suggested. "Knock 'em around, then use a hyper-concentrated screech like Echo-Echo from<em> Ben 10</em> to make their ears bleed or heads explode... Or they pass out."</p><p>"Hmm... Yes..." Chrissy smirked a bit. "I guess that would work out."</p><p>"It would be a good look for you, Scream Queen." Lynn smirked back.</p><p>"Easy." Chrissy warned as that sounded like teasing.</p><p>"Relax, I'm just teasing," Lynn rolled her eyes. "You need to relax a little, Blondie."</p><p>"And how about you?" Raul asked. "You and the others got any new moves worked up?"</p><p>"I was hoping to do like a kick that Chiro did, like an extra strengthed soccer or football kick," Lynn suggested. "Put my home athletic skills to good use while kicking Skeleton King and villain butt during this visit."</p><p>"Well, whatever works," LJ replied. "We have some time before we're called in to demonstrate our new skills."</p><p>"So we may as well get to it." Akito nodded.</p><p>"Yeah!" The team beamed as they soon went to split up and practice their own skills.</p><p>"Looks like we all got homework this time." Lynn commented.</p><p>"It's worth it." Raul reassured her.</p><p>The Robot Monkeys practiced their own new moves while the visiting group did the same and Antauri waited for them as he decided to take that time to meditate and reflect on what happened recently. Eventually, they came to demonstrate their moves.</p><p>"Otto, please begin." Antauri told Otto.</p><p>Otto nodded, "Okay. I call this my Vertical Razor Chariot." He positioned his saws like wheels and drove off up the wall behind Antauri.</p><p>Antauri smiled. "Very inventive," he complimented, before he turned to Sparx. "Sparx, what do you have?"</p><p>Sparx smiled at snapped his fingers, "Just a little something I call..." Gibson fired a laser cannon at him. Sparx summoned his magnets, "Gyro Roll!" He started rolling and created an electromagnetic shield around himself. The shield deflected the laser and fired it back at the cannon, blowing out the nozzle.</p><p>"Excellent maneuver, Sparx." Antauri congratulated.</p><p>"What can I say? I'm a hard act to follow." Sparx replied reassuringly.</p><p>"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Akito replied. "And in 3, 2--"</p><p>"Stop it." Lynn complained.</p><p>"KNUCKLE DUSTER!" Nova called out as she lunged out for the Red Monkey.</p><p>Sparx then screamed and suddenly flinched only for Nova to not exactly touch him. He then sighed in relief before he suddenly got hit by a special feature in the knuckles and sent him flying into the wall.</p><p>"Part of its effectiveness is the surprise." Nova smirked proudly.</p><p>"That was cool!" Lynn beamed. "Can you teach me that?"</p><p>"Maybe." Nova chuckled.</p><p>"Good," Lynn smirked. "Maybe then I can get Akito to stop doing that '3-2-1-' thing."</p><p>Akito just glanced over with a small shrug.</p><p>"Gibson?" Antauri soon cued.</p><p>Gibson soon brought out his drills and colorful blasts shot from the tips, hitting the metal wall in front of him. However, the lights suddenly went out and they were all suddenly in the dark.</p><p>"Nice going, Gibson!" Lynn ranted.</p><p>The lights then suddenly came back on.</p><p>"Well... Way to make me shut up." Lynn then shrugged.</p><p>"I have dubbed them Fire Static Energy Amplification Darts." Gibson smiled proudly.</p><p>"Why not call it the Spin Shocker?" asked Otto.</p><p>"It's an attack, not a dance move..." Gibson retorted.</p><p>"And dancing is not fighting." Lynn added.</p><p>"You can use some dance moves as fighting moves," Akito suggested. "My twin sister does a mean ballet spin that can kick bad guys right in the face."</p><p>"Yeah, okay." Lynn shrugged at that.</p><p>"So, how about you, Antauri?" Kimberly soon asked the black monkey. "You got anything to wow us with?"</p><p>"I have been working on something." Antauri had to admit.</p><p>But before he could begin, Chiro walked into the room. "Okay. You guys wanna play Show-and-Tell? I've got something." he replied, as he activated his new gauntlet which generated its own shield.</p><p>The monkeys were mortified by this.</p><p>Chiro lowered the shield. "What?" he asked.</p><p>"It's Mandarin's shield." Nova answered in a fearful tone.</p><p>The kids looked at one another.</p><p>"Sixth monkey, what'd I tell you?" asked Akito.</p><p>"Zip it!" Lynn retorted.</p><p>"What's a Mandarin?" asked Chiro.</p><p>"Not what... <em>Who</em>," replied Antauri. "Children... There was a sixth monkey."</p><p>"Just like Black Adam!" LJ exclaimed.</p><p>"Sixth monkey?" Chiro asked.</p><p>"Perhaps now's the time to just show you." Antauri advised as he put his hands together.</p><p>"Well, this should be interesting." Akito commented.</p><p>Antauri soon had some sort of energy ball in his hands and duplicated it to put it into the kids' foreheads.</p><p>"Whoa! What's that?!" Raul yelped.</p><p>"Mandarin was the first of the Super Robot Monkeys created," Antauri began to explain as the story played before the kids' eyes like it was a moving comic book. "By far the smartest, wisest, and strongest, he was our leader. Though our mission was to protect Shuggazoom, Mandarin felt he was above serving as guardian. He wanted to rule. This, we could not let happen."</p><p>"Twisted." Chrissy commented.</p><p>"Indeed," replied Antauri. "As a last resort, we exiled him to an offworld prison."</p><p>"Just like Black Adam!" LJ exclaimed. "The wizard Shazam gave him superpowers to help his fellow egyptian slaves, but he got greedy and decided, 'hey, I could rule the world!', so the wizard banished him to a distant star until he could find another champion to defeat him! Dude, Chiro is the Billy Batson in this situation!"</p><p>"Huh? Oh, thanks, LJ," Chiro chuckled. "That's a great way to look at it."</p><p>"So there <em>was</em> a sixth monkey..." Akito remarked.</p><p>Antauri nodded and then suddenly, an alarm sounded just as the backstory ended.</p><p><strong><em>"WARNING! UNIDENTIFIED HOSTILE CRAFT APPROACHING."</em> </strong>A computer voice informed.</p><p>The windows to the outside soon showed an incoming craft.</p><p>"Too bad that's not a flying donut." Raul said.</p><p>"Why?" Lynn scoffed.</p><p>"Because that'd be a lot better than possible enemies wanting to kill us." Raul replied.</p><p>Lynn just rolled her eyes at that. Everyone then looked at each other as they wondered what to expect as they felt a bit wary and stood their ground for whatever or whoever could be after them this time.</p><p>"Looks like the Prodigal Son has returned." Chrissy commented.</p><p>Rings were soon tossed out from the sky as the people down below screamed and ran for their lives. Chiro's bullies ducked down in time before they got hit by a couple of rings that soon flew overhead and in front of them. However, the rings spotted them and flew right at the two and latched on around their necks like collars. A satellite soon came out from atop of the donut-shaped ship and a radar sounded as the bullies tried to break free from the collars.</p><p>Other people got caught in the collars and soon moved and walked like zombie slaves. "Must serve Mandarin..." they then droned while walking along against their will.</p><p>"ACTIVATE THE SUPER-ROBOT!" Chiro declared, and the group rushed to their stations quickly as possible, going up the tubes and whatnot.</p><p>"Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, Go!"</p><p>"Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, Go!"</p><p>"Fist Rocket 4, Go!"</p><p>"Fist Rocket 3, Go!"</p><p>"Brain Scrambler Pilot 2, Go!"</p><p>"Torso Tank Driver 1, Go!"</p><p>"Prepare to disengage!"</p><p>"Super! Robot! Monkey! Team! Hyper! Force! GO!"</p><p>"All right, sixth monkey, get ready to meet Lynn Loud!" Lynn glared as they took off.</p><p>"It's the hostile outlaw observation prison." Gibson remarked.</p><p>"Translation, please?" Chrissy asked.</p><p>"Also known as The Hoop: home to only one prisoner." Gibson explained.</p><p>"It's him, isn't it?" Chiro commented softly.</p><p>"It has to be." Akito added.</p><p>"Shields up. Charge the Lazertron. Prepare for battle." Antauri told the others.</p><p>The Super Robot flew upward, grabbed the H.O.O.P., and threw it out of the city, joining it shortly after.</p><p>"<strong>LASERTRON FURY!!</strong>" Chiro exclaimed as he pressed the button and fired a chest beam at the H.O.O.P.; however, it simply turned sideways, letting the blast pass right through it.</p><p>"Well, it <em>is</em> a giant hoop," LJ shrugged. "So that makes sense."</p><p>A new blaster came out from the side and it began to shoot back at the Super Robot which would be a much easier target than vice versa. The hands and feet of the Super Robot soon broke off in an instant.</p><p>"Well... That sucks." Raul commented.</p><p>The Super Robot then slammed down without literal legs to stand on and the group then evacuated out the chest door. A mummified Robot Monkey soon came out, floating in front of Chiro and his new friends before the gauze came off to reveal his true self.</p><p>"Mandarin, I presume?" Akito greeted.</p><p>"You presume correctly," Mandarin replied before looking at Chiro. "Why, you're just a boy!"</p><p>"And you're just a monkey gone bad... Real bad," LJ replied. "You don't scare us."</p><p>"I don't intend to!" snapped Mandarin. "I intend to get rid of you all!" His energy sword formed in his hand, and as he swung it down, LJ caught it by the blade, barehanded.</p><p>Chrissy and Kimberly flinched, though LJ stood bravely.</p><p>"Nice one, cousin." Akito said to LJ.</p><p>"You blocked my sword... With your HAND?!" Mandarin asked. "How is this possible?! You're only a human... Somewhat. Ah. Unless you're learning the Power Primate."</p><p>"Learning? I know it!" Chiro answered as he stepped forward.</p><p>"Then you should recognize this move..." Mandarin told him, then shouted. "Monkey Mind Scream!" And he unleashed a wave of energy that knocked Chiro out.</p><p>"CHIRO!" The group panicked.</p><p>"And now for you pests." Mandarin grinned darkly at the rest of the group.</p><p>"Mandarin!" Antauri called sharply as he came to the scene with the rest of the Robot Monkeys. "Let the kids go; your fight is with us."</p><p>"No, my fight with you ends now." Mandarin retorted.</p><p>"You hurt Chiro, but we won't let you hurt the Robot Monkeys." Kimberly glared at him.</p><p>"Very adorable, but otherwise futile," Mandarin remarked as he fired out the same disks from earlier, latching around the Monkeys' throats, before an energy bubble trapped them.</p><p>"How have I dreamt of this moment..." Mandarin smiled. "Countless fantasies played out in the black sleep of stasis...always the same: the absolute annihilation of the Monkey Team!"</p><p>"And I suppose you intend to kill us?" asked LJ.</p><p>"You shall be next!" Mandarin grinned as he threw disks at them next.</p><p>Akito made a shield block the disks and Mandarin looked ready to shoot some more until a new sound was heard.</p><p>"Sadly our reunion will have to wait... I have a city to conquer..." Mandarin grinned darkly before shooting more disks. "Now take THIS!"</p><p>"You can't do that to us!" Lynn glared. "We won't give into your power, you sicko!"</p><p>"You have no choice," replied Mandarin. "I have plans for you, little bottom-feeders... As well as someone for you to meet." He pressed a button on his wrist, and the collars zapped the group, knocking them out.</p><p>"AAAUGH!" The group yelped and they suddenly fell beside Chiro.</p><p>Mandarin chuckled darkly at the fallen kids before he soon went to carry out his plans as the hypnotic radar continued.</p><hr/><p>Chiro's bullies were soon walking around like zombie slaves before stopping.</p><p>"Where's the Monkey Team when you need 'em?" Glenny groaned as he stood with BT.</p><p>"Master Mandarin hears all..." BT added.</p><p>The two then suddenly fell to the floor with their hands together in begging positions.</p><p>"Please forgive us, Mandarin." BT and Glenny begged together.</p><hr/><p>Aboard the H.O.O.P., Chiro and the others woke up as Mandarin looked down at them.</p><p>"Where are my monkeys...?" Chiro grunted.</p><p>The screen switched to show a certain devious villain. "No. The proper question is where are <em>my</em> monkeys?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't see your name on 'em..." LJ cracked his neck as he got the others up.</p><p>"En route to your ship." Mandarin answered.</p><p>"Why aren't the children with them?" Skeleton King asked.</p><p>"Our arrangement was only for the Monkeys," Mandarin responded. "I have plans for the children."</p><p>"I don't like the way he said that." Kimberly said warily.</p><p>"Whatever his plans are, he'll have to answer to me." Lynn glared.</p><p>The Skeleton King then signed off as downtown Shuggazoom City was shown. The kids were soon levitated and brought over beside Mandarin.</p><p>"The citizens of Shuggazoom cower and tremble at our presence," Mandarin grinned darkly. "We have the Power Primate. We are meant for a greater purpose."</p><p>The kids glared back at him, especially Chiro.</p><p>"You are angry, but you know I speak the truth," Mandarin continued. "Why be their servant when you can rule them all?"</p><p>"Chiro is no servant!" Chrissy glared.</p><p>"All you are is a bully who's drunk on power." LJ added.</p><p>"Rule over Shuggarzoom?" Chiro asked.</p><p>"Or would you rather the Skeleton King did?" Mandarin asked.</p><p>Now this was something Chiro had to contemplate. The Robot Monkeys were soon locked away just as Mandarin wanted and hoped for, though they weren't knocked out just yet.</p><p>"I'm worried for Chiro and his friends," Antauri soon said to the others. "They have weaknesses Mandarin can and will exploit."</p><p>"But those kids are special!" Otto remarked.</p><p>"Their developmental progress has exceeded our expectations." Gibson added.</p><p>"Plus each of them has a good heart." Nova agreed.</p><p>"As once did Mandarian." Antauri reminded.</p><p>"Don't worry; those kids are nothing like Mandarin." Sparx reassured.</p><p>Gibson and Antauri nodded.</p><hr/><p>In battle armor, Chiro threw a few punches and kicks at Mandarin, who dodged each of them. Then Chiro used a spinning punch move to catch him off-guard.</p><p>"The Sweeping Fists move," Mandarin smiled. "You learned that from Nova. And she learned it from me." He caught Chiro's hand and reversed the rotation, causing Chiro to fall on his back.</p><p>"Damn, he's good!" Raul remarked.</p><p>"I guess Antauri was right about the lesson for the day," Lynn commented. "We'd have to use special new moves."</p><p>"Surely we could use that to our advantage." Kimberly added.</p><p>"Yeah." Akito nodded.</p><p>"Perhaps you'd like to take Chiro's place?" Mandarin grinned at them.</p><p>"Oh, bring it, you jerk monkey!" Chrissy snapped. "You'll learn not to mess with Christine Dazzle!"</p><p>"Yeah!" LJ added. "<strong>ICHI-MAN-KEN!!</strong>" he whooped as he launched into a flurry of punches, but Mandarin blocked them.</p><p>"Simple child's play!" The evil orange Robot Monkey cackled, crushing LJ's fist in his grasp. "Perfect for a simple-minded brat!"</p><p>LJ winced, but refused to cry out in pain.</p><p>"LJ!" Kimberly cried out before she made a rainbow whip and went to throw it at Mandarin.</p><p>"Pfft! What's this, girly nonsense?" Mandarin scoffed. "Perhaps you'd like to be next!"</p><p>"Hey! Let go!" Kimberly cried.</p><p>Mandarin grinned as he soon pulled on the whip which brought Kimberly right over to him like something out of Mortal Kombat and he soon smacked her into the wall, making the others wince for her.</p><p>"Nobody does that to my friend!" Chrissy glared, as she unleashed her sonic screech.</p><p>"A pale imitation!" Mandarin retorted, electrocuting her again with the collar. "Don't bother trying to stop me, I've already won."</p><p>"Man... He's really good..." Lynn groaned. "I don't know the meaning of the word 'quit', but I might have to learn."</p><p>"You best quit while you're ahead if you know what's good for you," Mandarin grinned fiendishly. "My siblings have taught you well, yes, but I could teach you more."</p><hr/><p>Just then, the Skeleton King reported in again. "Mandarin! Send the children to me."</p><p>"The Monkeys will soon be yours as Shuggazoom is mine, as we agreed," Mandarin answered, then glanced at the group. "The children belong here at my side."</p><p>"As what? Reflections of yourself?" Skeleton King asked. "You insolent fool."</p><p>"A fool who captured the Robot Monkeys?" Mandarin asked, removing his gauntlet and setting it on the chair. "A fool who took control of the city? You underestimate me!"</p><p>"You underestimate <em>them</em>." Skeleton King replied, as Mandarin turned to see that LJ had taken his gauntlet.</p><p>"You made a lot of mistakes," LJ remarked. "But your first was messing with me and my friends." He summoned Goldfire, who emptied a hail of bullets into the control panel, destroying it.</p><p>"What's this now?" Mandarin glared.</p><p>"You mess with me, you mess with my Bots too!" LJ glared back. "No more hand-holding for YOU!" He raised his gauntlet sword up and brought it down on Mandarin's wrists.</p><p>While Mandarin was left to writhe in pain, LJ hustled the others out of his lair.</p><p>"Those were some moves, LJ," Lynn commented. "I'm really impressed."</p><p>LJ blushed. "Thanks, Lynnsanity," he replied. "From one LJ to another, let's get the hell outta here and find the good monkeys!"</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Lynn grinned. "Let's do it to it, boys."</p><p>And so the group commandeered one of Mandarin's spaceships and took off, blasting through the pod bay doors as they flew off to find the monkeys. Luckily, they spotted the ship that was headed for the Skeleton King's Citadel of Bone, and managed to get aboard.</p><p>"All right, guys, we're on his tail," Lynn said. "No funny business now."</p><p>"Just Robot Monkey business." Kimberly added.</p><p>And so, they took off and flew through a tunnel and soon came out in the end as Chrissy pushed the buttons to make them speed up. Mandarin growled as he saw this through his monitor and he did not want or intend for this to happen.</p><p>"The children will return with their monkeys," Skeleton King informed Mandarin. "And with my help, you shall be ready for them."</p><p>Mandarin glared as he got to his feet. "I do not need your charity," he remarked, taking out a separate glove and putting it on.</p><p>"Then a gift... Five gifts." Skeleton King replied as his staff glowed, and five Formless manifested, each in the colors of the Monkey Team.</p><p>Mandarin grinned at the sight before he turned around to the Skeleton King. "I accept." he then said.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, in the deep vacuums of space, LJ and the others took off, passing by another ship which contained a green alien boy, a small robot friend, and a redheaded girl in a spacesuit before they ended up where they needed to go. The Robot Monkeys looked defeated until they saw that the door burst open and out came Chiro and the gang.</p><p>"Anybody see some monkeys about yay big?" Lynn smirked before Chiro pushed the button to release the Robot Monkeys from their restraints.</p><p>"Way to go, kids!" Sparx grinned.</p><p>"We knew we could count on you!" Nova beamed.</p><p>"Of course, when Nova says 'we knew', she that by calculating the probabilities of a rescue, due to your training, statistically we could assume that--" Gibson rambled.</p><p>Fortunately, Otto cut him off. "We could count on you!"</p><p>Antauri walked up to the group. "Children, I had my doubts. And-"</p><p>"And we'd rather hang out with you guys than Mandarin." Chiro interrupted.</p><p>"It was all learn, learn, learn with that guy." Raul nodded.</p><p>Antauri smiled back, "Perhaps the time has come for us to do the teaching."</p><p>"I'd say that's a right ripper idea," LJ nodded. "Time to show him what Earth kids can do!"</p><p>They soon got into their new ride and took off again through space, passing by the other ship again.</p><p>"I feel like I've seen one of those kids in a dream of mine..." The redheaded girl said to her alien and robot friends.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Mandarin was shown and he then grinned at something he had seen. "Skeleton King's prediction comes to be... The children return with their Monkeys as well..."</p><p>The detector continued to track as Chiro and his friends were coming closer and closer.</p><p>"Sparx is at the helm... Arriving any moment now..." Mandarin grinned as he leaned in, about to taste the sweetness and deliciousness of the nectar of victory until he saw something disappointing. "What is he doing?! I didn't teach him that..."</p><p>The kids soon came in for a landing, startling the evil Robot Monkey a bit.</p><p>"Mandarin the Robot Monkey, it's all over!" Akito called out.</p><p>Mandarin stepped back in surprise, then regained his composure and shouted, "Hyper Formless appear!"</p><p>Suddenly, his five color-coded Formless rose up behind him.</p><p>"'Hyper-Formless'?" asked Nova. "That is SO messed-up..."</p><p>"Well, we're gonna mess HIM up!" LJ declared. "Hyper... Hyper... Hyper... <strong>HYPERFORCE, GO...!!</strong>"</p><p>"Is it me or is everything echoing?" Raul asked.</p><p>"It's probably nothing." Lynn shrugged.</p><p>Raul shrugged back before twirling his belt buckle and soon growled once he became Turbo Tigre and soon jumped in after the Robot Monkeys. The Robot Monkeys tried to fight their Formeless Counterparts, but it proved to be a lot more difficult than they or anyone would anticipate.</p><p>"...Well, that's a bummer." Lynn scoffed.</p><p>"Wait a minute!" LJ exclaimed. "Gang, I think it's time to bust out your new moves!"</p><p>"Yeah?" The group asked.</p><p>"Yeah! Remember what Antauri told us!" LJ smiled. "I know you can all do it!"</p><p>"He's right... That lesson was important..." Chrissy replied before smirking in determination. "Let's go spank us a bad monkey."</p><p>"That sounds nasty for some reason." Turbo Tigre commented.</p><p>"And maybe we can stop using that joke already!" LJ replied. "It was funny the first time, now it's getting obnoxious."</p><p>The group then lunged out at Mandarin.</p><p>"Are you really going to try again after what happened?" Mandarin asked. "You are persistent, I must admit."</p><p>"Persistence is a key factor, but determination will make us strong and you weak," Chrissy retorted. "I was always told to never give up!"</p><p>"Neither was I," Turbo Tigre glowered. "Especially when it comes to our new pals The Robot Monkeys."</p><p>"Anhd unfortunately, that doesn't include you." Akito added as his eyes turned a dark shade of red.</p><p>"Vertical Razor Chariot!" Otto rode his saws onto a nearby wall and cut the wall in a square shape to fall on top of the green Formless.</p><p>Sparx grabbed the red Formless with his magnets and started rolling into a ball. He used the speed and threw the Formless into a nearby wall. "Gyro Roll!"</p><p>Nova took off into the air and summoned her gauntlets. "Knuckle Duster!" she called, surprise-attacking the yellow Formless and using her other hand to spin the big creep into a ball of goop.</p><p>Gibson jumped away from the blue Formless and summoned his cyber drills. "Bio-Static Energy Amplifi-"</p><p>"Gibson!" Otto shouted, cutting him off.</p><p>Gibson sighed. "Very well... Spin Shocker!" he called, shooting the blue energy at the Formless which exploded upon impact.</p><p>Antauri leaped into the air and summoned his claws. "Mega Monkey Paw!" he called, spin-diving into the dark-gray Formless and it fell apart.</p><p>Chiro's new friends eventually had their own Formless after them.</p><p>"You made some of us too?!" Lynn complained.</p><p>"I thought it would make things interesting." Mandarin replied.</p><p>"That's stupid," Kimberly complained. "All right, guys, let's show THEM our new moves too!"</p><p>LJ and his gang soon took on their own Formless with their own newly learned moves while the Robot Monkeys handled theirs.</p><p>"Remember your training." Akito advised LJ as they took their turns.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah," LJ replied. "Just remember you're the second-in-command, but for one, Mandarin, you can only program in what you know about the Hyperforce. But you don't know anything about us!"</p><p>And one-by-one, the Formless were taken down, one-by-one.</p><p>"NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Mandarin glared. "That was supposed to confound you!"</p><p>"Apparently you didn't try hard enough!" Lynn smirked.</p><p>"And now you're gonna get yours!" Chiro glared. "Ready, guys?"</p><p>"Ready, Chiro!" The rest of the group replied.</p><p>Chiro and LJ soon began to fight Mandarin head-on as he readied his blade.</p><p>"Give up, Mandarin," LJ remarked. "You're outnumbered!"</p><p>"Am I?" replied Mandarin as he sent out a signal with his ears, that shut off the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"What'd you do to 'em?" demanded Chiro.</p><p>"A little backdoor planted in the Robot Monkey Operating System long ago." Mandarin answered, floating toward Otto. "The big shutdown, I'm afraid." He kicked Otto over.</p><p>Chiro cupped his hands, drew them back along with LJ, before thrusting them outwards. "<strong>MONKEY FU!/KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!"</strong></p><p>The resulting dual blasts sent Mandarin hurtling outside, where he, LJ and Chiro landed atop the mind-controlling satellite.</p><p>"This is your last chance, boys," Mandarin declared. "Look at them down there; you are better than ANY human!"</p><p>"No, not better," LJ replied. "Just the same."</p><p>"Except for one thing," Chiro added. "We've got five robot monkeys and some awesome best friends backing us up."</p><p>"Mothertrucker." Lynn added to sound intense and hardcore.</p><p>The Robot Monkeys soon flew back over, much to Mandarin's surprise.</p><p>"We've reprogrammed that backdoor a long time ago," Antauri smiled. "All you did was reboot our systems."</p><p>"And now we'll step back and allow the Robot Monkeys to deliver the one last final blow." Chrissy decided as she stood beside LJ's left side while Kimberly took his right side.</p><p>The Hyperforce pummeled Mandarin with each of their attacks, knocking him back.</p><p>"MONKEY MIND-SCREAM!" Antauri exclaimed, unleashing an energy wave that knocked Mandarin down.</p><p>"You're going back to sleep, bandage brains." LJ remarked.</p><p>"One day, you'll find out how much more you are," Mandarin vowed. "But for now..." He used his energy gauntlet to slice the panel LJ and Chiro were standing on and the boys both fell like rocks.</p><hr/><p>While the others were busy saving their friends, Mandarin hopped into an escape ship, and took off into space. </p><p>"I almost feel sad for that guy." Chrissy commented.</p><p>"At least he's gone," Lynn replied. "I just hope we never have to see him again."</p><p>"You defeated him, boys." Antauri told LJ and Chiro.</p><p>"We <em>all</em> defeated him." Chiro clarified proudly.</p><p>The mind-control collars broke off, and everyone cheered as the day had been saved, yet again.</p><p>"That was a lot easier than I thought it would be." Akito commented.</p><p>"Totally," Lynn nodded. "It didn't look so bad once we got started."</p><p>"Maybe this job is just getting easier." Kimberly guessed.</p><p>"For our sakes, I sure hope so," LJ replied. "Because we're in it to win it."</p><p>Chrissy and Kimberly then kissed both of his cheeks to surprise him. LJ giggled giddily as he blushed at that, while Lynn gave him a playful noogie.</p><hr/><p>And so, ended another mission with the Robot Monkeys as they retired for the evening after the people of Shuggazoom City cheered for them.</p><p>"Well, we better get some rest," Akito suggested. "Who knows when the next mission will be?"</p><p>"That's for sure." Raul agreed.</p><p>"There is a call for one of you," Antauri said as he came into the break room. "A very large human family on the line?"</p><p>"Oh, neat!" Lynn grinned as she dashed off. "That's me, guys!"</p><p>"Well, I kinda hope they aren't missing her too much." Raul commented to the others.</p><p>"Yeah," LJ replied. "Knowing them, they'll never believe what crazy adventures she's been through recently."</p><p>"Can't be crazier than this L-Squad/Force or whatever it is about these 10 brothers and one sister being superheroes going on missions after the genius brother injected them with a serum to give them all different superpowers." Kimberly commented as she showed a group photo of a group of siblings which looked like Lynn's family, but the opposite sex.</p><p>"How does that work?" Chrissy asked. "Did he inject them all with certain doses or did the serum just give them all random superpowers?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, but it mentions how they have cousins out of town and the older one is a ninja." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"Well, stranger things have happened," Akito said as he did some push-ups in the background. "Like, take me and the Loonatics for example."</p><p>"I remember," LJ replied. "...Maybe Felicity and her friends will come visiting, like she did with you."</p><p>"If she isn't too busy." Akito reassured.</p><p>"Is she still at that new school of hers?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"As far as I know," LJ replied. "After all, she made her best friends there and good friends of Mom's helped get her into that school."</p><p>"It'll be nice to see them if they do happen to show up." Chrissy commented.</p><p>"Indeed," LJ agreed. "Now for the time being, we can kick back and relax until the next adventure."</p><p>The others nodded and decided to do that. Chrissy bundled herself up and watched an old video from Canterlot High School which was the battle of the bands.</p><p>"Wow, LJ's mom hasn't aged a day since high school." Kimberly commented.</p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty crazy," Chrissy agreed. "Neither have Adagio, Aria, and Sonata."</p><p>"Eh, you get used to it," LJ replied. "I just don't ask about it."</p><p>"She still looks pretty," Kimberly smiled. "I hope I look pretty when I'm all grown up."</p><p>"I was born beautiful." Chrissy grinned.</p><p>"True," LJ replied. "But you two both look beautiful, no matter what. And Lynn? ...She's beautiful in her own Amazonian way; she just needs time to let it out."</p><p>Said sports fanatic was still talking to her siblings on the phone.</p><p>"Give it to us straight, Lynn," said Lori. "That LJ kid actually likes you, doesn't he?"</p><p>"I dunno," Lynn replied. "He only said that picking on someone just makes them look like a jerk."</p><p>"Gee, does that sound familiar?" Lincoln narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, you hush," Lola rolled her eyes before smirking. "Ronnie-Anne clearly likes you."</p><p>"I gotta say, dude, sometimes compared to the rest of us, you're pretty bad to the bone," Luna said to Lynn. "You can take that as an insult or compliment, but your competitive side is not fun to deal with."</p><p>"Eh, I'll try to work on that, but it's pretty awesome with what I'm doing here," Lynn shrugged. "It's a lot cooler than it sounded when I was invited to come along."</p><p>"Well, alright; glad to know you're okay," Lincoln replied. "Catch up with you later." And the comlink shut off.</p><p>"Yeah, they miss me, I can tell." Lynn chuckled.</p><hr/><p>LJ soon held out his tablet and decided to try to video call his older sister who lived far away these days. Eventually, an answer was shown with a big black sphere shown.</p><p>"WAH!" LJ yelped until it was shown to be Felicity's eye until she backed up bashfully to show her face. "Oh, it's just you, Felicity."</p><p>"Hello, there," Felicity smiled. "I thought we were due for a video call."</p><p>"Yeah, I figured I should check up on you," LJ replied. "See if you're all gettin' bored without me around, or if you'll visit."</p><p>Felicity giggled. "I do miss you a lot, very much," she then nodded. "I have a big Exam Week coming up."</p><p>"Oh." LJ frowned at first.</p><p>"But after I get my big tests done, I'll see what I can do about visiting," Felicity continued with a smile. "I'll talk to you before it's time to go to bed, I can tell you've missed me."</p><p>"Yeah," LJ nodded. "It's cool having my friends here, but I'm a little homesick. I miss you, and Zo, and the puppy-kittens, and Mom and Dad."</p><p>"I miss you guys too," Felicity smiled before she moved the camera over to her bed in the room. "Especially since I live in my school," she then moved it back over to her face. "I'll be sure to come by whenever my exams are done. I gotta study my butt off for this."</p><p>"Well, hopefully you do good on your test," LJ replied. "Rooting for ya."</p><p>"Thank you ever so much, LJ," Felicity smiled as she began to get up and leave the room briefly. "This test means a lot to me. You can try to call tomorrow, but just a warning, I might be in the library with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Hey, Audrey."</p><p>Audrey stuttered and shivered as she walked by, looking a bit wide-eyed and jolted.</p><p>"This test is getting to a lot of us." Felicity then told LJ as she passed by the Daughter of Sleeping Beauty.</p><p>"I had a feeling," LJ replied. "See you around." And he hung up, before going to look outside.</p><hr/><p>Chrissy and Kimberly watched LJ go.</p><p>"I feel like we should do something nice for him." Kimberly said.</p><p>"Don't we always?" Chrissy smirked.</p><p>"Well, sure," Kimberly rolled her eyes with a small smirk back before she looked serious. "But maybe something beyond that."</p><p>"Hmm..." The two girls stopped to think as they continued to take their break until their next misadventure with The Robot Monkeys.</p><p>LJ laid on the surface of the Super Robot's shoulder as he gazed up at the night sky in silent contemplation.</p><p>"He gonna be okay?" Chiro asked.</p><p>"Yeah, just give him some privacy." Raul replied.</p><p>"We'll check on him later." Akito decided.</p><p>Everyone else then decided to hang out and do their own thing while LJ would hang out on his own for a moment or two. And so, things continued on quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akito came to do a quick jog before he ran into LJ. "Hey, buddy, are we feeling any better today?" he then asked with a small smile.</p><p>"Yeah," LJ nodded. "Doing better, actually."</p><p>"Oh, that's good," Akito smiled. "You just seemed to have a lot going on last night after we faced Mandarin."</p><p>"Yeah, that was pretty wild." LJ replied.</p><p>"Want some breakfast?" Akito offered. "I could probably whip up something before we gotta go."</p><p>"Sure, I could eat," LJ replied. "Contemplating can make a guy hungry." And so he followed his cousin inside.</p><p>Akito smiled as he decided to cook breakfast for everyone else. "How was Felicity?" he then asked. "She sure sounds busy nowadays."</p><p>"She's doing okay," LJ replied. "She's got a big exam to study for, so she's gonna be busy studying for a while."</p><p>"Well, that's good that she's studying," Akito smiled. "Pancakes?"</p><p>"I'm more of a waffle man, honestly." LJ replied as he got a plate out of the cabinet.</p><p>"All right, waffles it is then," Akito nodded. "I can do both. Ya know, sometimes I like to make breakfast with Mom since I wake up so early."</p><p>"Somehow, I get that," LJ replied as he sat and waited. "It's neat spending time with the parentals."</p><p>Akito gave a small smile as he continued to make the walls.</p><p>"First one to the kitchen!" Lynn called out.</p><p>"Lynn, you're not home anymore!" Raul complained.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Lynn grinned bashfully. "Still, I was the first one to breakfast--" she then looked over to see LJ and Akito. "...Dang it."</p><p>"Relax," LJ smiled. "Third ain't so bad if you're not competing all the time."</p><p>"Hmm..." Lynn shrugged and sat down. "What's for breakfast?"</p><p>"Pancakes and waffles," Akito smiled. "I'll make plenty of each."</p><p>"Sweet," Lynn grinned. "You should try my dad's breakfast. Now that's amazing."</p><p>"I'll keep that in mind," Raul replied. "That just leaves ample time while we wait."</p><p>"Awesome!" LJ exclaimed. "And while we wait, I'll tell a neat story!"</p><p>"A story? Oh, do tell," Raul smiled at LJ. "I bet it's something big and epic."</p><p>"I was mostly gonna tell you guys about Shazam and his battle with Black Adam, as well as more of Black Adam and Captain Thunder's backstories," LJ replied. "He used to be called 'Captain Marvel', but Marvel snatched up the copyright for that one during the mid-60's."</p><p>"Okay, Shazam, Captain Marvel, and Black Adam I think I've heard from Stinkon--" Lynn began.</p><p>Kimberly gave Lynn a firm look before she would finish her sentence.</p><p>"I-I mean <em>Lincoln</em>," Lynn then said which then made Kimberly smile. "Lincoln's comic books with Clyde, but I don't think I recognize the name Captain Thunder."</p><p>"Captain Thunder was the name they would've originally called him," LJ explained. "It was also the name used for DC's Captain Marvel parody until they got the rights to him!"</p><p>"Ohh..." Lynn then said, now understanding.</p><p>"Alright, so I'm gonna start from Black Adam's story, and work my way up from there," said LJ. "So keep your ears open so you don't miss anything. Also I'm gonna draw pictures to go with it."</p><p>"Great," Kimberly smiled. "I just love your drawings."</p><p>LJ took out his sketchbook and began drawing as he explained. "A long time ago, in Ancient Egypt, there was a young slave named Teth-Adam, who was chosen by the wizard Shazam to become his first champion, the Mighty Adam, so he could help out his fellow slaves."</p><p>"Teth-Adam?" Kimberly asked. "I don't think I've heard that name in school."</p><p>"Probably just in these stories," Akito replied. "Well, at least he was trying to help, right?"</p><p>"Sure, that's how it started," LJ replied. "But Teth-Adam grew greedy and selfish, becoming more concerned with helping himself instead of his fellow man. So he dethroned the Pharaoh and made himself the top dog, but Shazam realized that he'd had too much confidence in Teth-Adam and they engaged in fierce combat. It was a battle that shook the world."</p><p>"Yikes." Akito said.</p><p>"Whoa." Raul added.</p><p>"So who won?" Lynn asked, feeling suspenseful now.</p><p>"Just when it seemed that Black Adam would win, Shazam banished him to a far off star," LJ explained. "But 5,000 years is awfully long to hold a grudge, so we jump forward to present day, where in Fawcett City, young orphan Billy Batson has just lost his parents, and his scummy uncle, Ebenezer Batson, stole his inheritance and threw Billy out on the street."</p><p>"Ebenezer?" Lynn spoke up. "Now I know you're making this up. Ebenezer's not a real name! That's just from <em>The Muppet Christmas Carol</em>."</p><p>"It's very rare, Lynn, but it's an actual name." Kimberly clarified.</p><p>"Yeah, it means 'stone of the help'," Chrissy added. "Zofia taught us that."</p><p>"...Oh." Lynn then said, now feeling stupid.</p><p>"That's horrible though," Akito narrowed his eyes. "Knowing this story though, it got better for Billy, right LJ?"</p><p>"Yeah, because Billy was guided onto a mysterious subway train," explained LJ as he put up more drawings. "Said train led Billy to the Rock of Eternity, where the old wizard had long since resided. Sensing that Billy had a good heart, the wizard told him that he would become his newest champion, and to access the power, it took one word: SHAZAM! And in the blink of an eye, Billy Batson was transformed into Captain Thunder, the defender of justice, and one of the few stronger than Superman due to being immune to magic and Kryptonite. During his adventures, Billy gathered new friends, but fought all kinds of devious foes, but none of them were as bad as the fiend known as Mister Mind."</p><p>"Pretty epic and intense if you ask me." Akito said as he served breakfast to all of them.</p><p>"Whoa... I wish I could turn into a hero like that," Lynn smirked. "Lynnsanity could really prove great power and amazement to Royal Woods."</p><p>LJ smiled, doing a drawing of Lynn as Captain Marvel. "You know what? I could see that happening!" he replied, giving her a peck on the cheek.</p><p>"...What was that for?" Lynn blinked, surprised from the gesture.</p><p>"I like you, is all," LJ replied. "Figured it was about time I showed you."</p><p>Lynn looked over before shrugging.</p><p>"Whatya say, LJ?" Akito smiled. "A quick break for breakfast?"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan!" LJ replied. "I can tell it better after I eat anyway!"</p><p>"Get yourself some fuel and brain food," Akito smiled. "After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."</p><p>The group then helped themselves to the breakfast that Akito made for them and they began to eat up. The food was very wonderful luckily enough.</p><p>"Well, now that I'm re-energized, I'll continue," LJ said as he finished up. "Now, from first looks at Mr. Mind, you'd think, aw, he's just a worm, barely any trouble at all, right? Well, congratulations, you're WRONG! Mr. Mind can crawl into your ears and control your mind. There's a reason he was considered so evil that his own lawyer actually told him that he hoped he got the electric chair. Because he had a body count of 176 thousand people! But anyways, Black Adam! You all figured he wouldn't be relevant again, but he was! And he came back for revenge!"</p><p>"Oh, no!" Kimberly gasped.</p><p>"No worries, chica." Raul soothed.</p><p>"This Mr. Mind guy sounds very nightmarish." Chrissy commented.</p><p>"He was," LJ replied. "But at least he was defeated. Anyways, Black Adam! He finally returned to Earth for revenge, and it took all of Captain Thunder's allies to face him, but in the end, Captain Thunder said, 'I guess I can't stand up to you with the power of Shazmar,' and Black Adam said, 'You mean SHAZAM!' And since Black Adam had spent so much time in his super form, he never changed back to his normal body... So when he did, his body aged 5,000 years, and he perished."</p><p>"So he just... Up and died?" Kimberly's face paled.</p><p>"Well, yeah," LJ replied. "He had gotten so caught up in his power, he'd never bothered to live as a normal person. But, feeling guilty, the wizard chose to wipe his memories and reincarnated him as a young boy named Theo Adam, in order to give him a second chance at life."</p><p>"Wow... That's just... Wow..." Lynn said softly. "I had no idea."</p><p>"Yeah, and through it all, Billy never lost his good nature or his kind heart," LJ finished. "In a way, he still exemplified that things could be bright and lighthearted when every other superhero became dark, edgy, grim and gritty. And in a way... I suppose you've got a bit of Shazam in you. I could probably work on something for ya like that."</p><p>"Hmm..." Lynn paused with a smirk. "I just might have to take you up on that offer."</p><p>"Is he liking her too?" Akito asked Kimberly and Chrissy.</p><p>Kimberly and Chrissy shrugged.</p><p>"Maybe." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"Eh, not much wrong with that," Chrissy replied. "Plenty of liking to go around."</p><p>"And I thought your friend Ash Ketchum had a bunch of girlfriends." Raul commented to Akito.</p><p>"Those weren't girlfriends, they were just friends until he met Serena," Akito smirked. "Besides, you've had a dozen of girlfriends yourself for a while."</p><p>"Oh, sure, but that was until I met the wonderful and incredible Malina," Raul countered before he drank his juice. "Awesome waffles though."</p><p>"I was sure you'd like them," Akito nodded. "Mom's special recipe."</p><p>"Well, give her my compliments." Raul replied as he finished his drink.</p><p>"Of course." Akito nodded as they continued to eat up their breakfast.</p><p>Kimberly checked the time as she ate, hoping they wouldn't be sent away too quickly. Eventually, the group finished their breakfast as well.</p><p>"Phew..." Lynn groaned. "I think I'm gonna need a nap."</p><p>"Didn't you go to bed early?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"Man, that's never fun," Lynn shook her head. "All the cooler stuff happens late at night."</p><p>"Yeah, but if you stay up so late, you'll be tired in the morning." Chrissy reminded.</p><p>"Totally worth it." Lynn chuckled before yawning.</p><p>"C'mon, hotshot," LJ said. "May as well get that shut-eye now so you're not so tuckered out later."</p><p>"Hmm... All right... Just don't make me miss the good stuff." Lynn narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"We wouldn't dream of it." Akito reassured.</p><p>Lynn nodded firmly and soon went back in their room and went to take a quick after breakfast nap.</p><p>"Oh, LJ, that looks like something Stan the Man Lee himself would draw." Kimberly smiled as she saw LJ's drawings.</p><p>"Whoa, thanks!" LJ beamed. "I really put a lotta work into them."</p><p>"I can see that," Kimberly beamed. "You're really coming a long way. Sometimes I wish I could draw like that... My friends usually do back in school."</p><p>"Well, I'd be happy to help you out," LJ replied. "Just show me what'cha wanna draw and I'll help out."</p><p>"Hmm... Sure... I'd have to think about it." Kimberly smiled.</p><p>"Aside from a unicorn based superhero, right?" Chrissy smirked.</p><p>"Yes, Chrissy, probably aside from a unicorn based superhero," Kimberly rolled her eyes playfully. "Though that would be kinda interesting to see if they have heroes based on bugs, bats, or even cats."</p><p>"It's probably a thing," LJ replied as he got a few fresh sheets of paper and some more pencils. "After all, there's Amethyst of Gemworld, and I don't mean the one who's part of the Crystal Gems in Beach City."</p><p>"Oh, yeah, I think my sister has an old video game based on her." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"Ah... The Crystal Gems..." Akito smiled. "Such a unique team... A little sad when Steven went away."</p><p>"Don't tell us, your parents met them." Chrissy said.</p><p>"Well, sure," Akito nodded. "Mom, Dad, Patch, and Aunt Cherry had an adventure with them since Aunt Jessica used to know them before Rose Quartz disappeared. I also think there was a story where LJ and Zofia's parents did a gap year with them sometime after Spinel went away with The Diamonds."</p><p>"Technically, it was a four-year gap, but who's counting?" LJ replied. "Anyways, Princess Amethyst <em>did</em> ride around on a winged unicorn during her adventures, so it's not completely unconventional. Perhaps we could further develop your rainbow powers to be able to convert them into weapons, like a big rainbow mallet or a rainbow sword..."</p><p>"Ooh... I think I like Princess Amethyst," Kimberly grinned and nodded out of excitement. "I also like the sound of that, LJ."</p><p>"Awesome!" LJ replied as he drew a sketch of Kimberly cosplaying as Princess Amethyst, wielding a Spectrum Sword along with him cosplaying as Shazam. "We can at least practice during the breaks."</p><p>"That looks really amazing... I just love the colors!" Kimberly beamed.</p><p>"Glad you like it." LJ beamed.</p><p>"I really do." Kimberly smiled as she hugged LJ around his shoulders and kissed his cheek thankfully.</p><p>LJ blushed and giggled at that. "Anyways, we'd best get ready before we're called into action."</p><p>"Yeah, let's do it," Kimberly smiled. "Hopefully Lynn is well rested by then."</p><p>"So, let's see here," Akito commented. "First Kimberly Lodoza from down the street of your house... Then Chrissy Damon with that time we met those so-called Teen Titans... And now Lynn Loud? You really get around, cous."</p><p>"Heh... Thanks." LJ blushed.</p><p>"I just didn't think one of them would be Lynn," Akito then said. "I guess at least she's toned down her competitive nature in some way."</p><p>"That's a huge plus." LJ nodded.</p><p>Akito nodded back as he cleared the table.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, Lynn woke up and it was time for yet another new mission with the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"More Formless on the loose?" Raul asked. "Typical."</p><p>"Like we'd expect anything less." Chiro said to him.</p><p>"Then let's roll out!" LJ declared.</p><p>In the city, people screamed in fear as the Formless wrought havoc. Luckily, Chiro and the others were ready to go to work.</p><p>"We're in the arcade; there's three of 'em!" Chiro said over his comlink. "Over!"</p><p>"Roger that, Chiro," said Antauri. "We're en route."</p><p>"Well, we might just get done before you show up," LJ replied.</p><p>A familiar-looking food vendor backed up in fear as a Formless stood in front of him. The Formless soon made a spiked ball in his hand and was about to hit the vendor until Chiro swiped in with a smirk.</p><p>"Don't worry, Mr. Gakslapper!" Chiro reassured the man.</p><p>Antauri then suddenly slammed down from the air and sliced the Formless with his claws before Chiro could even think to do anything. The Formless then withered away into a pile of black goo in defeat.</p><p>"Them Monkeys!" Mr. Gakslapper smiled in amazement and relief as Chiro began to look discouraged.</p><p>"Uncool." LJ snorted.</p><hr/><p>A little later, Chrissy and Kimberly found the second Formless attacking the ice cream parlor. As it came out of the place, it turned and saw them. The Formless charged to attack, but before the girls got a chance to strike... Nova arrived and took down the Formless. Chrissy huffed angrily and Kimberly looked annoyed.</p><p>"Thank the monkey for us, dears." The female owner of the ice cream parlor, Ma Sheenko, waved with a smile.</p><p>"Yeah... Sure..." Chrissy sighed while Kimberly had a small pout.</p><p>A Formless soon ran into the alley and nearly ran into the wall and went running the other way from there. Turbo Tigre sat on the edge of a higher roof and soon jumped down, trying to be as ominous as Batman. He then dropped down in front of the Formless with a smirk and gestured for it to come at him as he was ready for the ultimate fight. Otto soon dove into the scene and sliced the Formless suddenly with his saws, right in front of the young son of El Tigre.</p><p>"I was gonna do something like that." Turbo Tigre pouted.</p><p>"Save your strength," Antauri told him. "There will always be battles."</p><p>Gibson checked his scanner, "Not today, thankfully," He smiled, "According to my scanner, the city is clean."</p><p>And on that, the other monkeys flew off back to the Super Robot, save for Sparx. "Need a lift?" he asked.</p><p>Chiro crossed his arms. "We can walk, you know. We don't need help with that!" He folded his arms in a pout. "I mean, we were all over those Formless!"</p><p>Sparx looked back at Chiro and shrugged. "If you say so, kid." Then he turned and flew off after the others.</p><p>"What a rip-off!" LJ remarked. "We didn't even get to take any Formless down!"</p><p>"And I had a special move mixed with something I saw on TV and from my dad's old days as El Tigre!" Raul added as he changed back into his civilian form.</p><p>"Oh, come on, guys, it's not that bad." Akito said.</p><p>"Um, HELLO?" Lynn glared. "We pretty much got upstaged by the Robot Monkeys today!" she then crossed her arms. "Or were you too busy doing the same thing from when you met the Loonatics with your brother and sister?"</p><p>"I didn't upstage Vincent and Estelle!" Akito glared back in defense. "Besides, there'll always be other missions."</p><p>"It <em>is</em> that bad," LJ replied. "We gotta show them that we can handle ourselves just fine."</p><p>Chiro changed back to his civilian form and he and the others stormed off.</p><p>"Whatya guys wanna do today?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"I dunno, I'm up for anything," Raul rolled his eyes. "Until we get called away for another adventure and the Robot Monkeys can show off."</p><p>"They're not showing off." Akito reassured.</p><p>"Says the son of the world's greatest detective and superhero and has almost every power of his superpower friends," Raul huffed. "Your dad had a huge ego and you do too."</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> egotistical!" Akito protested.</p><p>"Alright, knock it off!" LJ thundered.</p><p>"Sorry." Akito and Raul muttered.</p><hr/><p>They soon went into another room to see a familiar face.</p><p>"It's a bully! Get him!" Lynn glared as she went to tackle the redheaded boy who often picked on Chiro.</p><p>"Lynn..." LJ sighed. "Unless we actually see him doing something bully-like, then we'll look worse by comparison."</p><p>Lynn stopped. "Oh... Alright." she sighed.</p><p>"Chiro, guys, I can't find Glenny," BT told the group. "I looked all over and he's just gone!"</p><p>"You lost your friend?" Kimberly asked as that sounded a little sad.</p><p>"Mm-hmm." BT frowned and nodded.</p><p>"Well, come on, he couldn't have gone too far away." Chrissy suggested.</p><p>They soon walked off to help the boy out, even if he was a bully some of the time.</p><p>"Don't worry; we'll find him." Chiro reassured.</p><p>"Let's check that ice cream candy store," Akito suggested. "He might've just had a sweet tooth and went on a sugar rush."</p><p>And so the group headed to the ice cream place, but it was empty too.</p><p>"Hello? Ma? Pa Sheenko? Can any of you hear me?" Chrissy called out, but she received no answers.</p><p>So next, the group checked the arcade. Surprise, surprise... Empty again.</p><p>"Mr. Poli? You around?" Chiro called, receiving no response.</p><p>"Mr. Gackslapper?" LJ called out as they checked the Hover Burger stand, but once again, nobody was there.</p><p>"This is very strange and overwhelming." Akito commented as he observed like a detective.</p><p>"Yeah, it's too weird." Chiro nodded in agreement as BT stuffed his face with a couple of burgers.</p><p>They soon walked off to continue their search.</p><p>"You're never gonna find Glenny!" BT smirked at Chiro. "Better call the Monkeys."</p><p>"The Monkeys can't do anything WE can't do." Chiro huffed.</p><p>They soon heard some dinging sounds in the background.</p><p>"What is that dinging?" Chiro wondered.</p><p>"I think that's an elevator." Lynn guessed.</p><p>"BT?" Chiro asked before he saw the boy heading towards the elevator, whose only other occupant was a creepy-looking old man with red lenses.</p><p>"Hey, wait!" LJ shouted as he ran over, but the entrance vanished.</p><p>"Okay, now things are getting insane!" Lynn exclaimed.</p><p>A new elevator opened up and out came a swarm of Formless.</p><p>"All right, now's our chance!" Raul glared before spinning his belt buckle and he became Turbo Tigre with a snarl. "RAWR!~"</p><p>Chiro then transformed into his superhero self and Akito pressed on his special bracelet which used to give him his Loonatics uniform until it was modified for him to become Saiya Boy. The creepy old man was shown at the elevator as the Formless soon ran back inside.</p><p>"Ugh..." Lynn groaned. "And I thought Mr. Grouse was sorry to look at sometimes."</p><p>"Yes~..." The creepy old man grinned before the elevator doors shut on him.</p><p>Chiro angrily banged on the doors, before the doors opened again to reveal an empty elevator. Chiro smirked proudly as he and the others ran inside, but when they turned to the door, something was amiss.</p><p>"No buttons? What kind of screwy elevator doesn't have buttons?" asked LJ.</p><p>The creepy emerged right behind them with a grin. The elevator soon chunked down and wobbled a bit before the doors opened up.</p><p>"I guess this is our stop?" Kimberly shrugged.</p><p>"Where are we?" Chiro asked as they stepped out of the elevator.</p><p>"It definitely ain't Acmetropolis." Akito remarked.</p><hr/><p>All that was around was a big gray pit and a blue night sky.</p><p>"What <em>is</em> this place?" Lynn asked. "And who the hell is that guy?"</p><p>The creepy guy just grinned as the doors shut and out came some Formless.</p><p>"Finally! Now we can kick their butts ourselves!" Lynn smirked.</p><p>"All right then," Akito smirked as he got ready. "I hope he's hungry for laser eyes."</p><p>"Just save some for the rest of us, Fudo." Chrissy replied.</p><p>Akito nodded at that. The Formless charged for them and vice versa as it was finally time for Chiro and the others to shine.</p><p>"THUNDER PUNCH!" Chiro called out as he made the first move.</p><p>"HAMMER KICK!!" Lynn shouted as she spin-kicked some more Formless.</p><p>Chrissy let out a massive soundwave that reduced the Formless to goo while Kimberly used her rainbow rope to squeeze them in half.</p><p>"CANNONBALL BATTERLY!" LJ shouted as he fired a massive energy ball to wipe out the rest of the Formless while Turbo Tigre tore through the last of them.</p><p>"Take this! And that! And this one too!" Turbo Tigre laughed. "Yippee kay yay!"</p><p>The creepy man grinned as the elevator doors shut on him after the defeat of the Formless before they opened again and he was gone.</p><p>"There's that elevator," Akito glared. "That old guy is toast."</p><p>The doors were just about to close again, so Chiro and the group rushed inside and made it inside luckily before the doors came to a complete shut.</p><p>The creepy old man was soon shown to be on the ceiling.</p><p>"All right, Ugly, it's time you answered our questions!" Chrissy glared at the creepy old man.</p><p>But the old creeper grinned and the elevator tipped upside-down before reopening and the group plummeted into a deep, deep chasm. The group let out a scream as they fell through the air. They soon slammed down on a higher ground and slammed flat on their faces.</p><p>"Ugh..." Chrissy groaned before checking her hands. "I think I chipped a nail."</p><p>"Uh, guys?" Lynn called as she pointed something out to them. "I think we have some company."</p><p>Various people from Shuggazoom City were soon shown to be in the chasm with them.</p><p>"Hey, everyone!" Mr. Gakslapper smiled at the crowd around him. "It's Chiro and his friends!"</p><p>Akito noticed that the people were clasped in chains as he explained what happened.</p><p>"Happened to us just the same," The mayor answered. "Captured by that haunted elevator and dumped in this pit of doom."</p><p>Chiro stared up at the top of the pit.</p><p>"It's too deep to escape from, dears!" Ma Sheenko added. "And they're making us dig it even deeper. It'll never end!"</p><p>"It ends <em>now</em>." Chiro declared.</p><p>"Because we're gonna get you out of here!" LJ added.</p><p>Suddenly the group got zapped before they could even think to do anything else.</p><p>The Skeleton King cackled darkly as he came by with a robot suit and soon picked up the kids. "It looks as though we have a few more prisoners... The guests of honor..." he then grinned. "GET BACK TO WORK!" he then commanded the innocent people.</p><p>The Formless soon rounded up the people of the city to force them into slave labor while Chiro and the other kids were placed in a cell and had their own chains.</p><p>"Ugh... Who just tried to barbecue me and is gonna die for it?" Lynn growled as she slowly began to wake up.</p><p>"Tell it to Captain Bonebrain." LJ replied.</p><p>Chiro looked down at his shorted-out communicator. "Should have asked for help when I could..."</p><p>"Hey, Chiro," LJ replied. "We can use the Power Primate to communicate!"</p><p>"Hey, yeah! The Power Primate!" Chiro beamed as he and LJ began to concentrate.</p><p>"Monkey Team... Hear our call..." They both said within their thoughts.</p><p>"What're they doing?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"Shh~" Chrissy and Kimberly shushed her.</p><p>"...I just got shushed." Lynn muttered.</p><p>Eventually, the Robot Monkeys all did their own thing until they soon sensed Chiro and LJ attempting to contact them. A Formless soon banged on their bars with a bone to get their attention, waking Chiro and LJ up instantly.</p><p>"I know I'm not gonna like this." Raul complained.</p><p>"Hey, shut up!" LJ yelled. "Ah, man! This is getting annoying. I just need some more piece and quiet to concentrate..."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't think he cares." Akito replied.</p><p>"I <em>know</em> he doesn't care! I WASN'T SAYING IT TO <em>HIM</em>!!" LJ shouted angrily.</p><p>"You don't have to yell at me!" Akito argued.</p><p>"Guys, no fighting!" Kimberly cried out.</p><p>LJ sighed. "...I-I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so stressed, and being stuck down here isn't helping matters." he replied.</p><p>"Yeah, it sucks, but it'll be a cold day on Jupiter when I give up," Akito replied. "We'll have to work together like we always do like our parents did before us."</p><p>LJ nodded firmly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Having heard about the situation, the Monkey Team came to help eventually. But, naturally, things didn't go as planned.</p><p>"Surrender, Monkeys!" he declared. "Or the children will suffer!"</p><p>The TV Robo switched to a view of Chiro and the others, inside their cages. Naturally, the Monkey Team gave up, and were imprisoned subsequently.</p><p>"Tomorrow, a new day will dawn on Shuggazoom City." Skeleton King announced over the TV robot, "No more meddling monkeys... No more child heroes...no more humans at <em>all</em>! They'll be here, digging my pit! Each and every one replaced by my monster army. And tomorrow in Shuggazoom City, only my Formless minions will stomp the streets. Evil will triumph! And I shall rule!" he cackled as he flew off.</p><p>Lynn snorted. "Geez, what a prick."</p><p>Once the robot was gone, Nova spoke up. "I so do not like that guy."</p><p>"Take a number, get in line," Raul replied.</p><p>Chiro sighed. "It's all my fault,"</p><p>"Sometimes even heroes need help." Antauri told him.</p><p>Akito cleared his throat.</p><p>Raul crossed his arms. "...I'm sorry."</p><p>"We tried to call you...with the Power Primate." Chiro replied.</p><p>Antauri smiled. "And we came, did we not?"</p><p>"Of course you did. I knew you would." LJ beamed.</p><p>"We're also stuck on some distant planet, trillions of miles away from Shuggazoom City." remarked Sparx.</p><p>"Actually...no, we're not," Chiro stated. "See that moon?"</p><p>Gibson did a double-take. "Of course. It's our moon, Ranger 7! We're still on our planet! We must be far outside the city, in the Zone of Wasted Years!" he exclaimed.</p><p>Chiro's smile fell. "We might as well be a trillion miles away. We can't do anything."</p><p>"Oh, but we can." Antauri spoke up, "We, too, can call for help."</p><p>"How?" Chiro asked.</p><p>Antauri and the other monkeys shot out some cables that stuck to LJ and Chiro's heads.</p><p>"Uh... This is a good thing that's happening..." said Kimberly. "...Right?"</p><p>Within the two boys, glowing energy balls shone from within. A shining beam of green energy shot across the sky, traveling through space.</p><p>"Super! Robot! Monkey! Team! Hyper! Force! GO!" The group declared.</p><p>"Oh, ye-e-e-e-eah! Time for the ultimate butt-kickin'!" Lynn laughed.</p><p>The group soon began to wait for their robot friend to come help them to the rescue.</p><p>"Well, on the bright side, LJ's getting to have a big impact on this adventure." Akito commented.</p><p>"Yeah," Lynn rolled her eyes. "You gotta learn that it ain't always about you Fudos. I've heard stories of how you guys mostly saved the day when you visited Felicity at her new school."</p><p>"She did stuff..." Akito defended softly.</p><p>"Sure," Lynn scoffed. "After you hogged the spotlight when it was <em>her</em> school with <em>her</em> new friends and how <em>you</em> pretty much took over the Loonatics."</p><p>Akito rubbed his arm bashfully as they waited. The Super Robot soon came crashing down, crushing a few Formless after deflecting away their laser blasts and came to help the Super Robot Monkey Team. It then grabbed the prison as the people began to feel worried, not knowing what was happening.</p><p>"We're going home!" Chiro and LJ beamed together.</p><p>The Super Robot took off into space, as Lynn pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue at the Skeleton King.</p><p>"<strong>NOBODY TOLD ME THE ROBOT COULD DO THAT!!</strong>" The villain growled. "...My Formless... Hear me: DESTROY THE SUPER ROBOT!!"</p><p>The Formless on Shuggazoom nodded and then began to merge together.</p><p>"There's no way they're gonna catch us!" Lynn laughed as they rode away in victory.</p><p>They were nearing closer and closer back over at Shuggazoom City with the citizens in tow.</p><p>"LJ, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Chiro asked after a while.</p><p>"Formless!" The two boys then exclaimed together after some thought.</p><p>The Formless monster soon appeared after being merged together from The Skeleton King's orders as the Robot Monkeys shrieked at the sight of it.</p><p>"Hey, guys, what if we let you handle this one?" Sparx offered.</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask!" LJ grinned.</p><p>The Super Robot's eyes glowed bright white, and fired laser blasts at the Formless Mega, before unloading a massive multitude of weapons on it which blew it apart. Afterwards, the robot put down the prison, and let the people out.</p><p>"Bye! Have fun! Lead great lives! Try not to get hurt!" Kimberly called out and waved as the people ran freely.</p><p>Sparx soon broke out of his chains as he ran with the others before suddenly coming into a halt. An elevator door was shown and it soon beeped.</p><p>"Looks like we're not done here just yet." Chrissy remarked.</p><p>The creepy old man was shown again as he glowered and that made the Shuggazoom City citizens panic and go back to running away.</p><p>"Come on!" Nova glared as she looked ready. "If that little guy's the best that Skeleton King can do, we've got nothing to worry about!"</p><p>But just then, the creepy old man merged with the elevator, coming out of the top, before throwing off his coat and revealing that the buttons were on his chest.</p><p>"So <em>that's</em> where the buttons were!" Lynn exclaimed.</p><p>"Ew..." Nova cringed. "Okay, Nethervator, you are goin' down. LADY TOMAHAWK!!" She slammed her fists into the ground, causing cracks to travel toward the Nethervator, but it disappeared before anything could happen. </p><p>It reappeared beside the group and fired rockets at them from the elevator doors of its body. Fortunately, Chrissy was able to disable them with a sonic screech. The Nethervator vanished again and reappeared on the other side, near Nova. It pressed a button on its chest and threw weapons at Nova.</p><p>Luckily, Nova dodged and whacked them away. "I don't think so, ugly!" she declared, before hearing a crumbling noise.</p><p>Apparently, the weapons she dodged hit a wall, which collapsed on top of her.</p><p>"Nova!" Otto cried. He ran to help her, but the creature appeared in front of him and summoned energy orbs to attack him. He dodged and knocked some out of the way with his saws, but one got to him and knocked him into the nearest wall, with the other orbs falling on top of him.</p><p>"Okay, I get the name now," Raul replied. "It's an elevator, but like something out of the Netherworld! Clever."</p><p>"Way to go, Raul." Lynn shrugged.</p><p>"Thanks!" Raul grinned.</p><p>Chiro soon jumped down right for the monstrous old man and kicked right at him, getting his attention. "Guys, help Nova and Otto!" he then called out to the others.</p><p>Sparx and Antauri soon came to help the fallen Yellow and Green Monkeys.</p><p>"You guys okay?" Akito asked hopefully.</p><p>The Nethervator soon disappeared from underneath Chiro's feet, making the boy fall right onto the road.</p><p>"The Nethervator," Gibson said as he took out a tracker. "I've got a magnetic signature reading right over... Right over..." he then said before he began to look up and panicked. "...Us."</p><p>"That's disturbing." Kimberly grimaced as the Nethervator soon hovered above their heads.</p><p>A trapdoor opened and rocks fell on top of them, burying them underneath.</p><p>"<strong>NO!!</strong>" Chiro and LJ yelled as the Nethervator cackled.</p><p>The boys leaped through the trapdoor and grabbed the Nethervator; LJ pressed a button and they disappeared, before reappearing near Nova. The Nethervator tried to shake Chiro and LJ off, but neither boy was letting go.</p><p>Otto was able to break out of the pile of energy orbs and saw what was going on. "Uh-oh!"</p><p>"Get the others!" Chiro instructed, as he climbed the Nethervator and pressed another button</p><p>As the boys vanished with the Nethervator again, Nova, Otto and Chrissy ran to the rock pile and started digging away..</p><p>"What is that thing?" Otto asked, removing more rocks.</p><p>Antauri was able to emerge from the pile. "Apparently some sort of teleportation creature." he replied.</p><p>Gibson broke out and grabbed his scanner again, "According to my calculations, the interdimensional matrix at the heart of the teleporter could be disrupted by a strong magnetic field." he explained.</p><p>Sparx broke out of the rocks with his magnets, "I can make one of those!" he declared.</p><p>"Unfortunately, we need a way to put them inside that thing's energy field." Gibson informed.</p><p>Chiro, LJ and the Nethervator reappeared, but it looked like Chiro was losing. The Nethervator knocked Chiro off, but he wedged himself between the doors.</p><p>"Hang on, Chiro!" LJ cried out.</p><p>"I'm trying!" Chiro grunted.</p><p>"It's time we give each other a hand." Antauri suggested.</p><p>Nova held onto Otto and stretched out her tail and it wrapped around Chiro's torso. Kimberly did the same, only with a rainbow rope and tied it around LJ.</p><p>"We got 'em!" Nova called out.</p><p>"Now let's reel 'em in!" Kimberly added as she and Nova then pulled on Chiro and LJ, bringing them to safety, away from the Nethervator.</p><p>"Hey, Elevator Monster!" Sparx soon called out as he got a super magnet ready. "TELEPORT, THIS! MAGNETINGLER BLAST!"</p><p>The Nethervator cried out as he was suddenly hit by the magnet while the others watched with sunglasses.</p><p>"This is a lot cooler than when Lisa makes us stand outside for hours to see The Solar Eclipse." Lynn smirked.</p><p>The Nethervator was blown to bits.</p><p>"Awesome!" The kids cheered.</p><p>"Ding!" Otto grinned at that.</p><hr/><p>And so once again the day was saved, thanks to the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperfoece Go. The group shared a collective high-five in success and victory.</p><p>"Ya know, I think we need a catchphrase." Raul said to the others.</p><p>The others laughed at that and went back to the Super Robot for a little while, but they were called away suddenly.</p><p>"What is it, Chiro?" Akito asked.</p><p>"We're needed downtown for something urgent and important," Chiro replied as he checked a distress call. "No one seems to be hurt, but it sounds pretty big, whatever it is."</p><p>"Well then, no more monkeying around!" LJ declared. "Let's burn rubber, Hyperforce!"</p><p>And so, they took off. The people of Shuggazoom City gathered around to see what the big fuss would be about that included Chiro and his friends as well as the Robot Monkeys. And they soon got their answer which was a golden group statue of the whole team together. The people then cheered and applauded gleefully for the team on their biggest accomplishment.</p><p>"They'll never believe this back in Royal Woods." Lynn commented.</p><p>"And so, let this statue be a token of appreciation to the Hyperforce," declared the Mayor. "For once again saving Shuggazoom City. Our celebration awaits on the roof!" he pointed to a nearby elevator.</p><p>The group looked at each other. </p><p>"...I think we'll just take the stairs," replied Chiro.</p><p>"We don't do stairs, kid." Sparx replied as he gave the group rocket packs.</p><p>Chiro gasped in amazement.</p><p>"Then let's take to the skies!" LJ declared. "Monkey Muscle!"</p><p>And as soon as they put on their rocket packs, they took off towards the roof. The kids cheered happily as they took off, except for maybe Akito as he didn't need a rocket pack, of course. And another victory came another frustrated rant from Skeleton King to his Formless with his prison and prisoners wasted, so they had to suffer from the same fate. The team then celebrated on the rooftop for as long as they could last, hanging out and having a good time after another win in the battle of good vs evil. All in all, it was another big win for the forces of good, and that's a huge plus.</p><hr/><p>"You gonna be okay, LJ?" Kimberly smiled softly as she put her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I think I might be." LJ replied.</p><p>"Oh, I'm glad~," Kimberly smiled before she took out a crayon drawing as LJ as a knight in shining armor on the back of a unicorn with her and Chrissy in superhero outfits and him in his own as the knight's armor. "I made this for you."</p><p>LJ admired the picture. "D'awww, Kim... I love it!" he beamed as he kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>Kimberly beamed and giggled. "I started drawing it when you were feeling a little sad," she then said. "I thought maybe that would help make you feel better."</p><p>"Well, it did help," LJ replied. "Thanks!"</p><p>"It was my pleasure." Kimberly smiled while blushing warmly.</p><p>LJ smiled back as this was the perfect end to a perfect new adventure.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"So the tests are still coming and going," Felicity told LJ as they video chatted. "On the plus side, I'm doing great so far, but one test I'm fearing and dreading is Mr. Deley's Science Quiz. He's a very tough teacher."</p><p>"Most teachers are," LJ nodded. "That's why I'm glad I don't have school so often. Anyways, nice to know you're doing okay."</p><p>"It won't be long now, I promise," Felicity smiled. "I'm also glad to hear you're having a good time down there too. I know how much this adventure means to you," she then raised an eyebrow slightly. "Akito's not hogging the hero stuff, is he? He tends to get a swelled head sometimes with his super-strength and other powers."</p><p>"More or less, but not by much," LJ replied. "Luckily I keep 'im in check, even if some of the others tend to call him out on it."</p><p>"I swear, that boy sometimes," Felicity sighed and shook her head. "When I first got into Auradon Prep, he just had to run into King Sombra's exhibit at the museum."</p><p>"I thought that place only had Disney Hero and Villain stuff?" LJ raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Beats me how he got one," Felicity shrugged. "I guess just to show how useless I was whenever I'd hang out with Akito, Estelle, and Vincent."</p><p>"You weren't useless, just overlooked," LJ replied. "And besides, we're not gonna run into any Sombra crap this time around, because it's my adventure."</p><p>"Just have fun and stay sharp and safe," Felicity smiled. "I'll be there to visit eventually once my tests are done."</p><p>"Alright, see you around!" LJ waved as he signed out.</p><p>Felicity smiled as she soon turned off the video chat site and soon went back to studying before she would go to bed for the night.</p><hr/><p>Lynn sighed a bit as she sat alone in her new room in the headquarters, staring into a book of gothic poetry.</p><p>"Knock-Knock," LJ asked as he tapped the door frame. "Mind if I come inside?"</p><p>"Huh?" Lynn's eyes widened before she hid the book from him and looked bashful. "Uh... Hey, kid." she then said nervously.</p><p>"You doin' okay?" LJ asked casually.</p><p>"Me? Sure, sure," Lynn replied. "Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"Look, it's alright to be homesick," LJ said. "...I mean, after all, I am."</p><p>"R-Really?" Lynn asked. "I'm fine..." she then crossed her arms and shrugged with a harrumph.</p><p>"Lynn, it's okay," LJ told her. "I can understand too, you have such a big family."</p><p>"...Well, maybe I do miss them a little..." Lynn said softly as she rubbed her arm. "Especially since I've been sharing a room for Lucy for as long as I can remember."</p><p>"And that's completely understandable," LJ replied. "Change is difficult, but it's part of life. And some things don't necessarily change forever."</p><p>"Huh... Yeah, I guess you're right," Lynn said softly with a small smile. "Besides, I won't be gone from the family for long, right?"</p><p>"That's the plan," LJ replied. "And you CAN visit them."</p><p>"Yeah, that's true," Lynn said softly. "I just don't wanna look weak in front of you guys."</p><p>"Just cuz you got emotions besides being overcompetitive doesn't make you weak." LJ told her.</p><p>"Yeah..." Lynn sighed.</p><p>"Just because you're not as in touch with your emotions as much as say Chrissy or Kimberly doesn't mean you have to hide them," LJ suggested. "Don't be afraid to show a little bit of weakness every now and then."</p><p>"I guess that's easy for you to say," Lynn shrugged. "Guess you think I'm some macho Amazon He-Man girly girl hater or something."</p><p>"Eh, not even," LJ replied. "You know who else is an Amazon? Wonder Woman. She kicks all kinds of butt, and still looks pretty good. I guess in a way, you remind me of her."</p><p>"Heh," Lynn smirked. "She does get a lot of great work done. At least from what I've seen on TV."</p><p>"Yeah, true," LJ replied. "And just cuz you're not that into being a girly-girl doesn't mean you're incapable of being feminine. You have the potential to be, at least."</p><p>"Eh, I wouldn't get too excited about that," Lynn said. "But I'll definitely try to work on that some."</p><p>"Atta girl," LJ replied. "Maybe we could spar sometime, you know? Just for fun."</p><p>"Heheh... Sure," Lynn smirked. "If ya think you can keep up with The Lynnster."</p><p>LJ chuckled. "Gotta love that intensity," he replied. "I reckon we'll see for ourselves."</p><p>"You're darn right," Lynn smirked. "Maybe after the next mission."</p><p>"I'd like that." LJ replied as he tussled Lynn's hair before he left the room.</p><p>Lynn chuckled a bit as she let LJ get going.</p><p>LJ explored the hallways as it was the same for everyone, Kimberly playing with her unicorn collection, Chrissy practicing her singing, Akito lifting weights while reading a book, and Raul watching old videos as his father's old moves as El Tigre. Same old, same old, and that was all and good for a while as he soon went to go do his own thing as well. He went into his room and began reading some more of his comic books for the rest of the day.</p><hr/><p>It was a very peaceful evening for everyone, though it would end rather quickly. Before the next mission that came tomorrow, Kimberly was shown to be finishing up a letter and soon licked the envelope before she went to mail the letter.</p><p>"Sending mail, Kimberly?" Chrissy asked the girl.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yes," Kimberly nodded. "I thought I'd write back to the cats and my human friends, Katelynn, Kaitlyn, and Charlotte."</p><p>"...I guess the similar names thing must get confusing sometimes," Chrissy replied.</p><p>"It was at first, but turns out the key is knowing which way to spell them." Kimberly explained.</p><p>"I'll take your word for it." Chrissy smirked.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Chiro asked the girls. "We've been waiting forever."</p><p>"Oh, Chiro, we weren't gone that long," Kimberly rolled her eyes. "But yes, we're ready."</p><p>"Let's do this then!" Chrissy proclaimed as she raised her fist in the air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon after, the Hyperforce was zipping across the surface of the moon known as Ranger-7.</p><p>"Know what I like about Ranger-7?" Otto sighed wistfully. "...The peace and quiet." However, he was jolted from his reverie by Nova, who was performing a series of punches on a boulder she'd just reduced to chunks. Said punches turned the chunks into smaller gemstones, which Nova and Chrissy caught.</p><p>Chiro picked up a chunk. "Quiet? Try boring."</p><p>Otto shot the boy a glare.</p><p>Sparx was passing by with a cartful of moon gems. "A lifeless moon ain't fun, kid? C'mon. Just look at all the, uh...rocks." he tried to say.</p><p>"My sentiments exactly: bo-ring," Lynn replied as she took up a moon gem and chucked it in the cart. "Two points for Lynnsanity!"</p><p>"Who would've thought the moon would be boring?" Kimberly commented.</p><p>"At least it's better than that movie <em>Fly Me to the Moon</em> that my aunts rented for a Family Movie Night," Chrissy rolled her eyes before smirking. "I just ended up having great riffing material with Aunt Aria and Aunt Adagio."</p><p>"Oh, come now," Gibson said as he examined one moon gem. "Each rock is a geological wonder just waiting to be converted into much-needed robot fuel--" he then gasped and complained once the Black Robot Monkey took the rock away from him and tossed it away into Sparx's cart.</p><p>"2 points for Antauri now too." Lynn chuckled.</p><p>"I believe the point Gibson is trying to make is that you can find excitement anywhere." Antauri advised paternally.</p><p>"Even somewhere as inhabited as this?" Akito asked.</p><p>"Precisely," Antauri nodded. "You just need to know where to look."</p><p>"If it's so uninhibited, what's that down there?" asked Chiro, pointing to the bottom of the cliff, where a small, round, and fuzzy blue creature was sitting.</p><p>"Awwww~" Kimberly gushed. "It's so CUUUUUTE~!"</p><p>"Huh?" Nova asked as she threw another gem to Sparx, but it ricocheted off his head and caused an avalanche, with a tidal wave of rocks about to crush the little fuzzy guy in its path.</p><p>"NO!" Kimberly panicked.</p><p>"Avalanche!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>Luckily, the ones in the way flew out of the way in time, but the little fuzzy guy was still in the way as he bounced around obliviously before panicking of what might happen next.</p><p>"All right, guys, let's do this!" Raul called out before he transformed into Turbo Tigre.</p><p>The Robot Monkeys then got ready as well as Akito began to fly in the air.</p><p>"Hyperforce, GO!" LJ declared as he flew down the mountain.</p><p>Antauri used his telekinesis to stop most of the rocks from falling, but a few of the rocks tumbled downwards.</p><p>Nova summoned her gauntlets. "Boom-Boom Wake-up!" And she punched the rocks into pebbles.</p><p>"Scritch-Scratch Doom Thrower!" Otto declared, vaporizing some more rocks.</p><p>"Magna-Tingler Blast!" Sparx disintegrated some more, but a few more rocks were still going to crush the little guy.</p><p>Fortunately, Gibson managed to dig a massive hole that the rocks landed in, but one was still on the warpath. Chiro and LJ both wound up their arms, and destroyed it with a Duo Thunder Punch.</p><p>"Nice one, cousin!" Akito smiled proudly.</p><p>The dust soon cleared as LJ and Chiro faced the little guy warmly and comfortingly. Their possible new friend soon backed away, whimpering out of fear.</p><p>"Careful, boys, that creature could be dangerous." Gibson warned as he stepped in protectively.</p><p>"It's okay, little guy, we're not gonna hurt ya." Chiro comforted as he knelt down and held out his arms to soothe the little guy.</p><p>The new friend cooed before jumping into his hands and licking his helmet with thick, pink slobber.</p><p>"Well, you're a chipper little fella, aren't you?" LJ asked, petting the tiny creature, who licked his helmet as well.</p><p>"Looks like you guys made a new friend," Akito commented before he took out a random screencap of him, Estelle, and the Loonatics with their fuzzball pets which were a huge trend for a while before the fuzzballs were sent away. "Almost reminds me of the Fuz-Z's from Acmetropolis."</p><p>The others just glanced at him before shrugging off his personal reference.</p><p>"He's really friendly," Chiro smiled before looking at the Robot Monkeys. "Hey, you know what I'm thinkin'?"</p><p>"Oh, no," Gibson dismissed as he waved his hands in the air. "We are not bringing that thing into the Super Robot."</p><p>The furball soon jumped out and came to meet the rest of the Robot Monkeys up close, being just as friendly to them as it was with LJ and Chiro.</p><p>"You don't think he's a Pokémon, do you?" Lynn asked Akito.</p><p>Akito doubted it, but he brought out his PokéDex just to make sure.</p><p><strong><em>"NO KNOWN MATCHES."</em> </strong>The PokéDex told him.</p><p>"Definitely not." Akito then told Lynn.</p><p>"No way!" LJ remarked. "He's something completely different all together!"</p><p>The little fellow bounced into Kimberly's arms and began licking her. "Plus he's <em>so</em> adorable~!!" she gushed.</p><p>"So cute!" Nova agreed.</p><p>"Probably won't eat much and you gotta love slobber!" Otto chuckled.</p><p>"Come on!" Sparx chuckled. "The furball won't take up much space!"</p><p>"And this will only be temporary?" Antauri prompted Chiro.</p><p>"Sure!" Chiro smiled. "Ranger-7's uninhabited so the little... Thingy must be lost."</p><p>"And as soon as we find his home, we'll return him." LJ added.</p><p>"Just keep it away from me!" Gibson warned as he seemed to be the only Robot Monkey who didn't like the furball.</p><p>"Seems that Gibson is the only Robot Monkey who doesn't like the furball." Akito commented.</p><p>"...Why did you say all of that?" Lynn asked strangely.</p><p>"...I have no idea." Akito replied.</p><p>"Well, thanks for the heads-up, Captain Obvious," LJ replied. "Now let's get going!"</p><p>"ACHOO!" Gibson suddenly sneezed and groaned. "And give that thing a bath."</p><hr/><p>And so, they came into the Super Robot and took off to go back home after another successful mission, even if this just felt like a visit to see moon gems and a new furry friend.</p><p>"We're gonna need a name for that thing." Lynn remarked.</p><p>"How about Fuzzo?" Kimberly suggested. "Short for Fuzziwilliam Q. Ball III."</p><p>"I was thinking Fuzzovitchky, but that's actually a good idea right there," LJ nodded.</p><p>They watched as Chiro projected a tiny hologram of Gibson's head that Fuzzo was chasing around the main room. Shortly after, Fuzzo was blown halfway out of the room via an explosion, which Gibson soon walked from, covered in soot.</p><p>"Heh... Well, that reminds me of home..." Lynn chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Gibson, it was an accident." Chiro smiled nervously at the angry Blue Monkey.</p><p>"I'm not so sure," Gibson glowered. "According to my ongoing analysis, that creature is a new monster species!"</p><p>"That little guy?" Kimberly asked. "A monster?"</p><p>"Precisely!" Gibson replied as he showed his readings while Fuzzo made a bit of a mess in their home. "It's already damaged our computer cables and clogged our ventilation system with its filthy hair! It could be trying to destroy us!"</p><p>"What? Thingy is harmless," Chiro retorted. "Ain'tcha, Thingy?" But when he looked down, Thingy wasn't next to him.</p><p>Just then, a panel popped out of the wall and Fuzzo fell out, but Kimberly caught him.</p><p>Gibson picked up some of the hair. "Harmless? Hm... I'll find out for certain."</p><p>"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, Gibson." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"We shall see, Kimberly, we shall see." Gibson nodded a bit.</p><p>Kimberly smiled as she hugged and nuzzled with Fuzzo. Gibson sighed at her before walking off to do some research.</p><p>"Is anyone up for training?" Antauri asked the others.</p><p>"I feel like we're gonna have to anyway." Kimberly said softly as she held onto Fuzzo.</p><p>"Alrighty then, we may as well spar somewhat," LJ replied. "Whoever isn't sparring can take turns watching Fuzzo!"</p><p>Lynn then suddenly lunged out and football tackled LJ with a laugh as if she just sprung from nowhere.</p><p>"Whoa!" LJ yelped as they rolled around. "Better late than never...!"</p><p>Lynn laughed.</p><p>"All right, you crazy kids, let's get going." Raul smirked.</p><p>And so, they went off to do their training with the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"We're going to train a little different today with a new design." Antauri told the group.</p><p>"Simulation?" Chrissy guessed.</p><p>"Actually, it's this," Antauri said before showing a new tube that had various weapons such as spiked mace, robotic claws, and saws as he demonstrated while avoiding the weapons. "As you can see, The Weapons Reflex Trigger is designed to keep us on our toes... Or off them as the case may be," he then informed before smiling once he finished. "So, who wants to--"</p><p>"Ooh! Me first!" Nova beamed as she went to go on ahead.</p><p>"Better her than me." Raul shrugged bashfully.</p><p>"This is gonna be <em>way</em> too easy..." Nova smirked as she dodged the weapons barrage. "So, got anything a little more challenging?"</p><p>As Antauri tried to press another button, the panel began to spark, until it conked out. Just then, multiple pillars with weapons inside rose up.</p><p>"Something tells me this isn't part of the training exercise." grumbled Chiro.</p><p>"Well, I say bring it on!" Lynn challenged. "Lynn Loud ain't afraid of nuthin'!"</p><p>"Don't bruise your ego." Raul warned.</p><p>Everyone soon jumped and fought all around against the weapons.</p><p>"I think we have a hacker in the house or something!" Akito called out before bringing out his sword to slice and dice some weapons, clashing with some of them in the process.</p><p>And so the group continued fighting against the malfunctioning training room. Soon, they were victorious and stood together after the last malfunction occurred.</p><p>"Great... We won..." Chrissy panted. "But just what the heck was that all about?!"</p><p>"Yeah, that was challenging." Nova added.</p><p>Chiro soon looked around suddenly. "Anybody seen Thingy?" he then asked.</p><p>"Fuzzo." Kimberly countered.</p><p>"Whatever." Chiro shrugged at her.</p><p>The fuzzball was shown to be in a control panel and chewing at the wires like food before looking around and looked bashful once he was caught in the act. The Monkeys shot glares at the kids.</p><p>"Monkey Team, I've just made a startling discovery!" Gibson announced on the view screen. "And it's related to that 'Thingy'."</p><p>Just then, an alarm went off. "<strong><em>WARNING, AIRLOCK BREACH!"</em></strong> announced the computer. <strong><em>"OUTER DOOR OPENING,"</em></strong> Suddenly, the outer door hatch opened, and the vacuum of space began sucking everything out, including Gibson. <strong><em>"YOU MAY BE PULLED INTO OUTER SPACE AND YOUR DOOM."</em></strong></p><p>Gibson grabbed the closest object to stop himself from getting sucked out, but he lost his grip and bumped his head on the way out.</p><p>"GIBSON!" The kids panicked.</p><p>Gibson soon fell out and entered the deep vacuums of space.</p><p>"Gibson..." Chiro frowned as they looked out the window as they lost the Blue Monkey.</p><p>"Maybe Atomic Betty or Duck Dodgers will save him?" Kimberly said softly, though mostly to LJ.</p><p>"We can't leave him behind," LJ declared. "Let's turn this sucker around!"</p><p>"Roger, LJ!" Sparx replied.</p><p>They soon took the controls and began to turn around as they had a monkey overboard.</p><p>"We're closing on his position." Antauri said as he checked the tracking monitor.</p><p>"Great." Akito nodded.</p><p>The Super Robot soon flew out and closer towards Gibson... Only to suddenly power down.</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Akito complained. <em>"Now?</em> The Super Robot decided to just power down <em>now</em>?!"</p><p>"Well... That's just Prime." LJ sighed as Kimberly looked down at Fuzzo, who looked up at her sadly.</p><p>"Sparx! Can you grab him?" asked Chiro.</p><p>"Course I can grab him!" Sparx exclaimed. "...I hope I can grab him."</p><p>Fortunately, the Super Robot managed to reach out and grab Gibson, pulling him back into range.</p><p>"You think he might be screaming?" Raul asked the others.</p><p>"What makes you say that?" Chrissy replied. "I don't hear him screaming."</p><p>"But in space, no one can hear you scream." Raul smirked.</p><p>The others looked a bit deadpan from that remark. They soon brought Gibson inside and he had to be checked out due to what had happened.</p><p>"I hope he'll be okay," Akito said softly. "I don't doubt it though."</p><p>Soon after, Gibson was in the med bay. "Just a bump on the head. He'll be okay." Chiro said.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I cannot say the same for the Robot; we have multiple system failures," Antauri shook his head. "We're not going anywhere for now."</p><p>Chiro sulked. "We should've listened to Gibson..."</p><p>"Now, now, I'm sure Fuzzo didn't mean what he did." Kimberly frowned.</p><p>"Kimberly, you can't keep protecting that thing." Antauri told her.</p><p>"He was just playing," Kimberly pouted. "He'd never hurt anyone."</p><p>"C'mon, little thingy!" Otto said to Fuzzo, as he, Nova and Sparx were crowding around him while holding a cage. "Get in there, c'mon!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, but we gotta," said Nova. "After Gibson--"</p><p>Sparx cut her off. "Cornered! Gotcha now!" he chuckled.</p><p>Fuzzo shuddered until he changed into a massive monster.</p><p>"He doesn't look so cute now!" Chrissy exclaimed.</p><p>"Nope... Not really," Kimberly shivered as she began to feel scared now. "I just can't believe this would happen."</p><p>"This is where Gibson would say 'I told you so'!" Sparx commented.</p><p>The fuzz monster soon knocked them all against the wall. Akito soon hopped back up and grabbed a piece out of the wall, ripping it off like it was nothing, and threw it right at Fuzzo. Fuzzo soon fought back and snarled once he got the piece off of him and grinned darkly.</p><p>"Well, that could've gone worse." Akito shrugged at himself.</p><p>Just then, LJ stepped forward.</p><p>"Fuzzo! Stop!" And then he changed back to normal. "It's me, little buddy."</p><p>Fuzzo blinked, then smiled as he changed back to his tiny self.</p><p>"Good Fuzzo!!" LJ smiled as the little guy began licking his face.</p><p>"Phew... Much better." Chiro smiled in relief.</p><p>"I'm afraid we must still quarantine Fuzzo, children," Antauri suggested. "The creature is more of a threat than we imagined."</p><p>"Oh, but he won't hurt anyone anymore right now!" Kimberly pouted. "We don't have to worry now!"</p><p>"Kimberly..." Antauri sighed at the girl.</p><p>"LJ, you can't make them lock away Fuzzo." Kimberly pouted.</p><p>"I don't like it any more than you do." LJ sighed as he turned and walked out of the room.</p><p>Kimberly looked very heartbroken right now. Fuzzo then whimpered sadly once he was placed in the cage and Chiro shut the door to keep him in there.</p><p>"STOP!" Gibson called as he soon came by. "Fuzzo is not the threat after all!"</p><p>"Now he tells us." Chrissy rolled her eyes slightly.</p><p>"What're you talking about, Gibson?" Lynn asked the Blue Monkey.</p><p>"I'm afraid one of YOU has been sabotaging the robot!" Gibson replied as he showed some evidence.</p><p>"Well l, what're we waiting for?" LJ exclaimed as he raced back inside.</p><p>"Gibson must've hit his head harder than we though." Sparx remarked.</p><p>"I was trying to explain before I was sucked into space," said Gibson as he put the hair into the machine. "A flake of what appears to be ordinary dandruff, courtesy of Fuzzo, is actually a virus, created to destroy us!"</p><p>Chiro glared. "Courtesy of Skeleton King!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Of course!" Akito glared back. "How did I not see that coming?"</p><p>"Who infected your little friend and left him at our disposal, anticipating you kids would adopt him." Antauri theorized.</p><p>"Yes, and I calculated that one Robot Monkey has the virus and is now under Skeleton King's control." Gibson remarked.</p><p>All of the Robot Monkeys shared looks with each other.</p><p>"So riddle me this: how come not all of <em>you</em> are infected?" Chrissy demanded.</p><p>"I haven't completed my full analysis," Gibson began to explain. "However we can find out which one of us it is."</p><p>"All right then, let's crack this case." Akito decided.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>AND SO...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gibson began his tests to see whoever it was that had gotten infected. "Pre-tests complete. The Robot's computer will now scan us."</p><p>The screens showed X-rays of the Monkeys, but just as it showed Gibson's X-ray, the computer started to short-circuit.</p><p>"RUN!" Nova exclaimed, as she and her brothers disconnected themselves, and ran for it just as it exploded.</p><p>As the smoke cleared, Otto got to his feet. "Did I pass?" he asked.</p><p>"Should've realized whoever has the virus would sabotage the test." Gibson noted, as everyone got back up.</p><p>Nova gave a suspicious glare. "Yeah... And it's probably the same one tried to get rid of me in the training room!" she exclaimed, pointing at Otto.</p><p>"And the one who cut the Robot's thruster power, stranding us here!" Otto added, sounding equally suspicious.</p><p>"This is messed-up." Sparx spoke up, readying his magnet hand.</p><p>"Don't do it, Sparx!" Chiro warned.</p><p>By now, Sparx, Nova and Otto had their weapons trained on one another, until Antauri got between them all. "Enough! Accusing each other will solve nothing." he declared.</p><p>"Antauri is right. Clearly, we're all a bit wound up and on edge from today, so we need to calm down," LJ explained. "Gibson, fix the Robot's computer so we can finish the test. In the meantime, everyone, including myself, is confined to their rooms until further notice."</p><p>"What if Gibson has the virus?" Sparx asked suspiciously on the way to his crimson tube. "He's been acting awfully innocent."</p><p>"Go." LJ said sharply.</p><p>"Shouldn't one of us keep an eye on Gibson?" Akito suggested. "Sparx might be onto something."</p><p>LJ made his way to the tube.</p><p>"Look, I'll keep an eye on Gibson," said Chiro. "Just in case something happens."</p><p>A dark look crossed Gibson's face. "Yes... Listen to the boy..." he remarked.</p><p>LJ stopped cold in his tracks. "Wait... That sounds like something that..."</p><p>"Skeleton King would say?" Gibson grinned darkly before he took out a remote and pushed the button.</p><p>Everyone soon screamed from within their tubes as Gibson betrayed them.</p><p>"You were right, Sparx... It <em>is</em> me!" Gibson grinned as he looked evil now. "I got the virus!"</p><p>"NOOO!" Kimberly and Chrissy cried out.</p><p>"You monster!" Akito snapped.</p><p>The Blue Monkey soon roared viciously as he began to transform into a brutal monster.</p><p>"This is just too demented!" Raul flinched. "Gibsonzilla!"</p><p>The mutated Gibson ran over to the control panel and began to type. "And I must complete my mission: the destruction of Shuggazoom City!" he announced.</p><p>"Gibson, come on! Let us out!" Chiro told the corrupted Monkey. "We can find a way to cure you!"</p><p>Gibson shook his head. "Oh, no. A cure is simply out of the question! There is far too much work to be done!" he declared.</p><p>"Hey! One deranged Monkey is not gonna destroy Shuggazoom!" Sparx remarked.</p><p>"Oh, but I am not alone," Gibson retorted fiendishly as he brought out a drilled hand, approaching Fuzzo. "I wasn't the only one infected by this disgusting creature!"</p><p>"Well, this sucks." Lynn complained.</p><p>"No, Gibson, NO!" Kimberly cried for poor little Fuzzo.</p><p>Fuzzo soon panicked and jumped all around the cage, but of course, wouldn't be able to escape.</p><p>"Gibson, please stop!" Kimberly cried as she buried her face in her hands.</p><p>"There now, Fuzzo," Gibson smirked. "No need for any sudden transformations...we're all friends here."</p><p>"Fuzzo, run!" Chiro shouted to the trembling little furball.</p><p>Gibson laughed deviously as he revealed both of his drill hands, but Fuzzo quickly wriggled free from his cage and bounded off into a ventilation pipe. The menacing monkey scowled. "No matter; I'll catch it eventually!" he decided.</p><p>"So, which one of us is infected?" Nova asked.</p><p>"You all should be," Gibson answered. "But somehow you've become immune to the virus. I'll have to dissect you later to learn why. As to who is infected... Isn't it obvious? The most powerful machine among us: The Super Robot!!"</p><p>They soon heard very loud and creepy organ music that punctuated the mood like in a bad horror movie.</p><p>"I'll call you back, Mom." LJ said, answering his phone briefly before hanging back up like the music had come from his phone.</p><hr/><p>A horrific transformation soon surrounded the room as the kids and the other Robot Monkeys began to feel panicked and dreadful over what was happening. The Super Robot soon broke down on the ground and began to go through the same transformation as Fuzzo from earlier as well as the new and dangerously improved Gibson. The people of Shuggazoom City soon took off running in fear as they saw that happen.</p><p>"Don't you see?" Gibson snarled. "The Robot was sabotaging itself as it came under the influence of the virus! Now the infection is complete!"</p><p>"This is like a bad horror spoof or something." Lynn cringed, starting to feel very uncomfortable.</p><p>And at that, the group was sucked up the tubes, and strapped into their seats with thorny vines.</p><p>"Skeleton King Robot Monkey Team Destroyer Force Go!" Gibson shouted as the transmogrified Super Robot began to wreak havoc on Shuggazoom City.</p><p>The Super Robot snarled as Gibson laughed at the chaos and misery spread throughout Shuggazoom City.</p><p>"This is really quite delightful!" Gibson approved darkly.</p><p>The kids struggled and shook through their thorny vines, trying to break free. Fuzzo soon came in and freed Chiro before licking his face.</p><p>"Fuzzo!" Chiro laughed and smiled at the furball.</p><p>Fuzzo's slobber then dripped down onto the thorny vines and that seemed to melt and dissolve them like acid.</p><p>"That's it!" Chiro then smiled once he saw how useful that looked.</p><p>"Well, I'll be!" LJ grinned as Fuzzo licked at the restraint vines, dissolving them instantly.</p><p>"Monkey Team, can you hear me?" Chiro asked.</p><p>Several muffled grunts were his only reply.</p><p>"Too late, boys!" Gibson sneered. "Shuggazoom is DOOMED!"</p><p>"It's Fuzzo!" LJ exclaimed. "He's the cure! When he licked your faces, he made you all immune, except for Gibson!"</p><p>"Augh! I should've eliminated that beast when I had the chance!" Gibson snarled. "The robot will deal with you NOW!"</p><p>"I don't think so, Gibson!" LJ glared.</p><p>More thorned vines soon lashed out and snared up Fuzzo, taking him away.</p><p>"FUZZO!" LJ and Chiro cried out before they were taken next.</p><p>Fuzzo soon landed outside of the Super Robot, free from the prickly vines, but had to dodge laser eyes while on the outside. The Super Robot soon looked ready to step on the poor little furball.</p><p>"NOOOO!" LJ and Chiro panicked for their furry little friend.</p><p>But Fuzzo wasn't about to go down without a fight, and he grew to kaiju size in order to battle the corrupted Super Robot. Raul soon tried to reach for his belt buckle so that he could transform into Turbo Tigre which meant that he could use his tiger claws to cut and tear against the vines, but of course, he had quite a bit of trouble on the way. The Super Robot soon shot a darkened and painful laser blast from the mouth and soon shot right at Fuzzo, hitting him instantly. Fuzzo then snarled as he grabbed the Super Robot and soon tossed him aside, sending him flying, knocking down part of the bridge.</p><p>"DESTROY THAT... THAT... THING!" Gibson firmly ordered.</p><p>"NO!!" Kimberly shouted. "I won't let you hurt Fuzzo!!"</p><p>The little holographic orb floated out of the Super Robot and levitated over its faceplate before it shifted into Kimberly's smiling face.</p><p>"It's me, Kimberly!" The girl smiled. "Come on, Fuzzo! Gimme a lick! A nice, big, sloppy lick!"</p><p>Fuzzo beamed with glee and leapt onto the Super Robot, licking its face like a big playful dog.</p><p>"That's it, Fuzzo, way to go! Thatta boy!" Kimberly grinned in excitement.</p><p>"UGH! CUT THAT OUT, YOU STUPID, SLOBBERY FURBALL!" Gibson snapped.</p><p>"Gibson, I really don't like this new you." Kimberly shook her head firmly.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, the Super Robot changed back to its original form.</p><p>"Gotta love th' slobber!" Otto chuckled.</p><p>"NO...!" roared Gibson.</p><p>"Yeah, and it's time you gave it a try!" Chiro smirked, pushing a button and ejecting Gibson out of the Super Robot's back, and into Fuzzo's massive paw.</p><p>Long story short, he got a real tongue-lashing, but it was for his own good since it changed him back to normal.</p><p>"What the... Why am I covered in slobber?" exclaimed Gibson. When he saw how massive Fuzzo had grown, he nearly had a heart attack.</p><p>"He's back." The kids smiled at each other in relief.</p><p>"I guess I didn't need my claws that time." Raul commented.</p><p>Eventually, everyone met up in the Super Robot again and played with Fuzzo.</p><p>"Nice going, Kim," Chrissy said. "Of course he'd warm up to you, Little Miss Animal Lover."</p><p>"It just seemed so right." Kimberly smiled.</p><p>"Monkey Team, I have great news," Gibson announced. "I've located Fuzzo's home planet. He can go home!"</p><p>Chiro and Kimberly looked dismayed. "Awww... But he just got here!"</p><p>"If I recall correctly, his visit was always temporary." Gibson replied.</p><p>A sly smirk crossed Chiro's face. "Anybody else notice Gibson's acting sort of evil?" he asked.</p><p>"Whuh-oh," smirked Lynn.</p><p>"He's got the virus again~" Chrissy added.</p><p>"I-I do not!" Gibson protested.</p><p>Antauri decided to play along. "And there IS only one known cure..."</p><p>"Get 'im, Fuzzo!" Nova announced.</p><p>With a joyful yip, Fuzzo lunged at Gibson, covering his head in slobber, much to the scientific monkey's disgust. Everyone shared a fond laugh as another misadventure had come to a close for another day.</p><hr/><p>"Okay, Mom, what's up?" LJ smiled as he took a missed call back.</p><p>"I just want to make sure you're doing alright down there," Cherry said, sounding emotionless on the phone, but there was a hint of care in her voice. "This is a pretty big experience for you and your friends."</p><p>"I'm doing alright," LJ replied. "Sure, it's a big adventure, but we've got it taken care of!"</p><p>"I hope your cousin is playing nice with you," Cherry said. "Not that I doubt it, Akito's a pretty nice boy and he's a lot like his father... Also I hope that Chrissy and Kimberly aren't fighting each other."</p><p>"He's trying, even though the others get on him for always having to save the day and stealing Felicity's spotlight from under her," LJ replied. "Also, Kim and Chrissy are getting along nicely."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad to hear about those girls," Cherry nodded. "Also... I have a mother's intuition that's based on a guess, but... Do you like that Lynn Loud girl?" she then asked with a small smirk.</p><p>LJ coughed. "Well, she's an okay person." he replied, his face getting a little red.</p><p>"Just okay?" Cherry asked as a smirk began to creep on her face.</p><p>"...Alright, you got me," LJ replied, his face going fully-red. "I like her as well."</p><p>"Three girlfriends at your age?" Cherry smirked. "You get around more than that Ash Ketchum kid your sister and cousins would tell me about during their misadventures away from home."</p><p>"Funny, one of the group said something similar." LJ remarked.</p><p>"Well, that's my understanding of it," Cherry shrugged. "I've never seen one boy that age hang around so many girls. Well, if you like this Lynn Loud girl, I'll show you my support and I'll try to show even more after I meet her for dinner sometime."</p><p>"Okay!" LJ replied. "Thank you!"</p><p>"I'll be sending over a package pretty soon," Cherry then said. "Just a nice little care package so you don't feel too homesick."</p><p>"Thanks, Mom," LJ replied. "I can't wait to get it!"</p><p>"I'll see what I can do about mailing it over there," Cherry said warmly. "Now, now, you just remember to brush your teeth before you go to sleep and put on clean underwear tomorrow~... I'm your mother, it's my job to remind you to do that."</p><p>LJ blushed. "Oh, okay, okay, Mom." he replied.</p><p>Cherry smirked a bit. "That's a good boy," she then said. "Your sister Zofia misses you a bit too, though she seems to love hanging out at the library with that Richard Tyler boy and Mr. Dewey."</p><p>LJ smirked. "Well, we might get a break to visit her in the interim after a few more missions," he replied. "So I can't wait to come and see you all!"</p><p>"We look forward to your visit," Cherry replied. "I'll be sure to save plenty of pizza burgers just for you."</p><p>LJ beamed. "Aw, Mom; you rock out loud," he replied. "See you then!" he hung up.</p><p>"See you soon, dear." Cherry nodded before she then hung up too.</p><p>"Guess you're close with your mom?" Raul's voice asked from behind.</p><p>"Yeah, I am," LJ replied. "She isn't one for getting overly emotional when it comes to joy, but it's pretty obvious she cares about me and my sibs."</p><p>"Your mom confuses me sometimes," Raul shrugged. "She says she's very happy and excited, but I don't think I've ever seen her smile. She's kinda like that Mandy kid from Endsville."</p><p>"Pffft, get real," LJ retorted. "Unlike that slime, my mom is actually capable of <em>caring</em> for others besides herself. And she can smile without breaking the fabric of reality."</p><p>"Oh, uh, sorry, dude," Raul grinned sheepishly. "I didn't mean to make your old lady sound terrible. You should see MY mom when I accidentally eat a batch of fried bananas she made for herself."</p><p>"Hm..." LJ muttered. "I'll keep that in mind."</p><p>Raul grinned nervously and soon backed away.</p><p>"That Raul Rivera, I swear..." LJ shook his head to himself.</p><p>"LJ Schwartz... What a curious case..." Raul remarked to himself as he walked on. "Hopefully his mom doesn't haunt my nightmares... Hopefully she doesn't hear me either..." he then said with large black eyes that could easily resemble a deer in headlights before he shuddered and kept walking off. "Oh, well. Might as well call Mom and Dad while I'm thinking about it."</p><p>LJ went back to his room and decided to chill some more for the time being. Everyone else did the same, but especially Chiro, who while liking being apart of the Super Robot Monkey Team, kind of wish he had some more time to himself and didn't have to go off at a moment's notice so quickly and suddenly, though alas, it was quite the price to pay while being a superhero and all. He would learn more about this in the next upcoming adventure of course.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One week had passed, and it was business as usual that Sunday. Another battle with yet another giant monster.</p><p>"<strong>LAUNCH MEGA-MISSILES!</strong>" Chiro shouted.</p><p>The Super Robot fired its missiles, but the beast blocked them.</p><p>"Hmm..." noted Gibson. "Impressive target and interception matrixing... Or, as more articulate humans might say, 'whoa'."</p><p>"We can't let this thing reach the populated sector!" LJ glared.</p><p>"Moving in for close combat!" Chiro added.</p><p>The Super Robot then approached the slug/toad-like, tendriled beast.</p><p>"Careful, boys; we're in range of its attack." Antauri warned from the readings he was given.</p><p>The monster soon began to fight back while the Super Robot began to protect itself with the help of the Robot Monkey Team on the inside. The monster soon jumped up once they barely moved, but still shook a bit. One tendril then wrapped around the Super Robot's neck, nearly strangling it as the metal began to creak. This cued a red alert inside of the Super Robot which was not good for our heroes.</p><p>"We have to disengage, LJ!" Lynn cried out. "I know it's risky, but I don't see any other option!"</p><p>LJ smashed the button, which split the components of the Super Robot. The parts all went in separate directions, tugging at the monster's tentacles.</p><p>"RIP 'IM APART!!" Raul shouted.</p><p>"Gladly." Lynn narrowed her eyes.</p><p>The monster struggled as its tentacles were yanked away like that as the others pulled as hard as they could. Eventually, it roared out of immense pain before exploding into a puff of smoke and the tentacles went flying, making the team scatter freely across the road and air.</p><p>"Well, I guess that's the end of that then." Akito remarked.</p><p>"And so ends Mouthtor." Otto remarked.</p><p>"Really, Otto," Gibson sighed. "Must you give <em>every</em> creature we battle a ridiculous name?"</p><p>"I kinda like 'Mouthtor'." Chiro replied.</p><p>"I was thinking more 'Tentaculos'," LJ stated. "Regardless, we won again!"</p><p>"That, we did." Raul nodded.</p><p>The people of Shuggazoom City cheered as the Robot Monkey team came to another battle and won much to their relief and excitement. However, The Skeleton King had big plans for them, but more on that later of course.</p><hr/><p>And so, the team spent the rest of their afternoon and evening to retire to do whatever they pleased. Chiro and some others played video games.</p><p>"You are so going down." Raul smirked as he played with Chiro.</p><p>Gibson rolled his eyes. "You could <em>never</em> hover like that on a wing; the aerodynamics are all wrong!" he scoffed. "That is the problem with video games: no practical application."</p><p>"Stop bringing real-world logic into a video game." Raul remarked.</p><p><strong><em>"NEW-HIGH-SCORE! NEW-HIGH-SCORE!"</em></strong> announced the console.</p><p>"Besides, it's for fun," Chiro added. "K, who's next?"</p><p>Raul growled like a tiger as he had lost the game.</p><p>"Hey, no offense, but I'm not into kid's stuff." Sparx replied to Chiro.</p><p>"Riiiight..." Chiro smirked. "Besides, this is the kind of game not for beginners. You need expert pilot skills."</p><p>"Know anyone who would be of service?" Kimberly added teasingly.</p><p>"Ooh! Kimmy!" Lynn chuckled. "Someone take Sparx out of the oven, he just got roasted!"</p><p>"Gimme the controls!" Sparx scoffed as he took the controls away from Chiro and Raul.</p><p>"We're behind schedule, Team," Antauri reported as he slid down the tube and stepped out into the room. "We need to prepare for patrol."</p><p>"But the scanner shows all clear." Chiro retorted as he played against Sparx.</p><p>"We have a responsibility to Shuggazoom," said Antauri. "At all times."</p><p>Chiro paused the game. "Well, sometimes I wish the city could take care of itself. I mean, do we have to do everything?" he asked.</p><p>"It's like they can't even wipe their butts without our help!" LJ added.</p><p>"Maybe we need some kinda Automatic Defense System or something like that." Chrissy shrugged.</p><p>"Far easier said than done," Gibson remarked. "A truly impenetrable defense system would be extremely difficult to produce."</p><p>"Ugh... Blah, blah, blah..." Chiro groaned.</p><p>"I'm sure if we had the technology, we could do it," Akito insisted. "This old friend of mine, Tech E. Coyote? He was a tech genius and he always knew how to make whatever he wanted, no matter how impossible!"</p><p>"Otto could probably make it." LJ shrugged.</p><p>"Let's go see then!" Akito replied. "I think this would be a great idea for all of us."</p><p>Otto was busy welding something in his pod.</p><p>"Ahem?!" Gibson cleared his throat sharply to the Green Monkey to get his attention.</p><p>Otto soon came out for a brief moment before going back inside of the pod.</p><p>"Otto?" Kimberly called.</p><p>"Just a few more seconds!" Otto called back.</p><p>"What is that Green Bean up to now?" Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Making the defense system." LJ smirked.</p><p>Otto came out with a black panel that scanned Gibson. "<strong><em>THREAT LEVEL, ZERO."</em></strong> it announced.</p><p>"Y-Yes..." Gibson stated. "Well, protecting an entire city would demand monumental advances in troposphere technology."</p><p>"Like a big bubble?" Otto grinned.</p><p>"Otto, please!" Gibson scoffed before a bubble was suddenly shown coming out from the black panel. "That is simply an oversimplification infinitely--"</p><p>The bubble soon hovered up and high into the air with the Blue Monkey inside.</p><p>"Well, so much for that." Lynn teased Gibson.</p><p>"Invention..." Gibson sighed in defeat as he floated. "Hmph... Impressive."</p><p>"It seems very unwise to trust our duties to a machine." Antauri warned the others.</p><p>"But you guys are part machine, and the Super Robot is one big machine." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"A defense system built by the mechanical wizard, Otto, and based on the genius design of Gibson," added Chiro. "What could go wrong?"</p><p>"Absolutely nothing," Gibson answered. "Now, how about releasing me?"</p><p>Otto closed the device and the bubble popped, with Gibson falling on his face. The others winced at that slightly.</p><p>"Are you okay, Gibson?" Kimberly asked in concern.</p><p>"I could be better, my dear." Gibson muffled and groaned.</p><hr/><p>Later on, everyone decided to go into Hero Mode and once they were ready, they flew into Shuggazoom City to fulfill their tasks and duties as the city's saviors and to test out the defense system.</p><p>"Super Structures completed, the weapon rays are armed; The Threat Identifier has been activated." Gibson reported to the others.</p><p>"Threat detected!" The black panel announced, flashing red around Gibson.</p><p>"I'm no threat!" Gibson then glared.</p><p>"Doomsday Beam charging." The black panel then alerted.</p><p>"Uh... How do you turn this thing off?" Chiro asked.</p><p>The device scanned the others. <strong><em>"Multiple threats detected."</em></strong></p><p>Suddenly, rockets began to shoot out of the system, and the group stood ready to defend.</p><p>Luckily, Otto turned up with a smaller model of the defense system. "Hey, it worked!" he smiled. "Just testing it."</p><p>Otto pressed a button and the rockets returned to their posts in the stem.</p><p>"System Deactivated." The panel soon said.</p><p>The others then sighed and groaned in strong relief.</p><p>"See? Not a problem." Chiro smiled innocently.</p><p>"So far so good." Akito added and nodded.</p><hr/><p>Soon, they left back into the Super Robot and retired to leisure activities. Chiro was playing his video game with Sparx, Otto, and Nova.</p><p>"LJ, can I show you something?" Kimberly asked as she came over to the boy she liked. "I just hope it's not silly."</p><p>"Sure, Kim, what's up?" LJ asked as he walked with her.</p><p>"I drew something for you, I just hope that I did this right and even if you don't like it, don't judge it too badly," Kimberly then said nervously. "I was thinking of showing my friends The Kaitlyns back home for our next Unicorn Club meeting."</p><p>"Alright, let's have a look at what you have here!" LJ replied.</p><p>Kimberly smiled bashfully and soon took out what looked like a crayon drawing of a Transformer with wings like a pegasus and a horn like an Alicorn, almost looking like Princess Celestia from Equestria. "I know it's 'Unicron', not 'Unicorn', but I couldn't help it," she then said. "I had a dream about it last night and I just sorta ran with it."</p><p>"Okay, that is actually pretty clever!" LJ replied. "Could probably be your mech, like your battle vehicle in the toyline that'd probably be released after Season 1 ends!"</p><p>"You really think so?" Kimberly asked while blushing.</p><p>"I know so!" LJ replied confidently. "I could probably build it sometime!"</p><p>"Oh, well, thanks," Kimberly smiled. "I was sure that you'd love it."</p><p>"No problem!" LJ replied with a thumbs-up and a wink.</p><p>Kimberly giggled and smiled warmly in excitement and hugged him since he approved. Suddenly, an alarm was heard which startled them.</p><p>"No, Mrs. Gibbons, I promise we weren't touching inappropriately!" Kimberly yelped, feeling a reflex from school as she suddenly let go of LJ.</p><p>"It's okay, Kim, it's just the alarm system." LJ reassured her.</p><p>"Warning! Threat Detected!" The new Shuggazoom City defense system blared.</p><p>"What is that?" Chiro asked, looking at the screen.</p><p>"A hostile, fruitlike vessel is invading Shuggarzoom airspace." Gibson informed the others.</p><p>"How about we give the defense system a try?" suggested Chrissy.</p><p>Everyone looked at Otto, since he had the remote control. "That's what it's for, right?" he smiled.</p><p>"Some fruit vessel... I wonder what that means?" Kimberly commented.</p><p>Suddenly, a brown coconut with arms and legs with a weird smile on his face appeared, looking like a hyperactive and more scary version of SpongeBob Squarepants. "YAAAAY, ME!~" he then cheered.</p><p>"Get out of here, you waste of a good talent!" Chrissy glared as she kicked the coconut out the window and he fell so hard that he cracked open on the pavement and his milk leaked out.</p><p>"Aaaaaaanyways, let's see what the Defense System is capable of!" LJ declared.</p><p>"Still, some space fruit?" Chrissy asked. "Hopefully it's not a pineapple."</p><p><strong><em>"Multiple Threats detected."</em> </strong>The Defense System warned from the screen as something hurdled towards the Earth.</p><p>The missiles soon shot out from the stem and they attacked and exploded the growths that morphed off of the space fruit.</p><p>"That's what I'm talkin' about." Chiro smirked at the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>The space fruit then turned around as some sort of vacuum came out from it and began to suck up all around the oxygen.</p><p>"Nothing to worry about, right?" Akito asked the others.</p><p>"Doomsday Beam charging." The Defense System droned before a gun came out and instantly shot a beam of light right at the space fruit.</p><p>And at that, the fruit was exploded in an instant and pieces rained down through the skies into the city of Shuggazoom.</p><p><strong><em>"Multiple Threats detected."</em> </strong>The Defense System soon warned.</p><p>"...Okay, this might be a problem." Raul remarked.</p><p>"Otto, raise shields!" LJ told the green monkey.</p><p>Otto pressed some buttons, and a bubble shield formed around the city. While most were disintegrated, one piece managed to slip through before the shield was fully raised.</p><p>"Looks like Glinda's bubble from The Wizard of Oz." Chrissy commented.</p><p>"Yeah, kinda." Kimberly nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Threats destroyed." The Defense System droned after the bubble shield protected the city from anything on the outside.</p><p>"I must admit, I am impressed." Antauri remarked.</p><hr/><p>However, one lone piece of fruit soon shot through the sky and ended up in the water under the city bridge that no one seemed to notice or see. When the fruit hit the bottom of the sea, a crab tried to pinch at it... Only to be instantly mutated from the fruit. There were also bats shown as a mother bat fed her babies some of the fruit and it began to mutate as well. Needless to say, Shuggazoom City was in need of some serious pest control and there was only one team for the job who could fix and repair the situation. However, said team wasn't fully aware of the situation; they were busy with Chiro's video game.</p><p>"And I'm saying you can't wrangle a ZipperBat with an ion lasso." Sparx told Nova.</p><p>"I can and I will, Sparky." Nova replied.</p><p>Sparx turned to Nova with a flat expression. "Don't... Call me that."</p><p>The others chuckled as they began to sense something between Sparx and Nova, but decided not to say anything yet.</p><p>"That's pretty funny." Lynn chuckled.</p><p>"Uh, no, it's not." Sparx replied.</p><p>"It's kinda funny." Akito smirked.</p><p>"Can we just play?" Otto whined childishly.</p><p>Antauri soon held out his hand and suddenly, the video game screen switched off, ending the game against the groups' will.</p><p>"What happened?" Chiro complained before they saw the Black Monkey.</p><p>"Perhaps it's time for a break?" Antauri suggested. "A trip to the city would do us some good."</p><p>"But it was just getting good!" Lynn groaned. "Come on! Let's play longer!"</p><p>"Lynn...?" Antauri called sternly.</p><p>"Oh, fine," Lynn rolled her eyes with a scoff. "I guess you can't be worse than my sister Lori whenever she has to babysit me and my brother and sisters."</p><p>"I don't think I want to know." Antauri muttered.</p><hr/><p>And so, the Hyperforce were out on the town... Namely, at an arcade.</p><p>"I've often wondered if Chiro's human preoccupation for such frivolous play would spread to the others." Antauri spoke to Gibson. "Of course, I realize that your scientific mind would never bother with such trivialities."</p><p>Said blue monkey's attention was focused on Chiro, playing the arcade version of the video game he was playing at home. "That's right..." he replied as he stepped up to take the controls. "You're going DOWN, zephyr bat! Alright, mysticrawler: prepare to be lasso'd!"</p><p>Chiro smirked as he and Gibson competed against each other. Suddenly, an alarm sounded from outside the arcade.</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Akito complained. "Now what is it?"</p><p>"That's the Major Threat Alarm!" Nova cried out.</p><p>"The Super Robot's scanners have detected Multiple Threats inside the city perimeter." Antauri reported as he did a quick reading.</p><p>"No way!" Chiro gasped. "The Defense System should've taken care of them."</p><p>"Perhaps there's been a minor malfunction," Gibson said as he checked his scanner. "Great Caeser's Ghost! We have a triple threat crisis on our hands!"</p><p>"<em>That</em> is one major malfunction." Sparx remarked.</p><p>"And there they are," Chrissy said as she pointed out the red, yellow, and blue dots on Gibson's screen. "Those dot thingies have it."</p><p>Gibson checked the radar. "One is assaulting the promenade; another in the park, and the third, downtown!"</p><p>"So let's split up and get 'em!" Chiro declared. "<strong>HYPERFORCE, GO!!</strong>"</p><p>The crab mutant was soon shown downtown, clawing at many buildings and billboards.</p><p>"Man, and people say I'm a little crabby." Chrissy commented from where she stood.</p><p>"I dunno how you got in here, but we're takin' you out." Chiro glared bravely at the crab mutant.</p><p>The beast roared and the trio screamed in terror as they were knocked back into a wall.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The bat mutant was wreaking havoc at the fountain when Sparx, Nova, and Raul showed up to stop it.</p><p>"Whoa!" Sparx exclaimed. "Easy there, birdy."</p><p>The bat mutant snarled viciously.</p><p>"BOOM-BOOM--" Nova began until she suddenly lost her nerve as she hovered with Sparx and Raul. "Uh, oops."</p><p>The bat mutant snarled and soon bit down and caught the Robot Monkeys by their tails and threw them down to the ground.</p><p>"Oh, no you didn't! Nobody does that to MY friends!" Raul glared before he reached down and tossed his belt buckle, snarling and roaring as he became Turbo Tigre and he smiled while lashing out his claws. "All right... You wanna dance? Let's dance, Bat Boy!"</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, Gibson, Antauri, Lynn, and LJ were dealing with the third mutant.</p><p>"Prepare to attack!" Antauri ordered.</p><p>"Locked and loaded, boss bot!" LJ replied before the beast shot some sort of goop at them.</p><p>"Then again, we might be in trouble." Lynn added.</p><hr/><p>Chiro, Otto, and Chrissy were now trapped between the jaws of the crab creature.</p><p>"Otto... The defense system!" Chiro grunted. "Can you reverse it?"</p><p>"Turn it towards the city!" Chrissy added.</p><p>"I'll try!" Otto strained as he took out the panel button and pushed one of them.</p><p>"Multiple Threats detected!" The defense system alerted as several weapons came out from its stem.</p><p>Missiles soon shot out as Otto, Chrissy, and Chiro struggled to get free until they saw the missiles coming for them and the crab monster. The crab monster was then instantly shot down and the three were soon free.</p><p>"Ugh... I think I broke a nail." Chrissy groaned as she sat up and checked her hands.</p><p>"Better a nail than a bone!" Chiro grunted.</p><p>A bubble grew out from the system and surrounded the crab monster, trapping it.</p><hr/><p>In the park, Sparx, Raul, and Nova were still dealing with the bat mutant, before it was also trapped within a bubble prison of its own, after being peppered with missiles. And finally, the third mutant was captured in another bubble.</p><p>"There, you see?" asked Gibson. "It all worked out rather well! Except for this... Big... Puddle of goo. Dis-gusting!" he winced.</p><p>"I think we're gonna need showers." LJ remarked.</p><p>"I definitely will unless we come home and see that a Royal Woods Jellyfish game is playin'," Lynn added. "I have my game traditions."</p><p>The others rolled their eyes slightly.</p><p>And so, they went back to the Super Robot to wash off the stench and stickiness of crime-fighting, though not doing so well today.</p><p>"This Defense System just isn't working out," Raul said dramatically as he looked out the window with his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry, Chiro, but we need to get rid of that thing."</p><p>"But it worked so well!" Chiro protested.</p><p>"But we did <em>not</em>," replied Antauri. "We relied on it and lost our edge."</p><p>"In other words, we got lazy and thought it would handle everything." said Raul.</p><p>"So it's agreed," Akito soon said. "We're all in favor of dismantling that thing."</p><p>"Mm-hmm." Chiro nodded lowly.</p><p>"Otto?" Antauri then called to the Green Monkey.</p><p>Otto nodded and soon pushed the button which deactivated the protective bubble over Shuggazoom City.</p><p>"At least we captured those monsters for Gibson to analyze." Chiro then said to the others.</p><hr/><p>Outside, Gibson was inspecting the three creatures. "Let's see... First, we'll merge you into one simple package..." he muttered, pushing a button on the remote to merge the prison bubbles.</p><p>The creatures all roared and struggled wildly.</p><p>"Yes, definitely hostile creations..." Gibson noted. "Severely lacking in co-habitation skills... Eh! Careful in there, you!"</p><p>Suddenly, the bat head burst out of the bubble, but now it had wings and a body! Somehow, the three mutants had merged!</p><p>"IMPOSSIBLE!" The Blue Monkey gasped out of fright.</p><p>The massive mutant soon arched out its wings and began to fly off of the ground. Now the people of Shuggazoom City had something new to be afraid of as they ran away at the sight of the flying bat/crab/plant hybrid.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>AND SO, BACK AT HQ...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"So you see, the three creatures were designed to infiltrate, combine, and destroy," Gibson explained to the team. "Skeleton King played us for fools!"</p><p>"Time for some payback, Otto!" Chiro declared.</p><p>Otto nodded. "Defense system to the rescue!" he replied as he activated the protective bubble around the city.</p><p>"I'm learning a lot today," Akito sighed. "Sometimes security is a team effort than just relying on a machine to solve all of your problems."</p><p>"Same." Lynn nodded in agreement.</p><p>LJ smiled. "Good on you for that!"</p><p>The beast screeched as it flew around the city, trying to break free.</p><p><strong><em>"THREAT DETECTED."</em></strong> said the defense system as it began firing every single weapon in its arsenal.</p><p>But this creature, this... Flytor, if you will, simply used its sonic sonar powers to ward off the attacks. It bobbed and weaved in the air to avoid the other missiles, as Chiro and the others watched on the viewer screen.</p><p>"Wow," said Sparx. "That thing's got <em>some</em> moves!"</p><p>"Don't compliment it." Raul advised.</p><p>Flytor swooped around the Defense System's pole, before it fired an echo blast at it, which caused the tower to spark with energy.</p><p>"...Okay, I've seen enough cartoons to know that's <em>never</em> good." LJ winced.</p><p>"It appears to be blind," Antauri remarked. "Guided by some sort of sonar."</p><p>"We're gonna need more than the defense system to take it down." Chiro narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"All right then," Akito said before calling out. "Monkeys Mobilize!"</p><p>"You're not the team leader." Lynn narrowed her eyes.</p><p>Akito just shrugged and crossed his arms. "Let's just go," he then said. "Shuggazoom City won't be here for long if we just argue."</p><p>"Leave it to the ones who are in charge!" LJ replied before he and Chiro yelled "<strong>MONKEYS, MOBILIZE!!</strong>"</p><p>"Hmph." Akito pouted, but didn't make a big fuss over it.</p><p>And so, they took off and went up the tubes as it was time for the Super Robot Monkey Team to save the day.</p><hr/><p>Flytor continued to fly about overhead of Shuggazoom City while dodging the missiles and making life a whole lot harder on the poor citizens from down below.</p><p>"The bubble is keeping us from attack altitude," Chiro warned the others. "So we're going in low and fast."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan!" LJ agreed as the Super Robot flew lower.</p><p>However, it was spotted by the reprogrammed Defense Tower. "<strong><em>SECONDARY THREAT DETECTED."</em></strong></p><p>"WHAT?!" Chiro exclaimed.</p><p>Suddenly, the Super Robot was beset by a bevy of missiles.</p><p>"Otto! 86 the defense tower!" LJ ordered.</p><p>"The remote's not working!" Otto cried out.</p><p>"Of course it isn't." Chrissy face-palmed.</p><p>"The monster's sonic blast has damaged the Defense Diamond's central control sensors." Gibson reported.</p><p>"Sure... Why make it easy?" Chiro replied dryly as he sweat-dropped.</p><p>The missiles soon shot right at the Super Robot, hitting it instantly and knocking it off course. Flytor soon flew right after the Super Robot and shot more super sonic waves right at it while in flight. The Super Robot sparked with electricity as LJ and Chiro screamed in pain while the robot tumbled end over end as it crashed to the ground.</p><p><strong><em>"SECONDARY THREAT DESTROYED."</em></strong> said the Defense Tower.</p><p>Flytor soon flew on in and suddenly crashed into the Defense Tower. The Super Robot's torso hatch opened up and the team soon came on out and hovered out to safety.</p><p>"Guys? I might be wrong, but I think our security system has been destroyed." Raul said to the others.</p><p>The others looked on to see that Raul appeared to be right as the Defense Tower soon fell off its former stand and soon fell into the water below the Shuggazoom City's bridge.</p><p>"My Defense System!" Gibson cried.</p><p>"At least the bubble's still up." Otto commented.</p><p>"Now we're trapped in here with this thing!" Sparx yelped.</p><p>"Wrong, it's trapped in here with <em>us</em>!" LJ declared.</p><p>"Yeah!" Chiro added. "Let's pry this back goo crab monster!"</p><p>"That's quite a name." Lynn commented.</p><p>"Whatever!" Chiro replied. "Hyperforce, GO!"</p><p>Flytor soon flew off at rapid speed before looking behind to see that he had some company right on his tail.</p><p>"Hey, ugly!" Nova smirked.</p><p>Flytor snarled and soon shot a sonic wave right at the Hyperforce and sent them flying back.</p><p>"Yeah!" Chiro added. "Let's fry this bat-goo-crab monster!"</p><p>"That's quite a name." Lynn commented.</p><p>"Whatever!" Chiro replied. "Hyperforce, GO!"</p><p>Flytor soon flew off at rapid speed before looking behind to see that he had some company right on his tail.</p><p>"Hey, ugly!" Nova smirked.</p><p>Flytor snarled and soon shot a sonic wave right at the Hyperforce and sent them flying back.</p><p>"Monkey Team, split-threat triple attack!" LJ ordered. "Go!"</p><p>And so the group split up, with Sparx, Antauri and Akito attacking from behind.</p><p>"MAGNO-TINGLER BLAST!" Sparx shouted, firing his energy ball from his magnet-hands.</p><p>"CLAW DISRUPTOR!" Antauri slashed Flytor on one of the wings.</p><p>"LASER EYES!" Akito added as he shot laser eyes while he jumped in the air.</p><p>Flytor snarled and soon got behind the three next and chased them while in the air.</p><p>"Come and get it!" Akito called mockingly.</p><p>Otto, Nova, and Kimberly were coming in from behind then.</p><p>"MONKEY RAINBOW MISSILE!" The three called out as they attacked next.</p><p>Kimberly shot out a rainbow whip as Nova lunged out and punched Flytor right in the face.</p><p>LJ and Chiro both flew in, ready to deliver a fierce dual-punch when Flytor spawned a 3rd eye from its forehead, which made some sort of scan of the both of them.</p><p>"Wh-What the... It's scanning us...?!" LJ questioned.</p><p>Luckily, Otto knocked them both out of its range. As the others came to check on them, Flytor lunged and gobbled them up.</p><p>"No!!" Chiro exclaimed.</p><p>"Ugh, that's pretty gruesome." LJ groaned for their friends.</p><p>Flytor soon swooped right down, startling Chiro, LJ, and Otto as they screamed. Then suddenly, the villainous mutant crashed against the roof they were on and flew out, though they stuck themselves to the bat wings and the rooted leg so that they wouldn't be eaten alive next. Chiro and LJ nearly slid off of the wings while Otto screamed and clung to the creature's leg.</p><p>"We'll force it down," Chiro decided. "Otto, free the others!"</p><p>Otto nodded, and began climbing further down, but the three had to hang on for their lives as Flytor kept trying to shake them loose.</p><p>"THUNDER PUNCH!" LJ exclaimed as he and Chiro delivered a punch to the left wing. Flytor tried to bite down on them, but bit its own wing instead.</p><p>However, this bite had punctured a hole, so Chiro managed to punch the left wing off, but he fell to the ground with it.</p><p>"CHIRO...!!" yelled LJ as his friend fell. "OTTO, TIME TO PLAY SURGEON!"</p><p>"Right!" Otto nodded as he got out his saw hand and cut through Flytor's stomach, and the others all fell out, covered with a thin layer of viscous slime.</p><p>The group screamed as they were close to falling in the air until Chiro and LJ swooped in on one of Flytor's wings and allowed them to land on the creature's back so that they wouldn't have an even messier situation than before.</p><p>"Eww... I'm gonna need a bath after this." Chrissy groaned.</p><p>"Better make it three." Kimberly added.</p><p>"Yech!" Lynn shuddered as even <em>she</em> felt disgusted.</p><p>"Nice timin', huh?" Chiro smirked back at the others.</p><p>"And it looks like Team Flytor is blasting off again." Akito said as he pointed to the distance as the last of Flytor soon exploded, never to be seen or heard from ever again.</p><p>"Has a nice ring to it," Gibson smiled. "...'Flytor'..."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>LATER AT HQ...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Chiro and the others were once again playing video games.</p><p>"Well, you guys, all's well that ends well." Kimberly smiled.</p><p>"For sure." Chrissy added.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Chiro smirked as he bashed the controllers.</p><p>"Gotcha now!" Nova added.</p><p>"Watch it!" Otto called out.</p><p>"Watch it." Sparx warned.</p><p>Antauri cleared his throat. "Time for patrol. Everyone ready?" he asked.</p><p>"Later, we're kinda busy." Chiro said as he was playing his video games.</p><p>"Kinda busy..." Antauri scoffed as he phased his hand through the screen to disable the video reception.</p><p>"Joke! It was a joke!" Chiro said sheepishly. "C'mon, Monkey Team! We got a job t'do!"</p><p>"Indeed!" LJ agreed. "Time to put the pedal to the metal!"</p><p>However, today's adventure was a lot different than what they expected and there was more to it than there appeared to be.</p><hr/><p>Everyone then got ready for another misadventure as LJ had a quick call, but promised to call back later.</p><p>"Listen, Zo, I'm glad you and Richard are spending more time together, but can I call you back later?" LJ asked on his phone. "I gotta get going right now."</p><p>"Sure, I understand," Zofia replied. "It's almost time for <em>'Happily Ever After'</em> anyway."</p><p>LJ rolled his eyes. "Alright, catch you later." he smirked as he hung up.</p><p>Zofia chuckled as she soon sat on the couch back home to watch her new favorite show.</p><p>"Sorry about that, I had a little bit of a delay." LJ said as he came back to the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"Just try not to let it happen again." Antauri replied.</p><p>"Roger-dodger, can do." LJ replied. "Time to roll out!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BACK ON THE CITADEL OF BONE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Perfect..." the Skeleton King grinned. "Let the fools savor a false triumph, ignorant of the true victor of this conflict..." He took Flytor's third eye, which his TV Robo had recovered, and projected the scanned images of LJ and Chiro. "Hello, children..." he snickered. "Now let's find out what makes you so special..." he cackled.</p><p>This was going to be interesting for sure, but of course, more on that later. It was now time for the Hyperforce to get to work and save the city from certain doom. Yet again. The only question was who was the villain this time?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This time downtown, there was a giant plant monster on the loose and attacking Shuggazoom City.</p><p>"All right, guys, it's time to 'beat' our greens!" Lynn proclaimed.</p><p>"Geez, General Bonehead must be <em>really</em> reaching for ideas if he's gonna send a walking salad to kick our butts!" Raul replied as he got out his claws.</p><p>"I'm a fan of Veggie Tales, but this is too much!" Kimberly added.</p><p>"This guy gives sunflowers a bad name!" LJ remarked. "I say we give 'im a taste of the Lasertron Fury!"</p><p>"Yeah!" The group agreed.</p><p>The giant plant continued to attack as the Super Robot soon came on in for the attack.</p><p>"There he is... Flowey," Chrissy narrowed her eyes. "Flowey the Flower..."</p><p>LJ shuddered. "Please don't say 'Flowey'," he then said. "Trust me, my mom had a bad experience with a flower named Flowey."</p><p>"Um, okay?" Akito said, confused.</p><p>LJ smirked. "Now <em>you</em> know how we feel whenever you make Pokemon references. Look it up after this," he replied. "Suck on this, chlorophyll for brains!"</p><p>Chiro fired the Lasertron Fury, but the Sunflower Monster just absorbed it.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. That did it alright." Nova remarked sarcastically before the Super Robot was smacked back by one of the vines.</p><p>The team fired the finger missiles, but the beast absorbed those too!</p><p>"The beast is absorbing our quantum-field munitions!" Gibson exclaimed.</p><p>"We're quantumlicious; great..." Sparx joked. "So now whaddo we do?"</p><p>The sunflower monster opened a door on its pot and shot out strange-looking seeds at the Super Robot's torso, which then grew and covered it entirely.</p><p>"It appears to be of the phylum bryophytaro, some form of fast-growing mutant moss." Gibson reported, as massive plant claws sprouted from the mass of moss and attacked the Super Robot, digging into the torso and attempting to tear out the wiring.</p><p>"Otto, damage report." Antauri requested.</p><p>"Defense systems failing fast. We're running out of power!" Otto replied.</p><p>"Can it get any more gross and scary?" Chrissy groaned.</p><p>"It's eating up the sewer lines!" Nova exclaimed.</p><p>"*gulp* That'll do it." Chrissy then said as she suddenly looked sick to her stomach.</p><p>"And he's putting on some weight." Sparx soon added.</p><p>"Wait, there's a Mega Grow Warehouse two blocks away," Chiro alerted the others. "If this thing's hungry, then let's feed it."</p><p>"I hope you know what you're doing." Akito said to him.</p><p>"C'mon, have I ever steered you wrong?" Chiro replied.</p><p>"Yeah, don't go doubting your co-leader!" LJ smirked proudly. "If the big galoot's hungry, let's feed 'im, and feed 'im, till he can't eat no more! And then, we'll feed him, a little bit more!~"</p><p>The Super Robot charged toward the sunflower before it grabbed the giant mutant plant and flew into one of the warehouse containers. The plant and its claws began to expand, before they exploded, with the moss melting away.</p><p>"See?" LJ asked. "Toldja it'd work!"</p><p>The people cheered at the success of the Hyperforce, even if they were covered in moss, flowers, and rotting fish.</p><p>"That's a disgusting victory, but at least it worked." Kimberly remarked.</p><hr/><p>A clean-up crew soon rushed into town to take care of the remains of today's big battle.</p><p>"All right, get to work!" The leader told the others. "We got cleaning up to do!"</p><p>And so, the damage control team got to work cleaning up the mess and vacuuming up the damage... </p><p>Except for a thin, wiry-looking man whose attention was on the Super Robot. "Monkey Team... Triumphant as always..." he said as he patted the robot's foot. "All my life I wanted to rise above it all and be like you... The Monkey Team..."</p><p>"<strong>KRINKLE!!</strong>" shouted his boss angrily, jolting him out of his soliloquizing. "<strong>I'VE WARNED YOU ABOUT THAT! LEAVE THE ROBOT ALONE!! Go clean up Quadrant D!</strong>"</p><p>"Sure, boss; no problem," said Krinkle, rubbing his head. "That's why I exist."</p><p>The boss stomped away as Krinkle went back to his work.</p><hr/><p>"Well, that wasn't such a chore." Nova smiled at the others from inside the robot.</p><p>"Uh, can we get out of here?" Sparx begged. "The smell is making me wanna hurl."</p><p>"I'm right behind ya." Chrissy added.</p><p>"Hold on, there's somebody down there," Chiro realized. "Who is that guy?"</p><p>"Some lowly janitor?" Raul shrugged.</p><p>"Appears to be a member of the clean-ups," Gibson reported. "The high-tech janitors geared the clense the city after our vast rubble inducing battle."</p><p>"If only Townsville did that for The Powerpuff Girls." Lynn shrugged.</p><p>"Lowly, schmowly!" LJ exclaimed. "Guys like him are the reason this city is still standing at the end of each day! I think we can go down and maybe help him out."</p><p>"I agree," Chiro nodded. "Let's go."</p><p>The kids soon went off together to go and meet this janitor who was hard at work.</p><p>"Hi." Chiro's voice said from right behind.</p><p>Krinkle stood up on end, slightly startled as the clouds opened up to show the sunlight as though something blessed him from the Heavens up above.</p><p>"Uh, can we help you?" Chiro then asked.</p><p>Krinkle slowly turned his head and reached out, touching Chiro's face.</p><p>"Ooookay, stranger danger much?" Lynn blinked.</p><p>"Monkey Team badge for a Monkey Team member..." Krinkle said.</p><p>"Uh, yeah, I guess." Akito shrugged.</p><p>Krinkle shook the kids' hands eagerly. "Name's Gyrus Krinkle. You...mind if I have an application?" he asked.</p><p>"Application...?" asked Kimberly.</p><p>"For membership!" Krinkle replied. "I figure the Monkey Team could use someone like me! Maybe I could... Pilot the robot's ears or something?"</p><p>"The Super Robot doesn't have ears..." Chiro replied nervously.</p><p>"Maybe you could be our go-to gadget guy!" LJ suggested. "Like... Coming up with new weapons and upgrades!"</p><p>"Really?" exclaimed Krinkle. "Y-you mean it?"</p><p>"Well, nothing's official yet," LJ replied. "But I'll be sure to keep you updated. You've done a pleasant job cleaning up, so to that I say thanks, and continue the good work, Mr. Krinkle!"</p><p>"...Nice talkin' to ya." Chiro added as he and the others left.</p><p>"Be seeing you... Friend!" Gyrus waved to the group as they left.</p><p>"That wasn't creepy to anyone else, was it?" Lynn asked the others.</p><p>"Now, now, be nice," Akito suggested. "He's probably just eccentric."</p><p>"Yeah, probably as eccentric as my neighbor Mr. Grouse." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Look, the guy is a bit odd, sure," LJ shrugged. "But who can honestly that they're not odd themselves?"</p><p>"Everyone has their quirks," Raul commented. "My grandmother has a book for everyone that she claims is a fact."</p><p>And at that, the kids were gone, leaving the eccentric man all by himself.</p><p>"<strong>GYRUS! I WARNED YOU!</strong>" A man behind Krinkle snapped, startling him back into reality. "This obsession is unhealthy! I'm firing to the grounds of excessive creepiness!"</p><p>Gyrus groaned as he sunk low and felt just as low as his new position and punishment. The boss then stormed off as Gyrus latched off his pack that was on his back.</p><p>"That's okay... I'll just keep on cleaning... You'll see!" Gyrus snarled before grinning darkly and viciously.</p><p>Dark storm clouds soon moved to the skies as it began to rain down on him.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, the kids were back at the Super Robot, spending their downtime however they chose. Chrissy decided to practice some singing, Kimberly was drawing a bit to show LJ some artwork of hers later, Lynn kept up with her sports, and Raul ended up having to deal with several missed calls and text messages from his worrying parents. LJ also finished up his adventure report while Akito decided to do some personal training that he learned from the Loonatics.</p><p>"Never ignore phone calls or texts from your mother," Raul advised to the others. "She won't let you forget it."</p><p>The others nodded as that sounded like good enough advice.</p><p>"Fair enough." Chiro chuckled as he was checking out a new robot toy that he really wanted.</p><p>"What's <em>that</em>?" asked LJ.</p><p>"The Techroid A-88, the most amazing robot toy this side of the Nexa-4!" Chiro replied.</p><p>Just then, Nova came into the room. "Kids! Come quick!" she exclaimed. "There's been an accident in the lab! Gibson's turned himself muscular and female!"</p><p>"...That statement raises so many questions that I am afraid to ask." LJ replied blankly.</p><p>"We <em>gotta</em> see this!" Chiro remarked.</p><p>And so they took off as Nova led the way. The Yellow Monkey smiled as the door soon opened while the other Robot Monkeys were shown in a room with a cake.</p><p>"Happy Birthday!" The Robot Monkeys cheered.</p><p>The kids all looked confused, except for maybe one.</p><p>"You... You guys remembered?" Chiro beamed at his teammates.</p><p>"Ohh..." The others then said and realized that it was Chiro's special day.</p><p>"Wow... I feel terrible... I didn't even know it was his birthday." Chrissy said nervously.</p><p>"Honestly... I wish I'd gotten him something," LJ replied, embarrassed. "I guess we all forgot... Sorry!!"</p><p>"Aw, that's okay, guys," Chiro smiled. "Making, meeting, and having new friends like you guys was kind of an early birthday present. It's no big deal though."</p><p>"If you say so, dude," LJ replied. "In the meantime, let's enjoy the party!"</p><hr/><p>And so, began Chiro's birthday party which proved to be the best day ever for the Hyperforce Team.</p><p>"I got you this calyx space gem," Nova said as she handed a gemstone to Chiro. "It changes shape with your emotion."</p><p>Chiro smiled as he accepted the gemstone before it suddenly shrunk down in size in the palm of his hand.</p><p>"It's so pretty and unique," Kimberly smiled. "How thoughtful, Nova."</p><p>Antauri handed Chiro a book. "I hope you enjoy this book of theronite philosophy, Chiro," he told his young charge. "It takes approximately 97 human years to read."</p><p>Chiro blanched at the massive amount of pages. "97 years?... I'll start tomorrow."</p><p>"Can a human even live that long?" Akito commented.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that's how old my Pop-Pop is." Lynn shrugged.</p><p>"Tech would love that book too." Akito then remarked.</p><p>"Then he should borrow it a little." Chiro whispered as he gave the book over to Akito as Gibson brought out what looked like a slug that creeped and grossed Chrissy out.</p><p>"My gift is known as a Zoglodor: the only slug in the galaxy known to secrete candy!" Gibson explained as he squeezed the back end, sending a wave of candy-flavored slime onto Chiro's face.</p><p>The boy chuckled sheepishly. "I'll... Taste it later." he replied.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I'll ever eat candy ever again." Chrissy grimaced.</p><p>"Welcome to the club," LJ told Chrissy. "Though to be fair, I never ate candy to begin with, but why split hairs?"</p><p>"Hey, has anyone seen Sparx?" Raul suddenly asked.</p><p>"I guess he must be running late." Nova shrugged.</p><p>"Sparx will be here," Akito replied. "He's probably showing up fashionably late."</p><p>"I made a little something too." Otto smiled.</p><p>"Oh, Otto, how sweet," Kimberly smiled back. "What is it?"</p><p>"It's a handy little gadget," Otto replied, showing the instrument that had a set of teeth attached to the end of it. "It prechews your food!"</p><p>Chiro and the other kids grinned nervously at that. "Heh... Cool presents..." The birthday boy said sheepishly as Nova's gemstone changed shape randomly in the background while the slug sat next to it.</p><p>Just then, Sparx came inside, holding something.</p><p>"Hey, Sparx," said Chiro. "...Whoa! I can't believe it! You got me a Techroid A-88?!"</p><p>"I did?" Sparx asked. "Uh, I mean, I <em>did</em>!"</p><p>"This is by far the greatest birthday present EVER!" Chiro gushed.</p><p>"Where did that thing come from?" Nova whispered to Sparx.</p><p>"Dunno, found it outside," The red monkey replied. And I'll tell 'im later."</p><p>"Who wants some cake?!" Otto grinned as he let the teeth chatter.</p><p>"Keep those teeth away from me!" Chrissy groaned. "It reminds me of a nutcracker or ventriloquist dummy. I mean, what's that all about anyway?"</p><p>Otto let the teeth soon splat onto the cake and the cake nearly exploded over all of them.</p><p>Lynn slid her finger over Akito's face and soon licked the frosting off with a smirk. "Mm... Not a bad flavor." she then said.</p><p>"I've had worse." LJ shrugged.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>THE NEXT MORNING...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Hyperforce were in a meeting.</p><p>"With the advent of monsters such as Stun Flower and Flytor, we should boost our security to--" Antauri began, but he never got to finish since an alarm was going off.</p><p>And a look from the viewing screen showed the group that it was some sort of four-legged spider robot.</p><p>"We're under attack!" Antauri exclaimed.</p><p>"Battle stations, team!" Chiro declared. "HYPERFORCE, GO!!" he and LJ shouted as they raced into action.</p><p>And so, the team went to take off into action as always in the same old way.</p><p>"Ugh! I despise the common arachnid." Gibson grimaced.</p><p>"Eh, they're not that bad." Lynn shrugged.</p><p>The spider then jumped up in the air and hit the Super Robot right in the torso.</p><p>"Though I'm not keen on this one!" Lynn then suddenly glared.</p><p>The Super Robot soon grabbed the spider and tossed it, sending it flying in the air. The spider robot soon shot out a web and latched onto a building to avoid crashing before shooting right back on the other side and shot right at the Super Robot again without a hitch, sending the Super Robot down flat on its back in the middle of the road. The Arachnobot then spawned a pair of energy blades to slash the Super Robot to scrap metal. Luckily the S.R. managed to grab it and keep it from hitting its target, but they were living on borrowed time.</p><p>"Otto! Get us operational!" Antauri ordered.</p><p>"Workin' on it...!!" Otto grunted as he strained with the controls.</p><p>"Time to be squashed, Arachnobot!" LJ grinned. "Ready the Shoulder Blaster and Torso Cannon!" Chiro grunted as he pressed a button which made a shoulder gun pop up from the Super Robot's side and open fire on the Arachnobot.</p><p>The Arachnobot soon jumped up and suddenly landed right back down on the road with no trouble.</p><p>"We can't get a beat on it!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>The Arachnobot soon ran around in circles with its webbing and spinnerets around the Super Robot's legs.</p><p>"It's got us!" Kimberly cried out.</p><p>"LASER EYES!" Akito commanded as they tried that next.</p><p>The Super Robot's laser eyes soon attempted to shoot at the Arachnobot only to fail miserably.</p><p>"The legs aren't responding!" Raul warned the others.</p><p>"We're stuck!" Otto added.</p><p>Eventually, the Arachnobot had wrapped the legs up completely.</p><p>"Fist Rocket 3/4, GO!!" Sparx and Gibson yelled. </p><p>The fists shot off the Super Robot's arms and grabbed the Arachnobot out of the sky, before throwing it straight through a building.</p><p>"Good riddance." Raul said once they got their fists back on the Super Robot.</p><p>The group then left the Super Robot as they took a look at the tied up legs as it looked even worse from that perspective.</p><p>"Ugh! Looks like we've got a lot of unsticking to do here, guys." Chiro groaned.</p><p>"Can I be of some service, Monkey Team?" A familiar new voice asked.</p><p>The group then turned around to see that it was Gyrus from earlier, though he looked very different from his janitor uniform.</p><p>"Uh, sure, I guess," Akito shrugged. "If you have any way to help, that would be, um, helpful."</p><p>Gyrus took out a green blaster and fired at the webbing, dissolving it completely.</p><p>"Whoa... Nifty!" LJ exclaimed.</p><p>"Not bad. Not bad at all." Kimberly added.</p><p>"Thank you, that was--" Chiro started.</p><p>"Conveniently effective to say the least." Gibson interjected.</p><p>"Guess I'm part of the team now, huh?" Gyrus smiled hopefully.</p><p>The others gave him blank looks and felt confused.</p><p>"Guys, it's me," Gyrus told the Robot Monkeys. "Gyrus Krinkle."</p><p>"Ah, Gyrus, uh, yeah..." Chiro chuckled sheepishly in confusion. "Yeah, I'm sorry, but we're not looking for new members, but we appreciate your help."</p><p>"Yeah, we gotta go," LJ added as they went to turn away and go back into the Super Robot. "I felt pretty crummy about doing that." he sighed as they left.</p><p>"Hey, someone had to tell him," Kimberly said. "At least no one's gonna do that to us."</p><p>"Heya!" A voice called out right in front of the kids of the group.</p><p>The kids yelped and suddenly fell on their backs as they saw a familiar kid from a different neighborhood.</p><p>"What the...?" Akito asked before he saw who it was, wearing a bit of a silly costume. "Jonny 2x4 from the Peach Creek cul-de-sac."</p><p>"Hey, guys, and that's Captain Melonhead to you, buddy!" Jonny said as he was hanging upside down from the door as he held Plank who wore a mask as well. "And this is Splinter the Wonderwood!"</p><p>"Our mistake," Lynn rolled her eyes. "So what do you want?"</p><p>"I'm gonna go on adventures like you guys!" Jonny replied. "How 'bout it?"</p><p>The group looked at each other before they kept going inside. "Naaaah!" they then told him.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>THAT NIGHT...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Chiro was playing with his new birthday present.</p><p>"You're goin' down, Mousekaizer D!" he remarked. "Photon Fist Fury!"</p><p>The door opened and Gibson, Nova, and Sparx came inside.</p><p>"Um... That Techroid toy?" Sparx told Chiro. "It didn't really come from me, kid. I found it. Some fan put it outside for ya and I didn't have a present, so..."</p><p>"So pretty cool, huh?" Chiro replied.</p><p>"Yeah... Guess someone knows whatcha like a little better than us." Nova noted.</p><p>"Just as a suggestion, perhaps I should dissect this in my laboratory?" Gibson suggested. "Just to make certain it's not dangerous."</p><p>"Dissect it? It's a toy!" Chiro scoffed as he kept the tiny robot out of the Blue Monkey's reach. "Look, your gifts were okay. It's the thought that counts, right? So... See ya in the morning."</p><p>"Yes, it's late," Chrissy added. "Some of us need our beauty sleep."</p><p>LJ nodded. "Good night, folks," he yawned as he left. "Oy, I feel like nothing could wake me up..."</p><p>As the others went to bed, Chiro put his Techroid-A88 on his bedside table before dozing off.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, outside the Super Robot, two familiar faces came back. Gyrus appeared to be wearing some sort of Chiro costume as he brought out several tools with a manic grin on his face.</p><p>"I will join you guys," Jonny narrowed his eyes as he held onto Plank. "You think you're so cool because you get to go all around the world and meet new people while I'm stuck with a bunch of Wood Haters? I don't think so!"</p><p>Gyrus chuckled as he pushed the Chiro mask's ear on his costume before the Techroid-A88's eyes flashed and eventually, a door opened for the two of them. As Chiro slept, the Techroid-A88 leapt out and jumped onto Chiro's face. As the boy woke up, he began to scream in terror as it started to cover his face.</p><p>"Chiro's in trouble!" Antauri exclaimed, waking up. "MONKEY TEAM, ASSEMBLE!"</p><p>"Hang on, Chiro!" LJ yawned as he and the others sprang into action. When the group arrived, Chiro was in Hypermode, but he was pinned to the wall.</p><p>"Chiro!" Otto yelped, summoning his saws.</p><p>"Otto, no. You'll hurt him!" Kimberly stopped the green monkey.</p><p>Antauri nodded. "We need strategy instead of force."</p><p>"Get this thing off me!" Chiro shouted as the helmet became more square-shaped, and began to form a spiral pattern.</p><p>"EVERYONE, COVER YOUR EYES!!" LJ shouted as he turned away from the hypnotic patterns.</p><p>The other kids turned away, though the Robot Monkeys seemed to fall victim into the hypnotic force.</p><p>"What's happening?" Nova asked wearily. "I don't feel so good..."</p><p>"I think I'm freaking out!" Sparx cried out.</p><p>"Hold onto your cerebrals!" Gibson warned.</p><p>"It's kinda cool... Oh, no, it's not!" Otto panicked suddenly.</p><p>LJ and the others left the room to save themselves.</p><p>"They've been zombified!" Raul panicked. "What're we gonna do, guys?!"</p><p>"What <em>else</em>? We fight." LJ declared.</p><p>Gyrus smiled. "Looks like you've become attached to your gift..." he remarked. "Wait... Someone's missing..."</p><p>"Someone is?" Jonny asked Gyrus.</p><p>"Yes... That tiny boy with the big head..." Gyrus replied. "Go look for him."</p><p>"I bet I know where he is." Jonny smirked as he snuck around, trying to be like a superhero with Plank as his sidekick.</p><p>"Super Robot Monkeys!" Gyrus announced.</p><p>The Monkeys turned to him. "It's the Clean Ops technician..." Gibson exclaimed. "Gyrus Krinkle!"</p><p>"No! Not Gyrus, little monkeys. I am your new Chiro!" Krinkle told them as his hypnotic commands began to take effect. "Your minds have been cleared... Now, become my monkeys! <strong>BECOME <em>MY</em> MONKEYS!!</strong>"</p><p>The kids hid away as they tried to think of a way to stop Gyrus. Jonny soon slowly came up right behind them and lifted Plank high up in the air and whammed him down to knock out LJ and snatch him away.</p><hr/><p>"...Huh? What in the Matrix?" LJ mumbled as he soon woke up. "Whu' happen... Where am I?"</p><p>"Hello there, adventure leader," Jonny smirked as he stood over LJ. "I'll take it from here."</p><p>"Like HELL you will, you little troll!" LJ growled. "This is for people with experience! And the only experience you have is in being a grade-A pain in the butt!"</p><p>"You can't talk to Captain Melonhead like that!" Jonny glared as he tossed Plank out to him. "Splinter the Wonderwood, GO!"</p><p>Plank soon flew in the air and hit LJ right on the head as he fell right down.</p><p>"Take that!" Jonny smirked. "You gotta let me join now, this is my revenge and I promised to help Gyrus out with the Hyperforce Robot Monkeys or whatever they're called!"</p><p>"How about you piss off?" LJ retorted. "And once I get myself free, you're gonna wish you'd stayed in the Cul-de-Sac, and I'll send a termite army to devour your little sidekick."</p><p>"Who's gonna stop me?" Jonny smirked. "Your mom?"</p><p>"Nope: HER <em>SON</em>!" LJ declared as a green aura surrounded his body, and he threw Jonny off with a primal screech. "...So this is the strength of the Power Primate? Well, that's just Prime!"</p><p>A butterfly soon flew into the room and stuck to the wall before chuckling as it was shown to be Thor. "Well done, LJ," he then said. "Looks like you didn't even need an emergency call."</p><p>LJ nodded. "Yup! I just needed to tap into my inner powers. And now to save my friends!" he declared.</p><p>"How're you enjoying your adventure by the way?" Thor asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's amazikng," LJ said. "I really like this... Even if Akito butts in sometimes."</p><p>"Yeah, I can understand that," Thor nodded. "Your sister also can't wait to see you."</p><p>"Felicity?" LJ asked. "How's she doing in school?"</p><p>"Almost done with her work, not to mention making sure a school play directed by Mr. Wiggins goes smoothly," Thor replied. "Apparently he's a perfectionist... I guess he got that from hanging around Governor Ratcliffe all the time."</p><p>"I guess so," LJ replied. "We'll talk more about this later!" And so he raced off to see that the Monkey Team was attacking what looked like a massive version of Techroid-A88. "What... What's going on?" he asked. "And where are my friends?!"</p><p>"Your friends will be next since you won't accept me or Gyrus," Jonny glared. "You need Captain Melonhead in your adventure team and you know it."</p><p>"We need you about as much as a car needs a flat tire!" LJ declared. "You're NOT a hero, you're just an idiot with a watermelon on his head! Now gimme my friends back, or I'll snap your board over my knee and hammer you into the ground like a tent peg!!"</p><p>"You wouldn't dare, Wood Hater!" Jonny glared. "You don't scare me, kid!"</p><p>"I can and I would!" LJ remarked, as he spin-kicked Jonny in the chin and knocked him into the wall. He then walked over to his board, picked it up, and chopped it in half like he was performing a karate chop demonstration.</p><p>"Plaaaank! WOOD HATER!" Jonny cried out and then snapped. "I'm gonna sue you!"</p><p>"Aw, SHUT UP ALREADY!!" LJ retorted as he grabbed Jonny and threw him out the window.</p><p>Jonny soon yelled and screamed as he fell out the window... To possibly die, though it was unlikely, but hopefully, he wouldn't come back for a while.</p><hr/><p>"Guys?" LJ called as he went to look for his missing friends. "Guys!"</p><p>A bright sky blue bubble appeared and soon Akito was shown to be controlling it as he sat with Kimberly, Chrissy, Lynn, and Raul before he had the bubble drop down in front of LJ.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness..." LJ said as the bubble popped. "I thought you guys were gone forever."</p><p>"I borrowed a spell from my Charm School book," Akito replied. "That wood loving maniac was getting a bit dangerous."</p><p>"This is why you're second in command," LJ replied. "So you're able to handle stuff that I'm not able to take care of! But yeah, Timber Brain wasn't much trouble. Just had to get him to let his guard down and BLAMINSKY!"</p><p>"Guess he's not as smart as he think he is." Akito smirked.</p><p>"He thinks he's smart?" Lynn rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother! Seriously, that kid needs to get a life."</p><p>"Now that that's taken care of, we need to figure out what to do with Chiro and the Robot Monkeys." Chrissy suggested.</p><p>"First off, we need to get Chiro out of that metallic suit," stated LJ. "And then, we subdue Gyrus and make sure he can't cause any more mayhem."</p><p>"Right." The others nodded to that.</p><p>"We'll have to be careful and be quiet," Kimberly advised. "One wrong move and he might take us next."</p><hr/><p>The group returned to the room, where the Hyperforce were fighting a robot with a human mouth.</p><p>"Guys! What's the big idea?!" exclaimed Raul.</p><p>"We're under attack from the Techroid!" Nova exclaimed, as Otto tried to saw the robot in half.</p><p>"It didn't have to be this way, Techroid..." Gyrus remarked. "You should've accepted me... Should've let me LEAD you!"</p><p>"Alright, time to take you down, commander crazy!" Lynn remarked.</p><p>"Gyrus! You wanted to be a hero, right? Help us out?" asked LJ calmly. "...This isn't what a hero would do, man. Believe me: I know what it's like, always being stuck in someone's shadow...wanting to step up and become a hero."</p><p>"No! You don't! You have <em>no</em> idea what I am going through, kid!" Gyrus scoffed. "I suggest you and your friends stay out of my way or else you're NEXT!"</p><p>"Yes, I do!" LJ replied. "All your life, you wanted to be a hero, but you couldn't get the chance. I know you want to be a hero, but this isn't the way! If you do this... YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN SKELETON KING!!"</p><p>Gyrus glared slightly before that hit him suddenly and he began to look and feel struck.</p><p>"I know your pain," LJ said. "You wanna stand out and crawl out of the shadows and be somebody... You wanna be part of a team that looks like a lot of fun, especially when it's people you deeply care about. You just want people to know your name and story, but can't you see? This is not the way to get people to know you."</p><p>"It... It isn't?" Gyrus asked softly.</p><p>"Certainly not!" LJ replied. "This just isn't the way to go!"</p><p>"...I guess I hadn't thought about it like that before..." Gyrus said softly as he had a sudden realization.</p><p>"But you can still be a hero!" LJ encouraged. "You can put a stop to this!"</p><p>"I can... Put a stop to this..." Gyrus slowly repeated in a shallow voice as he began to think about what was being said.</p><p>"That's right!" LJ declared.</p><p>"C'mon, and hit me with your best shot!" Chiro shouted at the Monkey Team. "Come get some, ya ugly monkeys!"</p><p>Sparx fired off magnet blasts at Chiro's leg, shattering the armor plating around it.</p><p>"He's goading them!" Raul exclaimed. "So when they attack him, they destroy his robot armor! Pretty brainy!"</p><p>"That idea always scares me... Seeing the friends and family you've known and loved for so long are suddenly turning against you." Kimberly frowned.</p><p>"I'll admit, it's definitely a nightmarish thought," LJ agreed. "I can honestly say that's my worst case scenario."</p><p>Kimberly and LJ both shuddered in fear and nervousness.</p><p>"We know they're in there somewhere, we just gotta let 'em come out and save Chiro." Chrissy comforted both of them.</p><p>As Gibson fired his Spin Shocker, it broke more of the metallic armor.</p><p>"Yeah, that's more like it!" Chiro grinned. "C'mon, you little yellow furball!"</p><p>Nova fumed in rage, and delivered a flurry of punches to Chiro's chest, sending him through a wall. </p><p>Luckily, it broke the torso/midsection armor, but it left Chiro with some leftover pain. "Ooookay... That wasn't a good idea..." he groaned as the Monkeys came out to attack again.</p><p>"Should we help?" Akito asked LJ as the Robot Monkeys attacked Chiro since they didn't know him anymore.</p><p>"No, they're almost there." LJ replied as Otto tried to saw Chiro's head in half, only to cut through the helmet.</p><p>"Guys! It's me!!" Chiro exclaimed as he beamed proudly.</p><p>"...Chiro?" Otto blinked.</p><p>"Yes!" The kids cheered as that was a good sign.</p><p>"Thank goodness," Chiro sighed in relief. "That was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do on this team."</p><p>"No! This isn't how I planned it!" Gyrus yelled. "I didn't want to have to destroy you!!"</p><p>"I don't think you have much worry about that, pal." Sparx remarked.</p><p>Gyrus just smirked as a bunch of robotic implementations came from his suit. "Think again!"</p><p>"Alright, team, let's subdue it to it!" LJ declared.</p><p>"Right!" The others chorused.</p><p>A bullet soon shot right at Chiro and he used the very lengthy book as a shield and the impact exploded right on target. Gyrus snarled as that didn't work, but he wouldn't give up so easily. Chrissy soon picked up the gemstone and charged with it and shot it right into the open hole and it grew and expanded inside of the gun, dismantling it, much to Gyrus's surprise.</p><p>Gyrus then got to his feet and fired missiles from the ears of his Chiro suit head, but Antauri was ready to disable them. "CLAW DISRUPTORS!" he shouted as he slashed through one, making it explode in mid-air.</p><p>Gibson was about to be hit by one, but Sparx caught it with his magnet-hands. "Don't worry, brain-frame; I got'cher back!" he grinned as he threw it back. </p><p>As Gyrus blasted it apart, Otto leapt through the smoke cloud and deflected the blaster fire. The kids watched happily, but they did remember to help out. The Robot Monkeys were clearly a very nice and suitable family for Chiro and they were glad to have witnessed it and also be apart of it. Gyrus snuck up right behind Chrissy and grabbed onto her before she could Sonic Scream at him. Lynn gasped before glaring and she soon went running and jumped high in the air and kicked Gyrus away and off of Chrissy with a soccer kick that was a lot more epic and dangerous than a regular soccer player's kick almost like she had flames in her feet.</p><p>Gyrus smacked against the wall, and got to his feet, pulling out a glowing purple staff. "Enough of this CHILD'S PLAY!!" he declared, slamming it down and generating an energy field that trapped the Monkey Team to the ground.</p><p>"Gibson! Otto! Get us outta here!" Chiro told the blue and green monkeys, who couldn't make a dent.</p><p>"And now to <em>end</em> it!" Gyrus declared as he held out a timer counting down from 30 seconds.</p><p>Antauri gasped in horror. "A quark detonator! That'll incinerate the entire park!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Less than 30 seconds," Gyrus replied as Otto tried to saw his way out. "You'll need more time than that to get free, my little traitors."</p><p>23... 22... 21...</p><p>"This is bad." Akito said.</p><p>"Great observation," Raul replied. "Now how do we get out of it?"</p><p>"Gyrus! Gyrus, wait!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>Gyrus soon stopped and turned his head. "Now what?" he then demanded after hearing a speech from LJ.</p><p>"I thought you were gonna pilot the robot's ears for us?" Chiro replied.</p><p>"I thought the Super Robot didn't have--" Lynn began.</p><p>"Shush!" Kimberly and Chrissy shushed her.</p><p>"If we build some, then he could." Chiro decided as he sweat-dropped with 13 seconds left.</p><p>Gyrus looked at the timer, sweating a bit. "...I don't know..." he replied.</p><p>"After all, we <em>do</em> owe you," LJ stated. "You <em>did</em> say the team could use somebody like you."</p><p>"Y-Yeah...." Gyrus replied. "Guess... Maybe we could..."</p><p>"So, whaddya say?" asked LJ.</p><p>"Super Robot Monkey Team...?" added Chiro.</p><p>Finally, Gyrus relented. "...Hyperforce, Go..." he sighed, deactivating the timer.</p><p>LJ sighed as he placed a hand on Gyrus' forehead. His eyes and hand began to glow as he muttered something, and Gyrus' eyelids began to droop, before he fell asleep.</p><p>"Whoa... How'd you do that?" Lynn asked LJ.</p><p>"I learned it from my mom," LJ replied. "I made Gyrus fall asleep. I only hope that whatever we do with him, he'll be able to get the help he so desperately requires..."</p><p>"I hope so too." Lynn replied.</p><p>"I feel bad for him, but he really needs to get some serious help." Kimberly added.</p><p>LJ nodded.</p><hr/><p>And so, Gyrus was left at the mental health facility on the moon of Ranger 7, but odds are, he would somehow return... Jonny 2x4 promised that he would too, but hopefully that wouldn't be for a long... Long... Long time. Everyone then went to do their own thing after another mission had been completed.</p><p>"Poor Gyrus, I hope he feels better soon." Kimberly said as she got comfortable.</p><p>"And hopefully he knows to keep better company than that Jonny 2×4 brat." Raul grumbled.</p><p>The others nodded as they got settled. LJ soon checked the mail and smiled once he saw a postcard from Felicity and began to read it aloud.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>'LJ,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Almost done over here, I really miss you guys and I look forward to seeing you and what kind of wild and crazy adventures you have gotten yourself into this time. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos say that you guys can honorarily become Rotten to the Core if you would like, just don't show off too many Ways to be Wicked, but you should consider thinking that It's Good To Be Bad sometimes. That's their job. I'm closer and closer to see you as of this writing, but Exam Week can't be done and out of the way sooner.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>-Felicity'</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>LJ smiled at that. "Honestly? I can hardly wait to see you, Flick," he replied. "So I don't forget my roots."</p><p>"Postcard from your sister?" Kimberly asked, coming to see him.</p><p>"Uh-huh, uh-huh," LJ nodded eagerly. "She should at least visit once her exams are over."</p><p>"Well, that sounds exciting," Kimberly smiled before blushing. "...You gonna tell her about... More than just us?"</p><p>"Sure," LJ replied. "As long as she asks about it first."</p><p>"I look forward to her visit," Kimberly smiled. "Hopefully this Skeleton King guy cools down by then at least."</p><p>"Or at least he's taken care of by then," LJ replied. "And let's make sure of it."</p><p>Kimberly smiled and nodded before hugging him.</p><p>"Aww..." LJ smiled back as he hugged her back.</p><p>"You're so cuddly... Like a unicorn~" Kimberly giggled. "I should let you meet the Kaitlyns some time after we see your sister."</p><p>"Hmm... Alright, that could be fun," LJ replied. "I could use some normality after how hectic things have been."</p><p>"Great!" Kimberly smiled. "I'll give them a call."</p><p>"I'm not sure how I feel about those girls honestly," Chrissy commented. "Like when you told us how they made fun of your cat friend Gordon's tail for being too short or how you guys shaved him, Mr. Blik, and Waffle at your slumber party."</p><p>"Oh, the Kaitlyns mean well," Kimberly reassured. "Plus they're members of The Unicorn Club where we cherish love, friendship, and forgiveness. I'm sure Nova will at least enjoy their company."</p><p>"Perhaps," LJ replied. "I suppose we can see for ourselves when we come to cross that bridge. In the meantime, we've got a few days off so we may as well use them."</p><p>Kimberly beamed as she clapped her hands and soon skipped along to make a phone call or two.</p><p>"I think you just made her day." Chrissy giggled.</p><p>"And it makes my day to know that!" LJ beamed as he laid down on a beanbag chair.</p><p>"I've thought about telling my aunts about what more we're doing," Chrissy said bashfully. "I just know Aunt Sonata would get too overprotective from most stories though. Plus Aunt Aria would probably wanna torch The Skeleton King for everything he's ever tried to do."</p><p>"Maybe we don't tell until we're sure things are quiet, and that Skeleton King has been taken out of the picture for good," LJ replied. "We could probably pay them a visit today. The schedule is gonna be clear for a good few days."</p><p>"Uh, okay," Chrissy nodded. "Let's take some time to relax and have some fun."</p><p>"That's the spirit, Chris!" LJ smiled.</p><p>Chrissy smiled back as she whipped out her phone and sent a group text to her aunts about coming to visit.</p><p>"And now, I'm gonna get some pizza or something." LJ sighed as he walked off.</p><p>"Hopefully there's enough to go around," Raul warned LJ. "Lynn was just telling me how whenever they order pizza at her house that it's war on who even gets a second slice."</p><p>"Well, there's way less of us," LJ stated. "So therefore there should be plenty to go around, if I can find a pizza place."</p><p>"You should try Pizza Planet," Raul grinned. "That place is the--"</p><p>There was then suddenly a bleeping sound heard.</p><p>"Aw, come on!" Raul glared. "I was gonna say 'bomb'!"</p><p>"What was that sound?" asked LJ, glancing around.</p><p>"Apparently I just got censored for some reason." Raul huffed as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Huh... That was unusual," LJ replied. "But, I will take your food place suggestion to mind."</p><p>"Yeah! Pizza Planet!" Raul grinned. "That food's amazing, my man!"</p><p>"Well, then, I'll be sure to give 'em a call!" LJ nodded as he walked off.</p><p>Raul chuckled a bit.</p><p>Eventually, LJ went along before he got a call from an unknown number. "Hello?" he then asked before suddenly passing out before he left the Super Robot.</p><p>No one really seemed to notice what happened to LJ as he suddenly woke up somewhere else.</p><hr/><p>"...The Foo was that for?!" LJ complained before looking around. "Where am I?"</p><p>"LJ! Relax!" A maternal voice soon called out, a bit sharp, but still calm and soft.</p><p>"Huh? Who said that?" LJ asked, glancing around.</p><p>"Come now, LJ," The figure said, standing in front of him with a hood covering her face before lowering the hood to reveal herself. "Surely you recognize your own mother."</p><p>"Mom?" LJ blinked before smiling and hugging her legs. "Mom!"</p><p>"Yes... Hello, there..." Cherry nodded at him. "I sensed you using one of the abilities of a Dream Walker."</p><p>"You mean how I was able to make Gyrus fall asleep?" LJ asked. "Oh, yeah. I remembered how to do that from watching you do it!"</p><p>"You did very well," Cherry replied. "I had to do the same with you and your sisters sometimes on rough nights, especially after a long night of bad dreams you would have."</p><p>LJ blushed, sheepish. "Heh... Yeah, I guess that makes sense." he replied.</p><p>"Also, I have this feeling..." Cherry soon said.</p><p>"...Yes?" LJ asked in concern.</p><p>"I can't really describe it in full detail," Cherry said. "Though I feel like somehow... Someway... You're about to run into some old friends of mine in a way that could be unexpected and different."</p><p>"Sounds curious," LJ replied. "But interesting as well..."</p><p>"I'm not fully sure how to explain it, though I feel something strong going on," Cherry said to him. "Would you like to borrow my scrapbook for some references?"</p><p>"Sure!" LJ replied. "Maybe it could help. I'd at least wanna be able to recognize these guys when they show up."</p><p>"All right..." Cherry nodded. "And as you know, if I give you something in your dream, you'll have it in real life too when you wake up."</p><p>"Yeah, I know, Mom, you've told me before," LJ replied. "Especially when I found out I could do this Dream Walking too."</p><p>"Just making sure you listen to me when I talk," Cherry said before she waved her hands randomly and a very thick and large book appeared in her hands. "One of my gifts from The Almighty Zeus for helping his son, Hercules, who stayed with Megara instead of ascending to Mount Olympus."</p><p>LJ nodded as he reached out.</p><p>Cherry then handed her son the scrapbook that was labeled as<strong><em> "Cherry's Adventures"</em> </strong>as it glowed in his touch.</p><p>"Whoa...." LJ exclaimed. "Pocket-sized, too!" he spotted a section of the scrapbook that had been bookmarked.</p><p>"I'm just glad I could summon that book to school with me rather than hold onto it every day in my backpack," Cherry smirked. "It was enough back strain carrying homework for two classes when I took Magic Lesson Training with your Uncle Atticus, Aunt Mo, Patch, and Sabrina back in high school."</p><p>"With a massive workload? I can see your point." replied LJ.</p><p>"Take good care of that book for me," Cherry said as she put her hands together. "I've had it for a good part of my life."</p><p>"I will, Mom." LJ nodded as he held onto the book securely.</p><p>"See that you do," Cherry replied. "I also see that you have a new female friend... I guess you're quite the ladies man." she then added as a playful, motherly quip.</p><p>LJ blushed. "Aw, Mom..." he replied, with a sheepish grin. "Lucky for me we've got some time off today, so I'll have time to look over this."</p><p>"You'll need all the time you can get leafing through that thing," Cherry said. "I'd swear my whole life was in there... Though it does start with your Disney aunt, Cinderella technically."</p><p>"You ever think of labeling it?" LJ asked.</p><p>"Details. Details. Goodbye, LJ." Cherry smirked before she suddenly disappeared and he blacked out before waking up with the scrapbook in his hands.</p><p>"Aw, Mom." LJ smiled to himself as he shook his head.</p><hr/><p>"Hey, uh, you gonna be okay?" Raul's voice asked from behind.</p><p>LJ soon looked over and stood up as he hugged his mother's special book and saw Raul right there.</p><p>"You just kinda zoned out," Raul said to him. "Did you faint or something?"</p><p>"Nah, my mom was contacting me through my brain," LJ replied. "She just dropped by to give me her special scrapbook."</p><p>"I've seen that thing," Raul said. "Especially hearing about it from when she saw my parents for those kinds of adventures like with my distant cousin, Miguel."</p><p>"Well, it's pocket-sized now thanks to a little magic," LJ said as he showed it. "We might be due for meeting someone later."</p><p>"From her past?" Raul asked with wide eyes before backing up. "Keep whoever they are away from me. I hear your mother's met some crazy demons and horrors back in the day. No wonder she's so scary nowadays."</p><p>"Oh, calm down," LJ replied. "You don't even know who it is yet, but I intend to find out." he turned to the page with the bookmark on it.</p><p>Raul soon decided to sit with LJ to see what he would do with the old adventure book which these days was considered a historic and ancient relic.</p><p>"I wonder... Who could it be...?" LJ muttered as he looked at the page.</p><p>Raul sat closer to see which page LJ would go to. LJ looked all around, seeing the description for the page he landed on.</p><p>"What's that?" Raul asked.</p><p>"An adventure with Mom's good friend Katie," LJ replied before reading aloud the description. "<em>'I joined my dear friend Katie Day for a new adventure with Katie's little cousin who was named Frisk, who was neither boy or a girl, and preferred to be called 'they' or 'them' whenever using pronouns. We went on a hike for Mount Ebott with a legend of those who fall will never return. We found this out the hard way as they accidentally trip and end up in another world against humans known as The Underground as they meet many strange characters and encounter strange places and experiences. I call this 'The Adventure of The Under Tale'</em>."</p><p>"...Weird." Raul blinked.</p><p>"Which is just another word for 'interesting'." LJ remarked as he continued to read on, surprised to learn further about the creatures that his mother had encountered during her escapade through the Underground.</p><p>"You think your mom has her old friends from this world coming back or something?" Raul asked before wincing. "Ugh... Those Skeleton Brothers or whatever they are just make me think of Dad's old stories about Sartana of the Dead."</p><p>"Dude, chill out," LJ rolled his eyes. "These guys, Papyrus and Sans, are super laidback. That Undyne lady seems rather exuberant and high-strung, but she's just really loyal to what she believes in."</p><p>Raul decided to take a closer look. "What's this?" he then asked. "A Lisa Simpson Dinosaur?"</p><p>"No, it says her name is Alphys," LJ replied before he read aloud the next page's description. "<em>'Alphys was a very good friend of mine and we shared a lot of common interests in anime and fan fiction... I wish I could've brought her home with me... Almost reminds me of Velma Dinkley at times'</em>."</p><p>"Also says that Undyne and Alphys later hooked up after your mom helped her work up the courage," Raul said. "Is it me or does that Frisk kid kinda look like a mix of Akito's Pokemon friend Brock and that one girl, Dora Márquez?"</p><p>"I guess so," LJ replied. "Probably because of the eyes and haircut."</p><p>"I wonder whatever happened to her?" Raul then said.</p><p>"Frisk is a them and I'm not sure," LJ replied. "But mine and Mom's feelings refer to this adventure specifically... I'm not sure why honestly."</p><p>"Talk about cryptic..." Raul replied.</p><p>"Yeah," LJ nodded. "I guess I'll see what happens down the road."</p><p>Raul nodded back. "So pizza?" he then smirked.</p><p>"Pizza." LJ nodded as he went to go call Pizza Planet.</p><p>Raul nodded back. Kimberly soon began to look excited after she got off of the phone with her two friends.</p><p>"They better not make fun of me." Chrissy narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Chris, I doubt that they'll make fun of you," Kimberly said. "Plus I'm best friends with these girls. I wouldn't befriend a bully."</p><p>"I hope you're right..." Chrissy replied as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"Come on, have I ever let you down before?" Kimberly asked. "...Aside from that time we had that fight over LJ because your old imaginary friend came back?"</p><p>"No, I guess not." Chrissy replied.</p><p>"So let's chill out and have some pizza," Kimberly smiled. "It's going to be alright."</p><p>"Can't argue with that." Chrissy replied as she and Kimberly walked off to wait for the pizza to arrive.</p><p>"Kimberly has friends coming over..." LJ commented. "I guess we could do that while we wait. Chris, your aunts still coming?"</p><p>"They said either later tonight or early tomorrow, but either way, yes," Chrissy nodded. "I just hope that Aria's in a good mood."</p><p>"I guess it should be interesting having them over," replied Akito. "Might be fun getting to know them better, especially when they're not being snippy at Aunt Cherry."</p><p>"Yeah," LJ agreed. "I think they're gonna try to be friends now though. They didn't like the idea of me and Kimberly dating at first cuz of what happened back in Canterlot High School, but once they saw us happy together, they decided to be more friendly with each other."</p><p>"I'm not sure how I feel about them myself, but that should be fun for ya," Akito nodded. "I know I have fun with Ash and Emi, especially whenever I see Delia on occasions."</p><p>"Well, I guess that's pretty neat," LJ replied. "Although I suppose only time shall tell how this visit turns out."</p><p>"Mm-hmm..." Akito nodded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, the pizza was brought over while Kimberly and Chrissy looked out the window, expecting some company.</p><p>"So, these friends of yours," Raul said to Kimberly. "Are they cute?"</p><p>"Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Kimberly crossed her arms with a smirk.</p><p>"I'm just asking," Raul smirked back with a defensive shrug. "I wanna make sure they're cool."</p><p>Lynn was about to say something snarky until she saw a death glare from Kimberly which scared her enough to shut up since it wasn't really anything nice.</p><p>"Smart move." Akito told Lynn.</p><p>"...Either way, can we just eat now?" Lynn groaned. "They can eat whatever's left."</p><p>"Fine," LJ replied. "Let's dive on in."</p><p>The pizza boxes were soon opened, so everyone grabbed some slices.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, just as they started to eat, a bus was shown to be riding into Shuggazoom City before dropping two girls off in front of the Super Robot and took off again once they got off in front of it. The first girl had hazel hair with two green hair clips on each side with braces on her teeth that gave her an overbite, wearing a sleeveless dark aqua green dress with dark mint sleeves underneath and green shoes with long white socks. The second girl had black hair in two rainbow braids, wearing blue overalls with a light blue shirt underneath and also wears green shoes, similar to Kimberly's.</p><p>"Man... She wasn't kidding..." The brunette girl remarked once they saw the Super Robot.</p><p>"Hopefully this won't be boring." The black-haired girl added as they went in front of the Super Robot and began to knock on one of the feet.</p><p>Kimberly was about to eat until she heard a certain knocking pattern. "You hear that?" she then asked.</p><p>"They forgot the breadsticks?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"That's the Unicorn Club knock!" Kimberly replied as she took off. "They made it!"</p><p>Lynn shuddered at the girliness already.</p><p>"Oh, big tough athlete can't handle some Unicorn Club members," LJ scoffed. "Let's just see for ourselves how this plays out."</p><p>Lynn growled at him while LJ just smirked, nearly resembling his mother whenever she had a snappy comeback. The elevator doors soon opened as the two girls grinned once they saw Kimberly who grinned back at them.</p><p>The three then let out hyper and happy squeals.</p><p>"Augh! Not so loud!" Lynn complained as she clamped her hands over her ears.</p><p>"You guys, these are my two best and greatest friends," Kimberly smiled as she introduced the two beside her. "Caitlyn Reese and Katelynn Crabtree."</p><p>"Hello!" The two girls smiled and waved at the group.</p><p>"Ooh, they are kinda cute... In a cute little girl in a sailor suit with a giant lollipop kinda way though," Raul commented. "Hey, chicas~"</p><p>The two girls looked wide-eyed and blushed before whispering to each other. "He's so cute!" they told each other in a strange turn of events.</p><p>"Hope you girls are hungry," Kimberly smiled at her friends. "There's plenty of pizza for everyone... As long as Otto didn't eat all of it when my back was turned."</p><p>"Otto?" asked Katelynn. "The green one, right?"</p><p>"Yep!" LJ replied with a nod.</p><p>"He's a little sneaky... Like at Pizza Night at my house..." Lynn commented.</p><p>The two girls soon got their own slices of pizza and came to sit down with the others to eat up.</p><p>"Kimberly's told us a lot of crazy stories she's been going through around here," Caitlyn said to the others. "Especially with LJ."</p><p>"She's talkin' about you a lot~" Akito teased LJ a little.</p><p>"Yeah, I noticed," LJ replied, rolling his eyes. "But yes, things have been pretty wild."</p><p>"We've heard a bit from Kimberly's letters," Caitlyn remarked. "Such as fighting with those Robot Monkeys."</p><p>"That's us!" Nova beamed as she jumped down in front of the brunette girl. "Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go, at your service!"</p><p>Caitlyn and Katelynn blinked.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a mouthful," Kimberly told them in understanding. "Pretty much why I just called it the Super Robot Monkey Team for short."</p><p>"That Skeleton King guy sounds terrifying though," Katelynn shivered. "I hope he doesn't attack us like that one time with the zombies back home."</p><p>"Ah, no need to worry," LJ replied proudly. "The team and I are gonna make sure that old boneface is beaten once and for all!"</p><p>"You sound like you know what you're doing," Caitlyn said. "As the co-team leader."</p><p>"Yep, LJ helps keep charge with Chiro," Akito nodded. "And I'm very proud of him for that."</p><p>"It's a tough job, but someone's gotta do it." Raul replied.</p><p>"And nobody does it like we do!" Chiro grinned.</p><p>"He's cute too." Katelynn whispered to Caitlyn.</p><p>Caitlyn giggled with her then.</p><p>"Pretty easy to lighten the mood around here, is it?" Lynn remarked.</p><p>"Be nice." Kimberly whispered to Lynn firmly in warning.</p><p>"I am!" Lynn defended, though she sounded a little annoyed.</p><p>"Oh, and I should show you what I did while I was here, it was a special design I pitched to LJ." Kimberly then told her friends while they kept eating until the pizza was mostly all gone.</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" LJ went and got out his binder full of drawings that he'd done.</p><p>Katelynn and Caitlyn soon came to take a look at his drawings.</p><p>"...You drew these?" Katelynn asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"I... Doodled a bit." LJ shrugged innocently.</p><p>"They're very good," Caitlyn said in amazement. "Are you a professional?"</p><p>"Aw, I wouldn't say that," LJ replied. "I'm just really good at what I do!"</p><p>"I see that you succeed... Even if Transformers is boy stuff..." Katelynn shrugged.</p><p>"Thanks... I guess." LJ replied.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to get along with these girls." Lynn whispered to LJ and Chrissy.</p><p>"Give it some time," Chrissy replied. "Then maybe Kimberly will do the same for your friends like Polly Pain."</p><p>"Only difference is Polly is awesome." Lynn grumbled.</p><p>"I can <em>hear</em> you." Caitlyn narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"YAUGH!" Lynn yelped and grinned bashfully, waving at the brunette girl innocently.</p><p>"Stop being rude, and suck it up," LJ remarked. "If you can handle fighting monsters and whatnot, then this should be easy."</p><p>"Okay, fiiiine..." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I'm not sure if I like all this robot stuff..." Katelynn grumbled.</p><p>"I dunno, Kate, this looks kinda cool." Caitlyn smiled.</p><p>"Yeah! Robots are cool!" Nova said to them as she put her arms around them. "Especially me! It's nice to have other girls on the team or to have visit!"</p><p>"You're a girl?" Katelynn asked.</p><p>Nova then groaned and her head hit the desk with an anime sweat-drop.</p><p>"I just hope that Skeleton King you were talking about doesn't kidnap us or something," Caitlyn said to Kimberly. "He sounds worse than The Thunder Ponies on Pony Puff Princess."</p><p>"The guy is the ultimate evil," LJ replied. "So probably!"</p><p>Caitlyn suddenly looked scared.</p><p>"Aw, come on, we'll be fine." Katelynn told her.</p><p>"I sure hope so," Caitlyn said nervously. "Bad guys scare me."</p><hr/><p>And so they were given a tour of the Super Robot while the others were playing video games. Caitlyn seemed interested and curious, paying close attention while Katelynn began to look a little bored.</p><p>"Hey! Don't fall asleep on us now." Kimberly scolded Katelynn.</p><p>"Sorry... I guess I'm just not that interested in this robot stuff..." Katelynn shrugged.</p><p>"Hey, if I can put up with that Kimberly kid talking about unicorns all the time, you can put up with this." Lynn retorted firmly.</p><p>"Huh... What an interesting turn of events." Chrissy smirked.</p><p>"It's almost ironic," LJ replied. "I guess I rubbed off on her."</p><p>"You got a problem with me, Tomboy?" Katelynn challenged Lynn as she crossed her arms.</p><p>"Kaaate! Stop fighting!" Caitlyn said as she came between the two girls who began to growl at each other. "Can't we please just have fun and a great visit with Kimberly even if we have our differences?"</p><p>"...You're right," Katelynn sighed. "That's what the Unicorn Club is all about."</p><p>"Exactly," Caitlyn smiled. "Especially with friendship. Because friendship is magic."</p><p>A random caption soon appeared which read: <strong><em>"ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED: MY LITTLE PONY REFERENCE AFTER 2020".</em></strong></p><p>"All right, Caitlyn, I'll try," Katelynn replied. "...For you."</p><p>"Anything that gets us closer to that cute boy," Caitlyn said before giggling as she waved at Raul bashfully. "Hello~"</p><p>Raul grinned nervously and waved back at her. "...This feels weird," he then said to himself. "I'm usually a ladies man, but since that girl actually seems interested in me... It feels... I dunno... Awkward."</p><p>"I guess you're not used to being chased." Chiro replied.</p><p>Raul looked wide-eyed and bashful then.</p><p>Caitlyn soon came up right beside him and hugged him. "Hi~"</p><p>"...Hey." Raul blinked.</p><p>"You're so huggable." Caitlyn giggled.</p><p>"Cait... Chill..." Katelynn warned. "You're gonna be worse than that Sierra girl after that geeky boy she obsessed over and even held him hostage in her basement for six months while his parents were out of town."</p><p>"Oh! Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." Caitlyn said, pulling her arms back.</p><p>"It's okay..." Raul said bashfully. "You're an excitable girl, aren't you?"</p><p>"My parents are hippies." Caitlyn replied.</p><p>"...Well, that excuses it." Raul said with a sheepish smile.</p><p>Caitlyn smiled back warmly, though she did give him his space.</p><p>"Looks like that kid's got a new friend." Sparx chuckled.</p><p>"Admirer seems more like it." added Otto.</p><p>"In a way, it's rather amusing." Gibson noted.</p><p>"You guys talkin' 'bout me?" Raul huffed. "Don't you have anything better to do?"</p><p>"Nothing at the moment," Antauri replied. "We'll keep an eye out for The Skeleton King, but luckily, you ladies seem to be safe."</p><p>"I sure hope so." Katelynn grumbled as she nearly scoffed.</p><p>The others frowned as they didn't like how she was acting.</p><p>"You wanna maybe talk with your friend, Kim?" asked Akito. "She doesn't seem to be enjoying herself."</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Kimberly replied. "Um... Why don't you guys go on ahead?"</p><p>"You sure?" Nova asked.</p><p>"Yeah," Kimberly said. "I'll talk to you later."</p><p>Chrissy patted Kimberly on the back and soon walked on ahead with the others.</p><p>Kimberly went over to Katelynn. "Katelynn, are you alright? Is there something wrong?" she asked.</p><p>"I'm fine, why do you ask?" Katelynn asked.</p><p>"Kate, I can tell when something's bothering you guys," Kimberly defended. "I've known you since Pre-K. The least you could do is be a little more accepting to some changes."</p><p>"I'm just not sure if this is the right place for you, Kimberly," Katelynn replied. "They might change you too much... You'll befriend different and new people... And then we'll never see you again. I hear that it happens sometimes... Friendship doesn't last forever like it does in Pony Puff Princess or The Pretty Pretty Princess Show."</p><p>"Katelynn, you guys will never lose me, but if you keep up that behavior, you might," Kimberly frowned. "I came here because I knew it was something that LJ liked a lot. I felt unsure about it too, but once I got used to it, I ended up having a lot of fun with the Robot Monkeys. Now you can either stay and have fun, or you can be like Lynn was when I first met her and just live in your own world and leave while the rest of us have fun. It's your choice."</p><p>Katelynn crossed her arms, but then bowed her head as Kimberly walked off, leaving her alone with her thoughts. Kimberly soon rejoined the others, who were watching TV.</p><p>"You gonna be okay, Kim?" asked Chrissy.</p><p>"Yeah," Kimberly replied. "Honestly, I never thought I'd have to butt heads with one of my friends."</p><p>"It happens to the best of us," Chrissy stated. "Only time is gonna tell how this plays out. Well, that or when my aunts get here."</p><p>"You promise your aunts won't hurt us?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"Only if you hurt me first," Chrissy replied. "They're quite protective... Especially Aunt Aria and Aunt Adagio... I think Aunt Aria's probably the most aggressive though."</p><p>"Based on what I've heard, probably." LJ nodded.</p><p>"I won't fault you when you're right," Chrissy stated. "...Who'd have thought having no baddies to beat up would be so boring?"</p><p>"Let's just enjoy it while we still can," Chiro replied. "And hopefully Katelynn will be cooled down by then."</p><p>The others nodded as Katelynn decided to go out and clear her head a little.</p><hr/><p>"Not my fault I'm not into this whole robot thing... That's mostly boy stuff... What girl really likes robots anyway?" Katelynn asked herself firmly before sighing. "Though... I suppose I should be more adjusting and accepting of change... What kind of friend would I be if I acted like that? I guess I'll go in and apologize."</p><p>A Formless soon appeared right in front of her.</p><p>"Uh... Hi? Who are you?" Katelynn asked. "Are you one of the Cyborg Chimps or whatever they were called?"</p><p>The Formless then took out some gas and sprayed her with it, instantly knocking her out. Katelynn then fell in the Formelss's arms and it took her right over to The Skeleton King without anyone noticing or seeing her.</p><hr/><p>"Anybody seen Katelynn?" asked Caitlyn a little while later. "I can't find her anywhere!"</p><p>"The last time I saw her, she was near the entrance," Kimberly replied. "She must've gone out for a walk to clear her head."</p><p>Chiro looked over and soon looked at the Robot Monkeys. "Guys?" he then asked.</p><p>"We'll check the security footage," Gibson replied as he went to the nearest computer. "I don't think it was wise for her to be left alone in a strange new place like this."</p><p>"She probably left cuz we didn't have unicorns lying around for her to play with." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Lynn, enough!" Kimberly scolded.</p><p>"Lynn... Do NOT start right now, okay?" asked LJ, deadly serious. "Just... Don't, alright? Someone's life could be in danger. This is no time for making fun."</p><p>"Sorry," Lynn shrugged. "It's just my defense mechanism."</p><p>"Well, that's no excuse for being rude," LJ replied. "Our friends need our help, and by god, we're gonna give it to them!"</p><p>"Am I really that horrible?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"No offense, Lynn, but you are a bit abrasive and unbearable," Chrissy replied. "You're getting better... You just need to learn that everybody is different and there's no shame in liking one thing over another."</p><p>"...You're right," Lynn sighed. "I guess it's just with growing up with a sister like Lola, it kinda got to me to see someone around my age group still obsessed with unicorns and other girly junk like that."</p><p>LJ nodded. "Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of," he replied. "We can talk about it AFTER we retrieve Katelynn."</p><p>"Got it!" Otto called out.</p><p>The others then surrounded the Green Monkey. Security footage was shown of Katelynn outside until a Formless took her and kidnapped her.</p><p>"A Formless...? Of course..." Kimberly deadpanned.</p><p>"What is that thing?" Caitlyn asked her friend.</p><p>"Hopefully something you don't have to worry about for long, but that's a minion of The Skeleton King," Kimberly glowered. "He must've sensed your arrival into Shuggazoom City and decided to hold her hostage. He's horrible like that... Worse than The Thunder Ponies and The Storm King."</p><p>"Let's keep watching," Chiro suggested. "Maybe we'll find out where it took her?"</p><p>"Solid idea." LJ agreed as he continued watching the video.</p><p>Katelynn was being dragged back over to The Skeleton King.</p><p>"I hope he didn't just kidnap her just because he felt like it," Kimberly said. "That's what it looks like so far."</p><p>"Who is this?" The Skeleton King glared at the Formless. "I wanted you to get the brown-haired girl who's obsessed with unicorns."</p><p>The Formless just shrugged only to be zapped away from existence for his misdeed.</p><p>"Still looks harmless enough..." The Skeleton King said once he began to examine Katelynn. "Either way, she can be held for ransom if she came from The Super Robot."</p><p>"Well, we should at least go save her," LJ stated. "Lord only knows what sinister scheme Boneface has brewing for her..."</p><p>"Even if she was a bit rude?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"Yes, even if she was a bit rude," Chrissy replied. "We're all about forgiveness. Not to mention my aunts' relationship with LJ's mom. Sure, they might not be best friends, but they're at least trying to get along with each other better for our benefit."</p><p>"...Well, all right, but I better get a 'thank you' for saving the day." Lynn rolled her eyes a bit.</p><p>"Hyperforce, GO!" Chiro and LJ soon proclaimed together.</p><p>And so, the Hyperforce sprang into action to once again save the day... Like they do!</p><hr/><p>Katelynn was soon slowly waking up and yelped as she found herself in some sort of prison cell. "Huh? Where am I?" she then asked. "I must be dreaming..."</p><p>"Ah... You woke up pretty early..." The Skeleton King said as he approached her. "Welcome to my lair."</p><p>"Who... Who are you?" Katelynn asked with wide eyes.</p><p>"I am The Skeleton King and you are my prisoner," The Skeleton King replied. "Those Robot Monkey abominations are my greatest concern... I was going to hold your horned horse-loving friend hostage to lead them here, but my brainless friends picked you instead. I think I'll send you to a zoo while I still have time."</p><p>"Yeah, well, I think those Robot Monkeys are abominations too," Katelynn pouted. "They've changed Kimberly."</p><p>The Skeleton King smirked. "Then perhaps I can get SOME use out of you yet," he chuckled. "How would you like to aid in those Robot Monkeys' complete and utter destruction?"</p><p>"...What?" Katelynn asked.</p><p>"I'll let you think about this, but it's either help me or be sent away to the zoo," The Skeleton King smirked. "I might be dark and sinister, but I can be fair sometimes."</p><p>Katelynn stopped to think about it before narrowing her eyes. "...I guess I'm in." she then said.</p><p>Skeleton King chuckled with sinful glee. "Excellent. Very excellent, indeed." he replied as he walked off.</p><p>"Hey! Aren't you gonna let me out of here?!" Katelynn cried out.</p><p>"All in good time, my dear," The Skeleton King smirked at her. "All in good time~"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"So how will we know where Katelynn is being held?" asked LJ.</p><p>"At Skeleton King's fortress, but we're not supposed to get there until the season finale," Gibson replied. "So it's more likely that his Formless are holding her somewhere on Shuggazoom."</p><p>"The question is where?" Lynn wondered.</p><p>"And why," Akito added. "...Though she was a bit rude around Antauri and the others."</p><p>"She never interacted directly with the Monkeys," explained LJ. "But if I were a gambling man, they'll definitely be somewhere that a huge ruckus is going on."</p><p>"Let's get her back then..." Chrissy replied. "Wherever she is."</p><p>The team soon went to take off for another mission.</p><p>"Caitlyn, if you wanna stay, I'll stay here with you, but I don't think you should be left alone." Kimberly said to her kinder friend.</p><p>"I'm coming, Kimberly," Caitlyn reassured. "This looks like a lot of fun and we Unicorn Club members don't leave a fellow Sistercorn behind!"</p><p>"Monkeys, mobilize!" LJ and Chiro declared.</p><p>"SUPER!"</p><p>"ROBOT!"</p><p>"MONKEY!"</p><p>"TEAM!"</p><p>"HYPER!"</p><p>"FORCE!"</p><p>"GO!"</p><p>As the Hyperforce headed into action, the tracking computer began beeping.</p><p>"I'm picking up lots of distress reports coming from Shuggazoom's ghetto district," reported Gibson. "Witnesses reported seeing what resembled a massive robotic horse with a large sharp horn on the forehead!"</p><p>"Oh, that <em>has</em> to be our girl." Lynn commented.</p><p>"An evil unicorn robot?" Raul wondered. "How very curious."</p><p>"Just don't tell me that horn comes with lasers." Akito groaned before he took out his own sword that he got from Acmetropolis.</p><p>The people of Shuggazoom were running for their lives, as the gigantic unicorn robot whinnied while stomping about.</p><p>"Time to put this horse back in the stable!" LJ declared.</p><p>"Let's go, team!" Chiro added.</p><p>The giant unicorn robot stomped around and headbutted some buildings and cut through some with its very large horn.</p><p>"Stop right there, you-!" Lynn glared. "You... Uh... What's a word that starts with U?" she then asked.</p><p>"Ultra? Unnecessary? Unreasonable?" Akito shrugged.</p><p>"Stop right there, you Unreasonable Unicorn!" Lynn then proclaimed with a glare.</p><p>"Not a chance!" Katelynn declared as her unicorn mecha opened its mouth, which opened fire with a hail of rockets.</p><p>"LASERTRON FURY!" Chiro shouted as the Super Robot's chest lit up, before unleashing a massive energy blast to disintegrate the rockets.</p><p>Katelynn glared from her unicorn robot. The lasers then shot the rockets, making several explosions.</p><p>"Katelynn, this isn't right!" Kimberly called out.</p><p>"Haven't you forgotten all about our Unicorn Club and the power of friendship?!" Caitlyn added.</p><p>"That was before <em>you</em> ditched me to get obsessed with all this... This... Boyish baloney!" Katelynn remarked. "You're <em>nothing</em> like the Kimberly that I used to know!"</p><p>"People change!" Kimberly called. "Everything and everyone changes! Nothing stays the same forever!"</p><p>"That doesn't mean we can't still be friends though!" Caitlyn added.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you forced me!" Katelynn glared.</p><p>"Katelynn, think about what you're doing!" Caitlyn frowned. "What would Pony Puff Princess say?"</p><p>"She says that sometimes you have to be tough if you wanna be free!" Katelynn retorted as she released some rainbow bombs to explode all over the city. "And I intend to abide by that philosophy!"</p><p>"Dude... Pretty big words for someone her age..." Lynn commented. "Reminds me of one of my sisters."</p><p>"But this isn't right!" Kimberly exclaimed. "Why would you even think this is the right thing to do?"</p><p>Katelynn glared before turning away from them.</p><p>"Kinda petty and childish if you ask me," Raul rolled his eyes. "Kid, I know you want things to stay the same sometimes, but you should be a little more open-minded about other things. It's all apart of growing up."</p><p>"I just don't wanna lose Kimberly as my friend," Katelynn frowned. "We have so much fun, even at that slumber party when those boys invaded just so that they could have our root beer."</p><p>"But we had a lot of fun back then too!" Caitlyn reminded.</p><p>"...I guess that we did..." Katelynn replied, having second thoughts about her actions.</p><p>"Can't you see you're taking this too far and beyond your control?" Chiro asked.</p><p>"I... I..." Katelynn said in a soft voice before glaring firmly. "I'm sorry!" she then added as she soon made her robot unicorn charge right at the Super Robot and headbutted against its chest instantly.</p><p>"WHOA!" The group then yelped once they were suddenly hit.</p><p>"What the-what's going on?!" asked LJ. "The heck did she do <em>that</em> for?!"</p><p>"Katelynn, think about what you're doing!" Kimberly cried out. "Don't listen to whatever the villains told you! It's not the Pony Puff way!"</p><p>Katelynn turned away as she wiped her eyes and began to look sad and guilty.</p><p>"You can still make things right!" Caitlyn begged. "You don't have to do this!"</p><p>"I shouldn't..." Katelynn whispered to herself. "I let my anger take control of what's really important... Friendship."</p><p>The group looked on, curious as to what Katelynn's next choice would be.</p><p>"I'm starting to think those guys at the junkyard were right..." Katelynn said to herself. "These are my friends... I should've been more accepting and forgiving."</p><p>The robot unicorn soon kept on going even when Katelynn tried to stop it.</p><p>"Stop! I said I'm done!" Katelynn cried out as she mashed the buttons and switches. "How do I stop you?!"</p><p>Suddenly, the braided girl was launched right off of her robot unicorn and went flying in the air and soon Lynn dove in and caught her.</p><p>"Whoa... Thanks..." Katelynn sighed in relief.</p><p>"No problem," Lynn replied. "Uh, why didn't you just turn it off?"</p><p>"That Skeleton guy gave me blueprints and design plans, but he didn't tell me HOW to shut it off!" Katelynn frowned. "I'm sorry, guys! Now this thing's gonna destroy this whole city and it's all my fault!"</p><p>"Not if we have anything to say about it." Chiro smirked.</p><p>"Okay, Uniscorn," LJ declared. "Time to send ya to the glue factory! Launch Finger Missiles!"</p><hr/><p>Gibson and Sparx both put the hands up, and the Super Robot fired off a barrage of finger rockets at the Uniscorn mecha. Caitlyn and Kimberly decided to bring Katelynn to safety so she wouldn't get hurt and learn about the consequences of her actions. The Uniscorn roared loudly and deflected the rockets with its horn before it began to gallop towards them, making several buildings shake and some cars began to jump. Antauri soon jumped in to attack from behind with his claws and pinned the Uniscorn mecha against the ground. The Uniscorn neighed before bucking about wildly, tossing Antauri up and down as he tried to hang on tight.</p><p>"Atta-boy, Antauri!" Otto whooped. "Ride 'em, cowboy!"</p><p>Antauri looked wide-eyed and groaned from the intense pressure.</p><p>"I hope he knows what he's doing!" Chiro said nervously.</p><p>"I'm sure he does," Akito replied while doing some stretches before punching the air. "But I'm sure he'd like a helping hand."</p><p>"Okay, okay; just this once, you have my permission to interfere," LJ rolled his eyes. "Go on and help him."</p><p>Akito then bolted off suddenly.</p><p>"Gee, you're welcome." Chrissy rolled her eyes a bit.</p><p>Akito soon began to run in the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog before jumping high in the air and landed on the Uniscorn. "You can let go, Antauri," he soon told the black monkey. "I'll stop this thing."</p><p>"Better you than me, just don't show off." Antauri replied before letting go and soon jumped down to join the rest of the team.</p><p>"Is he Superboy?" Katelynn asked about Akito.</p><p>"Akito's really... Special." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"Yeah, and he makes it pretty damn obvious." Raul remarked as Akito began to tear into the Uniscorn's robotic hide.</p><p>"I should've listened to those people at the junkyard when they offered to help me make the Uniscorn Mecha." Katelynn frowned.</p><p>"Which people?" Chrissy asked. "Did you recognize them?"</p><p>"Not really," Katelynn shrugged. "They had their own giant robot they called Megas... I was dropped off there after that skeleton guy found me and he thought I should channel my negative energy into revenge. I'm sorry, guys, I don't know what came over me."</p><p>"You got carried away and did something stupid," LJ shrugged. "You're hardly the first person here to be guilty of that."</p><p>Katelynn bowed her head in extreme guilt. Soon enough, Akito fell like a stone to the ground as the Uniscorn mecha was soon destroyed and the head even shot off and landed right in Katelynn's lap. Katelynn screamed out in a panic from the horse head since it startled her, but the robot unicorn was destroyed.</p><p>"You were being a real Professor Princess," Chrissy commented firmly. "...I learned that term from LJ."</p><p>"<em>Transformers Animated</em> minor antagonist," LJ replied. "Add that to being something else you guys need to look up, as well as Flowey from Undertale for Akito."</p><p>"A flower can't be that bad, can it?" Akito asked. "I mean, I've met snobby flowers in Wonderland, but still..."</p><p>LJ just shuddered. "It's amazing how Mom survived that demon flower." he muttered to himself.</p><p>"I'm sorry about what I did, guys," Katelynn said as she bowed her head. "You must really hate me."</p><p>"Don't put words in our mouths," Kimberly replied. "We're mad, but we don't hate you. That was just a really dumb and selfish thing to do."</p><p>"But you're our friend, so of course we'll forgive you." Caitlyn smiled warmly.</p><p>The others watched as the three girls hugged it out.</p><p>"Also, dude, look it up," LJ explained. "He's a sadistic demon who hasn't a heart by which to weigh the consequences of his actions. He just LOOKS like a flower to make folks let their guard down."</p><p>"I don't see how one little flower can cause so much trouble." Akito shrugged.</p><p>LJ rolled his eyes, then gave him his mother's scrapbook. "Here, educate yourself." he then told his foster cousin.</p><p>The story played out almost like they were watching a movie now as a younger Cherry was shown with her good friend Katie Day and a small child by the name of Frisk. There were three hearts that had three different colors: red, purple, and green. Flowey began to explain to them what their hearts represented and were their souls and encouraged them to run into the friendliness pellets which sounded like something out of a cheesy and kiddie cartoon before suddenly, Flowey began to laugh maniacally almost like The Joker and told them that in this world it was KILL or BE KILLED.</p><p>"What the heck?!" Akito's eyes widened as he nearly dropped the book then.</p><p>"See? What'd I tell ya," LJ retorted knowingly. "And I told you, he's <em>not</em> actually a flower! He just <em>looks</em> like one!"</p><p>"Then <em>what</em> is he?" Akito asked.</p><p>"Toriel and Asgore's child, Asriel Dremuur!" LJ told him. "It's a very long story."</p><p>They soon cleaned up the city to resort things back to the way they were as they made it back to the Super Robot and chilled out with some milkshakes to cheer Katelynn up once she saw the error of her ways and realized what she really needed to do.</p><p>"Despite what happened, today turned out fine," LJ replied. "Hopefully Chrissy's aunts showed up by now."</p><p>"And hopefully they don't freak out." Kimberly added.</p><p>"Are they mean?" Katelynn asked.</p><p>"Not very mean... But they're pretty protective," Chrissy replied. "I'm like a special treasure to them."</p><p>"Well, that sounds nice." Katelynn remarked.</p><hr/><p>As they spoke, three adult women were making way to the Super Robot as they passed through Shuggazoom City which was luckily no longer in ruins.</p><p>"Still no sign of Felicity," LJ sighed. "I hope she finishes those exams soon."</p><p>"Hey, she never said she'd be visiting today," Raul replied. "Stuff happens."</p><p>"I know." LJ nodded.</p><p>The Robot Monkeys soon came back out.</p><p>"Visitors?" LJ guessed.</p><p>"Yes, it appears so." Antauri nodded.</p><p>"Oh!" Chrissy beamed once she saw who it was. "Aunties!"</p><p>"Hiiiii~" Adagio, Aria, and Sonata beamed at the blonde girl.</p><p>"Evening, Misses," Chiro replied. "I'm Chiro. Nice to meet you."</p><p>"Aww... He's so cute!" Sonata cooed as she soon bent down and scooped Chiro up in her arms. "Look at you~"</p><p>"Uh, thanks?" Chiro grinned sheepishly.</p><p>"Girls, can we keep him?" Sonata asked Aria and Adagio.</p><p>"No." Aria and Adagio rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Aww... But he's so cute..." Sonata pouted before putting the boy back down on the floor.</p><p>"She's been doing that all day." Nova rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Sorry about that," Chrissy said to the yellow monkey. "Aunt Sonata's pretty excitable."</p><p>"Really?" LJ asked. "I thought they just got here a few minutes ago."</p><p>"It feels like it's been a whole day." Nova replied.</p><p>LJ shrugged at that before smiling. "Hi, ma'ams... Remember me?" he then asked.</p><p>"Well, of course we do," Adagio replied. "Chrissy's little boyfriend."</p><p>"You just had better been taking good care of our little Chrissy." Aria added firmly.</p><p>"I have, ninja's honor!" LJ replied as he put his left hand on his chest and raised his right hand to his side.</p><p>Sonata giggled. "So cute~"</p><p>"Good," Aria firmly told LJ. "'Cuz I don't wanna have to tell you the consequences of breaking Chrissy's heart."</p><p>"Yikes." Akito replied.</p><p>"Hey, now, ain't nobody talkin' to YOU," Aria told him. "But you better not hurt Chrissy either. Your parents tell you about The Battle of the Bands in CHS? Well, we could always be worse."</p><p>"Especially since we never got to go back home, but we lost interest years ago after we found Chrissy," Adagio remarked. "This is our home now."</p><p>"And I'm glad to know that," LJ replied. "If anyone should ever hurt Chrissy, they'll face my fury before facing your collective wraths!"</p><p>"Hm... I like his style." Aria smirked.</p><p>"I really like him, Aunties," Chrissy nodded. "And I'm having a lot of fun here too. You should see me against some of the bad guys we've faced."</p><p>"Ooh, I don't know if I could watch that," Sonata said as she cupped her face nervously. "I'd be too worried and scared for your safety!"</p><p>"No need to worry," Kimberly replied. "She's pretty kick-butt and is tough enough to handle herself in combat situations!"</p><p>"Aww~..." The Dazzlings cooed proudly as Chrissy smiled bashfully.</p><p>"So, Chiro, when are we gonna meet your family?" Akito asked Chiro.</p><p>"Uh... Yeah... Family..." Chiro said softly.</p><p>"What?" Akito asked. "You <em>do</em> have a family, right?"</p><p>Chiro looked at Akito and soon turned away softly and emotionally.</p><p>"Oh... I'm sorry..." Akito said in concern.</p><p>"It's okay, the Hyperforce Team's kinda my family now, so yeah, I'd say you already met," Chiro smiled sadly. "I wouldn't worry about it though."</p><p>"If he wants any of us to put him up with an adoptive family... He'll let us know himself," LJ replied. "It's alright. I think your team is a great family all on their own."</p><p>Akito soon nodded.</p><p>"If anything, Antauri feels like a dad to me." Chiro had to admit.</p><p>"He <em>does</em> give off that vibe." LJ nodded.</p><p>"And I guess the others are like siblings!" Raul added.</p><p>"Especially Otto or Sparx." Kimberly commented.</p><p>"Heh. Yeah, I can see that happening," Akito nodded. "Of course by default, Nova is the sister."</p><p>"Speaking of sisters, I hope yours won't be too busy." Chiro said to LJ.</p><p>"Yeah, but something tells me I'm gonna end up seeing her by the season finale at this rate." LJ replied.</p><p>"Well, lucky for us, we only have four more episodes in this season." Chiro chuckled.</p><p>"I guess that's alright with me." LJ shrugged.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what should we do?" Sonata smiled as she brought out a bag. "I've brought some games over if anyone's interested... There's Clue... Monopoly... The Game of Life... Mouse Trap..."</p><p>"Got any video games?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"Those cause violence." Sonata pouted.</p><p>"That theory has been disproven on seven occasions." Chiro pointed out.</p><p>"Well... If you really want to, we could play a very exciting game that has kings, queens, spades, and clubs!" Sonata smiled.</p><p>"Yeah?" The group asked in excitement.</p><p>"I present you... The world of Solitaire!" Sonata announced as she took out a 52 deck of cards.</p><p>The group sweat-dropped at that.</p><p>"Or video games..." Sonata then pouted in defeat.</p><p>"Also, I dunno if we know <em>how</em> to play Solitaire," LJ replied. "Gibson probably does, but still."</p><p>"Hmph..." Sonata pouted.</p><p>Adagio soon began to play video games with the kids as they hung out a bit as Sonata tried to play with her cards and Aria was watching the others.</p><p>"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Aria asked. "It's kinda boring around here... No offense, Chris."</p><p>"Ever see a Hyper Boost Warp Tunnel?" Sparx smirked.</p><p>"Not really," LJ replied. "What's, um... That?"</p><p>"Maybe we should find out," Sparx smirked. "Make things a little more interesting."</p><p>"I'd kill for anything interesting," Aria replied. "Again, no offense, Chris. I'm sure you're having fun here, but I'm not right now."</p><p>"Aunt Aria was always the moody type." Chrissy said to the others.</p><p>"Heh... I get that way too sometimes." Lynn replied.</p><p>"Ya don't say!" Chrissy said with a sarcastic grin.</p><p>"All right, let's check this out," Chiro replied. "Let's take the Super Robot for a drive."</p><p>"Buckle up, gang, we're going for a ride!" LJ announced as he got to his cockpit.</p><p>"Yeah!" The others cheered.</p><p>Sparx smirked as he nodded at the other Robot Monkeys.</p><hr/><p>Soon, everyone got comfortable together and the Super Robot began to leave Shuggazoom City to do some special traveling outside of the city.</p><p>"Are we going into outer space?" Sonata gasped.</p><p>"I don't know about that, but at least it won't be boring." Akito remarked.</p><p>"We might, so hang on tight!" Raul whooped.</p><p>The Super Robot then got ready to launch and soon took off.</p><p>"Ya know, Hyper Boost Warp Tunnels might not be scenic, but they do get you across the galaxy fast." Chiro remarked as they took a look from a window to the outside.</p><p>"So we're traveling across the galaxy now?" Sonata asked. "Fascinating."</p><p>"I guess we're now The Dazzlings in Space." Adagio smirked as she watched with her.</p><p>"Maybe we'll see a Martian." Aria smirked back.</p><p>"Not before <em>I</em> kick Nova's butt." Sparx said as he and Nova were playing a video game.</p><p>"Dream on, Sparx!" Nova retorted.</p><p>"I too calculate victory in less than six moves." Gibson said as he played Chess with Antauri.</p><p>"Perhaps you too are dreaming, Gibson." Antauri smirked as he made his move.</p><p>Otto soon slid down and began to disable part of Gibson from the ceiling.</p><p>"Whoa! Hey! Otto!" Lynn called out. "What're you doing?!"</p><p>"That's what I'd like to know!" Gibson added sharply.</p><p>"Upgrading your com's long-distance capabilities," Otto smiled as he jumped back down and put the piece back after a few moments. "All done!"</p><p>Gibson let out a yelp as his left ear suddenly became a satellite dish and its weight made him topple over.</p><p>"Probably should've considered counter-balance for the extra weight," Otto remarked. "...Who else wants one?"</p><p>The others glanced at each other with sheepish grins.</p><p>"Oh, yes! They're lining up, Otto," Gibson smirked once he stood back up before falling on the floor again. "A little help, please?"</p><p>Akito soon helped Otto back up to his feet with a small smile. An alarm was soon blaring.</p><p>"What is that?" Raul asked.</p><p>"We got a hostile! And it's coming up fast!" Nova warned.</p><p>"An attacker on Hyper Boost Speeds? Impossible!" Gibson remarked.</p><p>"It's The Citadel of Bone!" LJ exclaimed. "And with the Citadel, there is Skeleton King! Now's our chance to blast that bothersome bonehead out of the galaxy!"</p><p>"Right!" The others added.</p><p>The Citadel soon attacked first and shot the Super Robot instantly right on target.</p><p>"Monkeys, Mobilize!" Chiro and LJ soon proclaimed together.</p><p>"Watch this." Chrissy told her aunts before she went off with the Robot Monkeys.</p><hr/><p>The three proceeded to watch as the Super Robot fired off a barrage of missiles, which Skeleton King reflected with an energy blast that sent them sprawling through the Warp Tunnel.</p><p>"Aw, daaaaaaaang iiiiiiiiiit!!" LJ shouted as they were sent flying.</p><p>"Okay, this is not what I thought would happen!" Chrissy cried out.</p><p>"Chrissy, what is that?!" Sonata called out in concern.</p><p>"We have a system overload!" Chrissy yelped. "Guys, do something!"</p><p>"Hang on, dudes and dudettes!" LJ replied. "We're gonna make an unexpected landing!"</p><p>"I don't know why, but I already don't like this." Akito said as they held on tight as they started yet another brand new adventure.</p><p>"I always figured it'd be a few days before another new mission," LJ stated, as he tried to pull the Super Robot upward. "But I can stand to be mistaken sometimes...!"</p><p>"We're accelerating too fast!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>"We're losing structural integrity!" Gibson warned.</p><p>"The robot won't take much more, guys!" Sparx added.</p><p>"Could we maybe go further into a hyper boost?!" Adagio suggested.</p><p>"Hyper Boost, jettison!" LJ shouted, pulling a lever.</p><p>The boosters detached and hit the Skeleton King's ship head-on.</p><p>"Yes! See you in Hell, Bone Face!" LJ whooped as he saw the explosion before it hurled them out of the warp tunnel.</p><p>They were then in the deep, black, and empty vacuums of space from the impact.</p><p>"I think we got 'em, guys!" Otto told the others.</p><p>"I don't know, that guy's got more lives than a Creeptonian zombie." Chiro replied.</p><p>"...What?" Adagio asked, feeling confused and baffled from Chiro's analogy.</p><p>"Let's just go home." Chiro suggested.</p><p>The Super Robot then took off and went to send them straight back to Shuggazoom City.</p><p>"Well, Chrissy, this was interesting so far," Adagio said to the girl. "At least you're not getting hurt."</p><p>"Cuz if you get hurt, OTHER PEOPLE SURE AS HELL WILL." Aria added as she nearly looked like she had actual fire in her eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, the Super Robot jostled due to turbulence.</p><p>"Anybody else feel that?" asked Kimberly as they landed.</p><p>"Wherever we are... There are pieces of it everywhere!" Nova noted.</p><p>"Hm... Look..." Sparx said as he pointed up.</p><p>Everyone else soon looked up to see another Super Robot in place, though it was missing the arms.</p><p>"It's a statue of the Super Robot... But who built it?" Akito wondered.</p><p>"I guess the same ones who built that?" Lynn replied as she pointed to statues of the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>The group soon stepped out and began to explore.</p><p>"It looks and feels like Shuggazoom City, but at the same time, it doesn't." Raul commented.</p><p>"This might be trouble," LJ noted.</p><p>Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Who has desecrated the memorial of the Redeemers?" it asked as a group of massive robot apes arrived. "He shall pay!"</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey! We don't want any trouble!" Lynn gasped.</p><p>"STOP!" A voice soon called from behind.</p><p>The robot apes soon turned around to see that they had some sort of new company. The robot apes then stepped aside as someone came to see them.</p><p>"Who could that be?" Akito wondered to himself.</p><p>It was a blue robotic primate dressed in a pope hat and cape. "You fools! It is they. Do you not recognize them?" he asked. "Forgive us, please," he said, bowing before he turned to the other robot apes, "Down, you fools. Bow to the Redeemers!"</p><p>The other robotic apes bowed.</p><p>"Redeemers?" Chiro repeated. "We're the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce."</p><p>"Go!" Otto shouted on instinct.</p><p>The others glanced at him for that.</p><p>"...What?" Otto shrugged.</p><p>"Oh, yes! Yes, you are!" The civilized primate replied. "And you're they're allies!"</p><p>"That's us," Akito nodded. "So who are you?"</p><p>"I am Robo-Ape Alpha," The primate informed as he bowed loyally. "Allow me to be the first to welcome you home to Shuggazoom City."</p><p>"Shuggazoom?" Chiro asked out of confusion. "This isn't Shuggazoom."</p><p>"Well, it kinda looks like Shuggazoom." Otto remarked.</p><p>"But of course it does!" exclaimed Alpha. "All will be revealed. Come!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>AND SO...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>As the group were riding on a hover cruiser, R.A.A. told the tale. "'And yea, the battle seemed lost, when the Hyperforce did smite the Citadel of Bone with fiery fury! And thoroughly was the Skeleton King vanquished, once and for all time'," Alpha read from a holographic storybook. "That day was remembered as the first Monkey Eve. And you have come back to us. To the day, two million years later!"</p><p>"2,000,000 years?!" LJ exclaimed. "Did we somehow get shot into some sorta time warp?!"</p><p>"2,000,000 years? But that just happened!" Chiro added.</p><p>"Unless of course the robot's engine overload caused the time-space-warp-displacement." Gibson spoke up intelligibly as always.</p><p>"Oh, that explains it, Dr. Brain Strain." Raul rolled his eyes with Sparx.</p><p>"I guess we're not in Kansas anymore." Lynn shrugged and snorted.</p><p>"So we Hyper Boosted into the future?" Sonata asked.</p><p>"Duh!" Aria and Adagio rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Robo-Apes, hear me!" Alpha announced. "The Redeemers have returned!"</p><p>A massive cheer went up among the crowd of robo-apes.</p><p>"I guess McFist Industries had to sell off their workers..." LJ remarked, looking down.</p><p>"We're back!" Otto shouted, hooting, before Antauri silenced him with a glare.</p><p>Drums were soon pounded as the robo-apes soon engaged themselves in a ceremonial dance to show the Hyperforce team.</p><p>"I kinda like this..." Lynn smirked. "I guess we're famous too. I always wanted to be famous."</p><p>"You live in a house with one boy and 10 girls, I think you're pretty famous where you live." Kimberly replied.</p><p>"Details. Details." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Okay... So we <em>are</em> in the future," Chiro said to the others as Otto seemed to be the only one enjoying the dance. "Shouldn't we try to get back?"</p><p>"Why? This place is a Robo-Ape Paradise!" Otto replied. "Skeleton King is gone, everyone lives in peace, for the first time... We fit in!" he then listed before jumping down and joined one of the robo-apes in the dance.</p><p>"Not <em>all</em> of us..." Chiro said sadly.</p><p>"It is strange. I mean, what's with all the bananas?" asked Sparx, gesturing to the large plates full of bananas. "We don't even eat bananas!"</p><p>"And these apes are like <em>too</em> friendly." Nova added, as she and her siblings were grabbed by two Robo-Apes, and forced to dance along with them.</p><p>"MONKEY-EVE-IS-HERE-A-GAIN, PEACE-TO-ALL-ON-MONKEY-EVE!" The robo-apes chanted as they danced.</p><p>"It's like Michael Jackson's Thriller, but worse... So... So much worse..." Chrissy grimaced.</p><p>"So, uh, anything in that book about us?" Kimberly asked as she approached their host.</p><p>"Of course!" Alpha replied as he looked into his text. "And upon their many adventures."</p><p>"Like what?" Akito asked.</p><p>"The Monkey Team did bring along their lovable pets: Chango and the rest whose names are unimportant." Alpha replied as the book soon showed pet dog versions of Chiro and the others in their battle suits, though not exactly close.</p><p>"Chango?! Aw, man..." Chiro groaned.</p><p>"Hey! That's not us!" Lynn glared. "How come we got crapped on?!"</p><p>"Because history is unkind." LJ remarked angrily as he and the others went off to blow off steam.</p><p>"It sure can be." A bespectacled boy with short ginger hair in a short-sleeved blue shirt, black shorts, and red and white sneakers remarked before disappearing suddenly.</p><p>"Well... That was random." Akito shrugged.</p><p>"Who was that?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"Aw, who cares? He's not important." Chrissy rolled her eyes.</p><p>The kids soon decided to head back to the Super Robot, looking and feeling a bit dejected.</p><p>"Oh, Shuggazoom, what did they do to you?" Chiro groaned as he fell to his knees and held his head in frustration and agitation. "THEY APED YOU UP!" he then cried out as he slammed his fists against the ground before it began to crumble and crack.</p><p>"Whoa! Chill out, man!" Raul warned Chiro.</p><p>"He can't help it," LJ shrugged. "His world is completely altered."</p><p>"Darn you! Darn you all to heck!" Kimberly added.</p><p>"Wait a minute..." LJ exclaimed. "Look at the statues! They have one of Mandarin. OF <em>MANDARIN</em>!"</p><p>"MANDARIN?!" The group gasped in surprise.</p><p>"This can't be right..." Akito said with wide eyes. "Why would they have this?"</p><p>"Using my deductive reasoning, I can affirm that if they would choose to honor Mandarin, knowing what <em>he</em> did..." LJ replied. "Then this is NOT really Future Shuggazoom! It's fake!"</p><p>"Of course! It's a farce!" Akito added.</p><p>Lynn snickered suddenly.</p><p>"What?" Akito glared.</p><p>"That's a funny word." Lynn chuckled.</p><p>Akito rolled his eyes at her immaturity.</p><p>"Enough games," Chrissy said. "Let's do some detective/hero work, even if we are pushed to the sidelines away from the Monkey Team in the future."</p><p>"Future, nothing!" LJ remarked. "This is phony! Not to mention 1, those buildings were just a display like in <em>Blazing Saddles</em>, and 2, those Robo-Apes are messing with the Super Robot! <strong>GET AWAY FROM THE ROBOT, YOU STUPID CYBERNETIC SIMIANS!</strong>"</p><p>The Robo-Apes soon turned around and looked provoked.</p><p>"You wanna dance? Let's dance!" Lynn challenged aggressively.</p><p>"You are in an unauthorized area, Chengo and unimportant ones," said a Robo-Ape. "You must leave! We have orders."</p><p>"Orders from <em>who</em>?" asked LJ. "What's going on here?"</p><p>The Robo-Apes soon ran over to ambush and tackle the group.</p><p>"Oh, no, you don't!" Akito glared as he got ready to fight back. "I'm not scared of you! One of my best friends is a 600-pound Tasmanian Devil! ...Okay, that weight might be an exaggeration, but the point is, it'll take more than a mere dogpile to keep Akito Fudo down!"</p><p>The Robo-Apes then suddenly jumped and tackled the group down to the ground.</p><p>"You were saying...?" LJ groaned as he and the others woke up inside of a jail cell.</p><p>"I don't get it," Akito said. "I'm strong like a god like my dad. How did I get taken down so easily?"</p><p>"Ease up on that god strength bragging," Chrissy told him. "Just because you're strong doesn't mean you can't be knocked down every once in a while."</p><p>"Yeah, didn't you just say you sometimes wrestle with a giant Tasmanian Devil?" Lynn added.</p><p>"All right, all right, I'm sorry," Akito said, crossing his arms. "It just surprises me sometimes..."</p><p>"As good as you get, there's ALWAYS gonna be someone who catches you off your guard!" LJ explained. "Besides, if your godly strength DID actually work in combat here, every fight would be boring!"</p><p>"Yeah!" The others replied.</p><p>"Sorry..." Akito said softly. "Now how should we get out of this jam?"</p><p>Chiro tried to kick the bars down, only to get suddenly electrocuted.</p><p>"Somehow, I saw that coming." Akito said.</p><p>A Robo-Ape stepped up to the cell and looked at them.</p><p>"What have you done with the Monkey Team?" Chiro glared at him. "If you harm--"</p><p>"No harm will come to them," The Robo-Ape interrupted. "We worship the Monkey Team."</p><p>Something on his chest soon began to flicker and flash.</p><p>"I must return to my post." The Robo-Ape soon said before stomping away from the prison.</p><p>"That guy was being controlled," LJ noticed. "I saw something on his chest blinking."</p><p>"We can handle that <em>after</em> we get outta here." Chiro replied as he spotted a part on one of the walls.</p><p>"Is that a way out?" Kimberly wondered.</p><p>"Hopefully." Chiro said with a determined smile.</p><p>The Robo-Ape soon walked off before turning around as there was an explosion with green smoke as Chiro and the others made it out. "Chengo..." he then said, grabbing the boy's shoulder.</p><p>"My name's <em>Chiro</em>! Now get your greasy paws off us, you darn, dirty, Robo-Ape!" Chiro glared at him before punching him away instantly.</p><p>The Robo-Ape soon began to short-circuit a bit after getting hit instantly.</p><p>"Okay. That'll work." Chiro then nodded.</p><p>More Robo-Apes were coming towards them, so LJ slung Highwire like a boomerang, and knocked each of them over before Highwire returned to his grasp. As Chiro and the others left, the yellow Robo-Ape picked up the chip on his chest and inspected it curiously.</p><hr/><p>Later, the group began to climb up a wall and Akito even climbed with them so he wouldn't be unfair to the others if he just flew, plus climbing was one of his favorite hobbies.</p><p>"Otto! Don't make me come up there!" A familiar voice called out.</p><p>"That sounded like Nova," Kimberly said. "We must be close."</p><p>Indeed, Nova and the other Robot Monkeys, minus one, were shown to be looking up to a monkey statue with the missing Robot Monkey on top of a chandelier in a Phantom of the Opera fashion.</p><p>"Like my caaape?" asked Otto. "I'm a member of the Robo-Ape team! Whoopee! Ha-hooey!"</p><p>"Perhaps all the excitement has overstimulated him..." Gibson suggested as Otto was happily babbling like a ninny.</p><p>"Otto, this is important," Antauri told his friend. "I've been unable to contact Chiro and the others. They could be in danger."</p><p>"Pish-posh! There's no danger in Shuggazoom," Alpha interjected. "We have peace. No more humans to stir up trouble."</p><p>"Maybe just a few!" Chrissy remarked. "And where are my aunts?"</p><p>"Oh, they had to step away..." Alpha replied. "They'll be back shortly."</p><p>Chrissy narrowed her eyes. "YOU HURT THEM!" she then snapped, about to lunge out at him, but Kimberly and Lynn held her back. "Lemme at him! Lemme at him!"</p><p>"Ah, Chengo and friends," Alpha greeted. "Now that your pets are revealed safe, I'll bid you good evening." he then told the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"No, please, stay, we insist." Raul smirked.</p><p>"Newsflash: this isn't Shuggazoom, guys, and it never was," Lynn soon told the Robot Monkeys. "The whole place is a fake!"</p><p>"It's real!" Otto jabbered. "Been remade! Y-You're just jealous you're not part of the Robo-Ape team, Chengo and pals!"</p><p>"Get real, man!" LJ retorted. "Your brain is being messed with!"</p><p>"He's... Not himself." Nova stated sheepishly.</p><p>"You heard your friend. It's been remade in their image." Alpha replied as he began to back off. "You must see it. What with the bananas and robo-apes... All of it, just for them!"</p><p>"We don't even <em>like</em> bananas!" Sparx remarked.</p><p>"And we are <em>not</em> apes!" Gibson added. "We are of the monkey species."</p><p>"That's not the same thing?" Raul asked.</p><p>"Same family, just different genetics," Lynn shrugged. "My sister Lisa explained it to me once when she tried to live in the wild like Jane Goodall."</p><p>"Someday you will <em>all</em> be upgraded to Robo-Apes, then what a collection you will be!" Alpha told them.</p><p>"Do you hear yourself right now?!" Chrissy asked. "That's completely insane!"</p><p>"Collection?!" LJ exclaimed, putting two and two together. "Also, Raul, there's a song explaining it, I'll tell you later."</p><p>"Why, I could do it for you right now, tick-tock!" Alpha exclaimed, before covering his mouth.</p><p>"And there's our answer!" Lynn remarked.</p><p>"Tick-tock! Tick-tock! Tick-tock!" Otto gibbered.</p><p>"Oh dear..." Alpha said nervously as his body began shifting. "Definitely a leftover from my human days..."</p><p>"Scrapperton!!" Chiro glared.</p><p>"Boom, called it!" Lynn declared.</p><p>"YOU GIMME MY AUNTS BACK, OR I'LL MAKE YOU WISH YOU HAD DIED IN THAT EXPLOSION!" Chrissy growled, her teeth becoming pointed.</p><p>The others looked and felt surprised about Chrissy's reaction, though it was understandable.</p><p>"You wouldn't dare, would you, little lady?" Scrapperton asked Chrissy.</p><p>"WANNA FIND OUT?!" Chrissy sneered. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"</p><p>"I'm afraid they had to be locked up and sent away, much like yourselves a few moments ago." Scrapperton replied darkly.</p><p>"I'm gonna rip you apart and beat you with your stupid metal parts!" Chrissy shouted.</p><p>"And I'm gonna cheer her on while she does it!" LJ added.</p><p>"You've ruined my game, children; shame, shame," Scrapperton remarked as the Robo-Apes arrived. "Ah, my robo-ape guards. Dispose of them!"</p><p>"You have deceived us!" The golden robo-ape declared, showing the broken chip in his hand. "We don't follow orders anymore."</p><p>"And a robot rebellion to boot!" Scrapperton sighed. "This hasn't turned out well at all. Oh, I'll just handle it myself, tick-tock!" And so he began to run towards Chiro, but LJ leapt up and spin-kicked his head off his robo-ape body.</p><p>"Nice." Akito said.</p><p>Scrapperton's head soon grew spider legs and began to crawl away in fright.</p><p>"Stop that head!" Chiro called out as he and the others soon chased after Scrapperton's head.</p><p>Everyone looked around as it looked like they had lost him until they found Scrapperton crawling up the wall behind them and hiding in an escape pod and soon took off.</p><p>"He's getting away!" Chrissy cried out.</p><p>"Chrissy... Thank goodness... You're safe..." Sonata's voice called wearily.</p><p>"That sounded like Sonata..." Chrissy said before going over to a prison cell and rushed over and found her aunts, though... They appeared to be older and weak. "Oh... What happened to you guys?"</p><p>"Those Robo-Apes jumped us and we ended up here," Aria groaned. "I don't feel so good though."</p><p>"What happened to your amulets?" Chrissy frowned.</p><p>"We don't know," Adagio said. "We had them before those Robo-Apes got us and we woke up and they and you were gone."</p><p>"Then we have to find the amulets and save them!" LJ exclaimed. "TO THE SUPER-ROBOT, ANDALE-ANDALE!"</p><p>"Oh, no. I'm staying here!" Otto protested as he began swinging from the parapet.</p><p>Nova sighed. "Otto. Now's not the time to start acting like a kid!"</p><p>Otto ignored her and grabbed Gibson with his tail.</p><p>"I'll monkey-sit Otto and the aunts!" Gibson replied. "You get Scrapperton, but please hurry!"</p><p>"Me and Mr. Hal Gibson!~" Otto gushed.</p><p>"Hang in there, you three," LJ told the Dazzlings. "We're gonna fix this!"</p><p>"Please hurry..." Adagio said with a low groan. "I don't know if we can hold on much longer."</p><hr/><p>And so, the others took off after Scrapperton as he made contact with his superior.</p><p>"Scrapperton, I warned you the kids would discover your ruse." Skeleton King warned.</p><p>"The game is still afoot, Your Highness!" Scrapperton remarked. "I assure you, my plan is still very much intact. Just wait and see if it isn't."</p><hr/><p>The Super Robot was right behind Scrapperton, very hot on his trail.</p><p>"Any ideas on where he's headed?" Akito asked the others.</p><p>"His course is set for the real Shuggazoom City!" Antauri reported.</p><p>"So he made that knock-off planet of the Robo-Apes knowing we'd land there!" Sparx realized.</p><p>"That's a lot of trouble just to mess with us." Nova commented.</p><p>As the Super Robot flew overhead, Scrapperton's drones from his first episode began attacking Shuggazoom City with laser blasts.</p><p>"You guys go back and fend off Scrapper's robo-buddies," Raul told the Hyperforce. "We'll go after Captain Clockwork and maybe hack the info we need outta his brain!"</p><p>"Right!" The team replied as they split up.</p><p>"We're coming for you, Head Cheese," Lynn glared before groaning. "...That sounded cooler in my head."</p><p>And so, the Reserve Team headed after Scrapperton, who had boarded a clockwork pirate ship.</p><p>"All hands on deck, prepare to lay siege! Tick-tock!" he bellowed.</p><p>"Not so fast, Gears-for-Brains!" LJ declared as he cannonballed onto the deck with the others. "Give us back the amulets, or I'll turn you into the world's ugliest panini maker!"</p><p>"You'll have to pry 'em from me if you feel lucky!" Scrapperton retorted.</p><p>"Looks like we'll have to pry," Chrissy glared as she cracked her knuckles and prepared herself. "This is gonna hurt you more than it hurts us."</p><p>"Doesn't that saying go the other way around?" Akito asked.</p><p>"I'm pissed and this horrible rust bucket is jeopardizing my family! I think I know what I said!" Chrissy snapped.</p><p>"Girl's got fire in her eyes and in her heart," Lynn remarked. "Not smart to correct her."</p><p>"Goldfire, let's hack and attack!" LJ declared as Goldfire surrounded his body in a suit of armor. "We only need the brain, after all."</p><p>"There is one thing missing... Another amulet..." Scrapperton remarked.</p><p>"Forget it!" Chrissy glared as she protected her own amulet. "This was a special gift."</p><p>"Looks like I'm going to be the one prying after you then, dear." Scrapperton then mocked the young Siren.</p><p>"PRY <em>THIS</em>!" LJ shouted as he fired a chi bolt straight through Scrapperton's legs. "I'm asking you again: where are the amulets? Tell me, or else I'll destroy your precious collection!"</p><p>"You wouldn't dare!" Scrapperton remarked.</p><p>"You'd be surprised what a man would be willing to do for one of the women he loves!" LJ replied. "And don't test me!"</p><p>"You and what army?" Scrapperton asked.</p><p>"Really? Asking that question?" Akito replied, unimpressed.</p><p>Raul soon roared like a tiger as he became Turbo Tigre. "I'll tear you apart with these claws with LJ and Goldfire if you don't fess up!" he then demanded. "And I think you know and understand the severity of your situation, so TALK!"</p><p>"Fine... They are here, but they also aren't here." Scrapperton soon said, talking in riddles.</p><p>"Did I ask for riddles?" LJ asked. "Turbo Tigre... Crush him. CRUSH HIS HEAD SLOWLY!!"</p><p>"You asked for it!" Turbo Tigre snapped.</p><p>Scrapperton soon went to crawl away and escape from the kids. Turbo Tigre lunged out and eventually, he grabbed Scrapperton and rammed the head up against some sort of compartment. When the compartment was hit, the door wiggled a bit before popping open as three shining artifacts were shown.</p><p>"The amulets!" Chrissy called as she quickly snatched them before kicking Scrapperton. "THIEF!"</p><p>"Let's grab 'em, and go save your aunts!" LJ declared before he pitched Scrapperton's head over the ship railing.</p><p>"Thank you, LJ," Chrissy smiled warmly to him. "I just hope we can still save them."</p><p>"I'm sure once they get those amulets back, they'll be just fine," Akito replied before glaring at Scrapperton. "As for you... We NEVER wanna see YOUR face ever again!"</p><p>"If we're lucky, we won't have to!" LJ replied. "Should be the last time he shows up in the series. Hopefully the Monkey Team is doing alright with those robots..."</p><p>"Yeah," Lynn nodded. "Though I don't doubt it."</p><p>"I just hope we can save my aunts," Chrissy said as she bowed her head. "I can't imagine what my life would be without them."</p><p>"Wow, Chrissy, you've really come a long way from what I've heard about you." Akito commented.</p><p>"It's a living," Chrissy shrugged. "Also, thank you for your help, Turbo Tigre."</p><p>"It was nuthin'." Turbo Tigre grinned, proud of himself.</p><p>"Now let's go save them while the others handle the robot army!" LJ declared as they got into their reserve ship and took off as Scrapperton's ship began to fall out of the sky.</p><p>"I'll always have the Robot Monkeys, but I sure am glad to have you guys on the team as well." Chiro smiled at his fellow humans.</p><p>"Our pleasure, Chiro!" The rest of the group replied.</p><p>"We're back at phony Shuggazoom," LJ replied. "How are things on your end?"</p><p>"We took care of those robot invaders," Chiro replied. "Good to go!"</p><p>"All right," LJ remarked with a nod. "We all make a great team."</p><p>"We sure do," Akito beamed. "So glad that I came along."</p><p>"You were invited." Lynn reminded.</p><p>"Yeah, well, so were you," Akito shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "But still... You can never go wrong with a great adventure with new friends along the way."</p><p>"Just don't get a big head, kid," Chiro warned him. "Sometimes I get like that too."</p><p>"We'll get the aunts and be back in Shuggazoom in a matter of minutes!" LJ replied. "Over and out!"</p><p>"Hyperforce, GO!" Chiro added.</p><p>"Right! Over n' out!" LJ replied as he hung up. "Dazzlings? Where <em>AAAARE</em> you?" he called out.</p><p>There was faint singing and crying heard.</p><p>"Anyone hear that?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"Yeah, it sounded like faint singing and crying." Akito replied.</p><p>"...That was oddly specific..." Lynn blinked uneasily.</p><p>"He tends to do that," LJ replied before calling out. "Follow those sounds!"</p><p>"Aunties!" Chrissy cried as they began to run and follow the sounds.</p><hr/><p>Aria, Adagio, and Sonata sat together, looking hopeless and like they could die. They began to sing one last song with each other as this looked like the end, but luckily for them and our heroes, it would be far from the end for them.</p><p>"Did someone order three mystical amulets that look like rubies?~" LJ called as he and the others finally came over to the Dazzlings.</p><p>The Dazzlings rushed over then.</p><p>"Ooh! That's us!" Sonata smiled.</p><p>"Finally." Aria nearly grumbled.</p><p>"Thank you, LJ, we'll take those now." Adagio said as she held out her hand to the boy.</p><p>LJ handed the amulets over and turned to wait for them to put them back on. The Dazzlings soon took their respective amulets and glowed briefly as they were properly restored and soon looked to the way they were before.</p><p>"Element of... Slow Tempo!" Adagio proclaimed as she glowed.</p><p>"Element of... Melody!" Aria proclaimed as she did the same.</p><p>"Element of... Sound!" Sonata concluded as she also proclaimed.</p><p>And with that, they were back to the way they were supposed to be.</p><p>"Thank you so much," Adagio said to LJ. "I suppose you'd like a reward from this experience."</p><p>"If you're offering, sure," LJ shrugged. "Though being able to date your niece is its own reward."</p><p>"All right, then you shall receive it in abundance." Adagio smirked.</p><p>"YA-HOOEY!" LJ cheered as he clicked his heels together in excitement. "Now c'mon, let's get while the gettin's good!"</p><p>"Mind if we help out a bit?" Aria smirked. "I wouldn't mind kicking some robo butt."</p><p>"By all means, feel free to!" LJ said, taking a bow.</p><p>The Dazzlings all grinned at each other as they came out to help out before they would make it back to the Shuggazoom City that they deserved to be in.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Otto called out to them, now accompanied by Robo-Apes. "Need a lift?"</p><p>The others shrugged and joined Otto, Gibson, and the Robo-Apes in their trip back to Shuggazoom City.</p><p>"Looks like we're gonna make it all out okay and live happily ever after." Sonata beamed and giggled.</p><p>"Sonata and her fairy tales..." Aria rolled her eyes.</p><hr/><p>Soon, as the group was over Shuggazoom, the exit door opened, and the group all jumped out.</p><p>"They're on <em>our</em> side?" asked Chiro.</p><p>"Apparently Otto made some friends," replied Gibson. "He's good at that."</p><p>"Now let's finish this," Adagio declared.</p><p>"Robo-Apes..." Chiro shouted.</p><p>"And Sirens!" LJ added.</p><p>"GO!!" Otto shouted.</p><p>The Robo-Apes soon began to attack their enemies with help from their new friends. The Dazzlings joined hands before they Sonic Screamed with Chrissy which was super effective with the four of them all working together and having effective experience.</p><p>"Good thing they're robots, otherwise this would be kinda graphic." Turbo Tigre commented as he slashed a few with his claws.</p><p>"Oh, most definitely!" LJ replied as he used Goldfire to blast holes in the robots.</p><p>"You ungrateful robo-apes!" Scrapperton scowled. "I <em>MADE</em> YOU! <strong>I MADE YOU!!</strong>"</p><p>Nova wound up and punched right through the hull of Scrapperton's ship, causing it to explode, and sending the captain into the drink.</p><p>"Help me!" Scrapperton yelped. "I'll rust!! I'll rust!!"</p><p>"Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?" Kimberly asked with a firm pout as she high-fived with the yellow monkey.</p><p>And so, the Robo-Apes and Monkey Team met up together as it was time for goodbye and one final thank you with each other's help.</p><p>"Uh, you really don't have to do that anymore." Otto smiled sheepishly as the Robo-Apes bowed at them.</p><p>"Yeah, you really don't have to." Akito added.</p><p>"Not that we're not honored or anything though." Lynn smirked.</p><p>"We know," said the gold Robo-Ape. "You have earned our respect and admiration," As the other Robo-Apes headed back to their ship, he turned around. "You know... You aren't so bad for humans." he told Chiro and his friends.</p><p>"Skeleton King is going to be very disappointed in me," said Scrapperton as his head was carted off. "He's very quite ill-tempered, tick-tock! You will hide me?"</p><p>"If I hear tick-tock one more time, I'm gonna skin a crocodile." Lynn narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Phew... Memories..." Akito shivered bashfully as that made him think instantly of Neverland.</p><p>And so, the Robo-Apes took off to a brave new world after today's misadventure.</p><hr/><p>"In the future, you think we'll win the battle against Skeleton King?" Chiro asked Antauri hopefully.</p><p>"Worry not of tomorrow, it is today that matters." Antauri advised.</p><p>"Spoken like a true fortune cookie." Raul smirked.</p><p>"Uh, thank you, I think," Antauri replied to him. "But today, we have victory." he then continued.</p><p>"And I think I can live with that, especially for now." LJ agreed.</p><p>And so, the Robo-Apes took off with Scrapperton at tow as the Dazzlings nodded firmly at him. Chiro and the others soon went back to retire to the Super Robot.</p><p>"Well, Chrissy, that was quite an experience," Adagio said. "Even if these Robot Monkeys sounded strange at first."</p><p>"Yeah, I can sorta understand that," Chrissy replied. "I thought so too until I got to know them better."</p><p>"We're just glad that you're okay." Sonata added, giving her a squeaky hug.</p><p>"I was fine," Chrissy said with a small smile. "I missed you guys a lot though."</p><p>"We've missed ya too, kiddo," Aria replied. "You need to call us more often."</p><p>"I do call you," Chrissy shrugged. "Sometimes you don't answer."</p><p>"Oh, my bad," Sonata grinned bashfully. "I might've been tying up the phone line by playing Angry Words with Friends for a while."</p><p>"Sonata!" Aria and Adagio rolled their eyes.</p><p>"Sorry!" Sonata grinned sheepishly.</p><p>Aria and Adagio groaned and rolled their eyes.</p><p>"So, are you leaving now?" Chrissy asked her guardians.</p><p>Adagio glanced at her before smiling softly. "We can stay for a little bit longer if you want," she then said. "Whatever will make you happy."</p><p>"You guys won't mind extra company for just a little bit longer?" Chrissy asked as she glanced back.</p><p>"It'd be alright," Chiro replied. "We're all one big family after all."</p><p>"Sure! We don't really mind," LJ replied. "Besides, I'm expecting Felicity to come visit by next episode. Her tests HAVE to be done by now!"</p><p>"That's right, she goes to that fancy school in the Disney Kingdom." Adagio remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, Aunt Belle and Uncle Beast thought it would be good for her," Akito replied. "Even me, Estelle, and Vincent got to go with her on her first time there and even went to the Cotillion."</p><p>"Sometimes Zo and me sleepover in her room with her," LJ smiled a bit. "She has a room all to herself, but she has enough space for guests or visitors who stay overnight."</p><p>"Well, I hope that she can make it," Sonata smiled warmly. "Sounds like you really miss your big sister."</p><p>"Sure do," LJ nodded. "I don't see her very much."</p><p>"That school takes up a lot of your time." Akito remarked.</p><p>"Well, it <em>is</em> a boarding school," LJ said to him. "But still... I really look up to her."</p><p>"Well, we hope you see her again soon," Sonata smiled. "Aria and Adagio have been my sisters for thousands of years, so I couldn't imagine what my life would be like without them."</p><p>"Thanks," LJ nodded. "I appreciate your support."</p><p>"Sure thing," Sonata beamed. "Now let's get some rest. We've all had a long day."</p><p>"And who knows? Felicity could just very well be on her way as we speak." Adagio smiled supportively.</p><p>"Maybe." Aria added.</p><p>Chrissy smiled proudly at the interactions between her "aunties" and boyfriend as they all went to the Super Robot to turn in until the next big adventure and they did. Everyone rested around and hung out while they still had some free time.</p><hr/><p>Some time passed and they had some breakfast together as it was quiet so far.</p><p>"...I hope that dragon didn't get loose and it ended up hurting everyone," LJ said as he stared at his cereal. "What if she got hurt?"</p><p>"LJ, don't worry about your sister, I'm sure she's on her way." Kimberly said, trying to soothe him.</p><p>"I know, Kim," LJ replied. "It's just that my overprotective sibling instincts are firing on all cylinders!"</p><p>"Maybe we should find something special to do in the meantime," Kimberly smiled. "Go to the park... Maybe go catch a movie at the Mall... Visit the circus..."</p><p>"Circus..." LJ repeated with a sigh. "Flick goes to school with a ringmaster's daughter."</p><p>"Oh, my..." Kimberly frowned.</p><p>"A circus might be good," Akito said. "It'll be a new adventure like when Dad and Aunt Cherry met Dumbo or that time at the circus with Mystery Inc or like when me, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent got wrapped up in a circus with the Loonatics! Oh, and there was that time with Jirachi..."</p><p>"Dude? You're rambling." Raul replied.</p><p>"...Sorry." Akito blushed.</p><p>LJ rolled his eyes. "Sure, I could use a break." he replied.</p><p>"I'm sure something nice will come along eventually," Kimberly smiled at LJ. "Every cloud has a silver lining. Even whenever a unicorn gallops through it."</p><p>"Yeah... What she said..." Lynn rolled his eyes, but she smiled politely.</p><p>"We're here for you either way." Chrissy added.</p><p>"Thanks, I appreciate that." LJ nodded.</p><p>The three girls then grinned and smiled at him before suddenly hugging him.</p><p>LJ blushed at that. "Alright, it's decided. The circus it is!" he declared triumphantly.</p><p>"To the circus!" The others proclaimed before their stomachs growled. "...After breakfast."</p><p>And so, they sat down and finished up some breakfast as a flying chariot was coming towards the Super Robot.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity was reading a magazine in her seat as she was on her way to the Super Robot. "Hm... Things get weirder and weirder every day," she said to herself as her hair flew in the wind. "Mal and Ben might be becoming parents someday and my little brother's helping a team of Robot Monkeys..." she then looked over and saw the Super Robot. "Guess this is my stop."</p><p>The pegasus riders soon came down to the ground after flying through the air for a while and brought her in front of the Super Robot.</p><p>"Thanks for the ride, send my regards to Celestia and Luna." Felicity said as she collected her bags and flicked a few coins to the lead driver.</p><p>The pegasus guard nodded and soon took off flying after dropping her off and she went to go ring the doorbell.</p><p>The door opened, and LJ was at the door. "Yeah, can I help--YOU CAME!!" he exclaimed, his eyes widening before he cheerfully tackled Felicity in a massive bear-hug.</p><p>"Of course I did!" Felicity giggled and beamed as she hugged him back, nearly wobbling and falling over. "I just had to pass a few tests and hand in some essays first. Auradon Prep is very strict about deadlines and punctuality in its students."</p><p>"So I've been told," LJ replied with a smile. "Still, glad to see ya, Sis."</p><p>"So... This is the Super Robot, huh?" Felicity asked before she looked up. "A lot bigger than I expected... Sort of like a reverse of this monkey idol I once heard about from Ms. Porter in school: The Lost Shrine of Zagawa. This guy named Ted Shackleford found it in Africa and it was actually the size of a keychain and everyone thought it was grand and tall." she then said as she came inside with LJ as he helped her inside.</p><p>"Well, it is called the <em>Super</em> Robot," LJ replied. "Gotta be big so it can fight bad guys! Also, I think Mom told me about that Ted guy..."</p><p>"I didn't doubt it was big and everything, but it looked like a cereal box prize based on some pictures," Felicity said on the way inside with him. "Everyone says hi by the way and they hope they can see you again sometime soon. Celia wants to give you a tarot reading someday when Mal gets her not to take money from people whenever her big sister gives people their fortunes."</p><p>"Ooh, sounds neat!" LJ replied as they headed up in the elevator. "Might be able to stop by in a while!"</p><p>"Everyone really likes it when you guys visit," Felicity smiled. "Even if Mother wasn't an official Disney hero, she was seen as an honorary one because of her and Uncle Atticus's adventures."</p><p>"Well, I had a feeling," LJ replied. "That and Akito has this little tendency to talk it up a lot. Luckily he hasn't really done it very much right now, but you never know!"</p><p>"So, do you have plans for the day?" Felicity smiled. "I can come in, meet your friends, and get settled, then we can go out if you'd like?"</p><p>"We were thinking of going to the circus today." LJ replied.</p><p>"Ah... The circus..." Felicity remarked. "I go to school with the ringmaster's daughter: Hermie Bing"</p><p>"Yeah?" LJ asked.</p><p>"Yes, the ringmaster who took Mother and Uncle Atticus to join his circus with that flying elephant, Dumbo," Felicity nodded before glancing to the side a bit. "Which is kind of odd..." she then muttered. "...Does he really count as a villain?"</p><p>"I don't think so," LJ replied. "He always seemed like he wasn't exactly evil, he just had to do what he could to bring in crowds."</p><p>"...Whatever, but yeah," Felicity nodded as she stepped in and smiled. "Hello, everyone."</p><p>"Hey." Chiro smiled.</p><p>Everyone else soon came to see Felicity up close as she backed up a little.</p><p>"Guys, guys, don't crowd her," LJ warned as they backed up a little. "Felicity doesn't like crowds."</p><p>"I'm better than I used to be, but yes, please, back away just a bit," Felicity nodded. "Thank you."</p><p>"She's a lot like Aunt Fluttershy." Akito remarked.</p><p>And so, one-by-one, everybody said hello to Felicity, so that way she didn't get too overwhelmed.</p><p>"All right, let me see if I have this right," Felicity said once she came to see the Monkey Team up close. "Antauri, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, Otto, and Chiro."</p><p>"Well, I'm not a monkey, but yeah," Chiro chuckled. "I guess LJ mentioned us a lot in the letters?"</p><p>"I was just hoping I got the colors and names right," Felicity replied. "New names often bombard me on first impressions. Why, when I first met Akito, I kept calling him 'Atiko'."</p><p>"That was probably cuz of typos, but why split hairs?" shrugged LJ. "Anyways, let's get a move on!"</p><p>"To the circus!" Everyone proclaimed.</p><p>"To the circus!" Felicity added as she giggled with them.</p><hr/><p>The group then left the Super Robot and went straight for the circus.</p><p>"I hope I find some cute animals to befriend if they're trained properly." Kimberly smiled at herself.</p><p>"Oooh! Let's go see the jugglers!" Otto gushed. "No, the trapeze artist! Hm... No, maybe the jungle girl! ...I love the circus."</p><p>"I gathered." Gibson remarked.</p><p>Sparx nudged Gibson. "What's with the kid? I thought he only goes into Hypermode when there's trouble."</p><p>Chiro reeled back with a cry of horror when he saw a short, stumpy clown waddle out of a nearby tent.</p><p>"You okay, Chiro?" Kimberly asked.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Chiro grinned bashfully and nervously. "Whatcha talkin' about?"</p><p>The clown stepped right past them, looking a bit freakishly scary, even to those without a clown phobia.</p><p>"...He doesn't like clowns." Otto remarked.</p><p>"I gathered." Gibson noted.</p><p>"I don't blame him," Felicity shivered. "That clown looks like it came out of John Kricfalusi's art studio."</p><p>Just then, a crowd of circus-goers recognized the Hyperforce and began to cheer.</p><p>"Heya, everybody!" LJ whooped as he soaked up the admiration of the crowd.</p><p>Nova giggled bashfully as two human adults appeared from behind them.</p><p>"Welcome! Welcome! 'Tis an honor for our humble show to be graced by the Hyperforce." The man said to the group.</p><p>"Wow! He knows you." Felicity smiled proudly at LJ.</p><p>"It is pretty nice." LJ smiled back.</p><p>"Come tonight, the house will be full of rooms, strictly turn away," The man continued. "That's when a circus makes our magic. I promise you a show that will curl your toes even more entertaining or amazing than The Flying Graysons."</p><p>"I don't know what he's saying, but he makes it sound fun." Nova smiled bashfully at the other Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"Say, this circus is only missing one thing," The woman smirked as she went to bring out a special tool for hypnotism. "Colorful chimps like you..."</p><p>"You're right, my dear," The man grinned. "How about your monkeys join the act?" he then asked the kids before looking at Akito. "And you look as amazing and great as a young strongman."</p><p>"Aw, go on..." Akito smiled bashfully.</p><p>"Pffft, I could strongman circles around you!" Lynn remarked.</p><p>"Is that a challenge?" Akito asked.</p><p>"I dunno, <em>IS</em> IT?" Lynn smirked.</p><p>"We can have two strongmen." The ringmaster shrugged.</p><p>"Give it up for Mr. Fred Krueger himself, Robert Englund, everybody." LJ winked.</p><p>"You're an interesting boy," The woman smirked at him. "Perhaps you'd like to be a clown?"</p><p>"Nah, he'd be more of a clown if he just looked silly for the sake of being silly like a professional clown or Dane Cook." Felicity remarked.</p><p>"No thanks," LJ replied. "Clownin' ain't my style, Kyle."</p><p>"Have it your way..." The ringmaster replied mysteriously.</p><p>"Join the circus?!" Otto beamed. "That's just what I always--"</p><p>The others sort of gave him a look.</p><p>"Ohh... Wait a minute," Otto then said. "No... I don't have any circus skills."</p><p>"Your abilities are unequal in the universe, Otto." Antauri advised.</p><p>"But this is the circus!" Otto argued.</p><p>The ringmaster and his female associate watched Otto and Antauri go back and forth, having no clue on what they were saying.</p><p>"Don't know what they're saying, but they do make it sound like fun." The ringmaster smirked at the kids.</p><p>"They're not really circus monkeys," Chiro shrugged bashfully. "They're more like protect-the-universe monkeys."</p><p>"Yeah, the kind to punch bad guys in the face, that sorta thing!" LJ added.</p><p>"So we've heard," The woman said before taking out some cards to the kids. "Here! Take these passes. It gets into every sideshow... Our compliments."</p><p>"Wow! Thanks." Chiro smiled as they accepted the passes.</p><p>"That was nice." Kimberly commented.</p><p>"Hmm..." Chrissy paused thoughtfully.</p><p>"See you tonight under the big top, Hyperforce." The ringmaster told the Robot Monkeys and the kids.</p><p>"Jungle Girl, here I come." Sparx beamed in excitement.</p><p>"Oh, grow up." Nova gagged as she followed him.</p><p>"I'll go too!" Otto added as he tagged along.</p><p>"Well, that wasn't totally creepy..." LJ remarked.</p><p>"Men," Chrissy shrugged. "What can ya do?"</p><p>"That woman looks familiar somehow..." Felicity said as she walked off with the others.</p><p>"School?" Chrissy guessed.</p><p>"No, I don't think so," Felicity said. "Just... I can't put my finger on it at the moment."</p><p>"Well, you'll probably figure it out sooner or later," LJ shrugged. "And I meant that the ringmaster seemed creepy. Sparx having a thing for human women is just something I've accepted."</p><p>"Oh... Yeah... He seemed bad too," Chrissy replied. "Kinda skeevy on first impression."</p><p>"Gibson and I are curious about circus food," said Antauri. "Care to join us?"</p><p>"I think I saw some clowns over there?" Chiro replied. "Not that I'm avoiding them! Just saying... I'll be over here." And he walked off.</p><p>The group then began to split up to do their own thing.</p><p>"Let's show them chimpies just how fun the circus can be," The ringmaster smirked. "It should be easy, especially with you working by my side, Ms. Vixen."</p><p>"It would be my pleasure," Vivian smirked back. "Hopefully though and luckily, no one will ruin me so easily this time."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Otto, Sparx, Nova, and Raul went into the Jungle Girl tent.</p><p>"Oooh, hurry up, guys!" Otto called.</p><p>"We're comin'. We're comin'." Raul chuckled at the Green Monkey.</p><p>They soon came over to one cage that had some mutant elephant inside with eyes all over its body.</p><p>"Whoa!" Otto gasped.</p><p>There was then a swami shown as he was playing his flute melodically and was sitting next to a basket.</p><p>"Must be a snake charmer." Raul commented.</p><p>The others nodded in agreement.</p><p>Otto soon sniffed the air and beamed. "I smell popcorn!" he then told the others.</p><p>"Pretty easy to lighten the mood around Otto, I see." Raul remarked as he examined the swami up close with the other monkeys.</p><p>As Otto ran off, the swami's basket opened, and the jungle girl emerged from within in a burst of steam, swaying from side to side.</p><p>"Huh... I think I might learn to play the flute!" Sparx remarked, impressed.</p><p>"Oh, brother." Raul rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>The Jungle Girl soon opened her reptilian eyes as she smiled and danced around like a harem belly dancer.</p><p>"Ah~..." Sparx and Raul suddenly looked wide-eyed and hypnotized by her while Nova simply looked indifferent before she fell victim next.</p><p>The Jungle Girl grinned and hissed like a Medusa seductress.</p><p>"Ugh! Guys!" Nova cried out once she snapped out of it while Sparx and Raul were still victims.</p><p>The Jungle Snake-Girl wrapped her tendrils around the trio and dragged them into her basket, sealing it shut, while the swami grinned evilly.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ELSEWHERE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Otto met up with Gibson, Antauri, and some of the others who were at the snack stands, trying to see what to pick.</p><p>"Accept the wise choice of cotton candy." Antauri advised.</p><p>"There's a wrong choice for cotton candy?" Kimberly asked out of confusion.</p><p>"Certainly," Antauri nodded. "Meditate on the gentle clouds of Sugary Heaven."</p><p>"Ah, popcorn is the superior snack," Gisbon retorted. "A virtual explosion of sodium in every fibrous kernel."</p><p>"Otto... What do you think?" Chrissy asked.</p><p>Otto soon began to stuff his face with both popcorn and cotton candy. "I'm tellin' you... Try them both at the same time!" he then told the others.</p><p>"Something tells me you would probably get along with Riley Daring as long as she doesn't go overboard on the sugar and... Well, yeah, she kinda does that." Kimberly soon said.</p><p>"Whatever," Otto shrugged at her before running off. "I'm gonna go give Chiro some!"</p><p>"Hungry little heroes, aren't you?" asked the ringmaster as he walked by the others. "Perhaps a free sample ought to jolly your jangles." he held out a stick of cotton candy, and a box of popcorn.</p><p>Antauri concentrated, and the food items floated over to him and Gibson.</p><p>"Now <em>that...</em> Is a trick." The ringmaster remarked to himself.</p><p>"This is kinda freaking me out." Kimberly said nervously from how the ringmaster behaved.</p><p>"Yeah... It's eeire..." Chrissy added.</p><p>Antauri happily helped himself to the cotton candy as Gibson munched down on the popcorn.</p><p>"Ladies..." The ringmaster tipped his hat at Kimberly and Chrissy before walking off.</p><p>Kimberly and Chrissy grinned nervously and innocently before shuddering as he walked off.</p><p>"Mm... It's actually quite tasty." Antauri beamed at the cotton candy.</p><p>"Scrumptious to be certain!" Gibson added.</p><p>"Sweet and chewy, yum!"</p><p>"Yum, yum, yum! Mm!"</p><p>"Okay, it's delicious, you've made your point," Kimberly said to the two. "Now while you're snacking, maybe we could find something else to do around here until showtime?"</p><p>"I... Can't seem to stop eating it!!" Antauri said between bites.</p><p>"Not to worry...!" Gibson crunched. "There's.... Plenty!!"</p><p>And so Kimberly and Chrissy had to watch as the two monkeys kept gorging themselves on food, until it was beginning to grow out of their own bodies!</p><p>"What's <em>in</em> that stuff?!" Kimberly asked, panicked.</p><p>"I dunno, but I'm <em>never</em> eating cotton candy ever again!" Chrissy shuddered as the two monkeys were now battling one another. "We have to find the others!!"</p><p>"And fast!" Kimberly added as she took off with the blonde girl.</p><p>As they left, the ringmaster grinned darkly as Antauri and Gibson were both lying on the ground after their fight against each other.</p><p>Lynn came from behind a hot dog counter and glanced at the ringmaster suspiciously. "Hmm..."</p><hr/><p>"Ah, come on, guys!" Otto said as he dragged Chiro by his hand. "Clowns aren't so bad."</p><p>"I'm not that fond of them myself..." Felicity said as she rubbed the back of her neck while walking with LJ as Otto dragged Chiro.</p><p>"Besides, Antauri says we should face our fears!" Otto said as he kept dragging Chiro.</p><p>"Have you seen those big, freaky feet?!" Chiro asked. "And all those creepy smiles?! Worst of all, those big red noses!" he shuddered. "That's just wrong, man..."</p><p>"I don't exactly like clowns either, dude," LJ nodded. "So I can see what'cha mean."</p><p>Felicity shivered as she felt the same way, even if she was more or less the adult in this situation.</p><p>"Not even Zo's friend likes clowns." LJ groaned to himself.</p><p>The swami soon came by, playing on his flute as he walked past them and the Jungle Girl was dancing right behind him.</p><p>"Handsome Monkey... How about a special performance just for you?" Jungle Girl cooed and giggled as she seduced the Green Monkey.</p><p>"Is she seriously seducing Otto?" Felicity asked.</p><p>"Sure looks like it." Chiro remarked.</p><p>Otto soon drooled and followed after Jungle Girl right then and there.</p><p>"Take your time." Chiro waved bashfully.</p><p>And soon, Felicity, Chiro, and LJ were being surrounded by clowns. One clown took out a balloon and twisted it into the shape of a mallet.</p><p>"Hey... Pretty good!" Chiro complimented, before he was suddenly hit, and sent flying a few feet back.</p><p>"Okay, Krusty, let's dance!" LJ declared as he swung a pair of nunchaku. "Nobody does that to MY buddy!"</p><p>The clown soon grinned and squirted water from his flower right in LJ's face. LJ coughed and sputtered as his fists shook around.</p><p>"Knock it off, Pennywise Guy!" Felicity narrowed her eyes as they glowed briefly. "You wanna play some games? Fine! We'll play some games!"</p><p>The clown then began surrounding LJ and the others as he duplicated himself, before they shot wrapping strands around Chiro, LJ and Felicity, tying them up completely.</p><p>"What's going on?!" Felicity cried out. "I don't like clowns and all, but this is too much, even for me!"</p><p>"Let us go!" LJ demanded. "Ugh! When we get out of here, you Insane Clown Posse are gonna be in big trouble!"</p><p>The clowns soon spun around and around as the trio began to feel dizzy and miserable.</p><p>"Geeet... Thiiis... Thiiing... Ooooff... Of... Uuuus!" Chiro cried out, though the clowns ignored their insults and protests.</p><hr/><p>The clown soon stopped and dragged them once they were blinded and tied up as Akito saw this after he played a "Test Your Strength" game and of course, he won nearly every prize on the top shelf.</p><p>"Hey! Ugh! Let us out of here!" Felicity groaned.</p><p>"Man, something weird's going on around here." Akito commented as he leaned against the mallet.</p><p>"Tell me about it." Lynn replied as she walked over to him.</p><p>"Good, you guys noticed too!" Chrissy panted as she and Kimberly came over.</p><p>"Everyone else went missing!" Kimberly exclaimed.</p><p>"Are you guys okay?" Akito asked.</p><p>"Yeah, aside from the most bizarre fight I've probably seen in my life." Chrissy rolled her eyes.</p><p>"It's complicated," Kimberly groaned. "But it looks like it's up to the four of us to save our friends and the Hyperforce team."</p><p>"Alrighty then," said Lynn. "Let's go bring down The Big Top."</p><p>"Let's do it then." Akito nodded.</p><p>"But no showing off too much." Lynn warned him.</p><p>"Okay. Okay." Akito sighed at that.</p><p>"Otherwise the co-writer will erase you from the story~!" Chrissy chuckled as they headed off.</p><p>Akito narrowed his eyes a bit as he followed after them.</p><p>Jungle Girl grinned as she led Otto into the tent. "Right this way, Beastie~"</p><p>Otto smiled, humming to himself before he gasped and found himself trapped in a cage suddenly. "Ooh... I've never been in a circus cage before," he then smiled obliviously. "This is neat!"</p><p>"Otto!" Nova cried out as she and the others were in a different cage.</p><p>"Hey, guys! Isn't this great?" Otto beamed at them. "We're playing circus!"</p><p>"No, we've been monkeynapped!" Raul told him. "I can't even Turbo Tigre out of this mess!"</p><p>"And you walked right into the trap!" Gibson added.</p><p>"Oh." Otto frowned as he bowed his head.</p><p>"Perfection..." Vivian smirked as she looked at them.</p><p>"Any trouble with the last one?" asked the ringmaster as he strolled in.</p><p>"The little green rube walked right into the cage!" The Jungle Girl chuckled.</p><p>"Not too bright, are ya?" The ringmaster chuckled. "That's alright... We'll find some task for your talents... If ya GOT any!"</p><p>"And don't even think about escaping!" Vivian smirked. "Do that and you'll never see your boy again."</p><p>The Robot Monkeys tensed up as that sounded the worst thing imaginable to them of never seeing Chiro again.</p><p>"Looks like you monkeys are gonna be joining my circus after all!" The ringmaster chuckled darkly.</p><p>"Yep! All out, all over!" Vivian added darkly.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, night fell and people came to line up at the big top for an unforgettable show.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen and Clowns of all ages; Turn your attention to the Center Ring, for the debut of the multi-talented Monkey Team!" The ringmaster announced to the crowd.</p><p>The crowd soon began to cheer in excitement and anticipation.</p><p>"We give you the master of mind over matter: Antauri!" Vivian soon announced.</p><p>Antauri was shown to be meditating on a pillow as his hands glowed and he lifted up the mutant elephant with his telekinetic powers.</p><p>"The she-giant of juggling: Nova!" The ringmaster then announced next.</p><p>Nova was then shown to be juggling swords and knives as she stood beside a certain blue monkey.</p><p>"Plus her lovely assistant, Mr. Hal Gibson!" Vivian then added.</p><p>"Lovely assistant?" Gibson asked, sounding offended before Nova grabbed him and juggled him as well. "Careful there!"</p><p>The crowd went wild as this looked like a lot of fun so far.</p><p>"And the lights to the daredevil feats of our monkey cannonball, S-P-R-X-7-7!" The ringmaster soon announced next as Sparx was shown to be in a cannon, ready to be shot out.</p><p>Sparx grinned nervously as Jungle Girl stood next to him as the crowd continued to cheer.</p><p>"These monkeys are sharping up to be our most popular attraction ever." Vivian smirked at the ringmaster as they stood between the creepy clown.</p><p>The clowns grinned at each other as Jungle Girl lit the cannon... Shooting Sparx into Nova and Gibson, making the yellow monkey drop the sharp objects she was carrying. The crowd gasped in shock since they didn't expect that. They had to wonder if that was part of the show or not. Gibson groaned as he stood up before panicking and dodging as the sharp objects almost hit him before he luckily dodged out of the way in time. The audience soon laughed at that and even applauded from the "performance". The ringmaster glared at one clown as he looked thoughtful about what happened.</p><p>"You can deal with him shortly," Vivian told the ringmaster. "Go on with the show."</p><p>"You're absolutely right, my dear," The ringmaster nodded before he soon stood up to address the audience. "So, who wants an encore?"</p><p>The crowd then cheered in rapid excitement at that.</p><p>"I'm on next." The jungle girl told the Monkey Team. "So you chimps mind your manners. You try to get out and I'll know it," She turned to Otto, who was assigned for cleaning duty. "I knew we'd find something to fit your talents." The jungle girl laughed, then instructed, "Now get to it. I want that cage clean before the next show."</p><p>Otto looked down, dejected at his new job.</p><p>"And perhaps, you should help out too and make yourself useful as well," The jungle girl smirked at Raul. "Have fun." she then added before walking off.</p><p>Sparx soon reached his hand out to one bar before flinching as an electric zap shot out. "We could bust out of here, easy." he then told the others.</p><p>"Not until we know where they're keeping Chiro and where LJ, Felicity, Lynn, Kimberly, Chrissy, and Akito are." Nova replied.</p><p>"Perhaps the Power Primate will provide the answer." Gibson suggested as Antauri meditated in the background.</p><p>The black primate sighed. "It's no use... The Ringmaster is blocking my power," he replied. "Otto? It's up to you."</p><p>Said green monkey was trying to break the cage with his mop.</p><p>"Find Chiro and the others." Antauri instructed.</p><p>"Yeah!" Otto grinned as he turned his hand into a saw.</p><p>The crowd continued to cheer as they were being entertained by the jungle girl and the swami next. The suddenly, the crowd began to transform and they appeared to be clowns now. Otto soon began to sneak around as quietly and carefully as possible. The rest of the group, except for LJ, Felicity, and Chiro were shown to be sneaking around too as Otto snuck around before the group bumped into each other from behind and the four looked ready to scream before they quickly cupped each other's mouths. Akito looked over and sighed in relief once he saw that it was just Otto before he looked around and put his hand to his ear as he shushed the others after he had heard something.</p><p>"You little fiends," The ringmaster glowered at a trio of clowns. "That gag with the cannon nearly destroyed my act and we can't be having that!"</p><p>"The hat, huh?" Otto muttered to himself.</p><p>"Now, outta my sight!" The ringmaster snapped, and the two clowns took off. As soon as they were gone, Otto lunged at the Ringmaster and began to tear his hat open. "No! No! Bad monkey!" he shouted as the top was torn open.</p><p>A bright light soon shot out. Akito, Lynn, Kimberly, and Chrissy flinched at the bright light before they joined Otto as the hat was more than a simple hat.</p><p>"Chiro! LJ! Felicity!" Otto soon called out from outside the hat.</p><hr/><p>The three were shown to be stuck in some sort of black goo which restrained them from going anywhere or doing anything to help out their situation.</p><p>"Ugh... What is this, The Teen Titans vs Mumbo the Magician?" Felicity grimaced and groaned, both annoyed and upset.</p><p>"Well, Ciro Nieli <em>did</em> work on both shows..." LJ remarked. "But I digress! Get us OUTTA HERE!!!"</p><p>"Otto!" Chiro soon called back once they looked up and saw the green monkey from high up above.</p><p>"Hang on!" Otto told them as he went to reach in and pull them out.</p><p>"Off of me, chimp!" The ringmaster demanded.</p><p>"What is going on in here?" Vivian asked before she stepped in and gasped. "NO!"</p><p>"You stay out of this, lady!" Lynn glared before she kicked Vivian away in the stomach.</p><p>"DON'T LOOK AT ME!!" LJ shouted. "THAT HAT FULL OF OOZE MADE ME DISGUSTING AND DEFORMED!!"</p><p>"LJ, it's not that bad!" Felicity cried out, concerned and trying to support her little brother.</p><p>"How is <em>this</em> not BAD?!" LJ remarked, now resembling a typical clown. "I mean, I'm a flop footed, red-nosed freak of nature!"</p><p>"It could be worse..." Felicity said as she came out next.</p><p>"Whoa!" Akito gasped.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up... Whatever..." Felicity sighed as she was dressed in a red jumper and a white shirt with suns and moons with purple sleeves. She also wore a purple hat on her head with pigtails coming out and wore black and white striped tights with black shoes adorned with suns on each side, resembling that of a character called Loonette the Clown from <em>"The Big Comfy Couch"</em>.</p><p>"At least <em>you</em> look like Canada's 80's sweetheart Alyson Court!" LJ remarked. "Me? <em>I</em> look like that washout clown from<em> The Simpsons</em>!"</p><p>"Gotcha!" Otto said as he grabbed Chiro.</p><p>"I'm stuck!" Chiro cried out.</p><p>"I SAID, OFF!" The ringmaster snapped as Otto soon got Chiro out of the inky black ooze as they went flying and ended up on the floor together.</p><p>Chiro didn't look that much different, but there was something different indeed.</p><p>"You okay, Chiro?" Chrissy asked before doing a double-take. "...And have you always had those shoes?"</p><p>Chiro soon looked up and gasped as he suddenly wore make-up and a colorful wig on his head. "The ooze is turning us into clowns!" he then cried out with a glare.</p><p>"We've covered that, but thanks," LJ replied. "We have to stop his crazy plot!"</p><p>"Reverse those frowns upside down because you're not the only ones." The ringmaster mocked.</p><p>Chiro, Felicity, LJ, Akito, Lynn, Chrissy, and Kimberly glared at him.</p><hr/><p>"Soon all of Shuggazoom will be our circus." Vivian grinned darkly.</p><p>"Soon all of Shuggazoom will be our <em>clowns</em>!" The ringmaster added as the jungle girl walked over with a smirk.</p><p>The crowd soon laughed and smiled beyond their control as they looked over to prove his point.</p><p>"Man, that's seriously funked up, dude." Lynn commented.</p><p>"Why did it hafta be clowns...?" Chiro groused.</p><p>"No use fightin' it, kiddies," sneered the ringmaster. "Once the gag is done, you'll be part a' the funny folk too; completely under my control!"</p><p>"No way, Krueger; your clowns are going down." LJ declared.</p><p>But when he and Chiro tried to attack, LJ tripped over the massive shoes, and Chiro's lightning kick fizzled out.</p><p>"Damn!" LJ swore. "This stupid clown gear is messin' with my mojo energy!"</p><p>"Oh, LJ... Let's see if the power of magic can solve this," Felicity frowned softly and she tried to perform some magic, though everything kept turning into balloons, bowling pins, cream pies, and various other clown props. "What the?!"</p><p>"Looks like it's showtime!" Vivian grinned.</p><p>"Wrong! The show's over!" Otto retorted.</p><p>"Saw it, Otto!" Kimberly called out.</p><p>Otto then took out his buzzsaw and sliced against the big top's pole.</p><p>"<strong>TIIIIIMBEEEEER!</strong>" Lynn soon called out.</p><p>But the ringmaster wasn't out of the game yet! "Oh, no, you don't!" he scowled. "You might have wrecked my Big Top, but the show... Must... Go... ON!"</p><p>His hat stretched to the top of Shuggarzoom and placed a large tent over the whole city.</p><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen and Clowns of all ages!" The ringmaster announced, as his body morphed into a tent-pole with spikes poking everywhere, "Welcome to my Carousel of Doom! Come, take a ride!"</p><p>"Okay, <em>now</em> he's embracing his Inner Freddy." LJ groused.</p><p>"This man is just pure Nightmare Fuel!" Felicity added.</p><p>"Guys!" Raul's voice called out.</p><p>LJ, Felicity, Akito, Chiro, Lynn, Kimberly, and Chrissy soon rushed over to find Raul and the other Robot Monkeys trapped in the cage.</p><p>"We'll get you guys out of there!" Chiro said, about to use his hand until it inflated into a cartoonish size.</p><p>"Uh, or maybe someone else can." Felicity said bashfully.</p><p>"I'd do it quick, that carousel is kinda freaking me out worse than that one cartoon I saw called <em>The Magical Roundabout</em>." Lynn shuddered.</p><p>"Otto! Slicey dicey time!" LJ called.</p><p>"Can do!" Otto nodded. "But I'm gonna hafta start at the top!"</p><p>"Good thinking!" LJ replied. "Climb like only a robot monkey can and get slicing!"</p><p>"Hyperforce, GO!" Chiro added.</p><hr/><p>Everyone soon joined together as Raul became Turbo Tigre and they began to hop around and jump with Otto getting his saws ready. Soon, out came the jungle girl, the swami, the clowns, the cotton candy and popcorn monsters, and Vivian Vixen as she brought out special hypnotic collars.</p><p>"I might have failed with Jungle Boy, but I won't fail with you," Vivian smirked as she glanced at Lynn and Akito. "Especially you two."</p><p>"Fail <em>this</em>, ya screwy broad!" Lynn remarked as she knocked Vivian off her feet with a yo-yo.</p><p>Sparx and Nova had to face off against the Jungle Snake-girl.</p><p>"Still wanna learn to play the flute?" Nova remarked.</p><p>"Okay, she's a snake!" Sparx replied as she leapt at both monkeys.</p><p>Sparx and Nova soon dodged out of the way while they still had the chance. Sparx yelped as he nearly fell off, but luckily, his tail latched onto a spike before he could fall and get hurt. </p><p>Nova was then shown to be spinning the jungle girl around and around by her tail and soon let go, sending the reptilian woman flying. "Twirler and power!" she then proclaimed.</p><p>The jungle girl hissed as she was sent flying before she latched her own tail onto a higher spike and flung herself right back at the yellow monkey, bearing her fangs and hissed.</p><p>"Nova!" Kimberly cried out and panicked.</p><p>"Magna-Tingler Blast!" Sparx shouted, firing his magnet blasts past the snake woman.</p><p>"You misssssed...!" The snake woman hissed deviously.</p><p>The magnet blasts hit the swami, whose body turned to ooze and fell apart. This also caused the snake woman to turn back into a regular human as Nova fell into Sparx's arms.</p><p>"Hah! I never miss." The red monkey remarked coolly.</p><p>The jungle girl screamed as she was still falling. Kimberly sighed before she brought out a Rainbow Lasso and threw it, deciding to tie the jungle girl up with it.</p><p>"You saved her?" Sparx asked.</p><p>"Don't get any ideas, Sparx; I'm only doing this because it's the right thing to do, but we'll deal with her later." Kimberly replied though she sounded firm since she just saved the jungle girl.</p><p>"She's a good kid." Nova smiled in approval even if the jungle girl was terrible.</p><p>The ringmaster continued to laugh darkly from all of the chaos that the Monkey Team had to endure. Gibson and Antauri were soon both cornered by their cotton candy and popcorn monsters. They each tried to attack them, but were bounced off.</p><p>"Cotton candy..." Antauri remarked in contempt.</p><p>"Popcorn..." Gibson noted in a similar tone. "I've had enough carbs for one day!"</p><p>"Then perhaps, a switch!" Antauri replied as Gibson ripped through the cotton candy creature, and he tore apart the popcorn monster.</p><p>"Consider that corn popped!" Gibson remarked.</p><p>"Head's up, guys!" Chrissy warned.</p><p>Suddenly, a portrait stand of a married couple on the beach suddenly popped up with their heads in the hole, trapping them.</p><p>"I'll get you out of there!" Chrissy offered as she ran over, only for her to get stuck in one too, though her head was in the place of a dog's head which proved to be annoying for her. "Really? I'm the dog?" she then asked in deadpan.</p><p>"And now, for the comedy!" The ringmaster grinned as Chiro, LJ, Felicity, and Otto had to face off with the clown clones.</p><p>One clown took out a flamethrower and began spraying, knocking the foursome backwards. Another took out a peanut and threw it, before it grew to the size of a boulder, narrowly missing the heroes on its way down.</p><p>"Hope no one's allergic to peanuts." Akito commented as he jumped over to the other side with some of the others.</p><p>Some cream pies were soon thrown out and the group went to jump and dodge from those next as the pies exploded upon impact. Otto soon caught some of the pies, juggled them, and then quickly threw them back before they could explode.</p><p>"Whoa... Nice one, Otto." Lynn remarked.</p><p>"I'll say." Otto chuckled in excitement.</p><p>The pies then exploded and the clown trio suddenly disappeared.</p><p>"I didn't know you could juggle." Chiro smiled at Otto in amazement.</p><p>"Me neither." Otto nodded.</p><p>"And who says you got no talent?" LJ chuckled.</p><p>But the clown trio jumped onto the same level, then merged into one massive monstrous clown!! Chiro and Otto both leapt at the mega clown, who knocked them aside, leaving Chiro to dangle from a spike.</p><p>"Ugh... I think I'm gonna barf!" Lynn shuddered and groaned at the sight of the clown mutant.</p><p>Chiro soon screamed as he suddenly fell off of the edge. Akito soon looked over and sped by and flew up in the air and landed on an upper spike as he carried Chiro in his arms.</p><p>"Uh, thanks." Chiro said to him.</p><p>"Phew... That was a close one." Otto sighed, relieved for Chiro.</p><p>The monstrous clown snarled and soon grabbed Otto by his tail and dangled him with a manic and frightening grin on his face.</p><p>"Now, kick that useless green monkey out of my circus!" The ringmaster commanded.</p><p>"'Scuse me, Akito..." Chiro said before he took out a lightning bolt and tossed it at the clown. "CHIRO SPEARO!"</p><p>The clown monster was hit in the chest and dissolved into more ooze, dropping Otto. Luckily, LJ and Felicity managed to catch him by the tail.</p><p>"Otto!" Chiro called. "You gotta do the trapeze!"</p><p>"That takes <em>real</em> talent!" Otto replied.</p><p>"That's why I'm asking you!" Chiro called as the ooze became tiny clown clones who attacked him. "Now or never! 1... 2... 3!!" he shouted as LJ and Felicity tossed Otto into the air.</p><p>"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!" Otto soon called out as he flew in the air.</p><p>The blades soon shot right out and began to cut against the spikes and poles while Chiro, LJ, and Felicity tried to fight the tiny clowns that were closer and closer to changing them into clowns.</p><p>"My hat!" The ringmaster gasped as the ooze began to rain from the sky. "NOOOOO!"</p><p>The ooze soon flooded everywhere and the ringmaster was being led into his defeat.</p><p>"I'm getting out of here! I quit this circus business!" Vivian cried out and soon went to run away while she still could.</p><p>"You're coming with me, you wench!" The ringmaster sneered as he grabbed her and went to bring her down with him.</p><p>The crowd began to yell out before their clown makeovers were snatched away from them and they were now finally freed. LJ, Chiro, and Felicity sighed in relief once they were brought back to normal next. And so, Vivian Vixen and the ringmaster were both defeated in an instant.</p><p>"Cowabunga!" LJ declared triumphantly. "It's a bright, beautiful clown-free Shuggazoom!"</p><p>"All out, all over." Otto declared.</p><p>The performers regained consciousness and looked around.</p><p>"What have we done?" The jungle girl asked.</p><p>"It wasn't our gag." The ringmaster explained. "It was the goo from that white asteroid."</p><p>"It oozed evil..." The jungle girl added. "Like a giant chunk of poisoned..."</p><p>"Bone!" Chiro exclaimed.</p><p>"The Citadel of Bone," Antauri realized. "Skeleton King's fortress!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>AND SO, A FEW HOURS LATER...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The group had front-row seats to the newly fixed Galactic Circus.</p><p>"Ladies, gentlemen, and clowns of all ages," The ringmaster announced. "Turn your attention to the center ring for one night only....I give you the greatest circus monkey in the universe, Otto of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!!"</p><p>Otto spun into the center, with his buzzsaw hands, while the crowd cheered for him. Everyone soon clapped and cheered in excitement for Otto as this seemed to be really great for him.</p><p>"Way to go, Otto!" Felicity soon called out and even cheered for the green monkey who was going to down in history.</p><p>And while tonight would be one of fun and delight, the next day would be when things kicked into high gear.</p><hr/><p>When they got back to the Super Robot for the night, it seemed that Otto was quickly becoming famous to everyone else outside of the Robot Monkey Team.</p><p>"Well, little brother, it's getting late," Felicity said to LJ. "I think we better get some sleep."</p><p>"Most definitely," LJ nodded. "For tomorrow, we find the Skeleton King... And finish him."</p><p>"Then you better get some sleep in that case," Felicity agreed. "...Do you want me to tuck you in?" she then added, not being able to help but ask since she used to do that when he was much younger.</p><p>LJ blushed. "...Okay, sure." he replied.</p><p>Felicity beamed brightly then as she truly did live up to her name.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, LJ was lying down in his bed as Felicity brought the blanket over and she began to tuck him in even though he was probably mentally too old for that sort of thing.</p><p>"I wouldn't feel scared about this Skeleton King thing," Felicity said softly. "I felt a little scared when me, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent first went up against Optimatus. He was truly scarier than the other villains that the Loonatics had face... Even Queen Grannicus who really surprised me the first time I saw her since Emma Webster AKA Granny seemed like the sweetest old lady anyone had ever known."</p><p>"Appearances are indeed deceiving," LJ replied. "But, I honestly feel ready to do this, you know? Like... I've been working towards this moment for a while now."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad that you feel ready, that will definitely be important," Felicity nodded. "And whatever happens, I'll be cheering you on, not that I doubt you'll do a good job, because I know that you will."</p><p>"Thanks, Sis," LJ replied. "I appreciate that."</p><p>"And I appreciate your thoughts for me," Felicity beamed. "Now you have a good night and sweet dreams now."</p><p>"I'll try," LJ replied as he rolled over onto his side. "Good night."</p><p>"Bon nuit~" Felicity wished in French as she nodded her head and walked off.</p><p>LJ smiled sleepily before drifting off. Felicity then turned out the light and went to get a bit of rest, even if she didn't need to sleep as much as the others, a lot like her mother.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eventually, the night gave way to the next morning, so LJ decided to do some minor work on the Mini-Bots.</p><p>"What's up, padrone?" asked Maxima.</p><p>"I'm adding a few upgrades into your systems, Maxi," LJ replied. "As well as those of your brothers and sisters. After all, this could be our greatest battle yet, and I want you all to be ready."</p><p>"I guess you make a solid point," Maxima nodded. "I can't wait to pummel that squallido bastardo into prosciutto!"</p><p>"I was premade ready," Goldfire added. "This is gonna be good."</p><p>"I'm glad you all think so," LJ smiled. "That's why I've made these updates count and you'll make them count on the old Bonehead."</p><p>"Right!" The Mini-Bots cheered as LJ continued working on their systems.</p><p>Kimberly peeked her head in and smiled a bit once she saw LJ at work.</p><p>"Morning, Kim," LJ replied. "Should be pretty quick with these upgrades, then I'll join the others for breakfast. How's the rainbow sword coming along?"</p><p>"Oh, LJ, it's amazing, I can't wait to show you," Kimberly beamed. "I just hope it'll be enough to take down Skeleton King with and maybe scare him away," she then smirked. "Cuz he's as dark and gloomy as those mean old Thunder Ponies from The Thunder Count from the Pony Puff Princess movie."</p><p>"I just know you're gonna mess up those bad eggs," LJ smiled. "And send 'em runnin' home to their mommies!"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know about all of that, but it would be kinda fun." Kimberly beamed and giggled as she blushed at him.</p><p>Finally, LJ shut the panel on Buzzsaw's back. "Good to go." he declared.</p><hr/><p>Everyone else was also getting ready in their own way for "The Final Countdown".</p><p>"Hmm... I wonder if I should use this or not to help out?" Felicity commented as she took out her apple-shaped medallion with a golden D in the center from school. She then put it in her pocket while LJ and the others were having cereal.</p><p>Just then, the emergency warning alarm began blaring.</p><p>"And to think, during breakfast time too!" Raul remarked.</p><p>The group let out a collective sigh, though they also felt like they should had seen that one coming.</p><p>"A meteor is entering the exosphere and heading directly for the Super Robot." Gibson reported as he checked the readings.</p><p>"So let's blast it already!" Lynn urged.</p><p>"Pretty weak, Skeleton King." Nova scoffed as they went to do just that as she pulled a lever which made the Super Robot's eyes glow.</p><p>Before the yellow monkey could press the nearby button, Chiro held up his hand. "Nova, hold your fire!" he ordered. "That's no meteor!"</p><p>The flaming projectile plummeted into the midst of the city, coming to a skidding halt at the Super Robot's feet. As LJ and Chiro went out to take a look, the both of them were mortified to learn that the "meteor" was actually the disembodied head of Jinmay!</p><p>"Oh, my gosh!" Felicity gasped as she took a look. "Why, it's a little girl..."</p><p>"That's no ordinary little girl, cous." Akito remarked.</p><p>"Jinmay..." Chiro whispered in shock.</p><p>"Chiro... He's coming..." Jinmay's voice spoke as the eyes flashed during her speech. "He's coming..."</p><p>"We better get some back-up." LJ said to Chiro.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SHORTLY AFTERWARDS...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gibson and Otto were doing what they could to perform maintenance work on Jinmay's head.</p><p>"Hey, careful!" Chiro called to them.</p><p>"They're doing the best they can." Antauri replied as Chiro looked down sadly at the locket Jinmay had given him the last time they saw each other.</p><p>"Why... Why would anyone do this?! Jinmay was just a girl..." Chiro asked in dismay. "Well, maybe a little more than that, but with that creepy monkey Sokko gone, she wouldn't hurt anybody."</p><p>"Skeleton King doesn't need reasons to ruin others' lives," LJ glowered. "He just <em>does</em> it for fun."</p><p>Chiro angrily squeezed his fist, as LJ patted him on the shoulder.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>LATER, ABOARD THE SUPER ROBOT...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The group was huddled around the main viewing screen.</p><p>"ACTIVATING LONG-RANGE SCANNERS..." said the computer. "CALCULATING JINMAY LANDING TRAJECTORY."</p><p>"Don't worry; we'll find her." Nova coaxed as she put a soothing hand on Chiro's shoulder.</p><p>The computer soon continued to scan until it picked something up.</p><p>"UNKNOWN OBJECT DETECTED." The computer soon said once a hexagon shape came on screen.</p><p>"That could be her!" Chiro said hopefully.</p><p>"Uh... I don't wanna be negative, but I don't think so." Akito shook his head.</p><p>"He's right," Gibson agreed. "It's too large to be Jinmay. Its energy signal is almost off the scale."</p><p>"Yet it is headed this way and if it's not Jinmay..." Antauri added as he began.</p><p>"It's the Supreme Destructor!" Chiro remarked suddenly. "LJ, I'm sorry, but your sister's visit will have to be put on hold."</p><p>"That's okay, Chiro, I've been through stuff like this." Felicity reassured as it was no big deal if a mission suddenly came up.</p><p>"Mini-Bots, let's gear up." LJ declared, in a serious tone. "MONKEYS, MOBILIZE!" he and Chiro both shouted, as the group got to their battle stations.</p><p>Nova and Kimberly: "Foot Crusher Cruiser 6, Go!"</p><p>Otto and Akito: "Foot Crusher Cruiser 5, Go!"</p><p>Gibson and Chrissy: "Fist Rocket 4, Go!"</p><p>Sparx and Lynn: "Fist Rocket 3, Go!"</p><p>Antauri and Raul: "Brain Scrambler Pilot II, go!"</p><p>Chiro: "Torso Tank 1, Go!"</p><p>LJ: "Prepare to disengage! SUPER!"</p><p>"ROBOT!"</p><p>"MONKEY!"</p><p>"TEAM!"</p><p>"HYPER!"</p><p>"FORCE!"</p><p>"GO...!"</p><p>"I won't fail you... I promise." Chiro said as he grasped a heart-shaped locket in his hand.</p><p>"Chiro, whatever we're up against is very powerful," Antauri warned. "I hope this is not just about retribution."</p><p>"No! The Supreme Destructor knows where we can find Jinmay's body and it's gonna tell us," Chiro retorted. "You with me or not?"</p><p>"We're with ya, kid." Sparx smiled from the screen.</p><p>"Every step of the way." Lynn added.</p><p>"He's really grown up quite a bit." Felicity smiled towards LJ proudly.</p><p>"Well, being a hero will do that for you," LJ replied. "I know it sure did for me."</p><p>"Believe me, I know too," Felicity smiled as she lightly ruffled up his hair. "Let's get this... Jinmay girl? Back for Chiro then."</p><p>"Yeah, Flick," LJ nodded. "She's very important to him."</p><p>"She sure sounds like it," Felicity replied. "I can't wait to meet her."</p><p>"I think you'd like her," LJ replied with a smile. "Gibson, you have any range on the Destructor?"</p><p>Gibson monitored the monitors. "We're close, but we're getting interference from the asteroids," he replied. "Probably the iron ore composition; wait! There it is!!"</p><p>"And now we're going in!" Chrissy added.</p><hr/><p>The Super Robot soon flew in closer and closer to what looked like a cube that was floating in the middle of orbit.</p><p>"<em>That's</em> a Supreme Destructor?" Nova asked.</p><p>"Looks harmless enough." Kimberly shrugged.</p><p>"Wait for it..." Felicity said as she could sense something.</p><p>The cube soon formed and morphed... It then became a destructive robot in enough itself, though a lot bigger and more powerful than the Super Robot.</p><p>"Now that's more like it!" Otto smirked in determination.</p><p>"Just like with Unicron..." LJ glowered at the monstrous mech. "That thing looks like it could chew us up and spit us out!"</p><p>A pair of shoulder cannons opened fire, launching the Super Robot into a nearby platform.</p><p>"Not exactly a friendly 'hello'..." Chiro grunted. "FULL FORCE ATTACK!"</p><p>The Super Robot's eyes flashed as lasers shot at the Supreme Destructor, including missiles from all over to shoot and blast against the mecha. Luckily, this all hit on the rival mecha right on target.</p><p>"Got him!" Kimberly beamed.</p><p>The smoke soon cleared and the Supreme Destructor suddenly flew right over, ready to punch in an instant.</p><p>"Uh... Not quite!" Chrissy soon yelped.</p><p>"It's too powerful!" Sparx cried out as the Supreme Destructor began to fight back against the smaller Super Robot.</p><p>"Eat Hot Lazertron Fury, astro-turd!" Grindor exclaimed as LJ fired the Lasertron into the Supreme Destructor, which sent it tumbling backwards.</p><p>"Prepare to disengage!" Chiro called out as the Supreme Destructor came back to beat on them some more.</p><p>"Of course; if we split, he won't have one big target, he'll have 6 smaller ones!" LJ beamed. "Time to split up n' smoke im' out!"</p><p>"Right!" The others added in agreement.</p><hr/><p>And so, The Super Robot morphed apart from each other so that they could cover more ground against the Supreme Destructor.</p><p>"This is really neat," Felicity chuckled. "I never would've expected that."</p><p>"Monkey Team, prepare for counterattack!" Antauri instructed as the ships began to surround the massive purple mecha.</p><p>The ships then got ready to aim and fire whenever they would be cued.</p><p>"We're in position, team!" Chiro called out. "Charge the weapons!"</p><p>The Supreme Destructor soon reached behind its back and brought out a pair of laser swords. And so, the team fired at will once they were signaled to do so. The Supreme Destructor then hit the swords together as they glowed brighter as their attacks hit them which was something that it wanted to have happen, unknown to them beforehand.</p><p>"It's absorbing our attack!" Raul cried out to the others.</p><p>"Aw, crap!" LJ exclaimed as the S.D.'s swords fired the attack back, knocking the Torso Tank hurtling through space.</p><p>"It's targeting Chiro and LJ," Antauri glared. "Sparx, Lynn: protect them at ALL costs!"</p><p>"Gotcha, Antauri!" Sparx and Lynn nodded.</p><p>Chiro and LJ groaned as they were spinning around and around beyond their control as things looked bad for them.</p><p>"No... We can handle it!" Chiro soon said through his straining.</p><p>Sparx soon brought out a magnet and grunted as it latched onto the Torso Tank.</p><p>"Harder! Harder! Harder!" Lynn grunted and groaned as she worked with Sparx.</p><p>Luckily, Lynn and Sparx were able to carry the Torso Tank and helped move it along without the nauseating spinning.</p><p>"We got your back, guys," Nova reassured. "Come on, Kimberly, time for a team-up."</p><p>"Okay!" Kimberly smiled as she and Nova lunged at the Supreme Destructor, only to be swatted away effortlessly.</p><p>"Nova/Kimberly!" Chiro and LJ exclaimed in shock.</p><p>"That's the straw that snapped the camel's back!" LJ fumed. "Time to turn this jerkoff into space debris!"</p><p>"Shoot it then!" Chiro nodded.</p><p>LJ and Chiro soon shot from the Torso tank against the Supreme Destructor who attempted to deflect the blasts upon impact. Eventually, the rest of the Monkey Team did the same, though the mecha seemed impervious to their threats and hits.</p><p>"Gibson, we need a bright idea, and pronto!" Lynn called out.</p><p>"I don't... I don't..." Gibson frowned regretfully.</p><p>"I've got one!" Chiro spoke up. "But the rest of you have to get out of here."</p><p>"No way!" Nova called.</p><p>"Forget it!" Otto added.</p><p>"I knew you'd refuse," LJ sighed. "Which is why I'm not just asking you as your friend, we're ordering you as your leaders."</p><p>"Besides, we got one shot!" Chiro stated.</p><p>"Roger, Chiro," said Antauri. "You heard them; Monkey Team, break formation!"</p><p>"LJ?" Felicity called.</p><p>LJ soon faced his older sister.</p><p>"I really hope you know what you're doing." Felicity said.</p><p>"Trust me, Flick, I do," LJ reassured. "I'm gonna make you proud too."</p><p>Felicity nodded and soon saluted him, giving him her greatest honor. And so, the Monkey Team did as LJ and Chiro had asked them.</p><p>"This is your plan?" Sparx asked, just a little dubiously.</p><p>"It'll work!" Chiro replied. "Trust us. Just let it get nice and close."</p><p>"Right... Nice and close..." Lynn remarked as she and Sparx got ready with the magnet with the Supreme Destructor not too far behind.</p><p>"Magna-Tingler Blast!" Sparx shouted as he fired a ray at the Supreme Destructor; said ray immediately caused its body to be covered in metallic asteroids!</p><p>"See how you like wearing an asteroid overcoat, bucko!" LJ smirked as the Supreme Destructor was encased in a ball of asteroids.</p><p>"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." Felicity giggled.</p><p>"Talk about a magnetic personality." Lynn added as they soon flew away as the Supreme Destructor was trapped.</p><p>"Great call, guys!" Sparx chuckled to LJ and Chiro.</p><p>And so, they went back to the Super Robot to get more of a reading.</p><p>"Well, if that was your Skeleton King, I guess he was no match for your teamwork." Felicity said to the others.</p><p>"That wasn't Skeleton King," Chiro replied. "Although I could sense <em>something</em> familiar about that creature."</p><p>"I sensed it too, Chiro, but it's over, so let's go home." Antauri decided.</p><p>"Is that wise?" Akito asked.</p><p>"It's all we can do for right now." Antauri replied.</p><p>And so the Hyperforce headed back to Shuggazoom City. However, right as they left, the Supreme Destructor began to shake a bit before it broke free from the asteroid shower it was engulfed inside of. It soon also began to heal from the impacts and scars it was given from the Hyperforce, being mended back properly and instantly, but unfortunately, no one saw this.</p><hr/><p>Back in Shuggazoom City, the kids were being checked out for any scars or injuries during the battle as Felicity helped out, wearing a nurse outfit.</p><p>"We're a little scruffed up, but we should be fine," Raul replied. "More than I can say for that Destructor guy."</p><p>"At least you're all okay." Nova said softly after they were being taken care of.</p><p>"What I'd give for Estelle's healing powers right about now." Akito remarked.</p><p>"You took quite a shot out there too," Chiro said to the yellow monkey. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Me? I'm tough," Nova smirked before yelping. "OW!"</p><p>Gibson soon hatched her backside back to normal. "Just an energy cell leak. She'll live." he then said.</p><p>"And what of the Super Robot?" asked Akito.</p><p>"Well, the servo coils are shot, shield generator is down...." Otto explained. "We're gonna need a lotta new parts!"</p><p>Just then, the alarm rang out once more.</p><p>"But the alarm works." Sparx remarked smugly.</p><p>"WARNING. UNKNOWN OBJECT APPROACHING AT ATTACK VELOCITY." The computer soon warned as the screen changed.</p><p>"It's coming here?" Chrissy frowned. "This can't be good."</p><p>"It's coming for me." Chiro remarked.</p><p>"With the robot damaged, the odds of defeating it are, well, not worth mentioning." Gibson informed.</p><p>"Maybe we should hide Chiro and just to be on the safe side, LJ too." Nova soon suggested.</p><p>"Hide us? No!" Chiro replied.</p><p>"Where are ya gonna hide us? What if that thing has X-ray vision?" LJ added. "Not like you guys have some sorta secret hiding spot!"</p><p>Their only reply was in the form of a quiet glance.</p><p>"...You actually have one?!" Chiro exclaimed.</p><p>"Didn't see that coming." Akito commented.</p><p>They soon went off for a while and came closer into town to see where the secret hiding place was.</p><p>"Are you serious?!" Lynn asked.</p><p>"Shuggazoom Park," Sparx informed. "This is it, guys."</p><p>They soon came further into the park and ran into a guy who had a camera.</p><p>"There's just some guy here." Chrissy noted.</p><p>"Wait for it..." Gibson told her before opening the guy's mouth to show that he wasn't even a real guy and typed on the colorful buttons inside of the mouth.</p><p>"ACCESS GRANTED..." A computer's voice soon said after the guy's mouth closed.</p><p>"Cool." Akito said.</p><p>"It's impressive." LJ commended as a panel lit up beneath the group and lowered them down like an elevator.</p><p>"The hidden fortress was constructed a very long time ago." Antauri explained.</p><p>"Never thought we'd have to use it!" Sparx added.</p><p>"Well, I feel honored that we get to be part of your first experience." Akito nodded.</p><p>"Oui." Felicity agreed.</p><p>"The safe room is located 600 meters below the city, surrounded by power-conditioned alloy armor." Gibson informed as the door shut behind them.</p><p>"And the only way in is guarded by three defense systems that we designed." Otto added as doors demonstrated behind them.</p><p>"Lemme guess, you built them?" Akito asked.</p><p>"Right on that." Otto nodded.</p><p>"Once activated, nothing enters or exits the fortress." Gibson added.</p><p>"That's great, but I'm still not into hiding." Chiro replied before crossing his arms with a pout.</p><p>"What if Destructor comes and we're not there?" LJ asked. "He's not just gonna leave to come back another time, he's just gonna pummel the planet into gravel looking for us!"</p><p>"Which is why we're gonna help the others." Highwire told LJ.</p><p>"Highwire, what's the big idea?" LJ asked.</p><p>"Well, since you two are gonna be in here, we figured that we'd link with the kids and help them fight that big shnook." Highwire replied.</p><p>"...Are your little friends rebelling or something?" Felicity asked LJ.</p><p>"Not rebelling," LJ replied. "I guess they wanna prove that they're able to help the non-primate team members fend for themselves in this battle. Considering how tough this guy is? They're gonna need it."</p><p>"Well... All riht then," Felicity nodded. "I didn't want to think you could be rebelling, but I trust you in whatever decision you make."</p><p>"Alrighty then," LJ replied. "If you're certain this is a good idea."</p><p>Highwire went with Kimberly, Maxima was with Chrissy, Grindor was with Lynn, and Buzzsaw paired up with Raul. Felicity nodded as she kept watch.</p><p>"And if anything happens, we'll step in," Akito offered to LJ. "I feel like Felicity brought something from home."</p><p>"Indeed I have," Felicity replied as she held up her hand to show her Loonatics' bracelet. "But only if it's absolutely necessary of course."</p><p>"Fair enough." LJ replied as they reached the hidden fortress.</p><p>"Here ya go, boys!" Otto declared. "You'll be safe and sound in here!" But when he and the others turned around, they saw LJ and Chiro outside, re-arming the defense systems.</p><p>"I'm afraid we can't let that happen." LJ said calmly as the doors closed.</p><p>Chiro nodded as he soon got away with LJ, much to the surprise of the Monkey Team.</p><p>"Boys!" Antauri called sharply.</p><p>Once they were back in the playground, LJ and Chiro went running off together while transforming into their battlesuits in the process.</p><p>"Hey, guys, heh, real funny," Sparx chuckled sheepishly as he and the others appeared on a screen as LJ and Chiro entered the Super Robot. "Now let us out!"</p><p>"That's a negative, Big Red," LJ replied. "See, Supreme Destructor is after us, like you said."</p><p>"If the both of us take him on, then with our combined powers we might just have a chance," Chiro added. "We won't let any of you get hurt. Should we fail, you guys will still be here to keep Shuggazoom safe!"</p><p>"Boys, you are more important than you realize," Antauri advised. "I was attempting to tell you this before."</p><p>"Whoa! You're not gonna cut off Chiro's hand and tell him you're his father, are you?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"Don't be silly." Antauri told her.</p><p>"My bad." Lynn shrugged.</p><p>"Now where was I? ...Ah, yes," Antauri said as he got serious and nearly paternal. "Our first encounter, it was no accident that you found us, Chiro."</p><p>"Of course it was," Chiro replied. "We wandered into the robot, woke you guys up, the rest is history."</p><p>"No, Chiro, you were destined to find us and maybe your friends too," Antauri clarified. "They are adventurers and you are The Chosen One."</p><p>"What?" Chiro asked in disbelief.</p><p>"You picked a heck of a time to drop a bombshell like that!" LJ exclaimed as the alert began ringing.</p><p>"We'll finish this later." Chiro said before signing off as the Super Robot soon went into action.</p><p>"We're not just gonna sit here..." Sparx said to the others.</p><p>"Ugh!" Nova grunted as she tried to punch the doors open to get them out. "Come on!"</p><hr/><p>The other Robot Monkeys soon joined her since that was the best solution they had at the moment. The Super Robot soon made it into the park and placed Jinmay's disembodied head in place until the Supreme Destructor flew down right behind it, showing that it was still around and unstoppable. This then cued the Shuggazoom citizens to scream and run away as they had unfriendly company. For a time... There was only silence. And then the Super Robot fired its finger missiles at the S.D. This barely scratched it, so the robot fired even MORE rockets. Once again, the Supreme Destructor kept a-coming.</p><p>"That's right," Chiro smirked. "Come get us..."</p><p>The Supreme Destructor soon reached out and grabbed a hold of the Super Robot as it then held out its hands back, both of them wriggling together while standing. Eventually, the Super Robot was lifted right up off of the ground by the Supreme Destructor and was soon thrown and sent flying. The Super Robot hit the tower in the back and seemed to electrocute and was briefly not moving as the Supreme Destructor came back for more to come and pick it up. The Super Robot then fought back and grabbed one of the Supreme Destructor's hands before taking a zapping wire and both of them lit up and were electrocuted together. The Supreme Destructor was soon fried up and the Super Robot let go of it, making it stand up straight before tumbling backwards and suddenly crashing right in the middle of the ground. Chiro and LJ soon stepped outside to survey the damage.</p><p>"Consider yourself supremely destroyed!" LJ called.</p><p>But then, a glow came from the robot's chest, and in a hiss of smoke and hydraulics, a large, bulky being emerged.</p><p>"This battle has only begun," he said through a large purple helmet, and he leapt into the air.</p><p>Chiro and LJ leapt up as well, but Chiro was knocked to the ground with a single slap. As LJ came down to help his friend back to his feet, the robot pilot hit the ground, and his helmet fell off. LJ helped hold up Chiro's neck so he could get a look for himself.</p><p>"...YOU!" The boys glared fiercely.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, the Monkey Team and others kept trying to find ways to break out of the doors, but nothing seemed to work. Even Akito's strength, though he didn't understand why, couldn't break them free, even if he was as strong as Hercules and Zeus like his father before him. They soon heard something from behind them and gasped as they turned around to see a frighteningly familiar face.</p><p>"Mandarin!" Antauri gasped.</p><p>"Somehow I knew he'd be back." Akito remarked.</p><p>"Yeah, cuz you're psychic or you read ahead of the script or something." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Are you guys SERIOUSLY doing this right now?!" Maxima groaned. "Those two are in danger! Cut the friggin' bullcrap!"</p><p>"Sorry, Maxima." Lynn and Akito replied.</p><p>"The sixth monkey returns!" Mandarin scowled at LJ and Chiro.</p><p>"This is quite a plot twist, though I kinda figured he'd come back sooner or later too," Chrissy frowned. "Please be careful, LJ and Chiro."</p><p>Kimberly soon squeezed Chrissy's hand in comfort as she felt the same way and tried to be strong for both of them.</p><p>"Hit the road, Mandarin," LJ demanded. "You have no place here anymore. Especially after you turned yourself into... This."</p><p>"You think you can give <em>me</em> orders, boy?" The orange monkey scowled, nearly chopping the boys' heads off. However, he <em>did</em> destroy the control panel of the secret entrance which meant LJ and Chiro would have to face Mandarin alone.</p><p>LJ and Chiro stood their ground, though Mandarian did prove to be bigger, faster, and stronger than the two of them combined. It looked very bad as the two began to fight with their best efforts, but were quickly getting their butts handed to them.</p><p>"Where are they, hm?" Mandarin mocked. "Have my brothers and your worthless friends abandoned you?"</p><p>"The monkeys aren't brothers to whatever it is you've become." Chiro narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"And my friends aren't worthless." LJ added firmly.</p><p>"Hmph! What I've <em>chosen</em> to become," Mandarian retorted. "Remade into a tool with my loyalty only to Skeleton King. Forged for one purpose: your destruction."</p><p>A tail suddenly came out from behind and appeared to be blue and flaming before whipping against LJ and Chiro to lash out at them.</p><p>"And here I thought only Pokémon could use a Tail Whip." LJ glared as he stood his ground with Chiro as best as possible.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE, IN THE BUNKER...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The others were still trying to get out, with no success.</p><p>"Stand back!" Sparx told them. "I got it."</p><p>And he launched his Magnet Blasts at the door, tearing straight through its surface.</p><p>"Prepare for Level 1," Gibson advised, as large chunks of the floor and ceiling began to slam into the roof and ground.</p><p>"Crushers..." Sparx muttered. "Wasn't this YOUR idea?"</p><p>"Hey, you made him magnetic." Nova defended.</p><p>"Please, no arguing." Akito told the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"Listen," Antauri said as he lifted his hand in the air. "There's a rhythm."</p><p>The others then stayed quiet as they tried to listen for it so that they could pass by without damage or misfortune.</p><p>"If we anticipate the pattern, perhaps we can move through." Antauri suggested.</p><p>"Hey... Yeah... That makes sense." Raul nodded.</p><p>Antauri then let his hand glow as he channeled a calm energy as much as possible. "The Power Primate will join us psychically," he then told the others urgently before he took off. "Go as one, NOW!" </p><p>And so, the monkeys took off through the crusher field as quickly as they could, with the others hot on their heels.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Chiro had caught Mandarin by the tail, which allowed for LJ to deliver a Magnum Kick to his head. Chiro tried to top it with a Chiro Spearo, but Mandarin smacked it away.</p><p>"You disappoint me, boys!" The rebel sixth monkey declared. "You are the chosen ones, yes? ...Ah, Antauri has at last revealed your destinies."</p><p>"So we're chosen ones, big whoop," Chiro scoffed. "So what's that even mean?"</p><p>"Your insolence is why neither of you shall live to see your true potential!" Mandarin growled.</p><p>"We'll see about that, you misbegotten, mechanical monkey." LJ retorted as Mandarin launched rockets out of his pectorals.</p><p>Clever child, but not too clever." Mandarin smirked as he kept firing at LJ and Chiro.</p><p>Luckily for LJ and Chiro, they had the skills to dodge and jump away in time and soon began to throw punches at Mandarian when they still had the chance. Mandarin soon shot out more rockets after dodging and bracing himself for whatever they had to throw at him.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, the Robot Monkeys made it to the other side, along with the other kids, including Felicity who flew over in the form of a bat before she poofed back to normal and stood beside the Monkey Team.</p><p>"That wasn't so bad." Otto shrugged innocently.</p><p>"Maybe so, but what's going on in there?" Akito remarked as he pointed into the next room.</p><p>"Those jets spray liquid ice," Gibson cautioned. "One blast and you'll be instantly frozen."</p><p>"Sounds like whenever Queen Elsa visits my school with her son." Felicity muttered under her breath.</p><p>Just then, some buzz saws came out of the walls.</p><p>"Oh, yeah; I added some saws!" Otto noted.</p><p>"You add saws to everything." Sparx remarked. "There's no way we'll get through this!"</p><p>"Never say never!" Kimberly advised.</p><p>"You just did." Otto remarked.</p><p>Kimberly groaned and rolled her eyes to that.</p><p>"There is one way," Akito said as he looked up ahead. "If we get to the middle."</p><p>"Hey, Gibson, how about some weather-proofing?" Nova suggested.</p><p>"Hmm... Ah..." Gibson paused as he brought out a drill from his hand and soon faced them.</p><p>"What're you planning to do with that?!" Chrissy yelped.</p><p>"You'll see," Gibson said before spraying them instantly with some sort of sticky gunk. "It's merely insulation foam."</p><p>"Ugh! This had better not mess up my hair!" Chrissy complained.</p><p>"Just zip it and <em>MOVE</em> ALREADY, PRINCESS!" Lynn retorted as the group got moving.</p><p>"Feels kinda cozy," Otto smiled. "FOLLOW ME!"</p><p>And so the group quickly made their way through the buzzsaw gallery and got to the middle of the bridge.</p><p>"We're safe here!" Otto declared. "...I think."</p><p>Just then, the saws came down slicing at the Monkey Team! They all ducked, and the saws collided with one another, destroying each other.</p><p>"<strong>NOOOO!</strong>" The kids cried out in a horrified panic for the Monkey Team.</p><p>The smoke soon cleared and the Monkey Team was shown to be unharmed which relieved the kids instantly and they were all okay too luckily enough.</p><p>"That was way too close for comfort." Akito sighed a bit.</p><p>"Antauri?" Kimberly called as the black monkey looked distant briefly.</p><p>"It's Chiro. I must go to him." Antauri said paternally and responsibly.</p><p>"You're sure?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"I've never been more sure of anything else in all my life." Antauri replied.</p><p>"Well, I'm not leaving your body here!" Highwire remarked as she pulled Antauri behind her.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BACK ON THE SURFACE...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Chiro groaned as he smashed into the wall behind him. LJ soon laid in a heap nearby.</p><p>"Okay... I think that one broke an arm..." he grunted heavily.</p><p>Chiro narrowly dodged another missile from Mandarin when he began hearing a voice.</p><p>"Boys....you can't give up..." Antauri told them.</p><p>"He's too powerful," Chiro exclaimed. "His weapons...!"</p><p>"The prodigal son has us outgunned!" LJ added.</p><p>"Your weapons are the two sides of the Power Primate," Antauri explained as his spirit form faded. "Use it..."</p><p>"It won't be easy... But we can't give up." LJ said to Chiro.</p><p>"Real winners never quit and quitters never win." Chiro nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Where is he HIDING?!" Mandarin asked as he grabbed the two boys in his fists. "Skeleton King's energy won't loot out your secrets, boys; I <em>WILL</em> find my brothers," As he grabbed them both, they screamed in pain. "The Hidden Fortress...?" Mandarin sneered. "Of course. It won't save them!"</p><p>"It won't have to..." Chiro grunted.</p><p>"We WILL!" LJ added, as the both of them began to power up.</p><p>Mandarin flinched from the bright light only to get instantly punched away. Chiro and LJ both seemed to glow with the Power Primate, nearly looking like The Green Lantern as they channeled what they needed to.</p><p>"The inner primate..." Mandarin whispered in amazement and dismay.</p><p>And so, the Power Primate lunged out for Mandarin and pushed him away with great force. Mandarin was now the one panicking and he began to climb up to get away from them by climbing up the water tower.</p><p>"What's wrong? Afraid of a little Power Primate?" LJ asked mockingly as he and Chiro chased after Mandarin.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BACK IN THE TUNNELS...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Chiro and LJ are okay," Antauri replied. "For now."</p><p>The group brushed off the protective coating.</p><p>"Level 3, hall of lasers," Sparx introduced. "I remember: we were pretty clever with this one."</p><p>Nova took some of the foam and tossed it into the area, and the laser turrets vaporized it.</p><p>"Sometimes I wish you weren't so clever..." Lynn remarked.</p><p>"Since I'm the only one with multiple attack capabilities, I'll create a distraction and draw the weapons to me." Gibson replied.</p><p>"Will that even work?" Otto asked.</p><p>"If Gibson thinks it does, then that means that it has to." Akito remarked.</p><p>"Why, thank you, Akito." Gibson smiled proudly.</p><p>"Yeah, well, let's keep going." Sparx suggested.</p><p>"Monkey Team, GO!" Gibson soon commanded the others.</p><p>And so, they took off with Gibson in front of the others so that he could defend the others with his special abilities.</p><p>"Slow down a little, Fudo!" Lynn told the brunette boy.</p><p>"Sorry!" Akito replied as he toned his running down a little bit.</p><p>The others made it through the hallway, leaving Gibson to fend for himself. He gasped when he saw that one of his drills had been fried. "Oh, dear--!" he managed to say before he was frozen completely.</p><p>"GIBSON!!" Sparx shouted as the door closed shut.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>UP ON THE SURFACE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You're done, Mandarin." Chiro declared.</p><p>"This time, you won't escape!" LJ added.</p><p>"I would expect some gratitude," Mandarin scoffed. "After all, it was I who reunited you with your girlfriend. Oh, how I enjoyed examining the sweet circuits in her head!~"</p><p>"THAT'S IT! YOU JUST BOOKED A ONE-WAY TICKET ON THE EXPRESS TRAIN STRAIGHT TO HELL!" LJ shouted. "GIVE SATAN MY REGARDS! I hear he's running around on Earth using a bunch of ass-related personae."</p><p>And on that, both boys tackled Mandarin off the tower. Mandarin shrieked as he began to fall, but then suddenly, he got the upper hand and began to pin them down and brought out a laser sword for against the Power Primate with. Chiro and LJ screamed before they glared firmly and their eyes glowed as they suddenly both electrocuted Mandarin and the evil Robot Monkey then let out a pained shriek. The Power Primate soon disappeared as Mandarin was sent flying and crashed in the middle of the ground, a few feet away from them before the boys calmly landed on their feet before falling to the ground with light groans. And right after that, the Robot Monkeys made it out of underground and came to see the boys.</p><p>"Oh, LJ..." Felicity said softly while on the way.</p><p>"Hey, guys..." LJ wheezed. "Glad you could come out to see us..."</p><p>"Oh, LJ..." Felicity said softly.</p><p>"Chiro, LJ, you are both Chosen Ones." Antauri comforted.</p><p>"Ugh... Where's Gibson?" Chiro groaned.</p><p>"Gibson? ...I don't see Gibson..." LJ said as he looked around.</p><p>Someone soon popped up from behind and began to send parasites after the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"LOOK OUT!" Akito cried out once he saw something coming.</p><p>The creepy bugs latched onto the heads of the other Monkey Teamsters and began draining their willpower.</p><p>"Seems the blue monkey did not make it," Sokko remarked, now wearing an eyepatch. "No matter; soon the rest will fall under the sway of the Skeleton King. Just as he always intended."</p><p>"Tell your leader... To kick rocks!" LJ coughed.</p><p>"We'll never join Skeleton King!" Chiro added.</p><p>"You brats are <em>not</em> invited!" Sokko remarked as he pressed a trigger.</p><p>Suddenly, the Super Robot was exploded, making it tip over and fall on LJ and Chiro.</p><p>"NO!" The two groups soon cried out in fear and despair.</p><p>"Shh, monkeys~" Sokko shushed mockingly. "It's over! It's all over!"</p><p>That seemed to be true as the Citadel of Bone was soon hovering overhead while Sokko smiled darkly.</p><p>"You won't get away with this!" Lynn glared at Sokko and she soon began to lunge out at the tiny monkey. "Get over here, ya butt monkey!"</p><p>"Sorry I cannot stay, but I do believe you've got business of your own to deal with," Sokko laughed as he and Mandarin left the others.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SHORTLY, ABOARD THE CITADEL OF BONE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"And the boys...?" Skeleton King inquired.</p><p>"They have fallen, my lord." Mandarin grinned.</p><p>"Do not despair, Monkey Team; you won't be long without a master," Skeleton King mocked. "You will learn to serve ME!" And he gave a bone-chilling evil laugh.</p><p>"This is bad." Akito frowned.</p><p>"Now what do we do?" Raul wondered.</p><p>The Super Robot soon got up and pounded through the playground pavement before taking out Gibson who was in his frozen state before the Super Robot then shot heat eyes against it to melt and defrost the ice.</p><p>"This is not good," Gibson said as he looked at himself. "I could be frozen."</p><p>"You were frozen today!" Chrissy exclaimed.</p><p>"Heh!" Raul chuckled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>AND SO, AFTER SOME MAINTENANCE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Gibson's broken drill was replaced with a new one.</p><p>"Well, boys? What's the plan?" he asked.</p><p>"If we a<em>re</em> the chosen ones, Gibson, it's time we prove it." Chiro replied firmly.</p><p>"Then let's go get our brothers." LJ concluded with a grim nod.</p><p>And so the others nodded back as they had a very big job to do now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, the Skeleton King watched after the remaining Robot Monkeys with fiendish glee. "Your Chosen Ones are no more, Monkey Team," he soon told them from his throne. "Your destiny lies with me as my slaves."</p><p>"Forget it, Bone Bag!" Sparx groaned and grunted, stuck in a kneeling position with the other Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"I'd rather be sold for spare parts!" Nova added.</p><p>"We will not serve you." Antauri concluded darkly.</p><p>"Teach them my ways, Mandarin." Skeleton King demanded to the rebel Orange Monkey.</p><p>"Yes, my lord." Mandarin obeyed as he bowed before the villain with Sokko on his shoulder, perched like a perfect companion before his eyes glowed towards the other Robot Monkeys, creating a hole underneath the Hyperforce which made them fall right through.</p><p>From within the bubbling cauldron, Formless soldiers rose from the goop as Skeleton King laughed evilly. "Come forth, my minions," he grinned. "Prepare yourselves... Shuggazoom City awaits! At last, its people shall scream the name of evil: <strong><em>MY</em> NAME!!</strong> Huhehehehehehehahahahahahah... Huh?!"</p><p>The Citadel of Bone was suddenly being bombarded with fire from the Super Robot!</p><p>Skeleton King looked out the window to see the Super Robot flying over the Citadel. "IMPOSSIBLE!" he then growled in frustration and surprise.</p><p>The Super Robot then zapped its eyes against the core of the Citadel while flying around in the deep vacuums of space. Skeleton King growled and soon shot a blast right back, hitting the Super Robot from inside the Citadel.</p><p>"We've got his attention!" Chiro said as he tried not to let that bother him. "Nice shooting, Gibson!"</p><p>"I may not be Sparx, but I do what I can." Gibson smirked.</p><p>Another ship was shown to be traveling through space as well.</p><p>"Huh? Who's that?" Chiro asked before a video screen appeared to show a redheaded girl in a pink and white space cadet's uniform.</p><p>"I was given a call that you might need some extra help," The girl said as she appeared on the screen. "Atomic Betty reporting for duty."</p><p>"Ultra Gear!" LJ beamed. "Glad to have you on our side. This guy's been a massive pain in our butts for too long!"</p><p>"Believe me, I know a lot about pain in the butt villains," Atomic Betty rolled her eyes. "So it would be my honor."</p><p>"Hey! I'm not a pain in the butt villain!" A green alien on board complained.</p><p>"Not you, Sparky!" Atomic Betty face-palmed.</p><p>"Oops." The green alien chuckled bashfully.</p><p>"I tell ya, being a Galactic Guardian can be an adventure in enough itself," Atomic Betty said to LJ and Chiro. "Now, let's go save your friends."</p><p>"Oh-kay!" LJ and Chiro agreed.</p><p>"As they say, here goes nothing!" Gibson declared as he flew the Super Robot further towards the Citadel, which fired back lasers.</p><p>Atomic Betty nodded as she began to help out with X-5, her robot friend and her alien friend, Sparky. The Super Robot soon shot lasers right back at the Citadel and Atomic Betty's ship began to give them a helping hand with its own lasers. The Citadel's lasers soon fired out and latched onto the Super Robot as it flew overhead before getting free.</p><p>"You think you can escape me, boys?" Skeleton King chuckled darkly.</p><p>The Super Robot and Citadel briefly separated as Skeleton King noticed they were headed towards Shuggazoom in orbit, giving him a fiendish and heinous idea.</p><p>"Hmm... You're not trying to," Skeleton King remarked. "Do not fret, Shuggazoom City. I shall return." he then punctuated his evil thought with a maniacal laugh.</p><p>"Nice shooting, boys." Atomic Betty told LJ and Chiro through her communicator.</p><p>"Not a problem, A.B.," LJ declared, changing into a skintight teal blue jumpsuit.</p><p>"A.B.?" asked X5. "I haven't heard that designation since that time we learned about one of the older Galactic Guardians, Maxwell Young."</p><p>"Sure, but the other Galactic Guardians called him Fantastic Max," Sparky replied. "He was the Tommy Pickles of his day!"</p><p>"Yowza!" LJ remarked. "If this guy was only a baby when he did all this, then he must've been an incredible guy!"</p><p>"I'll say," Atomic Betty remarked. "Nothing says 'Your job is so easy, a baby could do it'."</p><p>Skeleton King soon took off as Chiro, LJ, Gibson, Atomic Betty, X-5, and Sparky jumped down and hid away as the villain escaped when he could as it was all apart of the plan.</p><p>"He fell for it!" Chiro smirked. "Let's go. Also, Atomic Betty, good to meet you in person."</p><p>"I've heard about you, Chiro, an honorary Robot Monkey and newest teammate of the Hyperforce team." Atomic Betty said as she saluted the boy.</p><p>"Likewise!" LJ agreed. "I feel like I've seen you before, though."</p><p>"Hm... I wonder from where?" Atomic Betty smirked innocently.</p><p>"Wild daydreams I had for a period of time," LJ replied. "Some of them involved us teaming up to fight cosmic evil."</p><p>"I guess it was destiny then," Atomic Betty said. "Now let's get to work and not waste a lot of time."</p><p>"Let's go then." Chiro nodded in agreement.</p><p>The others nodded along too before Chiro made the move out of the way.</p><p>"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro proclaimed before he took out a bolt and soon stabbed the core from where they stood.</p><p>As the Citadel took off after the Super Robot, it seemed to vanish into the solar winds.</p><p>"We've LOST them!" Skeleton King scowled, but then stopped. "No, wait... I can sense his presence..."</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, LJ and Chiro broke in through one hole and came down together as they came further and further. Atomic Betty soon dropped down and landed with Sparky and X-5 next.</p><p>"Wait... Someone's missing." Sparky noticed.</p><p>"Ugh... A little help?" Gibson groaned as he was stuck in the hole.</p><p>Chiro then reached out and grabbed Gibson, pulling him down next before the hole disappeared behind the wall, almost as though it was morphing back to what it once was before.</p><p>"Looks like we're not gonna be leaving that way." Atomic Betty said to the others after seeing that.</p><p>"Something tells me that's the least of our worries...!" Sparky gulped as he looked downwards.</p><p>When Chiro and the others took a look, they all saw multitude after multitude of Formless, marching throughout the ship. It was a very horrifying sight indeed.</p><p>"Ugh... This place is right out of my nightmares!" Chiro shivered.</p><p>"Any sign of the others?" LJ asked Gibson who kept track.</p><p>Gibson soon took a look for them as it didn't look good. "Negative energy readings are off the charts," he then reported. "Could it be that this ship is thwarting my attempts to pinpoint their location?"</p><p>"Let me try." Chiro offered as he went into a meditation pose.</p><p>"Hopefully we can lock on to their energy signatures..." LJ replied, looking on with determination.</p><p>And within a few moments, LJ and Chiro lit up and glowed as they concentrated deeply together. The Formless soon began to let out haunting screeching sounds.</p><p>"Oh, dear!" Gibson gasped as that sounded worrisome.</p><p>"The boys are very close..." Skeleton King murmured.</p><p>As the two concentrated, they soon saw that the other members of the Monkey Team were being held prisoner in individual gigantic spider webs.</p><p>"They are in position," said Sokko. "Do as you will, Mandarin."</p><p>"Once again, my brothers... We will be one in mind," declared Mandarin. "You will share my thoughts, do as I do."</p><p>"Didn't we fire him?" asked Sparx.</p><p>"I seem to recall we did..." Nova replied.</p><p>Mandarin soon turned and began to channel his power against his former teammates while they were helpless against his advances. The parasites then began to feed off of the negative energy while latched onto the Robot Monkeys' heads.</p><p>"Uh-oh..." Otto groaned.</p><p>"Mandarin, it's not too late for you!" Antauri advised as they were trapped.</p><p>"Oh, it's too late for everyone," Mandarin grinned darkly before he laughed. "Welcome back to the family, Antauri."</p><p>The ooze and negative energy then continued to spread, only by far worse and more painful as the Robot Monkeys began to yell in pain and agony from Mandarin's betrayal and Skeleton King's uprise in global conquest. Chiro and LJ soon screamed as well as they both suddenly felt the same pain and agony before snapping out of it.</p><hr/><p>"I... I can hear them...!" LJ groaned. "They're... They're in horrible agony..."</p><p>"We better hurry." Atomic Betty frowned.</p><p>And with that, the Monkey Team Rescue Squadron was on their way!</p><p>"Hopefully no one notices anything wrong." Sparky said on the way.</p><p>"Don't say things like that out loud," LJ warned. "It's not a good idea to tempt fate."</p><p>"Boys, I must warn you, you attracted some rather unscrupulous attention." Gibson stated as they ran.</p><p>"Felt it too," Chiro replied. "But I think we're okay."</p><p>Suddenly, a massive, snarling skeletal dog-beast raced out and attacked the group.</p><p>"WHOA!" The group yelped and jumped back in surprise, but tried well to hide their fear.</p><p>Chiro soon instantly attacked with his famous "Chiro Spearo". Gibson roared out as he helped out with his drill hands. The skeletal dog-beast let out a howl of pain before it then continued to run and chase after them.</p><p>"Grindor, activate Protocol Batson," LJ ordered. "Command code: T-H-U-N-D-E-R!"</p><p>Grindor beeped before swirling around Lynn's body (everything below the neck) to form a suit of Power Armor. Winding up her leg, Lynn lunged at the dog-beast and kicked its tail apart.</p><p>"How do ya feel?" LJ asked Lynn.</p><p>"I feel most awesome!" Lynn beamed. "What'd ya do to me anyway?" she then asked curiously.</p><p>"Grindor turned into a set of Power Armor," LJ replied. "While it isn't the power of Captain Thunder, it's awfully close!"</p><p>"Hmm... Neat... I could get used to this," Lynn smirked. "Especially if I ever have another game up against those 'Hazeltucky Dorkers'."</p><p>"Should be better than what I've heard about Lemon Brook." Kimberly shuddered.</p><p>"Well, you can only utilize it in combat situations," LJ replied. "And if you have no other option."</p><p>"Hmm... All right then..." Lynn shrugged. "Still, it's pretty cool."</p><p>The dog-beast continued to howl in pain and anger at them.</p><p>"Right, crazy bone dog thing," Lynn then glared. "Let's put this guard dog down for the big sleep."</p><p>"I'll go high, you go low." Chiro told Betty.</p><p>"Can do!" The girl cadet replied as she re-calibrated her wrist blaster.</p><p>Chiro leapt onto the dog-beast's back, and ripped off the other of its back-arms, while Betty fired a wrist blast into the ground, which caused a fissure to open up beneath its feet and send it plummeting into the abyss below.</p><p>"Play dead." LJ remarked.</p><p>The others firmly nodded on that one last note. A drone soon flew in with bright eyes scanning all around the room as there was still no time to rest. Chiro and the others luckily saw the drones before they would see the group and went hiding. The drones scanned around, unable to find Chiro and the group and soon moved on as the group hid cleverly and carefully.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, the group made it into another room that seemed to hold a bunch of beaten up and scattered toys along with the model of a boy in an English schoolboy's uniform, resembling that of the boys in The Delightful Children from Down the Lane.</p><p>"Somehow I don't think the Skeleton King will fit into that." Gibson remarked.</p><p>"It isn't his," Chiro said with wide eyes. "It's mine."</p><p>"Pardon?" Akito asked.</p><p>"All this stuff from a long time ago." Chiro explained.</p><p>"But how did he get all this stuff?" LJ asked. "That's the real question."</p><p>"It's extremely disturbing." Gibson commented.</p><p>"Tell me about it." Chiro grumbled.</p><p>"What's next? You're gonna tell me that Skeleton King is your long-lost father or somethin'?" Lynn shrugged.</p><p>"That's stupid!" LJ replied. "Skeleton King has been around for thousands of years. If anything, this is Mandarin's work; especially since he planned to mold Chiro into his apprentice."</p><p>"Like I'm sayin', I don't know any better." Lynn just shrugged in defense.</p><p>Gibson suddenly flinched as some beeping was heard on his ears which made everyone turn around and focus on him now.</p><p>"Gibson?" Akito asked. "Are you going to tell us what I think you're going to tell us?"</p><p>"That's the auto-crew alarm," Gibson warned. "That Super Robot is in trouble."</p><p>"I was afraid that you were going to say that." Akito said with a sigh.</p><p>"Then we haven't got much time," LJ remarked. "We need to free the others and quickly!"</p><p>"C'mon, we gotta go and find 'em!" Chrissy urged as she ran off with them, away from the creepy as heck room.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ELSEWHERE, DOWN BELOW...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Mandarin chuckled to himself like a demented maestro. "Before this day is over, my brothers and sisters, you will take commands from me once more, mm?" he grinned, as his face was illuminated by the lights of the Hyperforce's glowing eyes while they screamed in agony.</p><p>The Robot Monkeys yelled in pain with no way out as they were trapped and powerless against their rogue ex-teammate. Eventually, it seemed that they were close to death... Robot death anyway.</p><p>"Hm... Yes..." Sparx soon smirked after a few moments.</p><p>Mandarin grinned darkly and hopefully.</p><p>"Anyone else smell barbecued monkey?" Sparx chuckled after he sniffed the air.</p><p>"Heh... Good one, Sparx." Nova giggled weakly.</p><p>"Yes, Mandarin," Otto soon droned, nearly zombified. "I will obey."</p><p>"Otto!" Nova exclaimed.</p><p>"Snap outta it!" Sparx added.</p><p>"Hold on," Antauri urged. "Chiro and his friends will be here..."</p><p>Otto shook his head. "Ch-Chiro... Is coming...?" he asked.</p><p>Mandarin laughed. "You cling to a memory! The only thing <em>you</em> have coming is more anguish." he declared as he sent another energy surge through the conduits.</p><p>There were soon screams of pain that was followed by Mandarin's wicked laughter as he was finally getting exactly what he wanted. Luckily for them though, this was where the group had figured out that they were as a group of Formless guarded the door.</p><p>"They're in there!" Akito called out to the others. "Come on!"</p><p>The group then got ready to charge to go up against the horde to save the rest of the Hyperforce team.</p><p>"Wait!" Gibson advised.</p><p>Guarding the entrance were a whole mess o' Formless.</p><p>"It'll take more than just us to beat all those Formless," Gibson replied.</p><p>"You sure?" Akito asked.</p><p>"Positive, even with your advanced advantages." Gibson nodded.</p><p>"We're gonna need a miracle, huh?" Chiro remarked.</p><p>"Uh, that's a little disturbing." Kimberly said as she pointed to something in the background.</p><p>The others soon looked where she was pointing and saw a headless body of a young girl.</p><p>"It's Jinmay!" Chiro gasped as the body began to glow as he smiled hopefully. "Jinmay, I know you can hear me. We need your help."</p><p>The headless giant body stood up and broke free of its restraints.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, the other Monkey Team members were still crying out in agony... Until Jinmay's headless body smashed through the walls. The Formless tried to stop her, but they didn't stand a chance. Even the dog-beast came back only to suffer the same fate against Jinmay's size and mass power compared to their small size and stature despite being more of them than there were of her. This did not go unnoticed by Mandarin and Sokko.</p><p>"Argh! It's that girl's body!" Sokko snarled once he recognized Jinmay's body anywhere. "I told you we should've scattered her parts in space!"</p><p>"Talk about girl power." Betty smirked with Kimberly, Lynn, and Chrissy.</p><p>"Yeah!" The four girls laughed together and shared a group high-five.</p><p>"Greetings, gents! I'm lookin' for a few good monkeys!" LJ declared triumphantly.</p><p>"Know where we could find some?" Akito smirked as he stood beside LJ.</p><p>"You?" Mandarin glared. "You were destroyed!"</p><p>"Greatly exaggerated," Akito replied. "Plus we made some new friends along the way."</p><p>"Whoa... That is one bad lookin' monkey." Sparky said as he stood with Betty and X-5.</p><p>Mandarin roared as he leapt out to attack the boys. Chiro and LJ simply put out their hands, launching a green energy blast that knocked Mandarin flying into a wall. Mandarin groaned as he shot against the wall before landing hard and on top of Sokko.</p><p>"Cool." Akito smiled.</p><p>Sokko then chattered in frustration and shook his fist in the agony of defeat.</p><p>"Now to free the Hyperforce team." Betty smiled.</p><p>LJ, Chiro, and Gibson smiled as they went to save the rest of the Robot Monkeys.</p><p>"Big Brain, glad ya could make it." Sparx said to Gibson.</p><p>"Yes, well, someone had to pull your fur out of the fire." Gibson smiled.</p><p>As soon as Chiro pulled Nova free, she got him in a bear-hug. "Chiro! I don't think you know how glad we are to see you."</p><p>Chiro smiled. "Believe me, I do."</p><p>Suddenly, some stronger webbing came out, latching onto the Robot Monkeys and restrained them just as they were being rescued.</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Akito complained.</p><p>"Hold on!" Chiro told them, about to help them again only to be restrained next.</p><p>"CHIRO!" The group gasped and panicked as they were restrained next, being separated from Chiro.</p><p>"Go... Go, help him!" Akito soon told LJ as he decided to step out of this one since this was LJ's adventure after all and not his.</p><p>"Hm... Very well, then," LJ replied as he headed up after Chiro, who had landed in the throne room of the Citadel of Bone.</p><p>"Chosen Ones... At last, the fates have brought us together." Skeleton King laughed.</p><p>"And now the fates are gonna bring my fist and your jaw together!" LJ retorted.</p><p>Skeleton King smirked at that after he finished laughing. "There are forces in the universe beyond your imagination, boys," he then told them coldly. "We are but pawns in the universal game of good vs evil."</p><p>"We're ending this game, Skeleton King." Chiro glowered.</p><p>"You are the ones chosen to end it?" Skeleton King asked before erupting another laugh in their faces. "Believe what you will to ease your fears, boys. In coming here, you have given me control of your destiny... Behold..." he then gestured at a drone for them.</p><p>The drone's glass screen soon flashed before showing Jinmay's body being held down and nearly in pieces and the Robot Monkeys being held hostage as well as LJ's new adventure allies.</p><p>"Chiro's girlfriend is in pieces, the monkeys are mine, including those meddling friends of yours, and your pitiful robot is useless," Skeleton King listed as he glanced at the Super Robot being tied down next against the wall. "What left is there to cling to?"</p><p>"We'll never go to your side." Chiro declared.</p><p>"No, I want to <em>remove</em> you from my side, you painful little thorns!" Skeleton King declared as he raised his hand and lifted the boys into the air, slamming them all around.</p><p>"That... The best you got, Bonehead?" LJ coughed.</p><p>"Not even close." Skeleton King grinned.</p><p>"Bring it on!!" LJ scowled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Meanwhile...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"We need to help the boys!" Nova cried out.</p><p>"If only we had a way to do it!" Kimberly added.</p><p>"I think we should help ourselves out first." Lynn suggested.</p><p>"We need the Super Robot!" Otto added in agreement.</p><p>"With the auto crew destroyed, controlling it is impossible." Gibson reminded.</p><p>"Nothing is impossible for The Power Primate," Antauri advised. "We must attempt a remote activation."</p><p>"Can we even do that without LJ and Chiro?" Akito asked.</p><p>"We must try," Antauri replied. "Prepare to merge yourselves with the Super Robot."</p><p>"I sure hope this works." Akito said before he began to pray.</p><p>"I'm sure it will." Chrissy nodded, trying to stay positive.</p><p>And so, the Robot Monkeys said their team name out loud as they began to attempt to merge themselves with the Super Robot, without LJ and Chiro.</p><p>"FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER 6, GO!"</p><p>"FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER 5, GO!"</p><p>"FIST ROCKET 4, GO!"</p><p>"FIST ROCKET 3, GO!"</p><p>"BRAIN SCRAMBLER PILOT 2, GO!!"</p><p>The Super Robot then used his laser eyes to destroy the webbing and break free.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Skeleton King was still using his powers to throw the boys around. "You are but mere mortals; soft flesh easily crushed by my terrible wrath." he grinned, until he heard a rumbling from above.</p><p>"Not exactly mortal, but good fight." LJ chuckled weakly to himself.</p><p>The Super Robot soon came to the rescue and shot laser eyes, cutting against the core and ripped off the piece for a doorway into the Citadel to stop Skeleton King and save LJ and Chiro. Skeleton King growled and roared from that before he soon shot electricity back at the Super Robot. The Super Robot then dodged with ease before shooting back.</p><p>"This is awesome!" Lynn soon cheered.</p><p>"And it's about to get MORE awesome!" Kimberly added as the Super Robot kept firing.</p><p>Skeleton King winced and stumbled over.</p><p>"That's it, isn't it?" Chiro realized. "You're connected to this place..."</p><p>"No wonder you never bothered coming to face us yourself!" LJ exclaimed. "Because if you even leave, you'd be good as dead!"</p><p>Skeleton King fired a blast of energy at them, but they struggled through the onslaught.</p><p>"And we'll make sure you <em>never</em> leave!" LJ and Chiro declared as they began to power up like Super Saiyans.</p><p>"Even more awesome." Akito chuckled with the others.</p><p>Skeleton King soon roared out before his face got suddenly scorched. LJ and Chiro panted and then smiled before the villain soon healed his singes and scares. Skeleton King soon stood brave and tall, whipping out his staff as the boys looked alarmed briefly. He then whipped off his cloak and soon began to pursue after the boys as they jumped back and tried to dodge him while they still had the strength and stamina. LJ and Chiro jumped and ducked as Skeleton King tried to hit them with his staff, coming dangerously closer and closer.</p><p>"He's growing desperate," smirked LJ. "Sloppy! Unfocused!"</p><p>"I gotcha!" Chiro beamed as he leapt up and came down with a spinning kick to Skeleton King's chest.</p><p>Skeleton King grunted and groaned as he fell flat on his back. LJ and Chiro smirked as they came out on top.</p><p>"Very clever, boys... But let's see how you take <em>this</em>?!" Skeleton King smirked darkly before he stood up and slammed his hands against the floor, leaving a huge crack in the ground, nearly like an earthquake.</p><p>LJ and Chiro leapt out of the way, and LJ used Goldfire to blast Skeleton King in the knees and make him lose his balance.</p><p>"Go, Super Robot, Go!" Otto chanted as he used his sawblades to slice the webs binding himself and his friends.</p><p>"Come and get us, big guy!" Sparx chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," Lynn smirked. "It's time for The Lynnsanity!"</p><p>"Wait, there is a better way." Antauri advised.</p><p>"By all means, let's hear it." Chrissy replied.</p><p>Antauri nodded before he soon bowed his head to show a better alternative. The Super Robot plunged its fist into the Citadel's roof, and then uprooted Jinmay's body from it like a carrot. Shortly afterwards, Jinmay's head flew through space and reattached herself to the rest of her body.</p><p>And so, both robots began to unleash their full powers on the Citadel of Bone, creating some cracks in the surface. LJ and Chiro were soon electrocuted and shot right down on the ground.</p><p>"Your abilities with the Power Primate have grown quite impressive," Skeleton King smirked darkly down at the boys. "<strong>BUT <em>I</em> TO HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO WIELD POWER!</strong>"</p><p>Chiro and LJ groaned from the ground, about to get up.</p><p>Skeleton King laughed darkly as he shot more power into his staff and shot the boys some more as they fell to their knees. "Evil enough to tear you, your monkeys, your allies, and Shuggazoom City apart!" he continued fiendishly.</p><p>LJ and Chiro soon gasped as they suddenly felt something different deep within the both of them.</p><p>"At last, you embrace the certainy of your defeat," Skeleton King grinned at that as he laughed at their pain. "Perhaps there's hope for you yet."</p><p>LJ and Chiro both winced as their eyes turned full green, and they growled in rage. Skeleton King backed up in shock as the boys both summoned the aura of the Power Primate, and then began beating him senseless by thrashing him about like a ragdoll. The evil villain was then thrown into a pool of inky black ooze almost like some dinosaurs trapped in the sticky and horrifying substance that came from a tar pit that would lead to an eventual and untimely death. The robot drone soon came from behind to go and avenge Skeleton King until the Power Primate turned around, sensing it coming and began to beat it down next. The Power Primate shoved its fist down in the head before punching it away instantly, starting to shatter it. LJ and Chiro roared with the Power Primate before breathing heavily, stopping to take a breath after Skeleton King was defeated...</p><p>Or so they thought. As the Power Primate turned around, LJ and Chiro saw the Skeleton King, emerging from his sludge pool, bigger and meaner than ever. While Skeleton King looked bigger, meaner, and not to mention uglier, LJ and Chiro didn't let that stop them as they continued to fight with the Power Primate, never giving up without the fight. However, as the Power Primate began to throw the first punch, Skeleton King caught it instantly. Skeleton King soon stuck instantly to the Power Primate and began to throw the boys up and over against the wall, making them fall and land upside down as LJ and Chiro let out groans of pain. The Power Primate then vanished and it appeared that LJ and Chiro were now on their own.</p><p>Skeleton King chuckled to himself as he approached the duo. "And now... My Citadel of Bone and I are truly <em>one</em>!" he declared.</p><p>Chiro got to his feet with a smile. "Yeah..." he replied.</p><p>Just then, the wall behind him burst open, and the Hyperforce, along with their friends, were standing triumphantly.</p><p>"But we've still got you outnumbered!" LJ added.</p><p>"PSYCHO-CHOPPING DOOM SPIN!" Otto called, slashing Skeleton King in the neck.</p><p>"BOOM-BOOM WAKE-UP!!" Nova shouted, punching him in the side.</p><p>"MAGNITINGLER BLAST!" Sparx added as he joined in.</p><p>"LASER CRISS-CROSS!" Gibson glared, joining with the others.</p><p>Skeleton King began to look more and more worse as he didn't expect this to happen.</p><p>"MONKEY MIND SCREEN!" Antauri soon added in.</p><p>Chrissy soon took a deep breath and let out a Sonic Scream while she still had the chance. Kimberly began to bring out smoke bombs of all seven colors of the rainbow before she tossed them out and they exploded all over the Skeleton King as he was now blotched in the colorfulness.</p><p>"Rainbow Smoke Bombs?" Akito asked.</p><p>"Why not?" Kimberly shrugged in defense.</p><p>"Fair point." Akito had to admit.</p><p>The black ooze crumbled off of the Skeleton King's body, having changed him back to his base form. He immediately raised his staff and flung the others into the same wall as LJ and Chiro.</p><p>"FILTHY PRIMATES!!" Skeleton King scowled. "I will be done with you... AND your boys!"</p><p>"You're too late," Chiro smirked. "Look."</p><p>Skeleton King turned to see his TV Robo, lying on the opposite wall, but the screen was still working, as it showed the Citadel of Bone heading right for an asteroid field.</p><p>"Your ship is finished," LJ nodded as Mega-Jinmay tore a piece off the side. "Your flunkies have abandoned you." The next shot showed Mandarin and Sokko boarding an escape pod and taking off into space.</p><p>"You're the one who's 'done', Skeleton King." remarked Chiro as the monkeys helped him and LJ to their feet.</p><p>Just then, the Super Robot punched right through the roof, knocking Skeleton King into the wall.</p><p>"And there's our ride!" LJ grinned. "Right on time, too!"</p><p>"Come, my friends, let's boldly go back into the Super Robot together." Betty advised.</p><p>"Well said, Atomic Betty." Chiro nodded at the redheaded girl.</p><p>The Robot Monkeys soon helped Chiro and the others get up into the air as they soon went to retreat back into the Super Robot, where they rightfully and truthfully belonged. Once inside, Jinmay soon helped the Super Robot back up to its feet and the hatch closed up behind the Hyperforce team. And at that, they took off together and left the Citadel of Bone to go off peacefully. The Citadel was beginning to crumble, bombarded by asteroids as Skeleton King limped his way to his throne and sat down. As the Citadel began to burst into flames, a massive skeletal dragon climbed out of the ground and flapped its wings as it took off, with Skeleton King along for the ride... But fate was not kind, as Skeleton King and his dragon were both being bombarded by asteroids, before they were swept up in the asteroid storm, sent screaming into the void of space.</p><hr/><p>Everyone soon made it back to Shuggazoom City and took the time to relax and recuperate.</p><p>"Oh, Earth... It's always good to come back to you." Betty smiled.</p><p>"So you're not an alien?" Akito asked.</p><p>"Nope, just an Earthly citizen and a highly-trained space cadet," Betty replied. "Also a very proud citizen in my homebase of Moose Jaw Heights."</p><p>"Well, it was good to meet ya," Akito soon nodded. "Hopefully this won't be the only time though."</p><p>"Likewise," Betty agreed.</p><p>Chiro and Jinmay were both sitting on the shoulder of the Super Robot.</p><p>"Thanks for comin' to my rescue... Again," Jinmay smiled. "You're really good at that, y'know?"</p><p>Chiro grinned. "That's two ya owe me," he replied before his expression got serious. "Y'know... I can't really imagine life without ol' boneface."</p><p>"Of course you can, Chiro," smiled Antauri. "You have but to choose to."</p><p>"I guess that's the part which makes the whole 'Chosen Ones' gig worthwhile." LJ beamed.</p><hr/><p>And so, the group all sat down and looked upon the sunrise over Shuggazoom City, which would bridge the path to a brand new day.</p><p>"Ya know, guys, I know we'll face other people on the way, but I feel like we can take a little breather." Akito said.</p><p>"Does that mean we're going on hiatus or something?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"Probably," Akito nodded. "Just take some time to unwind and recharge our adventurous batteries."</p><p>"Yeah," LJ nodded. "We have plenty of time until we continue, so it's all good."</p><p>The others nodded as they soon took a brief hiatus, not sure when it would end, but they took a break for the time being as Chiro and Jinmay continued to bond after a happy reunion together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the latest Super Robot Monkey Team mission, the kids were taking a break and visiting their friends and family back home, taking a bit of a seasonal hiatus if you will. Before they knew it, they decided to come back when they would find the time and hoped that Chiro and Jinmay were having a nice time together too.</p><p>Cherry was currently organizing her adventure scrapbook while the kids were getting settled before she looked over at some pages fondly as she remembered some of the better adventures, such as some she had either on her own or without her usual group of friends like Atticus and Mo back when they were all kids together. "The magic of friendship grows~..." she then sang quietly to herself as she passed by the page that had Twilight Sparkle ascending to the throne after the retirement of Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.</p><p>"Afternoon, Mom," said LJ. "Whatcha up to?"</p><p>"Oh... I didn't think you kids were awake..." Cherry said bashfully. "I was just looking over my old adventures and remembering some good old days."</p><p>"Cool, Mum," LJ nodded. "I think I'm gonna head out and see my friends today."</p><p>"All right then," Cherry replied. "You stay out of trouble."</p><p>LJ nodded as he went to step outside the house.</p><p>"Ah... They grow up so fast," Cherry sighed as she held her book. "That's just part of my job... Watching them grow up into fine young men and women. I suppose my family did the same for me and that's what it's all about."</p><p>Zofia was soon shown in the yard, standing with three girls, one which was Creepie of course, while the other two seemed new and different.</p><p>"...New club?" LJ guessed.</p><p>"I guess you could say that." Zofia replied bashfully.</p><p>"All right then," Cherry replied. "You stay out of trouble."</p><p>LJ nodded as he went to step outside the house.</p><p>"Ah... They grow up so fast," Cherry sighed as she held her book. "That's just part of my job... Watching them grow up into fine young men and women. I suppose my family did the same for me and that's what it's all about."</p><p>Zofia was soon shown in the yard, standing with three girls, one which was Creepie of course, while the other two seemed new and different.</p><p>"...New club?" LJ guessed.</p><p>"I guess you could say that." Zofia replied bashfully.</p><p>"Okay, I recognize Creepie, but who are those two?" asked LJ.</p><p>"Some new friends," Zofia replied. "Kat and Cleo."</p><p>"Hi." The black-haired girl waved.</p><p>"Hello." The dark-haired girl added.</p><p>"This is my brother LJ," Zofia told her friends. "He's the adventurous one."</p><p>"Hiya," LJ waved as he got on his hoverboard. "C'mon, Barry! We got things to do!"</p><p>"Whatdja say?" The Puppy-Cat responded as he watched a butterfly before it landed on the tip of his nose, making him cross-eyed before he chuckled. "Ooh~"</p><p>"Come on!" LJ called out.</p><p>"Uh... Okay! I'm coming!" Barry then called back as he rushed on over to go and catch up with LJ. "Are we gonna go to the park and sniff some hydrants again?"</p><p>"Actually, we're gonna go hang out with my friends today," LJ replied as he put the pup-kit into his backpack. "We'll be getting back into some old business."</p><p>"Oh... Okay!" Barry replied. "Still sounds like fun! Let's go, go, go then!"</p><p>"Yeah! Let's go!" LJ smiled before he took off with his hoverboard, passing by four kids named Reggie, Otto, Twister, and Sam, knocking them down into the mud. "Oh! Sorry!" he then called out.</p><p>"Watch where you're going!" Otto glared. "You almost ruined my coolness factor!"</p><p>"Dude, your coolness factor went out with the Xtreme Sports fad!" LJ chuckled as he soared off into the sky.</p><p>Barry laughed with LJ and even howled a bit.</p><p>"I'm gonna get you for this!" Otto glared as he and his friends got out of the mud.</p><p>"To the Xtreme!" Reggie, Twister, and Sam added.</p><p>"Man, LJ, I thought the 90's died out when your mom was a kid." Barry commented as they passed by "The Rocket Power Gang".</p><p>"Well, some aspects of it are good..." LJ replied as they did a barrel roll. "...And some of them stay around like indigestion. For example, the Xtreme Sports thing they air on ABC every Saturday at 2:00 PM, even though I'm pretty sure nobody watches or cares about that anymore."</p><p>"Yeah... I guess... Plus those X-Games down in Spoonerville College in the year 2000." Barry added.</p><p>"Clever insight, buddy," LJ chuckled. "Don't worry about those four though. They're unimportant."</p><p>"I don't think they're as cool as they think they are..." Barry said before looking around bashfully. "No offense to those who like them."</p><p>"Yeah," LJ replied as they got to Kimberly's house. "Looks like the others beat us here, buddy."</p><p>"Aww..." Barry pouted. "I wanted to be first~"</p><p>"Maybe next time." LJ said, petting him before knocking on the front door.</p><p>Eventually, Kimberly walked over and got to the door and answered it before smiling. "Oh, LJ. Glad that you could make it," she then said. "Oh, and you brought Barry too!"</p><p>"Sure did." LJ replied as he brought the puppy-kitten inside with his hoverboard.</p><p>"Hi, Kimberly!" Barry yipped, wagging his fluffy tail.</p><p>"Hi, Barry!" Kimberly smiled. "Come right in. Everybody's here."</p><p>"I was hoping so." LJ nodded as he and Barry came inside the house.</p><p>The rest of the group had met up in the living room while Lynn and Akito did push-ups together to see who would be faster and who would do more in less amount of time.</p><p>"Some things definitely didn't change over the break." LJ commented.</p><p>"Yeah, they've been going at it for a while," Kimberly remarked. "Kinda like that one girl, Skye I think was her name, who loved dinosaurs."</p><p>"I remember her from our Land Before Time journeys," LJ replied. "But I digress. The season of rest is over; we're heading back to Shuggazoom!"</p><p>"All right then!" Kimberly nodded. "I've been looking forward to this."</p><p>"Love that enthusiasm, Kim," LJ smiled. "Everybody, grab your stuff and let's get to Chiro and the Robot Monkeys!"</p><p>"Yeah!" Lynn and Akito cheered together as they got up off of the floor.</p><p>And with that, the journey back into Shuggazoom City began for more adventures with the Robot Monkeys, as well as Chiro, and hopefully maybe even Jinmay too if she would be around, though the others were sure that they would see more of her than they did when they first met her.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>SHORTLY AFTER A RELATIVELY QUICK TRIP...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You guys got here just in time," said Chiro. "Today we're gonna be heading out to Tolomac-3."</p><p>"What's on that planet?" asked Chrissy.</p><p>"I dunno," shrugged Chiro. "That's why we're gonna find out!"</p><p>"All right then, Chiro," Kimberly nodded. "By the way, it's great to see you again."</p><p>"Yeah, it's great to see you again too," Chiro smiled. "It's been too long."</p><hr/><p>And so, the group took off, along with the Super Robot Monkey Team to continue their adventures together. They then left in the Super Robot, going to where they needed to go for their next mission.</p><p>"Approaching the planet of Tolomac-3," Sparx told the others as they approached the planet. "It's just another boring rock in the middle of nowhere."</p><p>"Never can tell, Sparx," Chiro replied. "There could be Skeleton King activity down there."</p><p>"Who knows?" Akito shrugged on the way down.</p><p>"Let's go in for a closer look." Sparx advised.</p><p>As they headed down, Akito could've sworn he saw something outside the ship's windows.</p><p>"Looks like we're good for a landing," Kimberly smiled. "It seems quiet so far."</p><p>"Sparx, I will remind you, we have not completed the--" Antauri began to warn the red monkey.</p><p>An alarm then suddenly blared.</p><p>"Incoming!" Nova warned the others.</p><p>"Threat analysis..." Antauri then finished with a sigh.</p><p>"Okay, maybe not." Kimberly then said nervously.</p><p>A massive rock slammed into the Super Robot, knocking it out of the sky and sending it plummeting to the ground with a THUD!! After a few minutes, the power turned back on.</p><p>"What happened?" asked Chiro, rubbing his head.</p><p>"We've been shot down," Nova replied. "Nice flying, Sparx."</p><p>"Anyone badly hurt?" Lynn asked the others. "I'm fine, but then again, I tend to heal pretty fast with my physique." she then smirked.</p><p>"Sometimes I do too." Akito added.</p><p>"I don't see no broken bones." Sparx shrugged as he flexed his arm before bending it without pain, though it was easy for him, since he was a robot.</p><p>"I'll turn on the outside camera." Otto suggested as he went to do just that.</p><p>As soon as he did, the team was treated to a view of two gigantic faces.</p><p>"GWAAAH!" They all screamed.</p><p>"Let us hope that those things are smaller than they appear..." said Gibson.</p><p>"I wonder if that's what I saw earlier..." Akito said nervously.</p><p>One of the giants spoke, though it didn't seem to be easy to decipher what he might've said.</p><p>"I have no idea what they said, but I definitely didn't like the way it was said." Chrissy commented.</p><p>"Me neither," Chiro added. "Activate Hyper-Translators." he then commanded.</p><p>"Adjusting to the lowest intelligent setting." Gibson reported as he activated the translators.</p><p>The second giant spoke in his native language before the others could understand what he was saying. "And I say, it be a demon, a square-headed demon from beyond the clouds."</p><p>"Looks like a flying treasure box to me," The first giant retorted. "Let's bust it open, find out what's inside: guts or gold."</p><p>The second giant grinned and lifted a heavy boulder over his head, aiming for The Super Robot. The Super Giant then got up on its feet which panicked the two giants before they suddenly ran away.</p><p>"Wow." Akito blinked.</p><p>"Good thing we got the big guy back on his feet, eh?" asked Lynn. "Now let's get a move on already!"</p><p>"They might be giants, but they sure scare easy." Nova smirked and nodded.</p><p>However, something bigger and mightier soon rose from behind with a snarl.</p><p>"Uh... I don't think it was US who scared him..." Otto said nervously as they saw a big and mighty dragon right behind them.</p><p>The dragon roared loudly before breathing fire down on the Super Robot, pushing it back instantly. The alarm then blared as the Super Robot was pushed down on the ground and the others began to look nervous and braced themselves for impact.</p><p>"I think I know what we have to do now." Akito remarked.</p><p>"Yep," Chiro nodded. "Monkeys, mobilize!" he then commanded.</p><p>"Minibots, time to synch up and power on!" LJ said as Goldfire formed into his power armor for combat. "Let's give the big guy an extra shot of power!"</p><p>"Aw, YEAH!" Goldfire cheered as he and the Minibots joined in as the hero team formed together to help stop the dragon and go into hero mode.</p><p>"Let's fire with fire!" Chiro began as he pushed a button. "Lasertron Fury!"</p><p>The Super Robot's chest glowed, but then dimmed.</p><p>"Looks like we haven't got the juice!" Barry pointed out.</p><p>"Chiro, we don't have enough power," explained Antauri. "The Neutron Generator was damaged in the crash!"</p><p>"Then we stick to the basic munitions." replied Chiro.</p><p>"Hyperforce, GO!" LJ and Chiro chanted together.</p><p>The dragon snarled as it swooped over, about to attack again.</p><p>"Foot Rockets, go!" Nova, Otto, Kimberly, and Akito called out.</p><p>The Foot Rockets soon launched and exploded at a rapid pace as the dragon was stalled and it snarled from the impact. The dragon then swooped down more against the Super Robot before the robot then punched back right away.</p><p>"Man, this dragon sure is ruthless." Akito noted.</p><p>"No duh!" Lynn replied.</p><p>"Speaking of ruthless... I think I saw King Sombra outside the window earlier." said Akito.</p><p>"You must've hit your head, then." LJ replied. "We are <em>not</em> dealing with that business. We already have one super-evil bad guy to tangle with. We don't need two."</p><p>"Really, guys, I think I saw him!" Akito defended.</p><p>"Then, in that case, he can be <em>your</em> problem." Lynn rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Don't be like that," Akito frowned. "He's a very big threat to my family."</p><p>"Well, you already did something like that," said Lynn. "Remember in Felicity's stories, where you basically hijacked her plotlines for that Sombra stuff?"</p><p>"Hey, now, it's not my fault that Uncle Sombra pretty much was bent on taking over my family cuz of him wanting Dad to be his heir." Akito defended.</p><p>"And yet somehow Sombra has a statue over at that... Is it Auradon or the Isle that has the museum with the Disney heroes and villains?" Lynn then asked before looking confused.</p><p>"Auradon." LJ told her.</p><p>"Right. That," Lynn nodded before looking at Akito. "And yet Sombra has a statue over at that museum in Auradon when it's meant for the DISNEY heroes and villains and last time I checked, you said that King Sombra was from Equestria and not from The Disney Kingdom."</p><p>"I dunno, I guess they just decided to put him there." Akito shrugged.</p><p>"Either that or someone just shoehorned him in there so that you could take over the plot." Lynn retorted with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Maybe that happened there, but it is <em>not</em> happening here!" LJ declared. "Besides, this is MY adventure, and I'll be damned if I get my story hijacked by Ganon... Or in this case, Sombra."</p><p>Lynn gave Akito an "I'm watching you" gesture before she returned to focus on the task at hand. The dragon then bit down on the Super Robot's fist, trapping the robot instantly.</p><p>"Hey!" Lynn glared.</p><p>"Eat this, ugly!" Sparx scoffed before shooting a hand blast to go off inside the dragon's mouth, exploding on impact, leaving the dragon wide-eyed.</p><p>The dragon snarled and got free before it shot more fire breath at The Super Robot once it was freed after the literal explosive taste in its mouth.</p><p>"Argh! That bad breath attack is overheating our energy shield!" Gibson cried out.</p><p>"The power reserves are failing too!" Chrissy added. "I don't know what else to do, but get out while we're still alive."</p><p>"Not yet." Chiro retorted as The Super Robot lifted up the boulder as the dragon swooped back in until the boulder was thrown at the beast.</p><p>The dragon groaned and shook its head before glaring and seemed to fly away after that attack.</p><p>"Now <em>that</em> was close," said Chiro. "Otto, I need a damage report."</p><p>"The neutron generator's busted a seal, we're leaking quantum fluid." replied Otto.</p><p>"That only leaves us with battery reserves," contemplated Antauri. "Not enough power for escape velocity."</p><p>"We're stuck here?" Nova scoffed. "Ugh. Good job, Sparx."</p><p>"Hey! Look at it as a vacation." Sparx suggested.</p><p>"Now what do we do?" Raul complained.</p><p>"I may have a solution," Gibson pitched in. "I've detected an alternate quantum power source nearby."</p><p>"Oh, yeah!" Akito smiled.</p><p>"It's located in that enormous structure." Gibson then said as he showed them what looked like a castle from The Middle Ages.</p><p>"As long as there are no princesses who sing to animals." Lynn rolled her eyes once she saw it was a castle.</p><p>"Let's just go there before anything else goes wrong." Chrissy suggested.</p><p>But before they could get a move on, they were accosted by the massive, ugly giants standing before them... Who then started to dance in joy.</p><p>"Hail square-head!" said one giant. "He who has bashed thy dragon good!"</p><p>The second giant fell to his knees. "A hero, sent from yon great spirit above!" he proclaimed.</p><p>"Hey... Check it out, we're heroes." Lynn smirked smugly.</p><p>"I think they meant The Super Robot." Akito said to her.</p><p>"Don't ruin my fun." Lynn narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"That's right! I am a great hero, you primitive goons!" Sparx spoke to the giants through the robot's speakers. "And, uh, yeah... I came outta the sky."</p><p>"Sparx?!" Gibson gasped.</p><p>"What're you doing?!" Nova added.</p><p>"Pretending to be someone we are not is most unwise." Antauri warned.</p><p>"Look, they think we're some sort of knight in armor," Sparx defended. "Let's go with it."</p><p>"You remind me a little of Danger Duck right about now." Akito commented.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah; whatever," LJ rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's good they think we're a knight; we'd probably get stepped on otherwise."</p><p>"I think Sparx and LJ are onto something." Chiro smirked in agreement.</p><p>"Thanks, guys," Sparx smiled before he went back to speaking to the giants. "As I was saying, ahem... I bested thy dragon. Now I command-eth thee to do my bidding," he then told the giants who bowed loyally in front of The Super Robot. "Take me to yon thing! Uh... Place... Over there!" he then pointed out to the castle for them.</p><p>The giants looked over before nodding to each other as that was just what they would do.</p><p>"This could work... Maybe. I hope." Chiro said as they soon followed the giants over to the castle.</p><hr/><p>Soon, they made it into the castle to meet other giants, as well as someone at the throne who looked out to the robot as they entered the throne room. The Super Robot soon approached the throne before being stopped by a blade which startled the team as they weren't sure where this was going from here.</p><p>"So, thou art the square-headed stranger who invaded-eth my kingdom." The King glared as he pointed his sword at the robot.</p><p>"In the flesh, Your Highness." Sparx replied calmly.</p><p>The king immediately raised his sword into the air, and began to lower it. Chiro and Kimberly braced themselves for a fight... And were pleasantly surprised when the king simply gave the Super Robot a gentle tap on the shoulder with his sword.</p><p>"Thou hast proven thyself worthy, brave knight!" he declared. "I, King Stunamodie, proclaimeth thee Protector of Mine Realm."</p><p>The giant citizens all let out an equally giant cheer of joy.</p><p>"What does that mean?" Lynn asked the others.</p><p>"I think we're good to go from here." Raul replied.</p><p>"But my liege, I am protector of thy realm." A man to the side piped up.</p><p>"Whiny conjurer, have you not heard?" King Stunamodie replied. "He bash-eth the dragon good!"</p><p>"I ask that he proves his worth against me, my lord." The man retorted bravely.</p><p>"I accept your challenge, baldy." Sparx replied.</p><p>"Well, so be it!" King Stunamodie approved. "Dread magician Nodnarb, Knight with the Square Head, prepare to duel!" he then announced.</p><p>"Well, this should be interesting." Raul noted to the others.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A FEW MINUTES LATER...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Super Robot was soon facing down Nodnarb. The sorcerer put out his open palm, forming a ball of magical energy inside of it, before he fired! The blast of energy gave the Super Robot a severe shock, leaving the crew a bit dazed and confused.</p><p>"Argh... What was that?" Akito groaned before shaking his head. "Probably the world's worst headache."</p><p>Nodnarb then looked over to a woman who stood beside the king's throne, looking smug and confident. The woman glared at him before turning away in a huff. Nodnarb snarled before he tried an even bigger energy ball and shot it right at The Super Robot.</p><p>"Incoming!" Raul called out before the Super Robot then grabbed the energy ball, struggling slightly.</p><p>"Launch Megamissiles!" Chiro commanded the others.</p><p>"Weapon systems are offline, Chiro!" Otto replied. "We're in trouble!"</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Akito complained.</p><p>"No... We just gotta change tactics!" Sparx replied. "Activate holographic projector!"</p><p>Outside, the Super Robot's eyes glowed bright white, and it turned the energy ball into a rose!</p><p>"I need not use force to show my chivalrous manner," Sparx spoke up as the flower levitated into the woman's hands. "For you, my lady."</p><p>Nodnarb's eyes were wide as saucers, and his jaw practically hit the ground! The woman seemed to accept the token of The Super Robot's "affections".</p><p>"The flower may fade, but my affections are forever." Sparx then said before the flower exploded into a bunch of floating butterflies.</p><p>"Oh~" The woman gushed, looking endeared.</p><p>The others in the room looked very shocked.</p><p>"Well played." King Stunamodie remarked.</p><p>The woman soon stepped over to The Super Robot before removing her face veil... Showing to look rather disgusting underneath with a very big nose almost like Chef Mung Daal and hideous, awful teeth. The group then suddenly looked very shocked and repulsed.</p><p>"Oh, valiant knight! Thou fill-est my heart with flames!" The woman gushed before she took the Super Robot by his arm and dragged it across the floor. "Come, let us tour the castle."</p><p>"Gosh... She seems worse than Sophia from The Mustache Mafia that my dad told me about and the Cuzzlewitz twins that my mom and my Aunt Mike and Uncle Og told me about." Raul shuddered nervously.</p><p>"Or Princess Melodia of the stink aardvarks." Akito added.</p><p>"In short..." LJ said, as Goldfire picked up a hand mirror and shattered it to punctuate his statement.</p><p>Sparx turned back towards the others, waiting for some acknowledgement. "Well? C'mon, let's hear it!" he replied.</p><p>Chiro shrugged. "Alright, Sparx, I'll admit: that <em>was</em> pretty smooth." he replied.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt Sparx Appreciation Day, but we came here for a power source!" Gibson spoke up. "One that Her Hideous-ness is leading us AWAY from!"</p><p>"So you better come up with something good, Butt Monkey." Lynn firmly told Sparx.</p><p>"I'm on it, no problem," Sparx reassured before he got back to work. "Say, princess, how about you show me to the other side of the castle?"</p><p>"Oh? You want to be alone?" The woman grinned as she looked back at the Super Robot. "Why did you not just say so, my valiant knight? I know a special place!"</p><p>"No! Wait!" Sparx cried out as the Super Robot was then suddenly dragged off again.</p><p>They then took off to where a couple of guards were asleep on the job as the princess frolicked through eagerly.</p><hr/><p>They then made it into a treasure trove as Sparx whistled in amazement at the sight of gold coins, jewels, and all sorts of other treasures.</p><p>"Nice..." Sparx noted.</p><p>"It is wonderful. Is it not?" The princess grinned as she sat in a pile of gold coins. "All the treasures of the kingdom in one room. I bid thee welcome to the forbidden tower."</p><p>"Whoa... This is a massive spread!" Chrissy exclaimed as her eyes sparkled.</p><p>"And now that you have entered the tower... We must be married!" The princess grinned.</p><p>"...MARRIED?!" The entire group exclaimed in abject horror.</p><p>Sparx chuckled sheepishly. "...At least she's rich." he stated.</p><p>"Malina's not gonna like this..." Raul mumbled to himself nervously.</p><p>The princess flashed a grotesque grin before flashing them all a wink which they could all see through the vision screen.</p><p>"Sparx... Put a stop to this." Lynn demanded.</p><p>"All right. All right. Keep your jockstrap on," Sparx replied before he attempted to speak to the princess. "You wanna marry me? No way, sister. Not gonna happen."</p><p>"I don't think you should say that." Kimberly said.</p><p>"Fine... I'll try again," Sparx replied before striking a heroic pose. "I mean, uh, fairest princess, we have only just met."</p><p>"But thou melt-eth my heart as if it were a slab of pork lard!" The princess insisted before she threw open the wardrobe closet's doors before rummaging through it until she took out a bridal gown. "And behold-eth! My wedding dress!"</p><p>The Super Robot backed up as Sparx continued stalling. "But surely, there must be tons of gruesome, hairy ogres waiting in line to be your suitors!" he blurted.</p><p>"Smooth." Akito deadpanned.</p><p>"'Tis true! Alas, the dragon always scares them off~" The princess replied as she backed The Super Robot up against the wall with no chance of escape. "Or eats them... Now! Come hither," she then gestured to the side. "Let us feast in celebration."</p><p>To the side was a dining table with a romantic-looking dinner for two, including candles and glasses of what looked like celebratory wine.</p><p>"Sorry, uh, I really gotta go." Sparx rejected, about to go out the doors.</p><p>"Oh! Thou shalt not leave!" The princess argued, suddenly springing right in front of The Super Robot. "No one leaves me... EVER!" she then got down in the Super Robot's face, looking a bit scary angry right now. "Besides, it is thy destiny to be with me, my betrothed. NOW SIT DOWN!" she then kicked the robot away right into one of the table's chairs.</p><p>The others then began to look sick to their stomachs as the princess slurped around, licking her lips as she held a fork and knife, ready to eat her romantic dinner.</p><p>"Nice going, Butt Monkey." Lynn muttered to Sparx in sheer annoyance.</p><p>"Oh? Like you could do any better!" Sparx retorted.</p><p>"Hey, don't make this about me," Lynn rolled her eyes. "Get us outta this mess!"</p><p>"Does anyone else have a plan?" Chiro suggested.</p><p>"I have a plan, but it could prove dangerous." Antauri piped up.</p><p>"We're stuck in a forbidden tower with a giant, warty... Whatever she is," Chiro replied. "It's already dangerous!"</p><p>"Okay, I think we should let Antauri take it from here." Akito suggested.</p><p>Eventually, the plan was set as it was decided that some of the group would split up when the princess wasn't looking while getting out of The Super Robot for part 1 of the plan.</p><hr/><p>The front portal opened up, and Chiro, Gibson, Otto, and Lynn headed out with their rocket packs.</p><p>"If all goes well, Gibson's scanner should bring them right to the power source." noted Antauri.</p><p>The princess noticed the away team flying across the table. "Ew! Pesky bugs!" she exclaimed, before reaching out to swat them.</p><p>"...And if things <em>don't</em> go well?" asked Nova dryly.</p><p>"Oh! Don't squash them!" Kimberly cried out, panicking for the fleeing four.</p><p>The four soon dove right down and ended up on the dinner plates, hiding low inside the food.</p><p>"Stay low. Maybe she won't see us." Chiro whispered to the others.</p><p>The princess soon reached for a pitcher of syrup and smiled in excitement. "Now, valiant knight, remove thy helmet so we may feed each other~" she then requested.</p><p>"Uh... Heheh... Not hungry... Your beauty is enough to keep me from eating." Sparx covered up nervously.</p><p>"You are so sweet~" The princess smiled as she poured the syrup all over the waffles.</p><p>Otto saw the syrup wave coming and instantly panicked. "LOOK OUT!"</p><p>Chiro soon ran with Gibson, Otto, and Lynn as a fork came down and he punched it out of the way. "THUNDER PUNCH!" he then called out.</p><p>The others breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>The princess noticed her fork's middle prong had been destroyed. "What witchery is this?" she asked. "Are there tiny folk afoot?"</p><p>"Sparx, do something before your girlfriend eats them!" Nova demanded.</p><p>"She's not my girlfriend!" Sparx retorted.</p><p>"No one cares! Just do something!" Akito urged.</p><p>"Gosh, Akito..." LJ blinked at his cousin.</p><p>"Allow me, my lady," Sparx said as he made The Super Robot grab the princess's arm. "Watching thee eat is so..."</p><p>The four began to fly away while they still had the chance.</p><p>"Romantic..." Sparx soon quickly added before making a giant kebab and shoved it into the princess's mouth.</p><p>"Yeah... And I... I feel so romantic..." The princess replied before she burped a bit loudly after chomping down the kebab.</p><p>"I'm starting to think folks like Toot Braunstein would look like Princess Clara in comparison to that beast lady," Lynn shuddered in disgust. "Gosh... And I thought Lana was gross sometimes."</p><p>"She wanted to make an entire birthday cake out of mud, cover it with worms and some hair, and give out old batteries and moldy fish heads as party favors," Chrissy replied dryly. "...I think she still qualifies as gross."</p><p>"So I guess that's a tie." Lynn shuddered a bit.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>MEANWHILE...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Chiro, Otto, Gibson, and Lynn soon flew into a secret room while they still had the chance.</p><p>"Ugh... What is this place?" Otto groaned as they explored while Gibson took out a tracker.</p><p>"I dunno, but keep your eyes open." Chiro advised as they explored the secret room.</p><p>One vial appeared to be spewing out frothy muck inside that looked like slobbering mucus.</p><p>"The power source!" Gibson smiled once his tracker beeped and led them to where they needed to go. "Perfect!"</p><p>"What's this gonna do?" Lynn asked.</p><p>"Simple, Lynn," Gibson replied before explaining. "With these microcrystals, we can recharge the robot's neutron generator to full capacity."</p><p>"Well... That shut me up." Lynn smirked.</p><p>However, a certain someone came into the room they were in, looking very angry and irked. "I shall have my revenge!"</p><p>Otto, Gibson, Lynn, and Chiro then poked their heads out to see a certain sorcerer they met in the throne room.</p><p>"That square-headed knight will be supper for my dragon yet!" Nodnard continued, taking out what looked like some sort of power crystal. "Then the princess and all the king's wealth shall be mine! Now... Where are you hiding? I know you're in there somewhere!"</p><p>The four soon went to hide behind the giant vials and beakers in front of them as the sorcerer began to search.</p><p>"Ah! Found you!" Nodnarb then exclaimed, before taking a purple bottle and pouring some of its contents on his head. Suddenly, the top of his scalp began to bubble and fester. "Ahh~... That's good for my head..." he sighed.</p><p>Chiro, Gibson, Otto, and Lynn tried very, <em>VERY</em> hard to stifle their laughter. Nodnarb then turned his head as he heard a banging at the door suddenly.</p><p>"Dread magician, I heard voices coming from The Forbidden Tower!" A new voice called from the other side.</p><p>"The Forbidden Tower?" Nodnarb queried. He then snarled before slamming the bottle down and heading out the door.</p><p>"All right, let's get the goods, and quick!" Lynn suggested once they were alone again.</p><p>Gibson then brought out a drill and began to get what they needed in order to recharge The Super Robot.</p><p>"Antauri, we've got the power source, but you gotta get outta there!" Chiro alerted on his com-link. "The Dread Magician is headed your way!"</p><p>"Roger, Chiro," Antauri replied. "Our capabilities are limited, so return as soon as possible.</p><p>"Acknowledged. Chiro out." Chiro responded before signing off, but suddenly, he was attacked by a strange, blobby green creature that pinned him down!</p><p>"Hey!" Lynn shouted, taking a fighting stance. "Get off the kid, you ugly excuse for a booger!"</p><p>Chiro then kicked the creature off before it latched onto Gibson and Otto.</p><p>"Ugh... What <em>is</em> that thing?" Lynn glared and grimaced.</p><p>"I dunno, but I know what I'm gonna do!" Chiro replied before he attacked with one of his signature moves. "CHIRO SPEAR-O!"</p><p>The creature was then stabbed to the wall with the spear and let out a shriek in pain and defeat.</p><p>"Okay, we're outta here." Lynn suggested while they still had the chance.</p><p>"Guys! That Nodnarb guy is heading to the Forbidden Tower!" Chiro said via his transponder watch.</p><p>Suddenly, the snotty creature came back out and attacked the four of them.</p><p>"YAAAUGH!" The four panicked before getting engulfed by the creature like flying insects stuck onto flypaper.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Remove thou helmet, valiant knight, and pucker up those lips~" The princess cooed and began to pucker her own grotesque lips, nearly slobbering already.</p><p>"Augh! You crazy, ogre witch!" Sparx grimaced and groaned.</p><p>"That freak's disengaging the brain scrambler! Do something, Sparx!" Nova panicked.</p><p>"This isn't how I pictured my wedding day!" Kimberly yelped.</p><p>"Same here!" LJ and Chrissy shouted.</p><p>"According to her biometrics, the food intake has altered her energy levels," notified Antauri. "A burst of high-energy activity might exert her!"</p><p>"So what do we do now?!" Raul asked.</p><p>"I got an idea," Sparx replied before he tried to woo the princess by taking her into a dance pose. "Come, Princess. Dance with me."</p><p>The princess giggled, looking excited and eager as she soon began to dance with The Super Robot.</p><p>"Can't you move the robot's feet any faster?" Sparx panicked. "We'll never wear her out at this rate!"</p><p>"I'm doing the best I can!" Nova replied before one of the Super Robot's feet stamped down on the princess's foot.</p><p>"Ow! Ooh!" The princess gasped and yelped before suddenly falling into the pile of gold coins.</p><p>"Well... I guess she's down for the count now." Kimberly smiled bashfully.</p><p>"Thank goodness..." LJ wiped his brow.</p><p>"Now let's get out of here before Sleeping Puke-y wakes up!" Chrissy added.</p><p>"Agreed. We should go now." Antauri nodded.</p><p>"What about those guards?" Nova asked in concern.</p><p>"Leave it to me. I'm on a roll." Sparx replied.</p><hr/><p>Soon, The Super Robot was disguised as the princess and they soon began to escape as the guards fell asleep by the door.</p><p>"Ah! What a lovely day to be a princess~" Sparx said, making his voice go higher. "Well, no time to dillydally. I have oh-so-many princessy things to do! Heheheheeh~" he then giggled before walking off, passing by the guards as they woke up and noticed The Super Robot.</p><p>Suddenly, the Super Robot was stopped by a certain magician and king.</p><p>"Oh, crumbs..." The group muttered once they found themselves face-to-face with the king.</p><p>"Heh... Maybe he just wants to give us some friendly advice?" Kimberly smiled nervously, trying to look on the bright side, even if that was highly unlikely.</p><p>"...No." Chrissy said, shaking her head.</p><p>"You're not the princess!" shouted Nodnarb, pointing at the Super Robot, before he yanked the wig off his head.</p><p>"Square-headed knight, why art thou dressed in such a manner?" asked the king.</p><p>"I, uh... I find this breezy and comfortable?" Sparx replied.</p><p>"Sire, can thee not see? He's come from the tower!" Nodnarb exclaimed, yanking off the crown and necklace. "He's here to steal thy daughter AND thy treasure!"</p><p>Now King Stunamodie was furious. "How DARE thee!" he fumed. "For this, thou shalt pay the ultimate penalty! Guards, take him away!"</p><p>"Oh, great..." The kids complained as the guards rose to dispose of The Super Robot.</p><p>The guards then surrounded The Super Robot, putting the Hyperforce team in a very grave position.</p><hr/><p>Later, they were soon outside as the king made a royal proclamation.</p><p>"I, King Stunamodie, declare the guiltiest, blackest treachery, and I do hereby sentence thee to 'The Block Basher'." The King announced.</p><p>The Super Robot soon turned around to see what punishment was in store which looked very frightening and fatal.</p><p>"Oh... It's a beheading..." Akito gulped as he grasped his own throat. "This is not good."</p><p>It was made worse as The Block Basher was demonstrated to crush down a metal helmet instantly.</p><p>"Ah... A glorious day for a bashing... Eh, sire?" Nodnarb smriked eagerly at King Stunamodie.</p><p>"If only we used it earlier on you." Nova glared at Sparx as the red monkey then sweat-dropped nervously.</p><p>And then, the lights flickered.</p><p>"The power reserves have failed," said Antauri. "All systems are shutting down."</p><p>"That's a serious uh-oh..." Raul winced.</p><p>"Chiro! Lynn! Come in!" Akito soon called out, using the communicator.</p><p>"Thunder PUNCH!" Chiro cried out, trying to attack, but was stuck and restrained due to his literal sticky situation.</p><p>"Where are you?" Akito asked.</p><p>"We got a major sticky situation over here," Lynn groaned. "I think we're being digested."</p><p>"Quit messing around, guys, and get back here!" Sparx called out.</p><p>"That might be a problem," Lynn rolled her eyes. "This is worse than Luan's April Fool's prank from last year."</p><p>"I thought she stopped doing those?" asked LJ. "You know, after the lawsuit from that guy who got hurt?"</p><p>"Don't ask... Just... Just don't ask..." Lynn grimaced and groaned. "Now how to get out of this?"</p><p>"I might have an idea," Chiro told her. "You go one way and the others will go after."</p><p>"Uh... I guess we could try." Lynn shrugged.</p><p>"GO!" Chiro called out.</p><p>The four soon stretched apart in four different directions as the stickiness stretched and heated up from their jet packs. Eventually, the stickiness got heated and snapped right off of them, splatting onto the floor as they hovered into freedom. The slime creature soon fell to the floor before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.</p><p>"All right! We're outta here!" Lynn cheered before they flew away into their escape.</p><p>"Way to go, guys!" Chrissy cheered. "Now get in here already, wouldja?"</p><p>"Coming!" The four replied on the way over.</p><p>"I feel like I've just been sneezed on." Gibson grimaced.</p><p>"Heh... Sounds appropriate." Lynn rolled her eyes as they flew out the giant door.</p><p>Soon, The Super Robot was shown to be pinned down by the giant guards in front of King Stunamodie.</p><p>"I'm sorry, your lordship. It's all just one giant misunderstanding!" Sparx panicked.</p><p>"It's too late for that, Sparx." Nova frowned.</p><p>"Look, I can't do everything!" Sparx replied. "I mean, look at these stupid giants!"</p><p>"Uh, Sparx?" Akito spoke up as he noticed something.</p><p>"Not now, kid," Sparx told him before he continued. "If they were even dumber, they'd have to be watered twice a week! And don't even get me started on the smell! Whoo!"</p><p>"Sparx? They can hear you," Akito told the red monkey. "You left the intercom on."</p><p>"...Now, when he said 'watered twice a week', he meant it in the nicest way possible..." LJ said, nervously trying to save face.</p><p>The giants snarled, still looking very and royally pissed off.</p><p>"I don't think they're gonna accept our apology." Akito said nervously.</p><p>"Your Majesty, allow me the honor of serving up justice to this scum!" Nodnarb suggested with a sinister smirk.</p><p>"Carry on, Dread Magician." King Stunamodie allowed, sounding very dark and evil suddenly.</p><p>The group inside The Super Robot panicked as this looked like the end until Chiro, Lynn, Gibson, and Otto soon flew over to at least help save their friends.</p><p>"Looks like we made it just in time." Lynn said once they made it inside as the giants rallied for the "death" of The Super Robot.</p><p>"Uh, Sparx?" Chiro spoke up to the red monkey once they came inside. "Why is The Super Robot wearing a dress?"</p><p>"Don't ask! Where's the fuel?!" Sparx demanded.</p><p>Otto opened the hatch so that Gibson could work.</p><p>"It'll only take 10 seconds." Gibson soon said as he drilled the fuel for The Super Robot.</p><p>"Let's hope we have that sorta time!" Raul exclaimed.</p><p>Nodnarb grinned as he began to lower the block to come crashing down on The Super Robot.</p><p>"Neutron Generator is online!" Gibson soon blurted out. "We have power."</p><p>And soon, The Super Robot took off at rocket speed just as the block slammed down and missed them by a few inches, but they were still able to escape from their fatal punishment.</p><p>"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Lynn laughed as they left the giants who looked shocked and amazed.</p><p>"Your Majesty, Nodnarb has been playing you for a fool!" LJ declared through the speaker system. "He and the dragon are working together!"</p><p>"Don't listen to him!" Nodnarb glared. "Destroy that monster!"</p><p>"No, Nodnarb, you're the monster!" Kimberly glared back as she joined LJ's side.</p><p>"LIES!" Nodnarb retorted with a hiss.</p><p>"Of course he would think we're lying." Akito rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Uh... A little help here, guys?" Chrissy suggested warily.</p><p>"No worries, Christine. I'm accessing a holographic memory projector screen to explain everything." Gibson reassured, putting his technological skills into good use.</p><p>"All right, Gibson!" Chrissy then cheered for the blue monkey.</p><p>As the Super Robot's eyes glowed, they showed footage from Gibson's memory banks of Nodnarb in the forbidden tower. "That square-headed knight will be supper for my dragon yet," he declared as he gazed at the crystal. "Then the princess, and all the king's wealth shall be mine!"</p><p>The people of the kingdom gasped in shock, glancing at Nodnarb, who had a sinister smirk on his face.</p><p>"Foolish knave... I do not control the dragon..." Nodnarb then declared, as the crystal began glowing, engulfing him in a blast of bright light. When it cleared, he was the same terrible dragon from earlier! "...<strong>I <em>AM</em> THE DRAGON!!</strong>" he boomed.</p><p>"WHOA!" The group gasped as that was a double twist they hadn't expected.</p><p>Nodnarb soon stomped right down on The Super Robot to pin it down instantly.</p><p>"Did I mention this guy's getting on my nerves?" Chiro growled.</p><p>"You're not alone," LJ replied before calling out to the others. "Prepare to disengage!"</p><p>The Super Robot soon disappeared right away as Nodnarb then found himself standing in the princess's clothes that were left behind. Nodnarb looked around before breathing out fire in a huff as The Hyperforce Team went to go up against him.</p><p>"Tough luck, charcoal breath! You can't toast us that easily!" LJ called out.</p><p>"Let's give it to 'im, Otto!" Nova smiled.</p><p>"With pleasure... Mi'lady!" replied Otto, as both Foot Crusher Cruisers fired their blasts at Nodnarb, knocking him backwards and making him fall on the Block Basher, crushing it.</p><p>"Aw, yeah!" Kimberly, Chrissy, and Lynn cheered together at that.</p><p>"Yes! It's gone!" Akito added.</p><p>Aerial lasers were then shot at Nodnarb until he grabbed the jet plane that shot them.</p><p>"It's got Antauri!" Chiro cried out. "Mega-Cannon, FIRE!"</p><p>The cannon then shot right at and exploded all over on Nodnarb as he continued to snarl.</p><p>"This isn't working! We need a concentrated attack!" Antauri suggested as this got them nowhere.</p><p>"Then we need to aim for the crystal, somehow!" LJ called. "If we take that out, he'll lose his powers!"</p><p>"That oughta do it," Akito agreed. "But how?"</p><p>"Rescinder mode, team!" Chiro suggested. "HYPERFORCE, GO!"</p><p>"Hopefully that'll do it." Raul remarked hopefully.</p><p>The Super Robot soon put itself back together after the team split apart and it was now time for a group attack. Nodnarb soon breathed fire down on The Super Robot which then luckily deflected it.</p><p>"Whoa! I don't think so!" Akito glared.</p><p>"Square-Headed Knight! My sword!" King Stunamodie called out before he soon tossed his sword at The Super Robot to give them a helping hand.</p><p>"That works out," Akito smiled. "Now it'll be like that time with Grandpa Patrick and King Arthur or when Mystery Inc ended up in Camelot."</p><p>"Sparx! The horn!" Chiro then called out.</p><p>"I'm on it, kid!" Sparx replied before making The Super Robot jump in the air with the sword before crashing down suddenly, shattering the crystal with the sword's blade.</p><p>Suddenly, Nodnarb's dragon form disappeared after a bright light shined through and suddenly, he was in his underwear, back in his form of The Dread Magician. The powerless magician screamed in terror as he covered his crotch, and ran away from the kingdom, never to bully anyone with his magic powers ever again.</p><p>"PEOPLE! YOU ARE FREEEE!" Kimberly called out.</p><p>Nodnarb cried out and ran away screaming while the other giants pointed and laughed at him as The Super Robot raised the sword up high.</p><hr/><p>Later on, The Super Robot stood in front of the king and princess again as this seemed like a good spot to wrap up their little adventure.</p><p>"Square-Headed champion, thou hast saved my kingdom, and as a reward, thou art granted the heart you desire: my daughter's hand." King Stunamodie proclaimed.</p><p>The princess chuckled as she grinned grotesquely in excitement.</p><p>Sparx grinned nervously as everyone else glared at him. "Hey, I slayed the dragon, we're heroes. Everything turned out fine." he then told them.</p><p>The rest of the team simply kept glaring at him.</p><p>"Okay. Okay," Sparx then said before he spoke to the royal family. "Your Majesty, I confess. I am no knight. I am a Super Robot," he then said as he made the robot bow loyally. "Behold! The real heroes who saved thy kingdom."</p><p>The Hyperforce Team was soon shown in front of the giants as they came out into The Super Robot's hand. Sparx chittered a little bit.</p><p>"AAAAAUGH! TINY FOLK!" The princess shrieked.</p><p>"The armor is haunted by them!" King Stunamodie exclaimed. "Guards! Tear it apart!"</p><p>"Sorry we can't stay, but you know how we heroes are!" LJ exclaimed. "Okay, gang; time to get going!"</p><p>The group quickly got back into the Super Robot, which soared off into space!</p><p>King Stunamodie watched The Super Robot take off, but looked a little forlorn. "Though plagued, indeed, with tiny folk, I may yet miss the knight with the square head," he said in farewell. "Let us not forget his ways."</p><p>Another giant was shown to be in the princess's dress. "Never... Ohh..." he then added as a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><hr/><p>The Super Robot continued to take off until they were far from the planet of the giants.</p><p>"All right. I think we're finally done with those giants." Chrissy commented.</p><p>"Thank goodness," Akito added. "Though I guess at least there was no beanstalk or our bones being crushed for bread."</p><p>"Agreed," LJ sighed. "Now all we need to do is head for home!"</p><p>"Let's go then!" Akito nodded.</p><p>"Warp Speed!" Lynn called out.</p><p>The Robot Monkeys then began to steer to take them back home to Shuggazoom after another big and epic adventure together.</p><p>"Make it so." LJ said as he checked out his mother's adventure scrapbook that he made pocket-sized so that he could keep it with him wherever he went to pass the time.</p><p>The Super Robot soon flew for a while as the human members of the team kept an eye out while also relaxed a little while they still had the chance until they would face the next great evil or perhaps, misunderstood new friend on their journey as members in The Hyperforce Team.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>